Familia
by Dannan
Summary: Rukawa Tiene una familia que no pidio, Sakuragi Quiere una familia que no tendra... ¡¡capitulo 33 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Familia**  
  
Entró a casa, ya es bastante tarde, seguramente ya estará durmiendo, sacó las llaves de mi chaqueta y abro la puerta, el departamento esta completamente oscuro, camino hacía la recamara, lo único que quiero es dormir.

Me detengo en medio de la sala, percibo una silueta en medio de la penumbra, está, durmiendo en el sillón... me esperaba; me siento en el borde de la mesita de centro, acaricio sus cabellos rojos, los enredo entre mis dedos, después lentamente comienzo a delinear la piel bronceada de su rostro con la punta de mis dedos, abre los ojos de repente, ha despertado al sentir mis manos, quedo mirando esos hermosos ojos chocolate, sonríe y me pide que me vaya a acostar, sabe que si no lo hace me quedare despierto pensado en tonterías, me conoce demasiado, asiento, y me dirijo a la habitación, comienzo a desvestirme, mientras me alcanza la pijama, me voy al baño, quiero darme una ducha antes de dormir, hoy el entrenamiento estuvo realmente pesado, aun no me acostumbro a vivir en Norteamérica a pesar de que han pasado tantos años ya, aunque este siempre fue mi sueño, jugar en la NBA, no me siento satisfecho, dejo que el agua alivie un poco a mis adoloridos músculos, al terminar salgo con una toalla en la cintura, me pongo la pijama y me acuesto dándole la espalda, siento cuando sale de la habitación para dirigirse a su recamara, cierro los ojos y me quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, me levanto temprano, me doy una ducha, tengo que llegar al entrenamiento a tiempo o me retaran y no tengo ganas de pelear; paso por su recamara, aun sigue durmiendo, estos meses duerme tanto como lo hacía yo en la preparatoria o quizá más, antes de salir de la habitación recorro su cuerpo con la mirada y me detengo en un punto en especial, me acerco a la cama, me siento en el borde y acarició su vientre tan abultado como una pelota de básquetbol, la principal razón por la que vivimos juntos, bueno, eso y que se parezca tanto al único amor de mi vida, no puedo creer que en dos meses seré padre, quien lo diría, yo Kaede Rukawa con una familia, le doy un beso al vientre y con una voz muy queda le prometo que no pasara lo mismo que yo, el sí tendrá un padre a su lado siempre, aunque no ame a su madre porque siga estúpidamente enamorado del ser más torpe del mundo, Hanamichi Sakuragui

Dudas, Criticas, Comentarios, Aclaraciones y demás... dejen un review o escriban a **sabrina -guion bajo- 1920 - arroba- hotmail -punto- com** que con gusto les contestare

(alguien me puede explicar porque no puedo escribir mi dirección de correo como Dios manda?????? )


	2. Recordando

Denisse se levanto tarde, eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre que tenía que abandonar, pensaba salir a almorzar con una amiga, hacía tiempo que no salía, pero es que Kaede en eso era tan especial, no le gustaba que saliera, consideraba Los Angeles una ciudad demasiado peligrosa para una mujer que estaba por dar a luz, pero ella odiaba estar encerrada, Kaede la cuidaba mucho, eso le gustaba, sabía que la quería, "como a una amiga, quizá como a una hermana" reconoció para sí, eso la entristecía, a pesar de conocerle un par de años y estar por darle un hijo, no había conseguido que la amara, sabía que había alguien más, pero pensó que ella podría ocupar el lugar de su rival, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y ella no veía avances en su relación, pues a pesar de vivir juntos Kaede raras veces la tocaba, más aún cuando el tiempo del parto se acerco, pero aun no perdía las esperanzas, pues había detalles que la hacían pensar que Kaede sentía más que amistad por ella; entro a darse un baño, se arreglo y en menos de una hora estaba tomando un taxi para llegar a su cita, el trafico estaba horrible, ella se había prevenido y había salido con tiempo de sobra, no por algo había vivido en este lugar toda su vida, cerró los ojos mientras esperaba, tratando que los gritos y los claxon de los demás conductores no la molestarán, pronto su mente volvió unos años atrás...  
  
Lo conoció en la cafetería donde trabajaba, sólo basto verlo un momento para quedar completamente prendada de él. Conocía muchachos guapos por montones que le pedían salir con ella, y como no, era realmente hermosa, con su 1.83 cm de estatura era bastante alta para el promedio, el cabello corto hasta los hombros y rojo como el fuego, sus hermosos ojos castaños que combinaban a la perfección con su piel bronceada, una cintura delgada, que hacían juego con sus pequeños senos y su no tan ancha cadera, aunque con el uniforme de la cafetería no se pudiera apreciar bien su delicada figura; los chicos que llegaban al lugar le rogaban por una cita, pero ella no le hacía caso a ninguno, no es que no le interesaban los chicos, sólo que era una pobre soñadora esperaba a que su príncipe azul llegara; sus compañeras de trabajo le decían que si seguía esperando al chico perfecto se quedaría para vestir santos, pero ella no les hacía caso, estaba segura que un día llegaría.  
  
Ese día llego, cuando lo vio la cautivo, era simplemente hermoso, ese cabello azabache que contrastaba de una manera perfecta con la blancura de su piel, pero lo que más le llamo fueron sus ojos azules que destilaban una misteriosa frialdad y apatía, pero que ella suponía que lo único que anhelaban era cariño. Lo atendió mientras trataba de hacerle plática, pero este ni siquiera levantaba la vista, se veía adormilado, al pagar la cuenta por fin levanto el rostro y la quedo viendo unos instantes, después se levanto y se fue sin decir nada. Denisse se sintió triste, pensó que no volvería a verlo, pero se equivocó, ya que el misterioso chico volvió al día siguiente, y el siguiente y la semana siguiente, poco a poco comenzó a responder a su platica, primero con gestos de negación o afirmación, después con pequeños monosílabos, hasta a llegar a pequeñas oraciones.  
  
Un día ella se aventuro a invitarlo a su casa después de terminar su turno en la cafetería, y para su sorpresa él acepto. Comenzaron a salir, no tan seguido como ella hubiera querido, pues los entrenamientos y partidos, sobre todo en otros estados le dejaban poco tiempo, al no ser fanática del deporte no sabia que había estado saliendo con la estrella recién adquirida de los Lakers. Cada día que pasaba ella sentía que lo amaba más, pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que podía estar pasando en la cabeza del chico de ojos rasgados, pues la mayoría del tiempo la trataba con desidia, no hacía conversación y se limitaba solo a contestar preguntas, sin embargo la buscaba seguido y en ocasiones él se quedaba contemplándola, le acariciaba el rostro y sus cabellos mirándola de forma que parecía que quería gravar cada detalle, eso tenía que significar algo, pensaba ella, esos pequeños gestos eran lo que la mantenía esperanzada a que un día podría entrar a su corazón.  
  
Lo invito a pasar navidad en su casa, vivía sola, su madre había muerto hacía 3 años y nunca conoció a su padre, sabía que el acostumbraba a pasarlo solo también. En año nuevo fue a su casa, pues era doble celebración, año nuevo y el cumpleaños número 21 de Kaede Rukawa, uno de los jugadores titulares de los Lakers de los Angeles; se habían convertido en buenos amigos, aunque ella anhelaba ser algo más.  
  
Ese día se habían citado para verse desde las 7:00 pm., eran las 8:30 pm. y él no llegó, pensó que era extraño, nunca faltaba a sus compromisos, ella sabía que el también se sentía a gusto con su compañía, aunque no lo demostrara tan abiertamente, además él se lo había dicho ya en alguna ocasión, aunque en cierto modo no entendía como alguien tan serio y callado como él, se sintiera a gusto con ella, quien siempre era tan alegre y escandalosa.  
  
Se dirigió a su departamento, al llegar al edificio le pidió al guardia que la dejara pasar, este ya la conocía así que no puso problemas; ella solo quería asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que no, la puerta estaba semiabierta, entro y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, el departamento que antes ella había visto con una pulcra limpieza era ahora un desastre, todo estaba tirado, jarrones y adornos hechos pedazos por toda la casa, pensó lo peor, así que corrió a su habitación, estaba oscura, parecía no haber nadie, estaba por salir, pero un pequeño sollozo la hizo girarse, ahí estaba arrinconado en una esquina, se acerco lentamente y se agacho, era él, su Kaede estaba ahí llorando desconsolado con el teléfono en las manos.

- Kaede? – se acerco más – que paso? – pregunto mientras le quitaba el teléfono, quería saber que había sido lo que lo había puesto así, a él, que jamás demostraba sentimiento alguno, debía ser algo grave, talvez de una llamada de Japón, de Kanagawa, no sabía mucho de ese lugar, sólo lo poco que le había contado Kaede, era muy reservado con referencia a su vida antes de llegar a los Ángeles – Dime, que sucedió... Puedo ayudarte?... Kae... - un abrazo inesperado corto sus palabras, le susurr algo, pero ella no entendió, supuso que era japonés, decidió no seguir preguntando, así que respondió el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, esa cercanía la estaba poniendo nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorada de él, y verlo así, tan frágil, tan necesitado de consuelo, de amor la hizo atreverse a hacer algo que nunca pensó que haría, lo beso, fue un beso largo, lleno de amor, ternura y alivio, el no la rechazó, si no que al contrario la acerco más a su cuerpo; al separarse, ella lo quedo viendo, no sabía que pensar, ese no parecía el Kaede que ella conocía  
  
- Te amo tanto – dijo el mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.  
  
Ella no supo que demonios significaba eso, porque Kaede la miraba pero parecía no verla, es como si no fuera ella a la que le estuviera hablando, sin embargo decidió seguirse engañando, así que lo abrazo y volvió a besarlo, ni siquiera sabe como, pero una horas más tarde se encontraban los dos haciendo el amor.  
  
Al día siguiente ella se despertó primero, se quedo en la cama para disfrutar de su compañía; cuando Kaede se levanto, se sorprendió de verla con él, Denisse comprendió todo en ese instante, lo de la noche había sido un grave error, él no la quería, sólo había sido el consuelo de una noche de despecho; Kaede se disculpó varías veces, ella le dijo que no habría problema, podían seguir siendo amigos, y así fue.  
  
Varios días después le pregunto que era lo que había pasado esa noche que lo había puesto en ese estado, como respuesta obtuvo una gélida mirada, así que supo que no se hablaría más del asunto, sin embargo sentía gran curiosidad por saber que era lo que lo había puesto en ese estado.  
  
Dos meses después...

- Kaede, ehh... tengo algo que decirte – dijo con voz apenada dándole vueltas a una galleta que tenía desde que habían llegado al café donde lo había citado.

- Si? – pregunto atento, tenía que ser importante, Denisse no era una chica que se pusiera nerviosa a menudo, de hecho, nunca la había visto apenarse por nada, hablaba de cualquier cosa con mucha naturalidad, sin pena, siempre era bastante abierta, y sobre todo alegremente escandalosa, eso lo hubiera irritado en otro tiempo, bueno, aun lo irritaba, pero cuando ella reía de ese modo tan escandaloso le recordaba a su Hanamichi, a aquel a quien jamás podría tener, así que por eso, solo hacía una leve mueca de sonrisa.

- Ehhh... bueno... recuerdas la noche del incidente – Kaede asintió – bien... pues ... este... - Denisse no sabía como empezar

- Habla ya – ordeno Kaede, quien comenzaba a impacientarse, que era eso que no podía decirle?, no se detenía para comentarle de las cosas más triviales y estúpidas, que podía ser ahora.

- Estoy embarazada – Soltó de sopetón, haciendo que Kaede, quien en ese momento estaba tomando su café lo escupiera todo.

- Qué?!!!!!! – grito sin pensar, ella lo quedo viendo sin comprender – Que dijiste? – volvió a preguntar más calmado, mientras limpiaba el café de la mesa.

- Oye, no te estoy pidiendo nada, ya estoy bastante grandecita y sabía lo que hacía, sólo quería que lo supieras... por si... querías... tu sabes, participar – esto último lo dijo más bajo.  
  
Kaede se quedo callado por varios minutos, estaba muy confundido, no sabía que era lo que debía hacer, podía decir que no le interesaba tener una familia, le ofrecería algo de dinero y se marcharía de su vida, sin complicaciones, conocía a Denisse, ella no aceptaría el dinero, pero jamás volvería a buscarlo. O podía aceptarla en su vida, y formar parte de una familia como la que el nunca tuvo, pero ¿podría hacerlo?, no sabía que era lo que se supone que un buen padre hace, el no tuvo uno, si elegía esa opción toda su vida cambiaría, todas sus acciones afectarían a un ser que no pidió que lo trajeran al mundo, él siempre había sido tan egoísta, no le importaba nada ni nadie o como lo que hacía podía influir en los demás, bueno casi nunca... ahora esto. Alzo la vista, ahí estaba ella con la cabeza gacha esperando una respuesta, sus cabellos rojos descansaban sobre sus hombros, mientras en su rostro levemente bronceado aun se veía el sonrojo producto de cuando le dio la noticia, observo esos ojos cafés, sus labios delgados, se parecía tanto, era como estar frente a la versión femenina occidental de Hanamichi, tenía que intentarlo, ahora el pelirrojo tenía una familia, por que no él, era extraño, pues a pesar de que cuando llegó a América tuvo una que otra aventura con algunos chicos, al parecer las chicas tampoco le eran completamente desagradables. Tenía que ser un poco de la felicidad que le fue negada al haberse enamorado del pelirrojo, algo así como un premio, no podía tenerlo a él, pero ella se parecía bastante, seguramente terminaría enamorándose de ella, si... así debía ser.  
  
- Mañana tengo partido, pero el sábado puedes mudarte a mi departamento?

- Que?

- No quieres? Si, solo que no quiero que veas esto como una obligación, se lo que es vivir con alguien que se la pasa todo el día diciéndote que arruinaste su vida, y no quiero eso para mi hijo

- Yo tampoco

- Pero tú no me amas...

- Pero te tengo mucho cariño, eres mi única amiga, no quiero perderte – calló un segundo, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto, respiro profundo -... ni a él – dirigiendo su mirada al vientre de la chica que aun no demostraba lo que en algunos meses sería evidente - además, tal vez con el tiempo...  
  
Denisse sonrió, pensó que con el inmenso amor que sentía por el, podría hacer que Kaede con el tiempo la amará...  
  
Llegó a su cita con unos minutos de retraso, aunque sabía que así hubieran sido horas, la chica seguiría esperando, y es que ella era, a diferencia de Denisse, una gran fanática de los Lakers, y aun no podía creer que una de sus amigas estuviera viviendo con Kaede Rukawa.  
  
Estuvieron platicando por varías horas, le pidió que la acompañara a hacer algunas compras, aún le faltaban cosas para terminar de arreglar la habitación del bebé. Después pasaría por el consultorio para el ultrasonido que se haría esa tarde, haber si ahora sí podía decidir entre el rosa o el celeste para la habitación. Le hubiera gustado que Kaede fuera, pero él siempre tenía algo que hacer, así que no había asistido a ninguna cita con el médico, ella tenía grabado los anteriores ultrasonidos y se los dio para que los viera, pero sabía que no lo había hecho, lo sabia muy bien o ya se habría dado cuenta del pequeño detalle de que no sería padre de un niño sino de dos.


	3. Maiko Sakuragi

**Capitulo 3: Maiko Sakuragi...**

Era una noche fría en la capital del País Nipon, a pesar de eso, las calles se encontraban atestadas de gente, algunas paseando y disfrutando una de las noche más frías del año, pero la mayoría comprando los regalos y cosas que habían dejado para el ultimo momento, todos apresurados pero con grandes sonrisas en los rostros por llegar a casa a tiempo para la cena de año nuevo.

Sin embargo en el interior del Hospital Saiseikai Central de Tokio el ambiente distaba mucho de ser festivo, la gente que ahí se encontraba tenía muy pocos motivos para celebrar, en especial un alto chico castaño atabiado con una larga bata blanca que denotaba su condición de médico, quien sentado en una de las salas de espera hablaba por su celular...

- Cuando llegan? ... si, estamos en el Saiseikai Central... los esperamos – Kogure colgó, se le veía cansado y ojeroso, llevaba varios días en el hospital sin salir, y es que no podía dejar de preocuparse ante la situación que se le había presentado; un par de días antes, cuando estaba por salir de su trabajo en el Hospital después de largas 48 horas de guardia corrida, se presentaron con una emergencia, una intervención urgente, un hombre mayor con un paro cardiaco, fue llamado a apoyar y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ese hombre era el mismísimo profesor Anzai.

- Que te dijo Ayako – la voz lo hizo virarse para contestar al hombre que se encontraba tras él.

- Ella y Ryota llegan mañana – la preocupación se notaba en su voz – deberías ir a descansar un rato – le dijo a su amante, mientras que con ternura este le acariciaba el rostro el cual ya necesitaba urgente una buena rasurada.

- Eso mismo te digo yo... Kimi, no puedes seguir así, no haz dormido en 4 días...- dijo en un leve tono de suplica

- Si he dormido – replico rápidamente Kogure

- A recostar la cabeza en la pared por unos minutos no se le puede llamar dormir...- objeto molesto Mitsui mirándolo fijamente

- Pero y si pasara algo en lo que no estoy...

- Creo que en este hospital hay uno que otro matasanos competente... - dijo con algo de ironía en su voz, aunque sabía que su novio era uno de los cirujanos más prometedores, apenas estaba iniciando su carrera - además si pasa algo te llamarán inmediatamente, ve a dormir un rato Kimi – el tono ya no era de suplica, era más de una orden, no soportaba verlo en ese estado, sabía cuanto aprecio le tenia a ese hombre, el sentía el mismo respeto y admiración además de un cariño especial, pues gracias a la segunda oportunidad que le había brindado años atrás, no era ahora un malviviente, tenía un gran futuro en la Selección Nacional de Japón, de no ser por el hora estaría talvez en la cárcel o muerto.

- Si cuatro ojos, si no seguramente quedaras tirado por ahí cuando realmente se te necesite – ambos hombres se giraron para encontrarse con un sonriente gigante pelirrojo que los veía despreocupado. A sus 23 años Sakuragui había superado por mucho el1.90m.

- Sakuragui – se sorprendieron de verle ahí, Hanamichi había estado en el hospital el día de anterior junto con su esposa Maiko, pero esta se retiro apenas llegó, pues al parecer tenía una fuerte jaqueca. Hana había vuelto en la mañana, pendiente siempre por el estado de salud del profesor Anzai.

- No deberías estar con tu esposa celebrando su aniversario de bodas? – preguntó Mitsui.

- Si, pero el tensai tenía que salir a comprar algunas cosas y decidí darme una vuelta para saber si había algún cambio – vio con tristeza como sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, a pesar de que la intervención fue todo un éxito, el hombre aun no despertaba, aún así todos se mantenían esperanzados a que pronto se recuperaría el viejo Anzai.

- Les invito un café – hablo Kogure, comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la cafetería del hospital, hacía bastante tiempo ya que no se veían, Kogure y Mitsui vivían en Tokio desde hacía 6 años, mientras que el pelirrojo, una vez terminada la universidad y ya casado, se regreso a Kanagawa para cuidar de su madre y hermanas. Tomaron asiento - Le avisaste a Akagui?

- No pude localizarlo, pero ya le dije a Haruko, ella se encargara de encontrarlo y ponerlo al tanto de todo – contesto el pelirrojo.

- Y como esta ella?

- Feliz y gorda como una ballena. – no pudieron aguantar la risa ante tal comentario, era lo bueno de Hanamichi, no importaba que tal difícil o critica estaba la situación, él podía hacer que se olvidaran de sus problemas por un rato.

- Cualquiera diría que sigues dolido – bromeó Mitsui

- Claro que no, yo la quise en su tiempo y aún la quiero, como una gran amiga – aclaró – además, escogió bien, nadie mejor que Yohei para cuidar de ella - sonrió – lo de que esta gorda... pues es la verdad, al menos hasta que nazca mi sobrino.

- Y tú para cuando piensas darnos la sorpresa – preguntó Kogure notando inmediatamente como en el rostro del pelirrojo compañero una pequeña mueca de angustia se dibujaba.

- Pues... no sé... la verdad es que hemos tenido problemas con ese asunto – declaro algo apenado.

- Que tipos de problemas? – Kogure se mostró interesado al ver su reacción.

- Pues... Maiko no pudo embarazarse, lo intentamos desde que nos casamos, por que a ella le encantan los niños, y quería tenerlos lo antes posible.

- Pero ya fueron al médico.

- Si, fuimos a ver a varios médicos allá, pero no supieron decirnos nada, pues ella estaba en condiciones para concebir, pero hubo problemas conmigo, así que nos venimos a hacer estudios a Tokio... me hice varios análisis, ya sabes de sangre, de semen... - Hana calló, esto era difícil para él.

- Y...

- Yo... no puedo tener hijos – finalizó Hana y en su rostro se reflejaba lo duró que era para él el no poder procrear.

- Bueno, pero ahora muchos tratamientos, estoy seguro que se puede hacer algo – trató de animarlo Kogure – conozco a un par de especialistas, cual fue tu diagnostico...

- Azoospermia (1) – levanto la vista el pelirrojo – no hay modo alguna en que yo pueda tener hijos.

- Aún tienen la opción de adoptar.

- Lo he hablado con Maiko, pero ella no esta de acuerdo, quiere hijos propios.

- No me sorprende – susurró Hisashi, ante una mirada reprobatoria de su amante, por suerte, Hana estaba tan triste que no le presto atención.

Nunca le había agradado la chica, sabía que ella había sido de gran ayuda para Hana cuando se entero que su dulce Haruko se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero notó que cada vez que se ponían de acuerdo para ir a algún lado, ella no asistía si ellos los acompañaban; cuando por fin la conocieron advirtió la leve mirada de repulsión que les dedico, definitivamente no la soportaba, de boca de todo el mundo sabía que era una mujer dulce, amable y hogareña, además de ser sumamente tradicionalista, no dudaba por un segundo que esa jaqueca que le había dado el día anterior la había sufrido en el justo instante en que los vio.

Hana cambio de tema, ya bastante tenían con el infarto del Profesor Anzai como para todavía estarlos agobiando con sus problemas.

- y a quien más le haz avisado – le pregunto a Kogure.

- A Hanagata y a Ayako, son a los únicos que pude localizar, pero Ayako me dijo que se encargaría de hablar con Rukawa.

- QUEEE!!! – grito el pelirrojo haciendo que las miradas de todos alrededor lo quedaran viendo, cosa que le importo un reverendo pepino – para que le avisaron al estúpido ese.

- El profesor Anzai le tiene gran estima y estoy seguro que desea que este aquí también.

- Como deseaba que estuviera cuando murió su esposa y yo no vi que el maldito zorro se dignara a venir.

- Bueno, estaba a media temporada y su equipo era de los favoritos...

- Al demonio con eso, el debió estar aquí – Hana le había tomado más odio a Rukawa cuando no lo vio en los funerales de la Señora Anzai, sabiendo que Ayako, la única que había mantenido contacto con él, le había avisado de su muerte.

Siguieron platicando de trivialidad más que nada, Kogure se dio cuenta que había que dejar el tema de Rukawa a un lado, por lo visto, por más distancia y tiempo que los separaban, ellos jamás se lograrían llevar bien. Un rato después Hana se despidió de ellos. Kogure accedió al fin al pedido de Mitsui de ir a casa a ducharse para regresar en un par de horas.

* * *

- Creo que exageras Mitsui – Kogure abrió la puerta del departamento que compartían desde hacía años. 

- No se como no te das cuenta – gruño Hisashi

- Bueno, aunque así fuera, ella es libre de pensar lo que quiera, no puedes obligarla a que nos acepte y mucho menos que le agrademos – le dijo este sentándose en el sillón, mientras que Mitsui caminaba a la cocina para preparar un poco de té.

- Pero al menos debería decírselo a Sakuragui, y no andar inventado esas estúpidas excusas, ya sé que seguramente su cerebrito no da para nada más, pero hasta ella debe saber lo que significa la palabra hipocresía, - Hisashi salio de la cocina con una bandeja, mientras seguía mentándosela a la esposa del pelirrojo - además no se que le ve, a mi parecer la tipa esta no tiene nada de especial... - calló cuando se dio cuenta que su amante le había dejado de escuchar porque se hallaba profundamente dormido en el sillón, camino hacía la habitación y regreso con una frazada, pensó en cargarlo a la cama, pero si lo despertaba, seguramente este se resistiría a volverse a dormir, mejor dejarlo así.

* * *

Hana conducía de regreso al hotel en donde se estaban hospedando, cosa que la verdad no le tenía muy emocionado, antes de salir al hospital había tenido una fuerte discusión con Maiko. 

**Recuerdo...**

- Segura que no quieres ir conmigo? – pregunto Hana mientras ella salía del baño para comenzar a arreglarse.

- Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí – se excuso ella

- Pero si ya todo está listo, las reservaciones están hechas, no sabes como me costó conseguirlas, pero como soy el gran y talentosisimo Hanamichi Sakuragui, no pudieron negarme nada Jajajajaja – Hana recordó feliz la cara de terror del gerente cuando insistió "amablemente" que buscara una mesa disponible, consiguiendo 5 minutos después lo que para cualquier otro ser humano sería imposible, una reservación en el restaurante de más prestigio en Tokio en año nuevo con solo unas horas de anticipación - iremos a cenar, a bailar y regresaremos al hotel para celebrar – dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras abrazaba el delicado cuerpecito de su esposa, y le acariba su blanca piel y su hermoso cabello negro el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, se acerco para besarla, mientras veía como sus preciosos ojos negros se cerraban lentamente, la levanto y la llevó a la cama.

- Mejor no vayas al hospital – le dijo mientras recibía a lo largo de su cuello los besos apasionados en su esposo.

- Quiero ir a ver si hay algún avance con el gordito. – detuvo sus besos

- Habla por teléfono – insistió ella.

- No, quiero ir en persona, el Profesor Anzai significo mucho en mi vida...- Hana se levanto molesto – por eso quiero ir a ver de nuevo como esta... y quiero que me acompañes.

- Pero...

- Que pasa?... porque no quieres ir conmigo.

- Lo que pasa es que los hospitales me deprimen – mintió ella.

- Pues te la vivías en el hospital cuando Ayako se tuvo que quedar tres días cuando Aki nació - reclamó el pelirrojo.

- Era diferente

- En que

- Iba ver a un recién nacido no a un moribundo –vio como Hana se aguantaba las ganas de contestarle, sabía que se había pasado con ese comentario, su esposo se veía furioso – además quería ver al bebé de Ayako, ya que por lo visto yo nunca voy a tener uno – ladeo la cara con claras intenciones de ponerse a llorar, ella sabía que entonces el se sentiría culpable, olvidaría su enojo y trataría de consolarla, siempre era así, desde que se habían enterado que era Hana quien no podía tener hijos, Maiko utilizaba eso para evitar que Hana se enojara con ella, y fuera lo que fuera lo que discutían siempre lograba sacar el tema; pero esta vez no le funciono.

- El profesor Anzai no es ningún moribundo, no vuelvas a decir eso – reclamo furioso sorprendiendo y asustando a Maiko, quien no se esperaba tal reacción.

- Pues es la verdad, y no pienso ir ni hoy ni nunca mientras esos degenerados estén ahí – grito ella completamente fuera de sus casillas.

- De que degenerados estas hablando – pregunto confundo

- De esos amigos tuyos, no se como soportas estar con ellos sabiendo lo que hacen – el repudio y asco reflejado en su rostro lo dejo impactado, jamás ella se había referido mal a nadie, trataba de ser siempre cortes... en que punto le cambiaron a su dulce esposa por esa mujer cerrazonica, intransigente.

Hanamichi no aguanto salio de la habitación, dando un portazo, luego del hotel rumbo al hospital tratando de no pensar más en las palabras de Maiko; ahora entendía su comportamiento en estos años, sus negativas a salir en grupo, pero solo si sabía de antemano que ellos llegarían, y sus repentinos malestares cuando se presentaban inesperadamente, o cuando no le quedaba de otra, la fría cortesia con la que los trataba, como no se había dado cuenta antes, se pregunto si sus amigos se habían dado cuenta, _"no creo, Mitsuito ya me hubiera dicho algo"._

...**Fin del Recuerdo **

Que clase de celebración de aniversario tendrían ahora, había pasado a comprar algunas flores para ella, esperaba reconciliarse, festejar como era debido, y ya mañana hablarían, debía explicarle que no había nada de malo en lo que sus amigos sentían, se habían enamorado uno de otro, se amaban profundamente, estaba seguro que ella entendería, le propondría pasar tiempo con ellos para que se diera cuenta que eran excelentes personas, ella debía entender... después de todo siempre fue muy comprensiva, estuvo con él cuando se entero que Haruko ya no pensaba más en el maldito Zorro, eso parecía algo bueno al principio, pero no fue así, porque lo había logrado olvidar gracias a que se había enamorado de Yohei.

Sintió que su corazón se hizo mil pedazos cuando ella se lo confeso entre llantos y le pidió ayuda para que Yohei le correspondiera, porque inexplicablemente desde que ella le confeso sus sentimientos, el se alejo de ella sin darle ninguna explicación. Hanamichi sabia porque su amigo actuaba de tal forma y le prometió a haruko que hablaría con él, y así lo hizo, después de una charla honesta con su casi hermano, Yohei confeso que también la quería, así que Hana le dio luz verde para que anduvieran juntos.

Maiko, al ser amiga de Haruko estuvo al tanto de todo, y ella si se había dado cuenta del amor del pelirrojo, y del sacrificio de este para que ella fuera feliz con su amigo, eso fue lo que la conquisto, le pidió que salieran, quería ayudarlo a olvidarse de Haruko, Hana, aun destrozado aceptó, después de todo él también quería una oportunidad de ser feliz, poco tiempo después se casaron, frente al desacuerdo de su madre y sus hermanas quien consideraba que eran muy jóvenes y que debían esperar, no así sus suegros, quienes estaban felices, porque pronto tendría muchos nietos a los cuales consentir. Maiko dejo la escuela para dedicarse completamente a su casa y esperar feliz la llegada de sus hijos, pero desgraciadamente el tiempo pasaba y estos no llegaban. Probaron de todo, desde los menjurjes de su abuela, fechas especificas del calendario, donde según la luna aumentaba la fertilidad de las mujeres, hasta las posiciones más raras y extrañas propias de un contorsionista mientras hacían el amor. Ahora sabían el porque de las cosas, sólo esperaba que su esposa fuera tan comprensiva como cuando la conoció, aunque empezaba a darse cuenta que no era mucho de lo que aparentaba ser...

Continuara...

(1) La azoospermia es la ausencia de espermatozoides en el eyaculado. Esto puede ser por obstrucción de la vía espermática (lo que imposibilitará la salida de los espermatozoides), o porque el testículo no fabrica espermatozoides (que es el caso de Hanamichi) o tienen un número muy bajo de espermatozoides que no llegan a aparecer en el eyaculado por ser muy escasos.

**N/A:** Bueno, aqui esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les parezca entretenido e interesante, porque la verdad me costo uno y la mitad del otro hacerlo...

Muchisimas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron sus reviews...

**Deed Bluer:** Bueno, aqui esta la continuación, espero que te guste, y gracias por las idea, ya veremos luego que hacemos...

**Shibi-lu:** Como veraz, si salio Hana, aqui esta él y su feliz y frustrada esposa...

**Kaede Sakuragi:** Siiiiiiii, yo también quisiera... aunque sólo sea por esa noche... y es que lo amo, lo amo, lo amo...

Ya basta, (Sabrina recibe tremenda mirada amenazante de Alex por andar pensando en otro hombre que no es el...)

Bueee... como te decia... aqui esta la actulización tal y como lo pediste...

**Kinyoubi:** Lo que pasa es que mi Kae no es muy expresivo... y bueno, respecto a tu duda, una cosita... no ocurrio en navidad si no en año nuevo, espero que leyendo este capitulo deduzcas que fue, y si no, pues tendremos que esperar los siguientes capitulos... por lo de la otra duda, pues ya viste, también saldra mi pelirrojo preferido...

**Shadir:** Gracias por tus comentarios espero que te guste este capitulo también.

**Hipolita23**: No se si te habra llegado mi correo, pero por si las dudas...tenias razón, hay más capitulos y espero que mi cabecita de para muchos más y que los sigan viendo igual de interesante que los primeros capitulos...

**Bueno, me despido y espero contestar sus reviews en la proxima actualización....**


	4. Tener que volverte a ver

**Tener que volverte a ver...**

"El profesor Anzai sufrió un infarto" esas palabras todavía resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez... Hacía más de doce horas que Ayako le había llamado para avisarle que el viejo Anzai tenía dos días internado, que había sido operado, pero que aún no recuperaba la conciencia. Reclamo que no le hubieran dicho antes, pero ella le explico que apenas había colgado de hablar con Kogure, que fue quien le informó de todo. Una vez que hubo terminado la llamada con su antigua entrenadora, volvió a marcar, esta vez a la agencia de viajes para reservar el boleto, y lo consiguió de puro milagro, saldría a las 6:00 de la mañana.

Tenía 4 horas para arreglar todo, comenzó a hacer sus maletas, esperaba no despertar a Denisse, tan sólo salir y dejarle una nota: "Viajo a Japón, regreso en un par de días"... como lo había hecho la vez anterior, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia, nunca la había visto tan molesta... aún no se acostumbraba que ahora tenía una familia y debía rendir cuenta de sus actos... o por lo menos avisar cuando pensaba darle media vuelta al mundo...

Termino de arreglar con equipaje y salio de su recamara... ahora dormían juntos... era lo mejor, después de todo ella era... su mujer. Dejó su maleta en la estancia y se dirigió a la habitación a lado de la suya, estaba levemente iluminada por una lamparita que giraba haciendo que aparecieran estrellas en el techo, camino hacía una de las cunas... si, a la pelirroja le pareció gracioso no decirle que iban a tener gemelos, se tuvo que enterar por el estúpido doctor el día del parto... aunque claro, en parte era culpa de él también, Denisse le llevó todos los videos de los ultrasonidos mensuales, pero el jamás los vio, y de haber entrado a la habitación que se había preparado para "el beb", se habría dado cuenta que eran dos cunas y no una.

Vacía... la cuna estaba vacía... no se le hacía extraño, se dio vuelta y camino hacía la otra... ahí estaban sus dos ángeles, definitivamente tenía que averiguar como le hacían para que, aunque las acostaran en diferentes cunas, terminaran en la misma... se acerco a ellas, les encantaba como olían, las amaba más que a nada en el mundo y mientras las veía recordaba en como había cambiado su vida desde que llegaron a sus brazos, porque estaba conciente que las cosas no serían iguales cuando se entero del embarazo inesperado de Denisse, aun cuando ella se mudo con él, las cosas no cambiaron gran cosa, la verdad es que no le presto mucha atención, reconocía que la chica hacía lo posible por disimular con una gran sonrisa la desilusión que le causaba el saber que no era correspondida, pero el no podía ser cariñoso con ella, simplemente no le nacía hacer algo así; ella siempre alegre, hablando hasta por los codos, escondiendo su tristeza... deseando caricias y palabras de amor que no llegarían.

Pero las cosas cambiaron radicalmente cuando esa madrugada ella lo despertó anunciándole que el tiempo había llegado. Fueron al hospital, cuando entraron a la sala de parto, le preguntaron si quería entrar, iba a decir que no, pero la mirada suplicante y nerviosa de Denisse lo hizo cambiar de parecer, al menos le debía estar con ella en ese momento. Todo fue tan intenso, mientras veía como la chica se tragaba los gritos de dolor y aplicar fuerza para "pujar" le apretaba la mano con una fuerza que jamás creyó que ella tendría, y entonces paso, el médico anuncio que estaba por salir, Kaede no pudo evitarlo y se acerco, y vio como nacía su niña, Shizuko fue la primera, le dieron las tijeras para que cortara el cordón, y una vez libre, la envolvieron en un cobertor y se la dieron, después llegó Sakura, Kaede estaba sin palabras, en ese instante todo dejo de existir para él, teniendo a esos pedacitos de su ser en sus brazos, viendo sus cuerpo manchados de sangre y sus ojitos azules abrirse para verle, mientras no paraban de llorar; eran simplemente hermosas, las llevo junto a su madre quien las abrazo y llorando les decía palabras de amor. Unos instantes más se las llevaron para asearlas y hacerles los exámenes correspondientes. A partir de ese momento su manera de ver la vida cambio radicalmente, de pronto todo giró alrededor de ellas... nada era más importante que sus ángeles, ni siquiera el básquetbol...

Cuando regreso a su cuarto para dejar la notita se dio cuenta que Denisse no estaba, salio a la estancia y allí estaba la pelirroja, sentada a lado de su maleta mirándolo fijamente

- Que paso?

- Iré a Japón – fue su escueta respuesta, mientras caminaba hacía su maleta.

- Supongo que no pensabas avisarme.

- ... - no respondió, que podía decir..._en realidad pensaba dejarte una nota_ eso la enfadaría más...

- O pensabas dejarme una nota.

- ...– vio el reloj, las tres de la mañana, ya lo habían hablado... más bien ella había hablado... una cosa era que no la amara y otra muy diferente es que no la tomara en cuenta – es importante que vaya – ella debía comprender, después de todo, era su mujer... la madre de sus hijas, aún así no se acostumbraba a tener que rendirle cuentas...

- Iremos contigo - soltó de repente, sin embargo él ni siquiera se inmuto, como si no la hubiera escuchado – dije que...

- No – interrumpiéndola antes de que terminara.

- Porque no?

- No hay tiempo.

- En 15 minutos estaremos listas.

- El viaje es demasiado pesado

- Más de la mitad de el nos las pasaremos durmiendo

- Ya no hay boletos.

- Y si los consigo?

- Dije que no irán...

* * *

- Puedo servirle en algo señor 

- Si, tengo reservación a nombre de Sakuragi Hanamichi – vio como el hombre busca en su lista

- Si, acompáñeme por favor - Hanamichi y Maiko siguieron al camarero hasta su mesa

Después de que llegó al hotel hablo con Maiko, esta fascinada con las flores olvido el problema que tenían, además no era de una buena esposa ser rencorosa con su marido... Hanamichi decidió dejar para otro día el asunto de sus amigos, ya tendría tiempo de platicarlo después, además de que estaba convencido de que su dulce esposa terminaría aceptado a Kogure y Mitsui una vez que los tratará.

Después de cenar, fueron a bailar un rato y volvieron al hotel para "celebrar" su tercer aniversario de bodas, Hanamichi hubiera querido casarse en otra fecha... a quien se le ocurre casarse el 31 de Diciembre, pero ella lo deseaba así, ella que lo había apoyado para salir de su depresión, que siempre estuvo con él para que ya no se sintiera tan sólo, siempre amable y con palabras de aliento, la única chica que no lo había rechazado, sino que todo lo contrario, fue ella quien lo busco, ella se acerco a pedir la oportunidad de intentar sanarle el corazón herido... no podía negarle el capricho de casarse ese día.

Despertó giró hacía un lado su cabeza... su esposa aun dormía... se levanto para darse una ducha, cuando salio, ella ya estaba despierta.

Se giro para ver el reloj... la 1 de la tarde, "_demonios, es tardísimo"_ quería ir de nueva cuenta al hospital, su esposa tenía razón, podía llamar, pero no era lo mismo... quería estar allí, a lado del hombre que le dio tantas oportunidades, que creyó en él cuando nadie más creía que podría llegar a ser un buen jugador...

- Iras al hospital de nueva cuenta, verdad – le dijo su esposa de pronto

- Si

- Ahhh – dijo con desilusión, Hana lo notó, ok tampoco debía pasarse de insensible... apenas ayer habían cumplido 3 años de casados...

- Pero iré más tarde... ahora pide algo de comer... o prefieres que vayamos a algún lado?

- Lo pido, no tengo ganas de salir ahora.

- Después podrías acompañarme al hospital...

- Iré a casa de mi mamá, estaré ahí hasta la noche, me pasas a traer después de salir

- Por que no vienes conmigo – insistió Hana

- Hana no creo que...

- Si les diera una oportunidad

- No puedo prohibirte que los trates, pero no me obligues tu a verlos

- Pero Maiko... son mis amigos...

- Hana, ellos son – se detuvo – lo que ellos hacen es... antinatural – esta ves pensó sus palabras mejor, no quería discutir nuevamente, tomo el teléfono para ordenar la comida

* * *

- Kaede... Kaede...– escucho que le hablaban - estamos por aterrizar – Aterrizar?... a sí, estaba en un avión rumbo a Japón para ver al profesor Anzai que había sufrido un infarto, - Kaede despierta – abrió los ojos lentamente distinguiendo una figura que le hablaba entre sueños... cabellos rojos... como su Hanamichi – Kaede...- su visión se hizo más nítida... no era Hanamichi, era Denisse, si Denisse, no estuvo lista en 15 sino en 10 minutos ya estaba con sus dos hijas en los brazos esperándolo en la puerta, no sabía como diablos le había hecho para conseguir tres boletos... pero lo hizo, así que ahí estaba a 18 horas de que le hubiera dicho que no iba a ir. 

Al salir de la oruga que conecta el avión con la sala del aeropuerto, comenzó a sentir ese estúpido cosquilleo en el estomago, y sólo por saberse en el mismo país que el idiota ese...

Llegaron al hotel en donde había reservado... entraron a su habitación, sería una para los cuatro, era la única que había conseguido, pues todos los hoteles estaban llenos. Denisse y las niñas se durmieron de inmediato, 15 horas de vuelo hacen efecto, el cansancio de estar tanto tiempo sentadas e incómodas hizo estragos en las niñas y en la pelirroja quien apenas pudo dormir en el avión. Kaede estaba cansado también, pero necesitaba ir al hospital de inmediato... una vez más pensó en Hanamichi... esta vez seguramente se lo encontraría pues pensaba quedarse en el País hasta que el profesor Anzai recobrara la conciencia y sabia que la estima que el pelirrojo le tenía al "gordito" era igual a la suya, así que seguramente se verían las caras otra vez...

**Continuara...**

Ya saben, dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, comentarios... dejen un review...

* * *

**Martha:** Muchisimas gracias por los animos... y claro que lo voy a continuar...

**shibi-lu:** me alegra servir de algo, aqui ya estan los dos... espero que te guste el capitulo

**Kaede Sakuragi:** eso es lo que yo digo... como chingao le voy a hacer... ya veremos

**Hikaru Itsuko:** aqui esta siguiente capitulo, espero que se hayn despejado tus dudas...

**Hpolita:** muchisimas gracias por la ayuda, y porlos consejo y por todo...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...


	5. Encuentro

**Capitulo 5: Encuentro**

Antes de salir de la habitación, Rukawa escucho un leve quejido, volteo el rostro inmediatamente, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, y es que cuando se vive con dos angelitos que creen que el que no tengan alas no les impide volar hay que estar muy pendientes...

Camino hacia la cama, ahí estaba una llorosa Shizuko... si Shizuko, y es que le costaba algo distinguirlas, pero al verle la ropa se dio cuenta que era ella... la niña al verle alzo los brazos en clara señal de querer que su papá la levantara, Kaede se acerco y la cargo...

- None vas? – pregunto la niña

- Voy a un hospital – contesto

- Inyeten? – pregunto la niña simulando una aguja con su dedito poniéndoselo en el otro brazo.

- No, voy a visitar a alguien – contesto divertido por la relación que hacía la niña del hospital con las agujas... como siempre habían sido muy sanas ellas no pisaban la clínica a menos que fuera para sus vacunas...

- Mamos – inclinando la cabecita a un lado...

Kaede volteo a ver a Denisse quien estaba profundamente dormida abrazando a Sakura que tampoco daba señales de que fuera a despertar en mucho tiempo... no era una buena idea dejar a Shizuko despierta ahí, y tampoco le parecía justo despertar a Denisse.

Aunque... pensándolo bien era ella la que se había empeñado en venir, así que no tenía porque andar con consideraciones, le advirtió que el viaje seria pesado y ella muy valiente le dijo que no importaba, así que no tendría nada de malo si la despertaba, que importaba que no hubiera descansado... y es que a diferencia de él, ella había pasado casi todo el vuelo despierta pendiente de las gemelas... no era algo que él hiciera a menudo, por lo general y aunque parecía que dormía, siempre estaba atento de ellas... el instinto de padre suponía... pero esta vez quiso hacerla escarmentar por haberle llevado la contraría, cosa que hacía seguido....

Si el le decía que no saliera a la calle mientras estuviera embarazada porque la cuidad era peligrosa, ella lo hacía... que no fuera a los partidos con las niñas... y allí estaba en primera fila echándole porras... que no era necesario que aprendiera el idioma... ahora lo hablaba, si no perfectamente, por lo menos era entendible... que no tenía que tomar clases de comida oriental... ahora le preparaba un Sukiyaki delicioso.

De todas formas el hospital no era un lugar para andar con una niña de 2 años... camino hacía la pelirroja y se inclino para despertarla...

- Denisse... Denisse

- Hhmm – contesto una adormilada mujer

- Shizuko se despertó... - vio como ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos que por el esfuerzo parecía que los parpados le pesaban una tonelada – me la llevó al hospital, regreso más tarde.

- Aja – medio articulo y volvió a los brazos de Morfeo...

Ok, lo haria solo por esta vez, a diferencia de lo que muchas de las personas que los conocían pensaban, el si la quería, más allá del parecido con el pelirrojo, el la quería a ella. La quedo viendo por unos segundos, después de todo era mujer que le había cambiado la vida, la que le dio a sus dos más preciados tesoros... él también le había cambiado la vida a ella, bien pudo tratar de ignorarla y no dejar que su parecido con Sakuragi lo perturbara, si no se hubiera acercado a ella, ahora talvez ella estaría felizmente casada con alguien que la amara, después de todo ella solo había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado... si esa noche ella no hubiera llegado...

Esa noche... cuando Ayako le hablo, para desearle un feliz año nuevo, él le pregunto por Sakuragi, como siempre hacía cuando hablaban... porque ella sabía lo que sentía por el pelirrojo, siempre lo supo, aun antes que él mismo... notó como dudaba en contestar y eso no era nada bueno...

* * *

Rukawa llegó a el hospital, ahí estaban Ayako, antes de acercase a ella, busco con la mirada a Sakuragi, no se le veía por ningún lado... Rukawa, cuanto tiempo sin verte – lo abrazó efusivamente Ayako – como has estado? 

- Bien

- El Prof. Ansai se alegrara tanto de verte...

- Ya despertó? – pregunto

- Aun no, pero no perdemos las esperanzas... - contesto Ayako, de pronto vio que algo se asomaba detrás de la pierna del alto muchacho... se agacho para verla mejor... - hola preciosa – Ayako bajo la mirada hacía su muñeca izquierda en donde tenía una pequeña esclava con su nombre grabado – así que tú eres Shizuko – la niña asintió con la cabeza – y tu hermana en donde está?

- Dumiendo – Ayako se levanto, la niña era preciosa sin duda, aún no podía creer que Rukawa fuera padre, y se entero hasta después de que las niñas nacieron, un día mientras hablaba con él por teléfono, y oyó el llanto de las bebés, al preguntarle un escueto "mis hijas" recibió por respuesta, en ese entonces pregunto, pero Kaede sólo le dijo que después le contaría... un después que nunca llegó.

- Trajiste a tu familia - dirigiéndose a Rukawa

- ...- Ru asintió – y Ryota?

- Salio con Mitsui

- Papá – Kaede bajo la mirada hacía su niña – pipi – dijo la niña con cara angustiada, Kaede volteo a ver a Ayako para preguntarle en donde estaban los sanitarios...

- Yo la llevó – Ayako le tendió la mano a la niña, está quedo mirando a su papá y cuando este asintió ella tomo la mano de Ayako y ambas se fueron por uno de los pasillos. Cuando se fue a los Estados Unidos, Ayako había sido su único lazo con este país, con su torpe. Ayako lo llamaba por lo menos una noche cada dos meses, le platicaba de cómo iba las cosas por ahí y lo que sabía de Hanamichi... hasta esa noche, después de eso, el no pregunto más.

- Rukawa... - Ryota se acercaba a el junto con Mitsui – Acabas de llegar? – Ru asinti

- Que dice la NBA.... – pregunto Mitsui

- De seguro tienes miles de admiradoras - volvió a preguntar sin dejar que Ru respondiera, aunque no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES ACA MALDITO ZORRO!!!!!!!!!!! – La voz se oyó tras ellos, pero realmente no era necesario voltear para saber de quien se trataba, Kaede sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba...

Mientras Mitsui y Ryota se giraron para quedar de frente a Hanamichi, Rukawa se quedo dándole la espalda, no quería voltear, no quería verlo... bueno si quería, pero no así... ¿que ese mono pelirrojo no podía más que maldecir su nombre?... ¿siempre que se encontraban tenía que ser así?... era la primera vez en más de 5 años que lo veía y lo que menos deseaba era ponerse a pelear con él y sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus labios se movieran...

- Torpe – Mitsui y Ryota sólo se quedaron viendo, sabían lo que venía, y no estaban seguros de querer estar en medio de una pelea de ese par.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES TORPE ESTÚPIDO!!!!!! – Hana se el aventó, y lo hubiera agarrado a golpes de no ser por que Ryota y Mitsui lo detuvieron, tampoco los podían dejar que se pelearan. Kaede solo lo quedo viendo, no hizo movimiento alguno en señal de que fuera a protegerse, después de todo iba a sentir de nuevo las manos del monito sobre su piel, aunque fuera de esa forma... Hana estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, verlo de nuevo, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan frío, tan... tan... perfecto, si el señor don perfecto, pero iba a romperle esa cara perfecta para que no lo reconociera ni su madre - ¡¡¡¡¡ NO SE A QUE DIABLOS VENISTE... DEBISTE QUEDARTE EN AMERICA, COMO LO HICISTE CUANDO MURIO LA SEÑORA ANZAI !!!!!

Con el tiempo la gente suele madurar, y después de mucho tiempo, Hana reconoció que su odio hacía Rukawa era infundado, pues el no tenía la culpa de Haruko lo amara, y que él se dedicara exclusivamente al básquetbol sin voltear a ver a nadie más, ni siquiera a sus compañeros de equipo, o a él, le molestaba sobremanera que jamás le hubiera reconocido lo bueno que era, lo rápido que progresó, sólo los "para ser tu no está tan mal", o sea, ¿eso era un cumplido?, pero bueno, cada quien se comportaba como mejor le pintara, él mismo lo hacía. Pero cuando murió la esposa del Profesor Anzai, Hana esperaba que todos estuvieran ahí, hasta entrenadores y jugadores de otros equipos llegaron ese día, pero no el zorro, y eso lo hizo enfadar muchísimo, como podía ser alguien tan malagradecido, siempre pensó que era un maldito engreído exhibicionista que se creía mejor que todos, después comprendió que era solo parte de su carácter el que no se relacionara con nadie, pero después de lo sucedido hacía poco más de un año, se dio cuenta que tenía razón, Rukawa no era más que un bastardo malagradecido y pensaba gritárselo hasta que se quedara afónico... pero una voz interrumpió sus planes...

- Papá – Hana volteo hacía de donde provenía la voz y lo que vio hizo que se parara el corazón... una pequeña niña corría hacía él, debía tener unos dos años, tenía el cabello rojo, la piel blanca, una sonrisa tan sincera y pura, tenía las mejillas coloradas ... era como siempre había imaginado a ese hijo que tanto deseaba, de nos ser por sus ojos azules y esa mirada... de pronto sintió el movimiento de Rukawa y ladeo la cabeza levemente para ver como se agachaba y recibía a la pequeña – papá mila duce – le señalaba la paleta que le acaba de comprar Ayako, quien venía tras ella.

Mitsui y Ryota sintieron como los músculos de Sakuragi se relajaban y lo soltaron, Ayako quedo viendo a su esposo, sabiendo que había pasado algo cuando esos dos se encontraron, y a juzgar por las caras de todos, no era algo bueno.

Kaede miraba de reojo al pelirrojo mientras escuchaba lo que su niña le decía, que no era muy entendible, estaba confundido... porque Hanamichi tenía esa cara de desconcierto, si bien era cierto que quien lo conocía se sorprendía cuando se enteraban que era padre, ninguno puso tal cara de... no sabía como definirlo, era... dolor, resentimiento... acaso tanto lo odiaba como para que le amargara el creerlo con una feliz familia... al parecer si.

- El profesor Anzai despertó – todos voltearon a ver a un sonriente Kogure, por un momento todo el incidente anterior quedó olvidado para cambiar las caras serias por sonrientes, a excepción de Kaede que, aunque feliz, aun seguía serio. Hana por otro lado rió abiertamente y gritó por todo lo alto que él ya lo sabía y que un gran tensai como él no se equivoca...

- Podemos pasara verlo – pregunto Ryota

- Todavía no, ahora lo están evaluando, pasara la noche en Terapia media y mañana lo suben a una habitación, así que hasta mañana podrán verlo.

- Bueno lo importante es que ya esta conciente – sonrió Ayako

- Voy a salir en un rato más, por que no te adelantas Hisashi – le dijo Kogure a su Mitsui

- No, te espero.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo Hanamichi contento

- Claro que si, además también hay que celebrar tu cumplea... - Ayako volteo a ver a Kaede, pero este ya no estaba, se había ido en cuanto se entero de la condición de Anzai.

- Ni quien necesite a ese malagradecido – gruño Hanamichi – Nos van acompañar, verdad muchachos – les preguntó a Kogure y Mitsui.

- Claro que si – contesto Kogure

- Adelántense, en cuanto salga Kogure los alcanzamos

* * *

Hana, Ayako y Ryota salieron rumbo al restaurante, en el camino, la única voz que se oía era la de Ryota y Hanamichi, quienes platicaban de cualquier cosa, en especial Hana preguntaba de Aki. 

- No puedo creer que le hayas hablado así a Rukawa, pensé que toda esa tontería del odio ya se había acabado – Ayako regañaba a Hanamichi muy molesta.

- No se como tu te atreves a defender a ese maldito zorro, tú también estabas muy decepcionada de que no se presentara en los funerales – reclamo el pelirrojo

- Y quien te ha dicho a ti que Rukawa no se presento

- Quee?? – Hana quedó viendo a Ryota que había mantenido la boca cerrada pero notó que el también veía a su esposa sorprendido

- Por si no lo sabes, Rukawa si fue a ver al profesor Anzai... después de que Maiko y tu se fueron le dije al profesor que me quedaría con él, no quería que se quedara sólo – Hana asintió, eso ya lo sabía, Ryota se lo había contado antes – más o menos como a las 3 de la mañana tocaron la puerta, cuando salí de la habitación de invitados, él y Rukawa ya estaba platicando en la sala, estuvo con él hasta amanecer, luego de eso, volvió a América.

- Pero eso es imposible – refutó Ryota – Rukawa estaba a mitad de temporada

- Lo sé, cuando termino el partido de Utah tomó el vuelo a Japón, y después de platicar con el profesor regreso a América, en cuanto se bajo del avión se fue directo al partido que tenían contra Detroit.

- Por que no me dijiste nada – reclamo Ryota

- No me preguntaste

- Ayakoooo

- A todos se les hizo muy fácil juzgar a Rukawa, el también quiere mucho a el profesor Anzai, tanto como para pasar más de 30 horas en avión solo para venir a verlo unas cuantas horas – Ayako volteo a ver a Hanamichi – y t Sakuragi creo que le debes una disculpa.

.

.

**Continuara...**

Dudas, quejas, comentarios, aclaraciones y demás dejen un review o me escriben un correo, con gusto les contestare.

* * *

**Shibi-lu:** Gracias por lo de excelente... y si, las niñas de Ru son preciosas, se parecen a él pero pelirrojas por eso a mi Hana le afecto tanto verla, y que hara cuando se entere que el tiene dos y no una... tienes razón que le preste una, o mejor a las dos... Aqui esta el encuentro porfin, espero que haya llenado tus espectativas... 

**Shadir:** Sabes eres la sexta persona que me pregunta lo mismo, jejeje, ya estoy empezando a dudar si podre, quien quita y a lo mejor ya no lo hago Yaoi y los dejo a cada quien como estan...que te parecería....

**Sakura:** Tambien son mi pareja favorita, los amo a los dos, son tan lindos y si , esperemos que al final ambos terminen juntos...

**Kae:** Aqui esta la actualización, espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes otro review para decirme que te parecio...

**Hipolita:** Como siempre, un saludote para ti, sé que no hice lo planeado, pero ya veraz el proximo capitulo jejejeje

**Kaede Sakuragi:** Mira lo que hice con tu idea, espero no haberla regado muy gacho y que haya quedado bien y ya sabes cuando divagues otra vez, no dudes en escribirme porque todo el mundo sigue preguntandome como le voy a hacer para dejarlos juntitos y felices...

Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo....


	6. Reflexiones

**Capitulo 6: Reflexiones...**

Rukawa llegó a su habitación, al entrar todo estaba apagado, se le hacía raro, pues ya era tarde y no creía que Denisse siguiera durmiendo. De pronto la luz se encendió y dejo ver a Denisse y Sakura tras un gran pastel.

-¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!– gritaron Sakura junto con su madre, tras ella, la habitación estaba adornada con muchos globos, y el pastel tenía escrito "Felicidades Pap", Shizuko emocionada salio corriendo hacía el pastel, ni ella ni Sakura estaban muy concientes de que era el cumpleaños de su padre, pero les encantaba la idea de comer pastel

-Como? – preguntó sorprendido Kaede, con tanto ajetreo ni siquiera se acordaba que hoy era día primero de enero.

-Las personas del hotel me ayudaron, fueron muy amables, lo bueno que aprendí el idioma, imagínate en lo inútil que me sentiría si no lo hubiera hecho, mande ordenar el pastel, y comprar algunos globos, después una de las mucamas me ayudo a adornar la habitación, sé que no es mucho, pero... – se quedo callada al ver que Kaede la miraba - ... no creerías que olvidaría tu cumpleaños.

-...- Claro que no, no lo olvidaba ni aunque él quisiera.

-Patel, patel, patel – gritaban felices el par de pelirrojas desesperadas ya por zamparle una buena mordida. Denisse saco unos platitos y corto el pastel, después de un rato los cuatro comían muy a gusto, las niñas corrían de un lado para otro y volvían a donde estaba su madre solo para que ella les diera otro pedacito de pastel, mientras que Kaede se limitaba a comer callado, como siempre lo hacía.

-Como el está el profesor... Anzai, verdad? – preguntó Denisse, era muy poco lo que él le había comentado, no le había dicho nada más que "El profesor Anzai sufrió un infarto" como si ella supiera quien era ese profesor Anzai, algún profesor que tuvo en la escuela a quien le tuvo cariño, supuso ella, aunque conociendo al Kaede, los más seguro es que fuera algún entrenador de básquetbol.

-Bien... mañana voy a verlo y en la tarde nos vamos.

-QUE¡¡¡¡¡... por supuesto que no, no hemos venido hasta aquí solo para conocer el hotel, podríamos quedarnos unos días más y...

-Quédate tú si quieres, yo me voy - que manía de llevarle la contraría, no quería estar más tiempo allí, después de ver la reacción de Hanamichi, el odio en sus ojos, la manera que lo veía cuando lo vio con su hija, no, no quería volver a pasar por eso.

-Pues me quedo – dijo ella desafiante.

-...- no pues, para cabezadura como ella no había quien le ganara, bueno, si había, pero en ese momento no quería acordarse.

* * *

Era más de las 2 de la mañana, sin embargo Kaede no había podido dormir, recordar lo que había pasado en el hospital esa tarde lo hacía entristecer, pero que se supone que debía esperar de Hanamichi Sakuragi, un abrazo, palabras amables del tipo que se le dicen a un amigo después de no verle por años, ellos jamás fueron amigos, con trabajo compañeros y eso solo en la duela durante los partidos, por que el resto del tiempo simplemente fueron enemigos. 

Aun así le dolía, y pensar que él no había parado de soñar con volverlo a ver, es cierto que después de que Ayako le dijo que este se había casado, no pensaba volver jamás a Japón, no quería volver a verlo, regresar para encontrarlo feliz con una numerosa familia, ese pensamiento le hacía sentir nauseas, y no porque no quisiera verlo feliz, sino porque era algo así como el ultimo clavo de su tumba, muy en el fondo, aun guardaba la esperanza de un día volver y decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo deseaba, que le gustaría estar con él el resto de su vida, que le dedicara una de sus sonrisas, poder besarlo y sentir su calor junto a su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo, sintió húmedas sus mejillas, estaba llorando, y sabía porque...

Hanamichi jamás sería para él, así estuviera soltero, divorciado, viudo, o lo que fuera, así de repente se le ocurriera volverse Homosexual, unirse a la marcha del orgullo gay y pusiera su anuncio en el club de corazones solitarios, jamás sería para él más que un maldito zorro engreído y malagradecido... nunca nada más, ni siquiera un amigo...sentía un enorme hueco en el estomago, desesperación en el pecho, ganas de gritar, de sacar todo ese sentimiento que había estado guardando por años, era tan estúpido, ni siquiera la indiferencia de sus padres desde que nació le había afectado de tal manera, sólo lo acepto y ya, nunca les pidió más de lo que le daban, pues sabía que no importara cuantos reclamos hubiera hecho, ellos solo se limitarían a darle más regalos, más dinero, de todas formas, él tampoco fue un niño muy expresivo que digamos, parecía que no le hacía falta el amor, daba la imagen de no necesitar del afecto de otras personas siempre y cuando mantuviera un balón de básquet a un lado.

Pero eso no pasaba con Hanamichi, con él, el deseo de ser amado supero todo pensamiento, aún el básquet, el desearlo y no tenerlo lo hacía sentirse miserable, no podía aceptarlo, había algo que se lo impedía. Aun así jamás hizo movimiento por acercarse a él, y es que no sabía como hacerlo, pues no tenía mucha experiencia en relaciones sociales, así que lo hizo de la única manera que podía, insultando, agrediendo, que sabía Kaede Rukawa de ser amable y sutil; en ese entonces hubiera rogado por que alguien escribiera un libro que le explicara como debía acercarse a él _"Como conquistar a un torpe pelirrojo y no morir en el intento"_. De todas formas, ¿no era Hanamichi quien lo odiaba con toda sus fuerzas?, y todo por culpa de la tonta hermana del Capitán, aunque hubiera sabido como acercarse a él, Hana no hubiera permitido que ellos llegaran a ser amigos.

Al fin y al cabo que le hubiera ofrecido a Hanamichi entonces, si el mismo no sabía amar... quedó viendo entonces a sus hijas, quienes dormían placidamente en los brazos de su madre... en ese entonces talvez no, pero ahora... ahora sabía mucho más, gracias a ellas, sus ángeles le habían enseñado a amar, a ser considerado, paciente, cariñoso, a entregarse por completo a su amor desinteresado, ellas y... Denisse...

Si Denisse, quien le amaba, se entregaba por completo a él sin jamás decir nada, en el tiempo que vivían juntos, jamás la había oído reclamar por su trato frío, por no amarla, se había conformado con ser solo la amiga incondicional, la madre de sus hijas, ahí estaba el más claro ejemplo de amor y se sentía triste por no corresponderle, se sintió culpable porque cada vez que estaba con ella, cerraba los ojos tratando de imaginar que era su pelirrojo quien gemía su nombre, si al menos pudiera quererla como ella se merecía, pero nunca lo habían intentado, sabía que el amor no es algo que se pudiera planear, pero tampoco había hecho nada por dejar de soñar con el pelirrojo, tal vez ya era tiempo de dedicarse por completo a su familia, toda su familia.

Solo necesitaba dormir y volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, frío, tranquilo, el rey del hielo.... Escapar de todo y de todos, camino a la cama y se recostó en la cama casi por inercia, pero esta vez se acostó a lado de su mujer, no sabia como hacer, que pensar. Alzó el rostro para verlas y ahí estaba Shizuko, y a su lado Sakura que aún dormía al igual que su madre. Kaede soltó el abrazo y estiro la mano un poco hasta alcanzar las de su niña, tomo la mano de su pequeña y sintió que mientras la tomaba en sus brazos el mundo podía partirse en dos mientras tuviera a sus dos amores a su lado. Nada importaba, absolutamente nada.

* * *

-Mi vida, que bueno que estas aquí – dijo Maiko al ver entrar a su esposo rápidamente se puso de pie. 

-Buenas noches suegra – saludo a la madre de su esposa, en otro tiempo ella hubiera ido feliz a saludarlo, pero de un tiempo para acá, ni ella, ni su suegro eran tan amigables ya, y Hanamichi suponía que no era una coincidencia que fuera precisamente por la temporada en que le dijo a su esposa que no podrían tener hijos, sin embargo ahora se veía todavía más seria.

-Buenas noches Sakuragi...- volteo de nuevo a ver a su hija - bueno mi cielo, espero verte otro día, y perdóname por no haberte ofrecido alojamiento en la casa, pero es que con el bebé de tu hermano, hemos tenido que ocupar tu habitación – soltó la mujer en voz alta.

-No te preocupes mamá – Maiko se despidió de su madre con un efusivo abrazo

-Recuerda lo que te dije, no te reúnas con malas compañías eh – esto lo dijo sin dejar de ver a Hanamichi, quien suponía que Maiko ya le había dicho de su insistencia por que conociera mejor a Mitsui y Kogure, ahora sería prácticamente imposible, pues teniendo el apoyo de su madre Maiko no se dejaría convencer, ya se imaginaba lo que estaría pensando su suegra de él, nada más con la miradita que le dedicaba lo decía todo, no aprobaba su amistad con ellos. En fin, lo bueno que a él no le quitaba el sueño lo que la gente pensara. Maiko se dirigió hacía donde estaba Hanamichi, este hizo una reverencia y ambos salieron de la casa.

Durante el trayecto al hotel, Maiko no paro de hablar del bebé de su hermano, estaba tan ensimismada en su plática y en describir a tan precioso niño que paso por alto el que su querido esposo no dijera una sola palabra, cosa extraña en Hanamichi.

Este por su lado le ocupaba la mente un asunto completamente diferente al de su esposa, aun tenía presente la conversación con Ayako, y la manera en que le gritó a Rukawa, bueno... si... reconocía que quizá se había pasado, pero el no sabía nada, así que no tenía porque ofrecer disculpas a ese zorro malagradecido... aunque después de todo no era un malagradecido, de hecho le sorprendió mucho lo que había hecho, debió haber sido terriblemente desgastante haber pasado todo ese tiempo en el avión entre un partido y otro, nunca creyó que Rukawa fuera capaz de algo así, sin duda ser padre lo había cambiado mucho...

Ser padre...

Si, Rukawa era padre, el Zorro tenía una hija, una niña preciosa, la imagen de la niña corriendo gritando papá no la podía apartar de su mente, no pudo más que sentirse nostálgico, el también hubiera deseado tener hijos, todos a su alrededor poco a poco estaban formando sus familias, Ayako y Ryota tenían a su pequeño Aki, un niño de año y medio que era un verdadero diablito, Yohei y Haruko estaban por ser padres, los chicos de su ejercito todos estaban casados y con familia, aun Akagui era el feliz padre de una bebé de meses, todavía no se explicaba como alguien se había querido casar con él.

Él por su parte no podía darle un hijo a su esposa, eso se le había negado, no le hubiera importado adoptar, él le daría el cariño a un niño cuyos padres no lo quisieron, pero Maiko había sido muy clara en eso, no quería criar hijos de quien sabe que personas, a lo mejor y fueran hijos de prostitutas, o asesinos, eso lo había decepcionado, daría cualquier cosa por tener un niño en casa, alguien a quien arropar, darle de comer, llevar a la escuela, corregir, enseñarle a jugar básquetbol como un gran tensai, alguien a quien regañar, consolar, alguien que le llamara Papá.

-¡¡¡HANAMICHI!!! – la voz de su esposa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Que sucede? – pregunto volteando a verla

-Es que no haz escuchado nada de lo que te dije.

-Yo... lo siento, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza...

-Como que? – preguntó Maiko intrigada

-Bueno pues que... - pensó en contarle lo de Rukawa, pero algo le dijo que no era buena idea, además al mencionar la palabra hija, seguramente Maiko comenzaría a hablar otra vez de lo maravilloso que sería poder tener hijos propios, Hana ya no sabía si de verdad no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía o lo hacía a propósito para hacerlo sentir culpable – que el Profesor Anzai ya despertó.

-En serio, me alegro mucho, entonces supongo que regresaremos a Kanagawa mañana.

-Ehh?, no – contesto el pelirrojo – quiero estar unos días más aquí para asegurarme que el gordito se recupere.

-Como quieras – contestó, pero por su gesto era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

Denisse no había podido dormir, después de pasar toda la tarde en la cama ya no tenía nada de sueño, sin contar el cambio de horario, en los Ángeles debían ser más o menos las 8 de la mañana, vio que Kaede se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba al borde de la ventana, ahí se quedaba mirando a la nada, eso lo hacía seguido también en casa, se levantaba de madrugada y se sentaba a pensar... seguramente recordándola a ella. 

Tenía ganas de conocerla, no es que fuera masoquista, pero tenía ganas de ver la cara de la persona que ocupaba los pensamientos de Kaede, la que logró reducirlo al estado tan lamentable en que lo encontró esa noche de año nuevo, porque estaba segura que lo que lo había puesto así era algo relacionado con ella, esa mujer por la que su Kaede sufría.

Volvió a verlo de nuevo, la luz de la luna lo alumbraba perfectamente, su piel se tornaba más blanca de lo que ya era y le daba cierta aura que lo hacía verse casi divino, como un ángel, el ángel de sus sueños, su príncipe azul... entonces vio algo que la dejo anonadada... una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, vio como cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños, en clara señal de aguantarse el llanto, la impotencia... ¿impotencia de que?... de que esa mujer no lo amara, de no poder estar con ella, hacía mucho que no lo veía llorar... justamente 3 años, talvez se estaba acordando del misterioso acontecimiento... o talvez... si, talvez la había vuelto a ver, quizá la había encontrado... ese pensamiento no le gusto, y si esa mujer estaba cerca de Kaede.

Lo vio levantarse y caminar de vuelta a la cama, no se movió para que Kaede no supiera que estaba despierta, pensó que se acostaría al otro lado de la cama, pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio dirigirse a la orilla donde ella estaba, se acostó a su lado, se quedó quieto unos segundos, como si dudará en hacer algún movimiento, pero al fin se decidió y la abrazo, Denisse estaba dándole la espalda, nada más sintió como el acomodaba su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y después de unos minutos se quedaba profundamente dormido.

* * *

-Ya me voy Maiko – Hana salio sin saber si su esposa lo había escuchado, hoy era el día en que por fin podría ver de nuevo despierto a el profesor Anzai, después del sustote que les había hecho pasar. 

Subió al auto, sabía que Akagui seguro que estaría ya ahí, Ayako y Ryota, Kogure y Mitsui... si, todos reunidos otra vez... hasta Rukawa, al pensar en el otra vez la opresión en el pecho apareció, sabía que esa mañana tendría que hablar con él, tendría que pedirle unas... bueno, explicaría su comportamiento, eso era todo, no pensaba decir algo como... ¿me disculpas?, por supuesto que no, seguramente que el maldito lo usaría después para burlarse de él y para humillarlo y eso no podía permitirlo. ¿Volvería a llevar a la niña?, cuando lo vio en el hospital no apareció ninguna mujer que pareciera ser la madre, aunque de todas formas no se percato muy bien, había cosas más importante en que pensar. La imagen de la nenita pelirroja, volvió a su mente, tenía ganas de volver a verla.

Cuando llegó al hospital vio que no se había equivocado, ya estaban todos ahí, aun Rukawa se encontraba sentado alejado de todos los demás, parecía que dormía, saludo a su querido ex – capitán llamándolo de nueva cuenta capitán Gori, recibiendo por parte del gorila un puñetazo en la cabeza, todos rieron y le comentaron que estaban esperando a que despertara para pasar a su habitación, pero que tendrían que pasar por pocos, para no abrumarlo mucho.

Ayako lo quedo viendo y después miró a Rukawa, indicándole que era tiempo de que ellos hablaran, Hana le respondió con otra mirada, pero esta dedicándoselas a todo el grupo, no estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas... digo... explicar razones... frente a ellos.

-Sakuragi, se me antoja un café... porque no me traes uno – Ayako le guiño el ojo para que entendiera la indirecta.

-Ehhh? – pero Hanamichi no la entendió muy bien, alzó la ceja en señal de desconcierto... que tenía que ver su conversación visual con que se le antojara un café.

-Y de paso me traes otro a mi – dijo Mitsui – negro

-Yo quiero una soda – agregó Ryota

-Y yo chocolate – se apunto Akagui.

-¡¡¡¡PERO QUE LES PASA A TODOS USTEDES, COMO SE ATREVEN A AGARRAR AL GRAN TENSAI HANAMICHI SAKURAGI COMO SU MANDADERO!!!!- grito enojado

-Si te refieres a que no podrás con todo, podrías pedirle a Rukawa que te ayude – dijo Ayako algo desesperada por la escandalosa reacción de Hanamichi, cosa que oyó también cierto zorrito, quien le dedico una fría mirada a su ex – entrenadora, que pretendía esa mujer, que se pelearan a mitad del hospital.

-Pero...- Sakuragi estaba por reclamar

-Así pueden hablar – dijo Ayako bajo mirando fijamente a Hanamichi

-Pero...

-Solos – termino casi sin mover los labios y sin apartar la vista penetrante de Sakuragi, ante la mirada extrañada de los demás.

-Ahhh – por fin entendió el pelirrojo – Pero alguien tan talentoso como yo no necesita que nadie le ayude, mucho menos un zorro apestoso como ese, además lo mas seguro es que se quede dormido por ahí y tire los vasos – Hana se dio vuelta y camino rumbo a la cafetería, ante la mirada atónita de Ayako, quien estaba seriamente pensando en mandarle hacer una lobotomía a su amigo, al fin que al parecer el cerebro solo lo andaba de lujo.

Ayako se acerco hasta donde Kaede parecía dormitar...

-Porque no vas a ayudarlo

-Por que tendría que hacerlo

-Por dos sencillas razones, primera, porque tiene algo importante que decirte y segunda, porque te mueres por hacerlo.

-... - Kaede no dijo nada, ella tenía razón, pero que podría querer decirle el pelirrojo, no creía que fuera nada importante, aunque para que Ayako los haya mandado a hablar a solas talvez si, además en la noche había prometido ya no pensar más en el pelirrojo, debía sacarlo de su corazón para poder ser feliz con su familia, con sus hijas, con Denisse... en todo esto estaba pensando, cuando se dio cuenta que ya iba llegando a la cafetería, ahí estaba Hanamichi ordenando, 4 cafés, una soda y un chocolate... 4 cafés, acaso le llevaba uno a él también.

-Que esperas que no me ayudas zorro – dijo Hana malabareando con lo recién ordenado, a mitad del camino se le ilumino el coco, y por fin supo a que se refería Ayako, pero ya era muy tarde para volver.

-... - esta vez no dijo nada, no quería empezar otra pelea de nuevo, pensaba salir del país en la tarde así que por lo menos ahora estaría con el en calma, o al menos, no sería él quien iniciara las peleas.

-Oye zorro – Hana se sorprendió de no escuchar el "torpe" saliendo de los labios del morocho, bueno, quizá había llegado la hora hablar – yo quería... decirte que... bueno, es que yo no sabía que tú habías venido, Ayako no me dijo nada, hasta anoche, y claro yo soy muy inteligente pero no adivino y bueno, yo no te ví y creí que de verdad no habías venido, pero ahora sé que si lo hiciste y...

-De que demonios hablas – preguntó algo confundido.

-Pues de que si viniste y yo creía que no – explico Hana

-... - Kaede hizo gesto de no entender nada, la verdad es que ya sabía de que hablaba, pero al ver lo que le estaba costando decidió que no se la pondría tan fácil.

-A los funerales de la Señora Anzai... bueno es que... yo no te vi, y creí que no te había importando, pero Ayako me explico lo que paso.

-Y...

-Bueno, ya sabes...

-No, no se

-Pues que ayer, yo te dije algunas cosas y... bueno... yo quería... pedirte...

-Esta bien – Kaede lo interrumpio

-Que cosa?

-Que acepto tus disculpas – Dijo Kaede tratando de poner un tono arrogante – estas perdonado

-¡¡¡QUE???!!!!, y quien te esta pidiendo disculpas a ti zorro engreído... - Hana se petrifico al ver como una pequeña, pequeñisima sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Rukawa.

-Torpe – comenzó a caminar para adelantarse, sentía cosquillas en el estomago, no estaba seguro, pero ¿había sonreído?, por la cara del pelirrojo al parecer si... estaba confundido, ¿que no se supone que lo odiaba?, pero si hubiera sido así no le hubiera pedido disculpas, no le hubiese interesado explicarle... talvez lo había obligado Ayako... no, cuando Hanamichi no quería hacer algo, no había nada, ni nadie que lo pudiera obligar a hacerlo.

-Oye imbécil espérame – ¿Eso había sido una sonrisa?, Kaede Rukawa le había sonreído, y no parecía una sonrisa burlona, ¿o si?, ahh, y a él que demonios le importaba, ni que el zorro apestoso fuera tan importante como para andarse emocionando con una simple sonrisa.

**Continuara...**

Disculpen el capitulo, realmente no me ha dejado muy satisfecha, pero ni modos, es lo que más o menos me acuerdo de lo que había escrito antes, y es que a mi maquinita se le ocurrio descomponerse y cuando vine a ver mi esposo ya la había formateado sin decirme nada, y aunque suelo respaldar los archivos que me interesan, esta vez ni el disquette encontré... Bueno. basta de excusas, como sea o creo que me haya quedado tan, tan, tan mal...

De todas formas, comentarios, aclaraciones, dudas, opiniones y demás... dejen un review o me escriben al correo...

* * *

**Kaede Sakuragi:** Jeje, muchas gracias por las ideas, por ahora el capitulo se me fue en puros pensamientos, y no lo quería alargar más, además de que como ya lo explique, perdí lo que ya había escrito antes y me urgía subir un capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. 

**Shibi-lu:** Claro que MI Kaede no es malo, de hecho es bueno, muuuy muuuuy bueno, y bueno, Hanita ya se disculpo... no,perdón, ya dio sus razones.... y Kaede en su magnanima benevolencia lo ha perdonado...

**Shadir:** Lo bueno que yo no soy cruel, y no me gusta verlos sufrir... bueno, sólo un poco...

**Tenshi:** Gracias por los comentarios... y claro que importa lo que pienses, imagina que me escribieras que la historia es un asco y que mejor me dedique a ser buena ama de casa... me voy y me corto las venas con unos ejotes o de plano me tiro a un pozo... claro que todo lo que comenten afecta mucho a los escritores, yo no creía así, pero hasta esta historia me doy cuenta que como levantan el animo... es más, si paso dos días sin escribir hasta pena me da.

**Bbneko:** Unos quieren lo que ha otros les sobran, así es la vida, y yo también ya quiero que se conozcan Hana y Denisse...

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Sin son preciosisimas, de hecho le ando pidiendo (rogando, suplicando, arrastrandome) a Kaede si no me quiere hacer un parcito igual, aunque no sean gemelas con una/o me conformo. las "disculpas" de Hana llegaron muy bien recibidas por el pelinegro y el encuentro entre Denisse y Hana cada vez se acerca más...

**Sakura:** Gracias, Gracias, Gracias... quisiera actualizar más rápido, pero ahora que mi maridin entro a la escuela monopoliza la máquina y la verdad es que no me gusta trabajar en las del negocio.

**Kai:** Que bueno que te gusto, y a mi también me hubiera gustado aunque sea una peleita o algo así, pero no soy buena escribiendo eso, pensaba dejar a Kaede sin decir absolutamente nada, pero no creo que se hubiera podido aguantar las ganas de decirle Torpe a Hanita y este le hubiera molido a golpes (o al menos hubiera tratado) pero llegó la niña que lo dejo medio idiotizado...


	7. Gemelas

**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Conociendo a la pelirroja**

Denisse se levanto bastante tarde, se sentía tan confundida, no sabía si que lo que había pasado en la noche era solo producto de su imaginación, o de verdad Kaede había tenido esa muestra de cariño hacía ella. Al tiempo que se levantaba lo hicieron también Sakura y Shizuko.

- Bueno niñas, creo que es hora de desayunar y después vamos a conocer aunque sea un poco el lugar – les dijo mientras las alistaba, tenía hambre y suponía que sus hijas también, desayunarían en el hotel y después saldrían un ratito, había pensado en seguir con su tozudez de no irse, pero después de pensarlo mucho decidió que no era lo mejor, no fuera a ser que esa mujer fuera a aparecerse, además estaba emocionada después de lo que había pasado en la noche... Para mucha gente talvez recibir un abrazo de tu pareja no era gran cosa, pero para ella era diferente, por que Ru no había tenido gestos cariñosos con ella nunca, diariamente tenía que vivir con su fría gentileza, talvez el tiempo que ella había esperado con tanta ansia había llegado, y eso significaba volver a Los Ángeles lo antes posible.

* * *

-No puedo creer todavía que Rukawa se haya casado – comentó Akagi cuando los chicos le contaron del incidente del día anterior, y no le sorprendió la reacción de ellos al verse tanto como el que Rukawa viviera acompañado de su pequeña hija. 

- Y siendo papá – añadio Ryota

- Rukawa no parecia de los que se fueran a casar - dijo Mitsui

- Que barbaridad, parecen viejas chismosas, quien los viera – regaño Ayako

- Pero... - Ryota estaba por recriminarle que tampoco le dijera que Rukawa tenía familia, pero la llegada de Kogure lo hizo desistir de su intento.

- El profesor Anzai los espera

- Vamos – Dijo Akagi

- Vayan ustedes tres – contesto Mitsui - yo lo vi temprano junto a Kogure

- Rukawa y Sakuragi aun no llegan – Ryota miro hacía el pasillo que iba a la cafetería

- Esos idiotas, pareciera que fueron a moler los granos de café – gruño Akagi

- A lo mejor y se están peleando en la cafetería – bromeó Mitsui

- Lo dudo – susurro Ayako con una media sonrisa

- Entremos, ya pasaran ellos después – Akagi camino rumbo a al habitación del profesor Anzai

* * *

- Así que tienes familia – Después de caminar por varios pasillos en silencio, y no pudiendo aguantar más la curiosidad, Hanamichi decidió comenzar una plática con su ex compañero. 

- ...- Kaede solo asintió levemente

- La niña que venía contigo anoche era tu hija verdad – vio que Kaede asentía nuevamente – y como... como se llama?

- Shizuko

- En serio – exclamo el pelirrojo emocionado – así se llama mi mamá.

- ...- Kaede vio con satisfacción la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro

- En donde demonios están todos – preguntó Hana cuando llegaron a la salita de espera y estaba vacía

- Deben haber entrado ya – contesto, en otros tiempo no se hubiera molestado, pero ahora había sido Sakuragi el que había comenzado a romper el hielo.

- ¡¡¡COMO SE ATREVEN, DEBIERON ESPERAR A QUE ESTE TENSAI ENTRARA PRIMERO!!! – grito enojado

- Cállate escandaloso

- ¡¡¡A QUIEN CREES QUE ESTAS CALLANDO ZORRO ESTUPIDO!!! –

- Estamos en un hospital

- ¡¡¡Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA ...

- ¡¡¡SAKURAGI GUARDA SILENCIO QUE HASTA ADENTRO DE LA HABITACI"N SE ESCUCHAN TUS GRITOS!!! – Akagi se veía muy molesto mientras caminaba hacía Hana, tras él Ayako y Ryota

- Será mejor que entren de una vez – dijo molesta Ayako también por el griterío del pelirrojo.

- Vamos Zorro, tendrás el honor de acompañar al tensai – dijo feliz Sakuragi olvidando el enojo anterior, Rukawa solo lo siguió en silencio, definitivamente su pelirrojo no había cambiado y eso le daba gusto, aunque, ¿Por qué tenía que darle gusto?, si era esa mujer quien lo disfrutaba, era ella quien le oía hablar del diario, era ella con quien compartía las risas, las bromas, los enojos, era ella quien lo escuchaba gritar, suspirar... gemir... como la odiaba, aun sin conocerla, como resentía su existencia.

- Jo Jo Jo Jo, que bueno verte Sakuragi Jo Jo Jo Jo – El profesor Anzai los esperaba recostado en su cama, Hana inmediatamente se sentó a lado suyo y comenzó a sobarle la papada.

- Ahh, ya vez gordito, el tensai está aquí para levantarte el animo Ja Ja Ja – rió escandalosamente Sakuragi

- Impertinente

- ¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES IMPERTINENTE MALDITO ZORRO¡¡¡ - Gritó Hanamichi, pero Ru paso de él y fue directamente con el profesor

- Me alegra que estés aquí Rukawa, espero no haberte causado muchos problemas

- Claro que no....

* * *

Denisse salio del hotel con las niñas y recorrieron las calles cercanas al hotel, la pelirroja no quería correr el riesgo de perderse. Entro a varias tiendas, nunca le había gustado mucho ir de compras, además de que no tenía el dinero para hacerlo, aun después de que se fuera a vivir con Kaede y este le diera sus tarjetas para que comprara lo que necesitara, ella trataba de no gastar mucho, pero ahora, sabiendo que a lo mejor no regresarían en mucho tiempo, decidió llevarse muchos recuerditos para no olvidar el viaje. 

Las niñas se veían felices curioseando de aquí para allá, Shizuko se mantenía más cerca de ella, un poco recelosa de perderse, pero Sakura no, ella corría por todas partes sin siquiera voltear atrás, demasiado temeraria, pero Denisse ya estaba acostumbrada y aunque de vez en cuando le llamaba la atención para que no se alejara más que unos poco metros, la dejo disfrutar del paseo.

* * *

- Hola mamita – Maiko llegó al medio día con su madre, no sabía cuanto más estarían en Tokio y quería pasar tiempo con ella, además de que así evitaba estar sola mientras Hanamichi salía al hospital. 

- Maiko querida, que bueno que estas aquí... ¿y tu marido?

- En el hospital otra vez – dijo resignada

- Por lo visto le tiene mucho cariño a ese profesor suyo.

- Así es, y me encantaría estar con él, pero ya sabes, no soporto a esos amigos suyos – ambas mujeres pasaron a la sala y se sentaron para platicar más cómodas.

- No puedo creer que Sakuragi se junte con ese tipo de personas, debería tratar de convencerlo hija, no es una buena influencia – señalo la mujer

- He hablado con él, pero se niega a soltar prenda, lo único que pude hacer es evitar que siga insistiendo en que yo los trate.

- Y haces bien

Durante un horas platicaron de banalidades y cosas sin trascendencia, de recetas, moda, chismes de famosos, etc...

- Y mi hermano? - Preguntó de pronto Maiko, dándose cuenta que mientras estaban platicando no se oía ni un ruido en casa.

- Salio con su esposa al pediatra, le toca su revisión al pequeño Reiji... es muy triste que no vayas a poder darme nietos – dijo sonriendo tristemente

- Si – Maiko bajo la cabeza triste

Hija, ¿tu amas mucho a Sakuragi?

- Claro que si, es el hombre más tierno y considerado del mundo, yo no sé que haría si un día el me faltara, porque preguntas? – cuestiono extrañada

- Por nada

- Mamá – Maiko la conocía, su madre jamás preguntaba nada "por nada"

- Bueno, es que no me parece justo que por su culpa tu pierdas la oportunidad de ser madre – reconoci

- Pero que dices mam

- Bueno, que ahora eres joven y no lo sientes tanto, pero más adelante no podrás sentirte realizada como mujer con ese hueco en tu vida

- Y que quieres, ¿que me divorcie de Hanamichi? – pregunto en tono irónico - si mal no recuerdo, ni tu ni papá han estado de acuerdo jamás con el divorcio

- Bueno hija, pero hay excepciones

- Como puedes decir eso, yo amo a Hanamichi y no lo dejaría por algo así – dijo Maiko alterada.

- Pues te aseguro que si el caso fuera al revés el no dudaría un segundo por cambiarte por otra, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo deseoso que estaba Hanamichi de ser padre, como es el él del problema te quiere mantener atada a una relación infértil que lo único que te traerá con el tiempo es rencor y amargura – ahora la alterada era su madre

- No puedo creer que estés hablando de ese modo – protestó molesta

- Solo te digo la verdad, no vez que lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti

- Pues no hace mucho pensaban que lo mejor para mi era Hanamichi – reclamo, la paciencia se le estaba terminando

- Pero ya no lo es más...

- Ya basta, no quiero seguir escuchándote, es mejor que me vaya, y por favor, cuando este aquí con mi marido no toques el tema o me veré forzada a no regresar más – Maiko salio llorando de casa de sus padres, como era posible que su madre le dijera todo eso, se sentían tan mal, ella amaba profundamente a su esposo y aunque le dolía que no podría jamás tener hijos no le había pasado por la cabeza dejarlo.

* * *

- ¿Hoy en la tarde? – preguntó Hanamichi, el profesor le había preguntado a Rukawa cuando se iría. 

- Es una verdadera lástima que no te puedas quedar más tiempo – dijo el profesor

- Vamos Zorro no seas aguafiestas, quédate un poco más – pidió Hanamichi, cosa que sorprendió a Rukawa

- Yo...– la petición de Hanamichi lo había descolocado por completo, ¿Para que le pedía que se quedara?, ¿Pero que tenía en la cabeza ese tonto pelirrojo?, primero lo recibía con gritos y ahora le pedía que se quedará, moría por decir que si, pero ¿a que se quedaba?, ya había decidido algo, y estar cerca de él solo le hacía más difícil cumplir lo autoprometido - no puedo.

- Me hubiera encantado conocer a tu familia – el profesor le sonrío, pero Rukawa notó en esa sonrisa del profesor una dejo de tristeza, definitivamente parecía que todos querían que se quedara, cuando llegó al hospital los chicos también le insistieron que debía quedarse más tiempo – bueno, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, de todas formas fue un gusto volver a verlos a todos y espero que después no se olviden de mi y vayan a visitarme - fue lo ultimo que dijo el profesor antes que una enfermera entrara a correrlos porque era tiempo de que descansara.

- Le prometo que pasaremos a verle antes de irnos – se despidió del profesor y salio de la habitación, siendo seguido por su querido pelirrojo.

Después de salir de la habitación del profesor Anzai, Rukawa se despidió de Ayako y los demás argumentando que tenía que pasar a la agencia para arreglar lo de su viaje, y Sakuragi tenía que volver al hotel con su esposa, no era bueno que la dejara abandonada tanto tiempo cuando acababa de pasar su aniversario.

En el taxi rumbo a la agencia Rukawa no dejaba de pensar en el pelirrojo, repasando cada uno de sus gestos mientras hablaba, la manera tan imprudente en que se sentó junto con el profesor, pero así era él, tan espontáneo, alegre, tan, tan Sakuragi... tenía que dejar todo eso atrás, ya no debía seguir pensando así, pero era tan difícil, ojala pudiera simplemente un día olvidarse de que lo conoció y poder entregarse a su familia. Una vez que saliera del país todo acabaría, y eso era lo mejor, no podía, no debía seguir así, no era justo para Denisse, para sus hijas, ni para él.

* * *

Sakuragi llego al hotel, seguramente su esposa estaría en casa de su madre, pasaba del medio día, y no creía que se la hubiera pasado sola todo ese tiempo, Maiko no era una persona a la que le gustara estar sin compañía, se sentía algo culpable por abandonarla tanto, pero tampoco tenía la culpa de que ella no quisiera estar en el hospital por sus estúpidas ideas. 

Camino rumbo a su habitación cuando algo chocó contra sus piernas, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con una pequeña nenita pelirroja sentada en el suelo consecuencia de la fuerza del impacto. La reconoció enseguida "_es la hija del zorro",_ rápidamente se agacho para ayudarla a pararse, la niña frunció el ceño y negó la mano escondiéndola

- Hola... Shizuko verdad – volteo a ver a todos lados para buscar alguien, pero no había nadie en el pasillo - que haces aquí solita?

- No Shizuko – contesto la niña señalándose algo desconfiada

- ¿Qué?, no te llamas Shizuko – la niña negó meneando la cabecita, la vio detenidamente, tal vez se había equivocado... pero no, era ella, "_maldito zorro"_, ya estaba empezando a mentársela mentalmente a Rukawa por engañarlo cuando una vocecita lo hizo girarse hacía el fondo del pasillo, de ahí venía corriendo otra nenita pelirroja idéntica a la que tenía junto a él, ambas con el cabello hasta los hombros levemente ondulados, blancas y de grandes ojos azules rasgados que revelaban su ascendencia oriental. "_son gemelas, Rukawa tiene gemelas_" sintió la opresión en el pecho una vez más, el no podía tener ni una sola, y el Zorro tenía dos, y además era preciosas, aunque todavía estaba sorprendido de que fueran pelirrojas...

- Sakuda – la niña iba gritando alegre la otra niña

Hana escucho a Sakura cambiar su mirada desconfiada por una risa escandalosa levantándose de inmediato dispuesta a seguir su carrera para que su hermana no la alcanzara.

- ¡¡¡SAKURA!!!

Vio que la niña desistió de su intento de huida, alzó la mirada para encontrarse frente a una pelirroja de piel bronceada y ojos castaños; desde donde él estaba la mujer se veía enorme, pero siempre es así, sin embargo conforme se fue levantando se ido cuenta que en efecto la pelirroja que tenía enfrente era muy alta, de inmediato, ambas niñas corrieron tras las piernas de su madre

- Sakura te he dicho muchas veces que no debes correr por los pasillos, podrías perderte – volteo a verlo – espero que no le haya echo ninguna grosería - Denisse lo miró curiosa, mientras trabajó en la cafetería había visto todo tipo de personas, y no había faltado uno que otro oriental con el cabello teñido, sin embargo el hombre que tenía en frente no se veía del tipo que lo hicieran.

- Ehhh, no, no – Hana estaba pasmado, sorprendido de la altura de la chica, fácilmente le calculaba 1.80, además su rostro, no, toda ella, le recordaban a alguien, pero no daba quien.

El pelirrojo vio que trataba de acomodar en una sola mano todas las cajas y bolsas que llevaba para poder tomar de la mano a Sakura con la que le quedaba libre, pero no dio ni dos pasos y el montón de cajas cayeron al suelo. "_donde están tus modales Hanamichi_"

- Deja que te ayude – Sakuragi volvió a ponerse de cuclillas para ayudar a la pelirroja a levantar sus cosas ayudada de Shizuko, mientras Sakura intentaba abrir una de las cajas que había caído cerca de ella

- Mi habitación es aquella – Denisse señalo la puerta a varios metros de donde estaba ellos – Sakura deja eso – alzó la voz al voltear y ver lo que su pequeñita pretendía; Sakura dejó caer el paquete mientras escondía sus manitas en su espalda.

- Es bastante traviesa – comentó sonriendo Hanamichi mientras se levantaba con la mitad de paquetes y bolsas

- Si – sonrió.

Hana notó mientras caminaban que Shizuko se mantenía caminando a lado de su madre con la cajita que ella estaba ayudando a cargar, mientras que Sakura corría de un lado a otro del pasillo con una bolsa de cordón largo, haciéndola girar como si de un avioncito se tratara. Llegaron a la habitación y Denisse abrió la puerta

- Muchas gracias.

- No hay problema, cualquier cosa estoy a tres puertas de aquí, en la habitación 512 – dijo Hana señalando su habitación – mi nombre es Hanamichi Sakuragi.

- Yo soy Denisse Richards, mucho gusto.

Entro junto a Shizuko quien le decía adiós con la mano mientras le sonreía y Sakura... Sakura estaba a punto de escaparse de nuevo, pero Hana la tomo de la playera y se la entregó a Denisse en los brazos ante el enojo de esta.

Hanamichi vio como cerraba la puerta, divertido por el hecho de que todo ese tiempo había estado compartiendo el hotel con Rukawa y no habían coincidido, - ¿Richards?- susurró Hana extrañado _"que raro, que yo sepa, las mujeres americanas también toman el apellido de sus esposos_"... las imágenes de Kaede cargando a la niña y la de su esposa con sus hijas volvió a su mente, realmente Rukawa tenía una hermosa familia, se sintió tonto, no debía seguir subestimando su familia de esa manera, él tenía a Maiko, una esposa dedicada y cariñosa que lo amaba profundamente... pero si tan solo pudiera tener... cerró los ojos suspirando... debía dejar eso ya o terminaría amargándole la vida, la realidad era que no podría tener hijos y Maiko no aceptaba que adoptaran, tendría que seguir como hasta ahora, guardándose todo el amor que tenía para entregar a un hijo que no llegaría.

* * *

Maiko llegó al hotel después de dar varias vueltas por la ciudad, se había calmado bastante, aun seguía sin creer todas las cosas que su madre le había dicho, siempre, desde que tenía memoria había hecho caso de lo que su mamá le decía, había seguido sus consejos, y tomado en cuenta cada una de sus opiniones, pero ahora amaba a Hanamichi y no pensaba separarse de él. Sin embargo las palabras de su madre le inquietaban, comenzó a verse ella misma en diez o veinte años, vieja y entristecida, con el deseo frustrado de ser madre, cuando todos sus amigos tendrían grandes familias. Definitivamente no le sentaba bien estar sola, comenzaba a pensar en cosas tontas, o talvez la fuerza de la costumbre hacía que lo dicho por su madre le pesara demasiado y comenzara a tomar lo que le dijo como una posibilidad... pero no, claro que no, ella amaba a su esposo. 

Pensó en Hanamichi, seguramente seguiría en el hospital, comería algo antes de subir a su habitación, desvió su camino hacía el restaurante del hotel. Vio a su alrededor, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, con niños en casi toda las mesas, esto parecía una estúpida jugarreta del destino para hacerla sentir aun más mal, anhelaba tanto sentir una vida creciendo dentro de ella, puso las manos en su sienes para tratar de aclararse, a partir del día que Hana le explico su problema de infertilidad ella se entristeció, pero nunca se había sentido tan vacía como ahora, y todo por culpa de su madre.

**Continuara....**

Comentarios, dudas, criticas, aclaraciones y demás... dejen un review o me escriben a mi correo

Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que definiticamente no fue mi mes, pareciera que todo el mundo se acordo que tenía una hija, tia, sobrina, prima, nieta y anduve de arriba para abajo, además de que me invitaron (a la fuerza) para formar parte en la mesa directiva del kinder de mi hija, y me ha llovido trabajo que no me da tiempo de escribir nada (al menos nada de lo que me gusta) y cuando lograba sacar un ratito pues deplano no se me ocurria absolutamente nada...bueno, pero tratare de que esto no se repita, y si es así... pues ni modos...

* * *

**Freaky - Shibi:** Si **MI KAEDE (MIO, MIO , MIO)** se ve tan lindo sonriendo, y con respecto a que se queden más tiempo, pues ya lo veremos... 

**Kaede Sakuragi: **gracias, y yo que pense que había quedado horrible, (lo mismo pienso de este, pero creo que es cosa de autoestima), y ya no use lo que me dijiste porque derepente se me ocurrio algo, y no cuajaba con eso, pero ya lo veraz en el proximo capitulo.

**Perfanel:** que bueno que te gusto, y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar el comentario, mira que sirven para levantar el animo...

**Shadir: **creeme que no considero que los este haciendo sufrir mucho, (no como otras escritoras) y si, creo que a Denisse le va a dar el infarto cuando sepa que esta suplantando a un guapo pelirrojo

**Sakura: **seria buena idea... pero creo que no podrán irse hasta despues de varios capitulos...

**Miguel: **Muchas, muchas gracias, me ha encantado lo que me escribiste, sé que el encuentro no fue espectacular, pero es que me estuve partiendo la cabeza y nomás no me llegaban las ideas, de todas maneras espero no haberlos defraudado mucho y con lo de si será Yaoi o no, pues... no lo sé, mejor que lo sepan al final. y con respecto al msn, me encantaria charlar contigo algun día, yo entro mayormente en las mañanas los días de clases, así que cuando quieras...

**Hikaru Itsuko: **Jajaja Golosa, conformate con una/o que muchas de eso pedimos nuestra limosna.... yo tambien estoy tratando de imaginar sus caras para poder escribir...

**b-bneko:** podriamos raptar a Kaede para obligarlo a quedarse, pero no creo que tenga mucho sentido, de todas formas no importa ya veremos como le hacemos par que se quede.

**Tenshi:** Jajajajajajajaja es justo lo que dice mi esposo, "si le pusieras el mismo empeño a la casa que a tus historias..." y gracias a ti por los comentarios...

**Ran-k:** Todos quieren que sea Yaoi, pero lo triste es que tenemos que dejar a hijas sin madre, y aumentar la tasa de divorcios para que eso pase... es muy triste... y lo malo es que así es la vida después de todo...

**Kai: **Gracias aunque con tan buenos y originales fics que estan subiendo ahora, siento que mi historia ya no tiene tanto sentido... pero de todos modos, seguiré echandole todos los kilos...

Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo....


	8. Hora de Irse

**Capitulo 8.- Hora de irse**

-¿Hanamichi? – Maiko entro a la habitación, extrañándose de que la luz estuviera encendida.

-Hola querida – Hana estaba acostado en la cama viéndola la televisión.

-Creí que estarías en el hospital todavía

-Iré más tarde, ahora que sé que el profesor Anzai esta bien me siento más tranquilo.

-Me alegro – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres podemos ir a comer con tu mamá – Hanamichi veía a su esposa, era linda, y aunque deseaba un hijo, no iba a permitir que eso desvalorizara su matrimonio.

-No – contesto exaltada, siendo notado por Hana – bueno... es que... yo vengo de allá y... se me antoja más comer aquí en el hotel

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres... - Hana sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no era momento de hablarlo.

* * *

Denisse bajo al restaurante del hotel para comer, las niñas ya se quejaban de que tenían hambre, pero para su desgracia el lugar estaba hasta el tope y el capitán le dijo que debía esperar a que una mesa se desocupara, se arrepintió de no haber pedido servicio a la habitación. 

Estaba por darse la vuelta para salir cuando notó una mano levantada que parecía querer llamar su atención, era una de las mesas cercanas a donde ella estaba, quedó viendo y se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo que había encontrado hacía un par de horas en el pasillo del piso de su habitación, estaba con una mujer morena que no se veía muy feliz de lo que su acompañante hacía. Instintivamente volteo hacía los lados, pero era la única que estaba ahí parada, así que se señalo con el dedo así misma mirando a Hanamichi, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa, camino lentamente hacía ellos.

-Hola – saludo amablemente – noté que no conseguiste mesa... y bueno, tus nenas parecen tener hambre, porque no te sientas con nosotros – ofreció Hanamichi sonriente

-Ehhh – Denisse dudó un poco, después de todo era un par de desconocidos, pero estaban en un lugar público, y parecían ser buenas personas, aunque la sonrisa de la mujer no podía ser más fingida... en eso estaba pensando cuando Sakura se sentó y comenzó a picar la comida de Hanamichi –¡¡¡No Sakura !! !- regaño

-Jajaja, ya tienes hambre, verdad - Hanamichi se echo a reír y comenzó a darle de su plato ante la mirada avergonzada de Denisse y la desaprobatoria de Maiko – vamos, siéntate - Denisse sentó a sus niñas y llamó al mesero para ordenar, que más le quedaba.

-Pues gracias Señor Sakuragi

-Se conocían

-Hace un par de horas en el pasillo –contesto Hanamichi sonriente mientras que ponía a Sakura en sus piernas

-Me ayudo con unos paquetes – aclaro Denisse antes de que la mujer que tenía en frente se hiciera ideas equivocadas

-Ah, pues mucho gusto, soy Maiko Sakuragi, su esposa - Maiko volteo a ver a las pequeñas - ¿Son tus hijas? – pregunto

-Si, ella es Sakura – dijo señalando a la pequeña de playera anaranjada que la miraba desconfiada mientras que recibía otro bocado de la mano de Hana – y ella es Shizuko - señaló a la pelirroja de playera verde que le sonreía tiernamente – y... yo soy Denisse Richards

-Americana?

-Si

-Hablas muy bien el japonés, vienes seguido?

-Ehh, no es la primera vez que vengo, pero mi... - ¿Esposo? Ja ja ja que risa – el papá de las niñas es japonés

-Lo supuse, se notan los rasgos en las niñas, a pesar de ser pelirrojas – acarició el cabellote Shizuko - son muy lindas

-Gracias, se parecen mucho a su pap

-Ante tal comentario Hana quedo mirando a las pequeñas, y era cierto, aunque el cabello lo habían sacado de ella, la piel blanca, las finas y delicadas facciones y esa mira algo fría, especialmente la de Sakura, era definitivamente herencia de Kaede

-¿Están aquí por negocios?

-No, vino a visitar a un amigo enfermo – Hana no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, no sabía porque no había comentado que conocía a Kaede.

-De verdad, que casualidad, mi esposo y yo estamos aquí por la misma razón.

-¿No viven en Tokio?

-No, bueno yo soy de aquí, pero vivimos en Kanagawa

-¿En serio? – preguntó Denisse, pensaba preguntarle por el lugar, pero el tono de su celular la interrumpió – Bueno... si... estoy en el restaurante del hotel... ya conseguiste los boletos... a las 8 de la noche... si, tendré todo listo... aquí te espero

Hasta el momento, Hana no había dicho ni pio, solo de dedicaba a escuchar mientras repartía su comida entre Sakura y Shizuko ,quien ya estaba sentada en sus piernas también, en lo que traían la orden, pero cuando el celular sonó, puso atención a lo que Denisse decía.

-Tu esposo

-Ehh si – no iba a ponerse a explicarle su drama personal a alguien que acababa de conocer - nos iremos esta noche.

-No te vez muy feliz

-Jeje, la verdad es que yo no deseo irme, me gustaría quedarme unos días más – reconoció, aunque tal vez lo mejor fuera irse, no podía quitarse las ganas de conocer el país natal de Kaede.

Hana iba a comentar algo, pero la vocecita de Sakura exigiendo más comida lo hizo abandonar la idea. Minutos después el mesero llegaba con la orden.

Maiko y Denisse mantuvieron una charla amena en la que Hana pocas veces participaba, ya que estaba feliz jugando con las niñas, que ahora lo alimentaban a él de su comida.

-¡¡¡PAPA!!! – grito a todo pulmón Sakura al ver a su padre caminando a la mesa en donde se encontraban. Aunque el rostro de Kaede no mostraba sorpresa alguna, la escena que tenía frente a él lo tenía pasmado, Sakura y Shizuko en las piernas de Hanamichi quien estaba sentado a lado de Denisse, es que era simplemente impensable, aunque claro, si Denisse supiera a quien tenía a lado no creía que mantuviera esa dulce sonrisa. Desvió un poco la mirada al percatarse de una quinta persona sentada... el imaginar su identidad lo hizo estremecer.

-Quita esa cara Rukawa que no me las voy comer – Bromeo Hana al ver la cara de lo que el creyó fue algo parecido a angustia.

-Idiota – contesto regresando a su fría postura – de haber sabido que estabas aquí, me cambio de hotel.

-Ohhh, al parecer ya aprendiste más palabras.

-Ustedes... ¿se conocen?- pregunto Denisse

-Sip – contesto Hana, que al parecer era el único que quería hablar – fuimos compañeros en la prepa

-¿De verdad? – Denisse estaba muy emocionada, ese pelirrojo era alguien en la misteriosa vida pasada de Kaede, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, aunque por la cara de Kaede no parecían ser muy cercanos, aunque pensándolo bien, no creía que hubiera alguien cercano a él.

-Pero siéntate Zorrito – invito Hanamichi

-Torpe – Rukawa tomo asiento justo frente a Hanamichi, mientras miraba a Denisse, no quería voltear al otro lado para ver la cara de esa mujer y suplicaba por que Hanamichi siguiera tan maleducado como siempre.

-Mira Zorro, te presento a mi esposa

Dicen que mientras menos desees que algo pase, más rápido pasara, y este caso no fue la excepción, Kaede escucho a su derecha la voz de la mujer que se presentaba mientras tendía su mano.

-Maiko Sakuragi, mucho gusto en conocerlo

-Mmhhm – un inentendible sonido salio de su boca, cosa que Hana y Denisse entendieron como un Hola, no así Maiko a quien no le agrado en lo mínimo el gesto, pero que más hubiera podido decir "el gusto es mío", sería la mentira más grande que hubiera dicho jamás.

Sakura y Shizuko dejaron las cómodas piernas en las que habían estado sentadas para ir ahora a las de su padre. Durante el resto de la comida Hanamichi se dedico a platicar de mil y un anécdotas de Shohoku ante la molestia de Maiko, que sentía que la habían dejado a un lado, las risotadas de Denisse quien oía atenta y feliz las cosas que Hana le contaba y los insultos de Kaede cuando escuchaba alguna estupidez dicha por el pelirrojo.

La conversación siguió un rato más sin ningún contratiempos, hasta que Denisse notó que de vez en cuando Kaede giraba los ojos para ver disimuladamente a Maiko cada vez que está se mostraba cariñosa con su marido, y aunque su cara no demostraba sentimiento alguno, notaba que su cuerpo se tensaba en claro signo de molestia, esto la intranquilizo sobremanera, él jamás había mostrado tal comportamiento y una idea comenzó a rondarle por la cabeza.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos – se despidió Denisse dándole un beso en al mejilla a Maiko y después a Hanamichi

-Igualmente – contesto Maiko tomando la mano de su esposo, pero que se había creído esa mujer para andar besando a su marido, entendía lo atrevidas que podían ser las americanas, pero no le gusto en lo mínimo.

* * *

-Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo, me ha caído muy bien tu amigo 

-No es mi amigo

-Pues el parecía conocer bastante de ti

-Es un Torpe

Durante el resto de la tarde Rukawa no dejo de pensar en Hanamichi y en su mujer, el pelirrojo se veía feliz y parecía amar mucho a su esposa, lo peor de todo es que parecía una buena mujer, definitivamente hubiera preferido no conocerla.

Terminaron de arreglar todo para salir del hotel, pasarían un rato al hospital para que el profesor Anzai conociera a las niñas y de ahí se irían al aeropuerto para iniciar el viaje de vuelta a casa.

Una vez en el hospital Denisse tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al famoso Profesor Anzai, (famoso, No porque Kaede hablara mucho de él, sino porque Hana en el rato de conversación lo menciono mucho), y le sorprendió mucho que a pesar de haber pasado por una delicada operación se le viera tan contento y lleno de vida.

A duras penas pudo mantener a sus hijas quietas dentro de la habitación, y le molesto que a Kaede parecía no importarle importunar al hombre recién operado, aunque tampoco pareciera como que al anciano le afectara mucho, es más parecía disfrutar de las imprudencias de las niñas. Después de un rato vio que la sonrisa del profesor desapareció y tuvo la sensación de que ellos querían hablar, así que salio de la habitación para dejarlos solos.

-Akako – Shizuko corrió al reconocer a la mujer que venia caminando rumbo a la habitación de donde ellas acababan de salir.

-Hola muñeca – Ayako se inclino levemente para levantarla en brazos y quedo mirando a la alta pelirroja que tenía enfrente, sin poder evitarlo pensó en Hanamichi, definitivamente ahora entendía el porque Rukawa había comenzado una relación con ella. La vio acercarse vacilante y seguramente desconcertada ante la confianza que su hija había mostrado con ella – Tú debes ser Denisse, verdad – la vio asentir – Soy Ayako Miyagi, amiga de Rukawa, no creo que te haya hablado de mi, pero soy yo la que los molesta de vez en cuando por teléfono – Denisse sonrió signo de que lo recordaba – y el es mi esposo

-Ryota Miyagi – hablo un turbado Ryota que tenía la boca abierta al ver a una chica tan alta (especialmente porque era más alta que él) – es un gusto conocerla

-Denisse Richards – contesto el saludo

-Hola Sakura – Ayako se acerco a la niña quien frunció el ceño y se negó a contestar lo que causo la risa de la morena.

-Sakura, saluda – regaño Denisse

-No te preocupes, mi hijo es igual, a veces es un amor y le da de besos a todo el mundo, y de repente no quiere que nadie lo toque – ambas sonrieron

-Y Rukawa –pregunto Ryota al no verlo

-Adentro – contesto mientras señalaba el cuarto.

-Supe que se irán hoy

-Si, el avión sale a las 8:00 de la noche – en ese momento Kaede salio del cuarto, saludo a Ayako y a Ryota, intercambio un par de palabras con ellos...

-Ichi, Ichi – Sakura corrió al ver a Sakuragi acercándose, Shizuko cuando lo vio, comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de Ayako para que esta la bajara, una vez logrado su objetivo imitó a su hermana y fue a parar a los brazos de Hana.

-¿Ichi? – Preguntó Ayako

-Su abreviación de Hanamichi – aclaró Denisse, quien por más que las trato de hacerlas decir Señor Sakuragi (en sus posibilidades claro) no lo logro, ellas solo saltaban mientras gritaban "ICHI, ICHI"

-Ahhh, no sabía que las conocía

-Estamos hospedados en el mismo hotel – informo la pelirroja

-De verdad

-Y hoy en la tarde comimos junto con la esposa del Señor Sakuragi

-En serio – Ayako no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Rukawa quien le respondió la mirada, no podía imaginar a Rukawa sentado junto a Maiko, debió haber sido difícil para él.

Denisse sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, ¿qué significaban esas cómplices miradas?. Vio que se acercaba un joven doctor de cabello castaño junto a el un moreno de ojos azules, el castaño los saludo y les dijo que en un momento más estaría con ellos, camino rápidamente en la habitación del profesor, mientras que el moreno se acercaba al grupo. Lo vio saludar a todos con mucha confianza, sobre todo a Sakuragi, saludo a sus hijas y ante algún comentario que no logró escuchar se giro hacía ella, notó en sus ojos un leve gesto de sorpresa, al parecer causaba eso en todos los conocidos de Kaede; se acerco a ella y se presentó.

-Hola, Soy Hisashi Mitsui – hizo una leve reverencia – así que tu eres la esposa de Rukawa, la verdad es que me moría por conocer a la mujer que lo había logrado atrapar.

-Ehhh – río nerviosa – escuche que era un joven muy popular en la escuela, en Estados Unidos también lo es.

-Eso es lo que he escuchado.

-Tu también compañero de ellos – volteo a ver a Hanamichi quien cargaba a Sakura, mientras le pasaba a Shizuko a su papá.

-Así es, aunque sólo por un año, cuando ellos entraron a primero yo estaba en tercero.

-¿Hisashi? – Mitsui volteo para encontrar a su amante quien acababa de salir de la habitación del profesor

-Mira Kimi, es la esposa de Rukawa

-En serio – se inclino ante ella – es un gusto conocerla, mi nombre de Kiminobu Kogure

-Denisse Richards

- Richards?, dirás Rukawa – corrigió Mitsui

-Ehh, no, Richards, Kaede y yo no estamos casados, vivimos juntos... nada más

* * *

-Así que ya se van – Hanamichi se acerco a Rukawa, este solo asintió muy levemente – bien, deja que los lleve al aeropuerto 

-No gracias, quiero llegar vivo

-Ohh, vamos zorrito, aunque no lo creas no hay mejor conductor de todo Japón – Todos se sorprendieron, pues Hanamichi no había respondido al insulto como lo hubiera hecho en otros tiempos – ustedes que dicen niñas, quieren que su tío Hanamichi las lleve a pasear?

-!!!SI¡¡¡ !!!SI¡¡¡ !!!SI¡¡¡ -gritaron felices

-...- Rukawa lo veía nada feliz, que truco más bajo el de utilizar a sus hijas para hacer su santa voluntad

-Le han tomado cariño – Ayako se acerco a Rukawa por detrás

-Mmjj- gruño en respuesta

-Nos vamos – Pregunto Hana

Varios minutos después y después de despedirse de todos iban rumbo al aeropuerto, Hana y Kaede compartían los asientos delanteros, mientras que Denisse y las niñas iban atrás. Cuando la pelirrojo cuestiono a Hanamichi sobre Maiko, este mintió diciendo que había decidido quedarse en el hotel porque estaba cansada, nunca había sido bueno para mentir, y Rukawa se dio cuenta de ello. Al llegar ayudo con las maletas mientras platicaba con Denisse de las cosas que le mostraría en su próxima visita. Cuando se escucho el llamado abordar Hana se despidió de Denisse y de las niñas efusivamente, después se acerco a Kaede.

-Bueno, es una pena que tengas que irte, la próxima vez que vengas espero que te quedes más tiempo.

-Adiós – Rukawa lo tenía enfrente de él, sin gritos, ni pleitos, ni palabras ofensivas, despidiéndolo como si de un viejo amigo se tratase, sus delgados labios curveándose en una sincera sonrisa, la primera que le dedicaba a él, sintió una enorme necesidad de probarlos... pero no podía, no debía, no con sus hijas frente a ellos; estaba de más decirle que no pensaba volver, que el que ahora fueran "amigos" no cambiaba el hecho de que aun lo deseaba; con un gran esfuerzo le devolvió la sonrisa, no porque no estuviera habituado a hacerlo, sino porque lo que tenía era unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar.

Hanamichi lo vio caminar detrás de su familia y sintió una gran tristeza, durante mucho tiempo se pregunto en que hubiera afectado su vida si Rukawa y él se hubieran llevado bien, si hubieran sido amigos, tal vez nada, porque después de todo Rukawa se hubiera ido a América y él hubiera venido a Tokio, sin embargo tenía esa idea metida en la cabeza, algo como un presentimiento que lo hacía creer que de haber sido las cosas diferentes, su vida completa sería diferente.

El sonido del celular lo regreso a la realidad, imagino que era Maiko, pero se equivoco, el número era de Ryota, al contestar la voz de una Ayako llorosa y alterada lo alarmó.

* * *

-Señor, por favor no puede pasar, entienda, el avión esta por despegar – Un par de señoritas trataban con todas sus fuerzas de evitar que Hanamichi entrara a la oruga.. 

-!!!!RUKAWA¡¡¡¡ - gritaba a todo pulmón Sakuragi

-Señor, si no se regresa voy a llamar a seguridad

-Es una emergencia !!!!RUKAWA¡¡¡¡, !!!!RUK... - El pelirrojo vio que Kaede corría hacía él.

-Que demonios pasa – Rukawa se asustó al ver que Hanamichi se veía desesperado

-No puedes irte

-Señor regrese, el avión... - esta vez la señorita se dirigió a Rukawa

-De que estas hablando – preguntó enfadado ignorando a la mujer

-Rukawa... - Hana se acerco a él , poniéndolo muy nervioso y aun más asustado – El profesor...el profesor Anzai.... Murio

-!!!QUE¡¡¡

**Continuara...**

Bueno, aqui estoy otra vez con una nueva actualización y avanzado la historia, espero realmente que les este gustando, aunque se que avanzo un poco lento, las cosas aqui apenas estan comenzando, por desgracia tuve que prescindir de los servicios del buen Anzai, pero es que no se me ocurría como hacer para que Mi querido Kaede se quedara, porque ya estaba muy decidido a irse y no volver jamás para no tener que volver a ver a la hermosa y buena esposa del pelirrojo.

* * *

**Freaky-Shibi:** Eso es lo que yo digo, me facilitaria mucho las cosas si decidiera irse a formar su anhelada familia por otro lado, pero en fin... Por lo de el profesor Anzai, pues como acabas de leer, desgraciadamente murió, bueno, por lo menos Kaede tendrá que quedarse. 

P.D. (sigue soñando...)

**Elena:** gracias por los comentarios, este es otro pequeñisimo avance, pero esto es algo así como la puerta que los unira un poco más, claro si Maiko los deja.

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Yo también me siento mal por que despues de todo fui yo quien lo dejo así, pero era necesario para la historia, lo bueno es que el lo que desea es alguien a quien amar, y no esta obsesionado como Maiko a que sea Sangre de su Sangre. La madre de Maiko también es el tipo de personas que piensa como ella, bueno, después de todo ella es su madre y la educo, y su ilusión más grande es verse rodeada de nietos, así que para ella es una decepción que su hija mayor no vaya a darle nietos por culpa de mi querido pelirrojo, sin embargo, y aunque la odien ella va a ser una pieza importante para el desarrollo de la historia.

**b-bneko:** La idea no es solo que se encuentren en el mismo hotel... y bueno, no hubo que raptarlo, Kaede terminara quedandose, aunque no sea por algo agradable.

**Sakura:** Jajaja, buena idea, pero desgraciadamente los examenes dicen que es mi Hanita el que no puede, y a Denisse, bueno, no la odies, ella no es mala, solo se enamoro de la persona equivocada, de hecho nadie es malo aqui, solo que algunas personas (como Maiko) tienen muy arraigada su educación y sus costumbres, despúes de todo es solo una mujer que sueña con tener hijos. Muchas gracias por los comentarios de los otros Fics, esos son el segundo fics que escribi, la verdad es que los veo demasiado melosos, pero es que son tan lindos que cuando piensos en ellos, escurro miel.

**Tenshi:** No solo yo me reí, mis hermanas, mi madre, mi maridin, a todos les dio risa tu comentario.... espero que sea de tu agrado este avance, y nos vemos en la proxima actualización...

**Besos a todos...**


	9. Funeral

**Capitulo 9.- Funeral**

...**Recuerdo**

- Me alegro tanto de que hayas formado una familia, tus hijas son hermosas y Denisse parece ser una buena mujer – Una vez que Denisse salió de la habitación EL profesor Anzai comenzó a sonreír de nueva cuenta

-Gracias

-No sabes lo satisfecho que me siento de haberte visto otra vez – no solo a él, sino a todos los que lo habían acompañado durante esos días

-Yo también me alegro - reconoci

-Aunque talvez sea la ultima vez – dijo casi en un susurro, sin embargo llegó a oídos de Rukawa

-Es lo mejor – Kaede pensó que ya había escuchado que se iría esa mism noche.

-Así que piensas volver – pregunto

-No creo, sin embargo usted es bienvenido a visitarme cuando guste

-Gracias, pero yo tampoco creo que pueda ir –sonrió gentilmente

-...- Kaede asinti

-Sabes... al ver a Denisse, no pude evitar pensar en que se parece algo a Sakuragi, no crees – El profesor Anzai lo miró fijamente

-No lo había notado - mintió, sin embargo no pudo sostenerle la mirada, girando de inmediato el rostro hacía la ventana.

-Supe que el día que llegaste tuviste problemas con él, espero que se hayan arreglado.

-Si, solo fue un malentendido

-Que bueno... – un bostezo interrumpió lo que pensaba decir – creo que los sedantes están comenzado a tener efecto

-Me retiro entonces – caminó hacía al puerta, pero la voz del Anzai lo hizo detenerse.

-Kaede – era la primera vez que le llamaba así – deja de pensar en el pasado, el hubiera no existe, tienes una hermosa familia, no la descuides, no hay nada mejor que estar junto a las personas que nos aman

-Rukawa sintió confundido ante tal comentario, no creía que Anzai supiera lo que el sentía por Sakuragi, sin embargo con el profesor nada era seguro, después de todo parecía que era la persona que mejor lo conocía, talvez no era una tontería que el también se hubiera dado cuenta, bueno... si así era, el mensaje era bastante claro. Vio a Anzai desviar la vista al retrato de una mujer mayor que estaba en la mesita junto a su cama.

-La extraña mucho?

-... - el viejo solo asintió en respuesta – pero sé que me esta esperando con los brazos abiertos – dijo con una sonrisa.

... **Fin del Recuerdo**

-Kaede.

-Ehh - giro la cara para encontrarse frente a la pelirroja, quien al parecer tenía rato llamándolo, desde que Hanamichi le había dado la noticia no había podido dejar de pensar en la ultima conversación que habían tenido, por alguna razón sentía que el profesor sabía que iba a morir, cosa por demás extraña cuando los doctores les habían asegurado que se estaba recuperando.

-Regresaron al hospital cuando entre mil problemas logro bajar a Denisse y sus hijas del avión y recuperar su equipaje, Kaede se dio cuenta el estado en el que estaba Hanamichi cuando vio que ni siquiera podía meter las llaves para arrancar el auto, así que se las quito y fue el quien condujo de regreso. Cuando llegaron encontró a Ayako llorando y Ryota tratando de confortarla. Hanamichi pregunto por Kogure, quería alguien que pudiera explicarle que demonios había sucedido, pero Mitsui le dijo que este estaba muy afectado, que en cierto modo se sentía culpable. Horas después Hana pudo hablar con Kogure, sin embargo al verlo tan afligido decidió no pedir explicaciones.

-No se que fue lo que paso, todo estaba bien, el se estaba recuperando – Kogure comenzó a hablar son que Hana dijera nada

-Kogure – Hana se sintió muy mal al verlo

-Es que no... yo debí haber notado algo, yo fui la ultima persona que lo reviso, y... todo estaba bien, te lo juro... estaba bien... él estaba bien- Kogure no podía dejar de culparse, pues el había sido quien lo había visto por ultima vez, aunque ya no alcanzo a hablar con él pues cuando entro Anzai ya estaba dormido.

-No fue tu culpa Kogure – Hana no sabia que decirle, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo, Mitsui hizo acto de presencia abrazandolo

-Doctor? – una joven enfermera se acerco a ellos – ehh, necesito que me firmen algunos papeles para el traslado

-Kogure hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Mitsui lo detuvo

-Yo iré, tu hazle caso al Doctor Takeda y vuelve a casa

-No, tengo que hacerme cargo de otras cosas

-En el estado en el que estas no te puedes hacer cargo de nada – insistió Mitsui – Por favor, déjame a mi... si

* * *

Denisse trato de volver a su habitación en el mismo hotel, pero le dijeron que ya había sido ocupada, llamó a un par de hoteles más pero en todos, la respuesta fue lo mismo. 

-Llame al hotel, no tienen habitaciones disponibles – dijo preocupada Denisse

-o... saldré a buscar uno – dijo al ver a sus hijas que dormían encogiditas en los sofás de la sala de espera, tapadas con una delgada sabana que una enfermera había hecho el favor de prestar, sin embargo el hospital era bastante frío, y había empezado a nevar, no creía que eso bastara para que las niñas estuvieran lo suficientemente calientes.

-Porque no se quedan en casa, esta a solo unas cuadras de aquí – Denisse y Kaede voltearon a ver a Kogure quien los había escuchado hablar

-No quisiéramos causar problemas – Dijo apenada Denisse

-No es ningún problema, yo ahora mismo me voy para allá.

-Gracias – Kaede se inclino ante Kogure

Kaede cargo a las Shizuko mientras que Denisse había tomado a Sakura, cuando estaban frente al auto Denisse se detuvo frente a Kaede.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres – a pesar de haberse notado serio, Denisse había notado cierta tristeza y preocupación en los ojos de Kaede.

-Que? -

-Nosotras vamos a estar bien - sonri

-...- Kaede acostó a Shizuko en el auto y le dio un beso a Sakura mientras estaba en brazos de su madre, levanto la mano y acaricio la mejilla de Denisse esta inclino la cabeza para disfrutar más del gesto – Gracias Denisse.

Denisse se quedó un rato pasmada ante tal gesto, subió su mano hasta tocar con ella su mejilla, cerró los ojos mientras recordaba ese dulce instante con una sonrisa. Volvió a la realidad al escuchar al auto ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Kaede regreso a la sala de espera, estaba preocupado por Hanamichi, pues siempre había sido muy expresivo, sin embargo no lo había visto llorar ni nada que se le pareciera, eso era normal en él, no en Hanamichi. Cuando llegó, Hana hablaba por teléfono 

-Hoy en la noche... No sabemos, estamos esperando los resultados de la autopsia.... Si... yo estoy... bien... no... no es necesario, esta nevando, yo iré en un par de horas... si, nos vemos.

Kaede lo observaba recostado en la pared, cuando colgó se quedo un rato mirando a la nada, se veía hermoso con esa seriedad poco frecuente impuesta en su rostro, y ese aire de tristeza lo hacia verse tan tentador...

-Pensé que te irías

Su voz lo despertó de su ensoñación, se sintió culpable por andar pensado tantas sandeces en un momento como ese. Solo negó con la cabeza.

-Que te han dicho

-Nada todavía

-Y los demás

-Ayako y Ryota se fueron, van a adelantarse a Kanagawa para arreglar las cosas allá y avisarle a Akagi y Mitsui fue a firmar unos papeles – después de eso, solo fue silencio, ambos estaba dolidos, pero ninguno quería hablar.

* * *

Kogure y Denisse llegaron minutos después al departamento, dejaron a las niñas en el cuarto de invitados y salieron ambos a la sala... 

-Prepararé Té – Kogure fue a la cocina – quieres algo de cenar? – a pesar de sentirse triste, trataba de ser amable y atento con su invitada.

-No gracias, el té esta bien

-Y cuanto tiempo llevan viviendo juntos – regreso con la charola

-Dos años, diez meses y tres días... - Denisse se detuvo al ver una fotografía de Kogure y Mitsui tiernamente abrazados – ustedes son...pareja?

-Ehh...si, te... molesta?

-No... es solo que... se ven tan enamorados, aun en la fotografía – dijo mientras tomaba la foto y la veía detenidamente - Kaede y yo no tenemos ninguna así - susurr

-Que?

-No nada, que se nota que se quieren mucho – tomo un sorbo de té - llevan mucho tiempo viviendo juntos

-6 años

-Y Mitsui a que se dedica

-Juega en la Selección de Básquetbol Nacional

-Para ser dos hombres que viven solo tienen este lugar realmente ordenado

-La verdad es que contratamos a alguien para que haga la limpieza, además de que casi no estamos aquí, solo llegamos en la noche y lo que menos nos apetece es ponernos a limpiar.

-Pero entonces se ven muy poco

-Por ahora sí, mientras termino mi residencia, después tendré un horario más cómodo y podremos estar más tiempo juntos.

-También eres compañero de escuela de todos ellos

-Si, todos los que viste en el hospital... le teníamos mucha estima al profesor Anzai – esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja

-Lo siento... no quise...

-No te preocupes, debo darte las gracias porque con tu platica me he olvidado un poco de todo – Kogure notó que Denisse tenía rato que volteaba a ver la misma fotografía – Rukawa nos sorprendió a todos cuando supimos que era padre, no era alguien que se relacionara mucho con chicas.

-Si, algo me platico Sakuragi, ellos no se llevaban bien, verdad

-No, se la vivían peleando, pero dentro de la cancha eran increíbles

-En serio

-Si, Sakuragi era de la única persona que podía sacar a Rukawa de su apatía, aunque fuera solo para pelear... bueno... tu también lo haz logrado.

-Si, claro - Kogure noto que Denisse acompaño una triste risa con una leve mueca de ironía – pues no es precisamente muy expresivo conmigo.

-Rukawa no es una persona que se encariñe con las personas, en el poco tiempo que le conocí jamás supe que tuviera algún amigo, él debe sentir algo realmente grande para vivir contigo

-Bueno, soy la madre de sus hijas y no precisamente porque lo planeara

-Ni siquiera eso lo obligaría, créeme, el que desde un principio te haya dejado entrar en su vida quiere decir que siente algo por ti, no te des por vencida.

-Gracias – Después de esa platica Denisse se sintió bien, todo lo que había dicho el castaño era cierto, desde un principio fue él quien la busco, eso tenía que significar algo, porque en eso ella basaba sus esperanzas de algún día ganar el corazón de Kaede.

* * *

En el hospital los trámites están listos, en la tarde podrán llevarse el cuerpo, Hanamichi regresa al hotel y Mitsui y Rukawa a la casa. 

-Maiko? – Hanamichi se metió en la cama junto con su esposa quien ya se encontraba dormida, pero al sentirlo despertó.

-Como estás?

-Bien, no te preocupes, es solo que no esperaba eso, nadie lo esperaba.

-Y Ayako como está?

-Mal, le tuvieron que dar calmantes, Ryota se la llevó a casa, mañana salen a Kanagawa

-Y nosotros

-También.

-Voy a decirle al zorro que se quede en la casa, porque no creo que la suya este habitable

-No se habían ido

-No, me avisaron antes, así que los detuve

-Regresaron al hotel?

-No, al parecer ya no hay habitaciones, pero se quedaron en casa de Kogure y Mitsui

-QUEEEE, Hanamichi como permitiste eso

-Permitir que?

-Pues que llevaran a las niñas con ellos

-Maiko, no empieces

-No puedo entender como Rukawa dejo que llevaran a sus hijas a esa casa, porque seguro que a la pobre mujer no le advirtieron que si no – maiko se dio cuenta que Hana ya se había arropado y dormía profundamente, o al menos eso parecía – Hanamichi, Hanamichi hazme caso – al ver que no pensaba despertar se arropo y se acostó junto al pelirrojo – no puedo creer que sean tan imprudentes...

-...- Hana solo dio un pequeño suspiro, no tenía ganas de ponerse a razonar con ella,

* * *

En la tarde del día siguiente todos salieron rumbo a Kanagawa, a pesar de todo, Denisse esta muy emocionada porque por fin conocería el lugar donde Kaede creció. 

-Oye Denisse – Hanamichi se acerco a la pelirroja - estaba pensando...que si no tenían donde quedarse podrías hacerlo en la casa, tenemos dos habitaciones más y...

-No gracias, nos quedaremos con Ayako – interrumpió Rukawa y se alejo, en realidad ni siquiera la había hablado con ella, pero sería una tortura dormir bajo el mismo techo que Sakuragi, no por el claro, sino por su esposa. Denisse lo miró confundida, ella había visto a Ayako y sabía que no habían cruzado palabra, además de que en toda la mañana no había visto que el la llamara para pedirle alojamiento.

Akagi ya había contratado a la agencia funeraria que se hará cargo de todo, el velorio se llevaría a cabo en la casa de Ayako donde ha preparado un pequeño altar para colocar el cuerpo, y a ella asistieron solo los amigos mas allegados a este, quienes pasan la noche entera velándolo. A las 11 de la mañana el cuerpo del profesor es trasladado a un templo para el servicio luctuoso en donde Rukawa pudo ver a muchos jugadores y entrenadores que hacía años no veía. En la tarde llevaron el cuerpo del profesor al crematorio y por la noche se ofrecio una cena para los presentes, colocando las cenizas en un altar para que enciendieran incioenso y rezaran por el descanso de su alma.

* * *

Era bastante noche y a pesar de que no había dormido nada la noche anterior y el día había sido muy pesado, Rukawa no lograba conciliar el sueño, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, a pesar de que desde que se fue a los Estados Unidos no había mantenido contacto con el profesor, Kaede lo quería y respetaba como a nadie, y su muerte le había dolido demasiado. Decidió salir a caminar para despejarse, pues sentía que si seguía encerrado en la habitación terminaría volviéndose loco. Además estaba Sakuragi, durante todo el velorio y el servicio lo había visto tan calmado, casi podía verse reflejado, se veía tan serio, tan ido, pero nadie parecía notarlo o extrañarle, talvez porque todos estaban inmersos en su propia pena. 

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron a la antigua (y ya conocida por todos) cancha donde solía entrenar, mientras se acercaba reconoció el sonido del bote de un balón y se sorprendió al ver a Sakuragi haciendo tiros sencillos, de hecho, no le sorprendió tanto que estuviera ahí, talvez inconcientemente había legado a ese lugar con la esperanza de verlo, si no que a pesar de ser una noche extremadamente fría, Sakuragi estaba muy ligero de ropa.

-Tu tampoco podías dormir zorrito – Hana se acerco a él mientras botaba el balón y lo miraba de forma desafiante – que te parece un uno a uno

-Idiota te vas a enfermar

-Si tienes miedo solo dilo.

Rukawa le quito el balón y lo lanzó entrando en la canasta limpiamente...

Jugaron durante más de dos horas, ahora entendía a Hanamichi, con el tremendo ejercicio, tuvo que quitarse la sudadera, hasta quedar solo con una playera, al final, le ganó por casi 10 puntos; al entrar su ultima canasta esperaba verlo haciendo berrinches o buscando alguna excusa estúpida por haber perdido como antaño, pero no, al volverse lo encontró a mitad de la cancha dándole la espalda, sin moverse; se acerco lentamente, pudo entonces escuchar leves sollozos, el corazón comenzó agitársele exageradamente... lo había visto contento, furioso, reírse a carcajadas como idiota, y sonreír sinceramente, hasta pensativo y serio durante el día, pero jamás imagino que lo tendría frente a él llorando, levanto la mano para tomarle el hombro, pero la retiro antes de llegar, estaba confundido, no sabía que debía hacer...

-Era... como un padre... para mi – hablo quedito y entrecortado – la única persona que creyó en mi desde un principio, me brindo su apoyo siempre, no es justo...- se volteo repentinamente quedando cara a cara con Rukawa y un segundo después se desplomaba en sus brazos llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, Kaede no pudo aguantar más y lo abrazó protectoramente, Hanamichi al sentirlo se apretó contra su pecho y se dejo caer, sacando todo el dolor que durante todo ese tiempo había evitado exponer ante los demás.

Rukawa sentía que el corazón se le partía en dos al verlo desmoronarse de ese modo, sabía que seguramente le había costado mucho fingir serenidad ante todo el mundo, para él era algo sencillo, esconder el dolor, tragárselo y vivir con el, era algo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero no Hanamichi, la pérdida del Anzai lo estaba hundiendo y no sabía como reconfórtalo, así que solo hizo lo único que podía hacer, sé quedo con él abrazándolo hasta que dejo de llorar...

**Continuara...**

* * *

Un capitulo más y mucho antes de lo que esperaba, bueno, es que estos días no había tocado siquiera la maquina, pero como tenía la idea de como quería este capitulo pues lo hice en el resumen en un cuaderno y luego lo transcribi, así no espero a que cuando este sentada frente a la maquina me venga la inspiración por arte de magía. Como ven la historia aqui avanzo un buen con respecto a la relación Ru/Hana, no mucho claro, porque no mas no puedo enamorar a Hanamichi de Kaede así nomas porque si. Tengo la idea del final muy clara, con la escena fija en mi mente y toda la cosa, y a pesar de cambio de parecer seguido acerca de lo que voy haciendo esa idea no ha cambiado en lo mínimo, el problema es como llegar a ese resultado, pero poco a poco siento que me estoy acercando, y todo es gracias a todos los reviews que me mandan que de verdad me animan bastante, bueno, demasiada palabrería...

* * *

**Shadir:** Jejejejeje... este... pues si, como le dije a alguien por correo, aunque se oiga feo, me servia mas muerto que vivo. 

**Oruha Shikijou: **Que bueno que te esta gustando, ahh y no te preocupes, la muerte del profesor no es en vano, y Bueno, ante esta situación Ru se tendra que quedar un tiempesito más, aunque no creo que sea mucho, ya que el le hace mucho caso a los consejos del viejito, y este le recomendo que cuidara a su familia, y para que el pueda hacer eso, tiene que estar separado de Hanamichi, sinembargo nosotrosos no queremos eso, verdad...

**Kaede Sakuragi: **Te digo lo mismo que le dije a Shadir, serivia más vivo de lo que iba a servir vivo. que bueno que te gusto de todas formas y espero que este sea de tu agrado también, de aqui en adelante las cosas se iran enrollando un poquito, espero que salga como lo planeo.

**Sakare:** Aqui esta la continuación que esperabas, espero que te guste y bueno, Maiko y denisse todavía van a estar por aqui un buen ratote, así que tendras que seguir aguantandolas...

**Sakura:** Si, murio y pues nimodos, era lo mejor para la historia, ayudo, aunque sea unpoquito a que estos dos se acercaran, y eso es lo que todos queremos... Y tienes razón, los Fics con finales felices son los mejores aunque en el caminohayan sufrido un montón.

**Freaky-Shibi:** Si, lo vamos a extrañar, y esta es una oportunidad para que se acerquen un poco mas...

**Miguel: **Bueno, a ti ni que decirte, no mas que espero tus comentarios para este capitulo (es que me encantan porque siempre dices cosas bien lindas) y gracias por las ideas...

**Hikaru Itsuko: **si, era necesaria, pero no importa, ya esta con su esposa en el más allá. y para que separemos a Hana de su esposa va a estar bien dificil, porque a pesar de que no me cae muy bien, pues la verdad es que la mujer quiere bastante al pelirrojo, pero ya veremos quien gana, si el amor o su antojo de ser madre.

**Yessy:** Tarannnnn, aqui esta la actualización, el capitulo no es muy movido, pero espero que te guste...

**b-bneko:** en realidad no lo mate solo para que se quedara Kaede, sino porque me traia otros beneficios, como poner extremadamente vulnerable a Hana para que cayera en los brazos de Kaede.

**Ran-K: **Todos aqui quieren ser felices (quien no) el problema es que la felicidad de cada uno significa el sufrimiento de otros, pero eso es lo interesante del asunto...

**Bueno, por ahora eso es todo, nos vemos en la proxima actualización....**


	10. Una charla Pendiente

**Capitulo 10.- Una Charla Pendiente.**

Otro par de horas pasaron así, en medio de la cancha, abrazados; Rukawa comprendía tan bien a Hanamichi, sabía por lo que estaba pasando, él mismo sentía enormemente la pérdida del profesor, él también necesitaba consuelo, sin embargo no podía ponerse a llorar, pues Hanamichi necesitaba de alguien en quien sostenerse en ese momento, y no pensaba fallarle.

Hacía un frío de los demonios, a Rukawa no le importo, mientras tuviera a su lado a su pelirrojo podrían estar a mitad del ártico en ropa interior y el sería feliz, una oportunidad como esta talvez no volvería a repetirse, estaba conciente que todo esto era solo que él necesitaba desahogarse y daba gracias al cielo que lo hubiera escogido a él. Sakuragi por su parte parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, un rato después ya se había calmado, aun así no pronunciaba palabra.

Kaede notó que comenzaba a temblar de frío, y como no, si el inconciente llevaba puesta apenas una camiseta delgada, en que estaría pensando cuando salió de su casa, y porque la idiota de su mujer no había hecho algo; muy a su pesar decidió sacar a Hana de su apatía, no era bueno que estuvieran más tiempo ahí.

-Será mejor que vayas a tu casa o te dará pulmonía - Rukawa busco los ojos marrón de Sakuragi, temiendo encontrar aun su rostro triste, pero cual fue su sorpresa al verlo responder con una tierna y resignada sonrisa.

-Si... - se levantaron con dificultad, ya estaba comenzando a entumecerse por estar tan largo rato en la misma posición – , gracias por quedarte conmigo.

-Si morías congelado me remordería la conciencia – Contesto indiferente mientras levantaba su sudadera que había quedado en el suelo.

-Tienes conciencia? – contesto en plan de broma y gratamente sorprendido de oírlo hacer una a él, sobre todo en momentos como este, sin duda era para animarlo.

-Mucha más que tú – contesto, mientras que le aventaba su sudadera - Pontela

-Y tu? – pregunto al ver que Kaede se quedaba solo con una playera

-Yo no soy quien tiembla de frío – se dio la vuelta para comenzar el camino a casa de Ayako

-No estoy temblando de frío – rebatió con falso enojo

-Como digas – sin hacerle el mínimo caso siguió caminando

-Oye... de veraz... gracias amigo – Hana se dio la vuelta creyendo que Rukawa, quien ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable, no lo había escuchado

-Sakuragi – Rukawa se detuvo al escuchar la ultima palabra del pelirrojo - solo piensa en que el profesor Anzai ahora esta con la persona que ama, él está feliz y no le gustaría vernos abatidos – una vez dicho esto se marcho sin voltear atrás y esperando que Sakuragi recuperara su animo.

Hana lo escucho, y sonrió de nueva cuenta, sin duda alguna Rukawa era mucho, muchísimo más de lo que aparentaba...

* * *

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, Kaede no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía estar con él, lo que hubiera dado porque esos momentos no terminaran, por que el reloj se detuviera y lo dejara con él por siempre. Entró a su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, las niñas dormían en la cama, mientras que Denisse se encontraba acostada en el futon, al verla volvió a sentirse culpable... "_Qué estas haciendo Kaede, no importa cuanto trate de convencerme, mientras este cerca de él esto no va a funcionar_" se acerco a Denisse y se acostó junto a ella, quien al sentir el tacto frío de la piel de Kaede se sobresalto un poco, pero no se despertó, sólo se arrincono más a su cuerpo, Kaede la acario observándola detenidamente, tratando de pensar en ella como mujer... "s_i al menos pudiera amarte, todo sería tan fácil, pero cada vez que te veo en lo único que puedo pensar es en él..."_ en cierto modo era una idiotez de su parte pensar que podía olvidar a Hanamichi solo con salir del país, después de todo, eso era lo que le había llamado la atención de Denisse, el parecido que guardaba con su amor imposible, se acerco a ella en un patético intento por sustituirlo y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que esa relación lo único que provocaba era dañarla a ella. 

Al bajar la vista solo se veía sus mechones rojos revueltos sobre su pecho, sonrió al recordar que hacía un rato era Hanamichi quien se encontraba en esa posición, recostado en él; se preguntó si él habría sentido el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, podía disimular muy bien exteriormente, pero en su interior, su corazón se agitaba nada más al sentirlo cerca. Seguramente no debía de preocuparse por eso, Sakuragi estaba pensando en otras cosas y no fijaría en tonterías como esa.

La abrazo queriendo imaginar que era a Hanamichi a quien tenía entre sus brazos, hundió su rostro en el cabellos Denisse y acerco su cuerpo provocadoramente, mientras que su cerebro le ayudaba a imaginar que no era una mujer quien estaba acostada junto a él, cerró los ojos y busco su rostro para llenarlos de suaves besos; Denisse despertó al sentir los labios de Kaede sobre su cara, cuando los labios de él tocaron los suyos, ella respondió el beso comenzando con carias más apasionadas, una vez más ella se entrego al hombre que amaba, ignorando que él, le hacía el amor a otra persona.

* * *

-Kaede?, ya despertaste 

La voz de Denisse lo trajo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, se sentía realmente mal, aunado del remordiendo de haber pasado la noche con ella pensando en Hanamichi, otra vez, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

-Si – se levanto un poco y dirigió su mirada a la cama – y las niñas – preguntó al no encontrarlas

-Jugando con Aki – vio que al levantarse entrecerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor – que te pasa? –pregunto preocupada.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza – contesto haciendo un mohín de fastidio

-Denisse se acerco hincándose frente a él y le puso la mano en la frente y después en las mejillas

-Tienes fiebre

-No es nada – volvió a acostarse tapándose hasta la cabeza con el cobertor.

-No seas terco Kaede, le voy a decir a Kogure si puede subir a verte

-Están aquí?- preguntó sin sacar la cabeza

-Si, vinieron temprano, Ayako los invito a desayunar – se levanto y camino hacía la puerta

-Temprano? –saco la cabeza de la colcha

-Si, temprano – Denisse se dio cuenta que Kaede no tenía ni la más remota idea de la hora – pasa del medio día –lo vio meter la cabeza de nuevo – voy por Kogure

-No es necesario que...– pero Denisse no le hizo el menor caso y salio de la habitación en busca de el joven médico.

* * *

Un rato más tarde Kogure bajaba después de haber revisado a su paciente 

-Que tiene? – preguntó Denisse

-No te preocupes, solo una fuerte gripa, nada que con cuidados y un par de días de reposo no se quite.

-¿Un par de días de descanso? – preguntó confundida – entonces vamos a quedarnos

-Me costó convencerlo pero... - el sonido del timbre interrumpió su explicación, Ayako salio de inmediato a ver quien era, mientras tanto Kogure le platicaba a Denisse lo que ellos habían hablado. De pronto vio que un par de gemelas pelirrojas corrían como bólidos hacía la entrada.

-¡¡¡¡chi!!!, ¡¡¡¡Ichi!!!! – gritaron las gemelas al ver entrar a su "tío Ichi" enroscándose ambas de sus piernas como un par de garrapatas

-Hola princesas – Hana las saludo mientras caminaba, o trataba de caminar con ellas colgadas de sus piernas. Denisse hizo el intento por regañarlas, pero Hanamichi le dijo que no había problema.

Maiko entro sonriendo ante el gracioso gesto que habían tenido las niñas para con su marido, sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Kogure, se acerco rápidamente a Ayako y le hablo lo más bajo que pudo

-Ayako, pensé que solo nos habías invitado a nosotros

-Oh, vamos linda, mejor ayúdame aquí en la cocina – Ayako sabía lo que pensaba Maiko de sus amigos, pero trataba de no darle importancia, ella era esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos, así que intentaba llevarse bien.

-Me alegra verte en mejor estado Cuatroojos – Hana se acerco, aun con sus garrapatitas colgadas en las piernas, con una leve sonrisa al ver a Kogure un poco más animado que el día anterior

-Supongo que es algo que tenemos que aceptar – dijo con resignación

-a mi me sorprendió mucho tu serenidad para tomar todo este asunto – dijo Mitsui

-Bueno, uno con el tiempo madura Mitsuito, además creo que el profesor extrañaba demasiado a la señora Anzai, estoy seguro que donde quiera que este, ahora esta con ella y es feliz. – ante el comentario Ayako, quien acababa de salir de la cocina, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas, se acerco el pelirrojo y lo abrazo – vamos chicos, estoy seguro que lo ultimo que quiere es que nos la pasemos deprimidos por su causa.

-Tienes razón – dijo bajito, de todos los presentes, Ayako había sido la que había demostrado su dolor más abiertamente.

-Quien te oyera no te reconocería Sakuragi – comentó Mitsui

Hanamichi sonrió ante el halago, aunque ahora se sentía más aliviado, tampoco iba a ponerse a gritar vanagloriándose como era su costumbre. Las niñas ya lo habían dejado y se habían ido a jugar al patio con Aki.

-Y el zorro? –preguntó al darse cuenta que era el único que faltaba ah

-Está enfermo – contesto Denisse

-Que tiene

-Gripa, el inconciente salio ayer sin abrigarse

-No me digas – Hana alzó las cejas en señal incredulidad, bastante falsa por cierto.

* * *

Hanamichi fue a la habitación en donde el día anterior estaba velándose el cuerpo del profesor y ahora solo quedaban sus cenizas puestas sobre el altar, que dentro de 48 días serían depositadas en la misma tumba en las que descansaban las cenizas de su esposa; encendió una varita de incienso y comenzó a rezar. Un rato después salio de ahí, vio que las niñas jugaban en el patio, quiso salir con ellas, pero primero tenía que subir para hablar con Kaede. 

Escucho que la puerta se abría, seguramente Denisse, o Ayako, no se le antojaba ver a nadie, le dolía la garganta y cada que movía la cabeza se sentía mareado, Kogure le dijo que si no quería medicación tendría que quedarse en cama un par de días, con lo que odiaba estar enfermo, seguramente Denisse debía estar saltando de felicidad pues se habían quedado después de todo, al menos ahí encerrado no vería a Sakuragi, no se movió tratando de aparentar que dormía aun

-Zorrito?

"_Oh genial, ahora empiezo a desvariar_"

-Heyy, Zorro...

Se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando, tras él estaba Sakuragi, no se movió, siguió haciéndose el dormido, talvez así se iría, no era lo que el quería, pero debía dejar ya esas locas fantasías, y ponerse a pensar en que su familia estaba primero que todo.

-Rukawa? – se acerco al futón y comenzó a zarandearlo – Heyyy, Zorro estas dormido...

-Gracias a ti ahora ya no – saco la cabeza de el cobertor reclamando, pensaba seguir sin moverse pero al sentir como sacudía su cuerpo se dio cuenta que Sakuragi no saldría de la habitación hasta no hablar con él.

-Jejeje, que bueno que estas despierto, así que estas agripado – se tiro en el futón boca arriba muy cerca de Kaede

-Por tu culpa – trato de hacerlo enojar, así al menos pelearían y el se quitaría todas las estupideces que le pasaban por la cabeza al tenerlo acostado tan cerca y sonriéndole amablemente.

-Yo no te pedí la sudadera – en vez de enfadarse solo amplio la sonrisa

-Mmhhhmm – un gruñido con toques de fastidio seguramente lo ahuyentaría, ahora que andaba tan amigable seguramente entendería que estaba enfermo y quería descansar

-Bueno, yo solo subí para darte las gracias por lo de anoche, supongo que te quedaras unos días más, Kogure dice que es lo mejor – el pelirrojo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas

-No sabe de lo que habla – susurró.

-Que?

-Nada, que me dejes dormir que me duele la cabeza – volvió a meter la cabeza en el cobertor

-Jajaja, veo que no se te ha quitado lo dormilón – bromeó divertido - Bueno, entones nos vemos

* * *

Abajo Kogure jugaba con los niños en el Jardín, Maiko tenía ganas de bajar con ellos, pero no se animaba estando "ese degenerado" ahí, por su culpa ahora no podía cuidar de su "sobrino"; al verla recargada en la puerta Denisse se acerco a ella 

-Porque no bajas a jugar con ellos

-Ahh, no, este, me duele un poco la cabeza, no quiero agitarme mucho

-Quieres unas pastillas

-No es necesario, ya se me pasara, es solo que con todo lo que a pasado, realmente ha sido muy duro para nosotros, ahora seguramente no pasaremos ningún aniversario sin que Hanamichi recuerde la cercanía de la fecha de la muerte del profesor.

-Acaba de pasar tu aniversario? –pregunto interesada

-Si, fue en año nuevo

-Año nuevo?

-Si, cumplimos tres años de casados – confesó orgullosa

-Tres años – repiti

-Si, fue una boda hermosa, nos acompañaron todos sus amigos – Maiko sonrió al recordar su -boda con su amado pelirrojo

-Kaede fue?- pregunto

-Ehh, no en ese tiempo ellos no se podían ni ver – explico Maiko – aunque supongo que Ayako le habrá dicho, tengo entendido que ella se mantuvo en contacto con él – sin notar que Denisse se había quedado callada y seria, Maiko volteo de nuevo al jardín, pensando que si ella tuviera un hijo, no dejaría que ese par se acercara a el – No te molesta que juegue con él?

-Con quien? – pregunto confundida, no le había puesto mucha atención, estaba pensando en lo ultimo que dijo - con Kogure? –vio que asentía - por supuesto que no, se nota que le gustan mucho los niños

-Si, ese es el problema

-Cual?

-Bueno, tu sabes, ellos tienen tendencias raras, uno no sabe de que otras perversiones son capaces –dijo preocupada

-Ahh, bueno – ahora le caía el veinte, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa ante tal comentario – bueno, yo no lo veo así, me parece una persona de lo más atenta y amable, de hecho, se parece a Sakuragi en la forma en que disfruta estar con mis hijas, realmente les tiene mucha paciencia y...

-No... no lo compares por favor, mi marido no se parece en nada a ese homosexual – dijo ofendida.

Denisse notó que el rostro de Maiko tomo un aire desafiante, inmediatamente se volteo y salio del lugar, la pelirroja se volvió para encontrar a Mitsui frente a ella, sin duda había escuchado parte de la conversación, sino es que toda...

-Lo siento –dijo apenada

-Tú no tienes nada de que disculparte, es esa... sabía que esos dolores de cabeza eran puro cuento, si no fuera porque es la esposa de Sakuragi

-Dolores de cabeza? –pregunto confundida

-Si... no es nada olvídalo – prefirió no entrar en detalles.

-No deberías tomar sus palabras tan en cuenta

-Lo sé, y mientras sea yo quien lo escuche ese tipo de comentarios no hay problema, pero no quiero enterarme que lo hizo frente a él – dijo mientras señalaba a su novio quien tenía montada a Sakura en su espalda y le aventaba la pelota a Aki y Shizuko – porque voy a olvidarme que es mujer y... - una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja lo hizo callar – que? – preguntó, no entendía que podía ser tan gracioso

-Nada, es solo que se nota que lo quieres mucho – ambos voltearon de nuevo al jardín, donde Kogure ya estaba tirado en el pasto con los tres niños encima de él – realmente le encantan verdad

-Si – sonrió –a veces me preguntó si no preferiría estar con alguien más y poder tener familia.

-Tú eres su familia, y la verdad, no creo que desee otra cosa.

-Sabes que – sonrió y giro la cara para quedar frente a la de la pelirroja – me caes bien

-Pues... gracias

-Bueno, será mejor que lo saque de ahí.

-Van a irse ya

-Si, tenemos que volver a Tokio.

Un rato después todos se despedían de ellos y les deseaban buen viaje. Debían arreglar las cosas en Tokio, pues regresarían en una semana para la ceremonia de los 7 días.

* * *

-Como sigues – Ayako abrió la puerta del cuarto donde se estaban quedando sus visitas. 

-Enfermo – contesto cortante – y tú?

-Bien, y lo curioso es que es gracias a Sakuragi – Ayako vio que Kaede puso cara de no entender, así que le platico lo que el pelirrojo les había dicho.

-Así que eso les dijo – Kaede sonrió irónicamente, el estúpido solo había repetido lo que el le había dicho en la noche.

-Si, pensé que la muerte del profesor lo había afectado más, pero lo tomo con una madurez sorprendente, no lo he visto derramar una sola lágrima – Ayako vio que Kaede volvía a sumirse en sus pensamientos - Pensé que estarías durmiendo- había subido para hablar con Rukawa aprovechando que Denisse y las niñas seguía con Hanamichi y Maiko abajo.

-Entonces para que subiste – estaba sentado junto a la ventana con las cortinas semiabiertas, lo suficiente para ver al jardín donde su pelirrojo se divertía con sus gemelas – no creo que haya sido solo para platicarme esto.

-Me debías una charla.

-Mhhm – Este momento era inevitable, él sabía que de no querer hablar, Ayako no insistiría, sin embargo tenía razón, le debíala charla.

-De todas formas no necesito que me digas como es que terminaste relacionándote con ella, es bastante obvio - dijo sentándose en la cama

-Entonces.

-Bueno, siempre me diste la idea de ser algo más prudente, y no creo que hayas planeado embarazarla.

-Fue una noche en la que no pensaba muy bien

-Año nuevo – era más una afirmación que una pregunta

-Debiste avisarme que se casaría, esa noche me tomo por sorpresa... era algo que no esperaba, al menos no tan pronto.

-Que querías?, que te llamara para decirte que se habían comprometido, además todo fue tan rápido, a nosotros también nos pilló por sorpresa, ni siquiera tenían mucho de novios

-Como sea, yo estaba mal, dolido, Denisse se presento...

-Si, si, ya entendí...- Ayako se paro y se acercó a él - que es lo que sientes por ella?

-Yo... es la madre de mis hijas... la...quiero, de verdad la quiero, pero no como ella quisiera –dijo quedito, volvioa fijar la vista abajo, pero esta vez solo siguiendo al pelirrojo - a veces me pregunto si tuviera la oportunidad de estar con...

- Pero no la tienes - cortó Ayako - tú sabes que si hubiera la mínima oportunidad yo misma trataría de ayudarte, pero no la hay; además piensa en lo que perderías si eso llegara a suceder... estarías dispuesto a sacrificarlas a ellas - dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía la ventana junto a él - Kaede, tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y me duele que sufras así, pero tienes que olvidar.

- No es tan fácil - objet

-Lo sé... yo sé que no se puede mandar en eso, pero no creo que de verdad lo estes intentando... ya es tiempo que dejes todo eso atrás.

- Lo mismo me dijo el profesor.

- Y siempre le hiciste caso - Ayako ya no dijo más, le tomo del brazo y lo jaló hacía la cama - Será mejor que descanses

Salio de la habitación sin percatarse que la puerta del baño estaba levemente abierta, adentro de el, Denisse tratando de no hacer ruido, se tapaba la boca para que ningún sonido saliera de ella, conteniendo sus lágrimas, resultado de la conversación que acababa de escuchar.

**Continuara....**

* * *

Ufff, este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito, y la verdad el que más satisfecha me ha dejado, me puse a investigar un poco acerca de los funerales en Japón, en el budismo se celebran ceremonias a los 7, 35 y 49 días del fallecimiento, para reconfortar el espíritu del muerto. Por lo general tras la ceremonia de los 49 días, las cenizas son guardadas en una tumba, así que no será sino hasta entoces cuando las cenizas del profesor esten guardadas en la misma tumba que su esposa, mientras tanto seguira en el altar en la casa de Ayako. 

Disculpenme si sienten que no ha habido mucho dolor o sufrimiento por la muerte del gordito, pero se me hizo muy dificil tratar de descrirbir sentimientos así, ya que por suerte, no he sufrido nunca la muerte de un ser querido o cercano siquiera, sin embargo como explique todos son los suficientemente maduros para aceptarlo, y los que son más sentimentales como Kogure quien no se iba a ponera llorar como una magdalena, es más reservado, Ayako quien si se puso a llorar termino aceptandolo y Hana que se aguanto como machito, hasta que ya no pudo más y se desahogo en brazos de mi Kaede.

* * *

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Ahora ya todos se dieron cuenta que Anzai es feliz con su mujer en el más allá, y que lo que menos quiere es verlos a todos deprimidos, todo gracias a la madurez de Hanamichi.

**Elena:** Lamento el capitulo tan trágico, pero no hay que ponerse tristes, siempre he pensado que los que nos dejan están muchísimo mejor de lo que estamso nosotros, espero que este capitulo te haya alegrado el día.

**Hipolita: **ahhhh, porque eres tan cruel, no he podido quitarme de la cabeza lo que me dijiste en el Mail, (ahora miro feo a los amigos de mi marido), aunque ya entendí lo que me decias, sin duda alguna es un trauma horrible, sinembargo, no es con ella con quien pienso aplicarlo... bueno, digamos que no tanto,Nademás todavía no tengo muy claro como le voy as hacer para sacar de la vida del pelirrojo a Maiko; y no te preocupes, sufriran como malditos...

**b-bneko:** No, si Kaede no esta confundido, el tiene bien claro a quien ama, desgraciadamente no es a la persona que tiene a lado, además de que no se trata de pensar solo en él, ahora ya no puede darse el lujo de ser el bastardo egosísta que era en la prepa...

**Bueno, me despido y espero que se acuerden de mi, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización que espero será pronto...**


	11. Dudas Aclaradas?

**Capitulo 11.- Dudas aclaradas?**

- Quieres que maneje un rato?

- No es necesario

- Seguro?

- Si

-Te ves cansado

-Me veo pero no lo estoy

-Estas molesto por algo?

-No

-Entonces por...

-Ya Kiminobu, por Dios, no estoy cansado, no estoy molesto, no tengo nada

-Esta bien

Llevaban varias horas en la carretera y Kogure por alguna razón notaba raro a Mitsui, el moreno tenía razón, sabía que no estaba cansado, ni molesto, y aunque sabia que algo le pasaba, no podía definir que era; por lo general cuando estaban juntos, Hisashi acostumbraba ser más activo en las platicas y solía hacerlas más amenas y si bien la situación no era para que se estuvieran riendo por cualquier cosa, no podía evitar sentir que estaba demasiado serio, pensativo. Decidió dejarlo por la paz, ya tendría oportunidad de hablarlo por la noche, cuando llegaran a casa, aunque conociéndolo, dudaba mucho que pudieran hacerlo, así que tendría que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Había pasado el resto del viaje en silencio y aun cuando llegaron hicieron el amor hasta altas horas de la noche, Mitsui no había vuelto a abrir la boca que no fuera para gemir el nombre de su amante, eran ya las 12 de la noche y Kogure no podía dormir, el comportamiento de Mitsui lo tenía confundido y no podía dejar de pensar en ello, además sabía que estaba él despierto a pesar de que no se movía y sin embargo no había dicho nada.

-Kimi

-Si? – Kogure se incorporo levemente, esperanzado en que le dijera que era lo que lo tenía tan pensativo.

-Que harías si yo no estuviera contigo – Mitsui se giro para quedar frente a él

-A que te refieres -pregunto extrañado ante tal pregunta

-Bueno, si no estuvieras conmigo, ¿crees que te habrías casado con alguna mujer?

-Yo, no lo sé – la pregunta lo descoloco por completo, realmente quería sabes que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Mitsui en ese momento - a que viene todo esto

-Curiosidad – respondió con un leve tono de pereza - solo me preguntaba si te hubiera gustado tener familia.

-Tu eres mi familia

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Tu también, no necesito nada que no puedas darme y ahora duérmete y deja de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando.

* * *

Volteo a ver el reloj, las 4:00 de la mañana y no había logrado pegar el ojo recordando cada gesto, cada mirada que le dedico el día que comieron juntos, nunca imagino que fuera precisamente la persona que tenía enfrente la que había considerado su rival durante los últimos tres años, ahora entendía porque se tensaba cada vez que se mostraban cariñosos... 

Celos...

Kaede estaba celoso.

No entendía porque, o como, además no era su tipo, eran tan... tan... realmente no entendía que le había visto, no hallaba que le atraía de Maiko Sakuragi.

Había pasado la noche entera pensando y atando cabos, después de todo, tuvo razón en pensar que era una mujer la que lo había dejado tan dolido esa noche de año nuevo hacía tres años; tenía que ser así, lo que había escuchado esa tarde era bastante claro, le dolió en el alma cuando escucho la razón por la que había estado con ella, sin embargo no tenía derecho alguno a reclamar, ella lo supo desde el principio y se conformo solo con ser el consuelo de una noche, siempre supo que Kaede no la amaba, pero pensó que con paciencia lograría su objetivo, ahora sabía que este se estaba alejando con su estancia en Japón.

Aun así no se daría por vencida, después de todo Ayako tenía razón, Maiko era una mujer casada, felizmente casada, no había oportunidad alguna, ella tenía derecho a luchar por su felicidad y por la de sus hijas.

Se preguntó entonces si esa mujer fuera soltera o estuviera separada, que pasaría, ¿Rukawa la abandonaría a ella y sus hijas para seguirla?, se sintió sin derecho de exigirle nada, ella lo amaba y lo único que quería era verlo feliz, y si la felicidad se encontraba con otra persona no sería ella el obstáculo que les impediría estar juntos, seguramente Rukawa no dejaría de ver a sus hijas, aunque era poco demostrativo sabía que las amaba, a veces solía espiarlo, cuando ellas eran apenas bebés de meses el pasaba horas viéndolas, su mirada se tornaba tierna y destilaba amor por toneladas. Definitivamente no sería la causante de su infelicidad, lo amaba demasiado para siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que Kaede la odiara por amarrarlo junto a ella, si algo así llegaba a pasar, Denisse lo dejaría libre para que pudiera ser feliz...

Pero ese no era el caso, Maiko no solo estaba ya comprometida y lejana de las posibilidades de Kaede, además de que se notaba que amaba a su marido, más aun, pareciera como que ni siquiera lo conocía...

Se quedo pensando en eso, era lo único que no cuajaba, por lo poco que sabía, Maiko no era compañera de la preparatoria de ellos, sino de la universidad, y eso significaría que entro a la vida de todos después de que Kaede se fuera a los Estados Unidos, además el día que comieron juntos en el restaurante del hotel, ambos parecían como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran en su vida, sin embargo, las miradas disimuladas que él le dedicaba debían tener un significado... o talvez ella no lo conocía a él, pero Kaede si. Tal vez en uno de sus viajes relámpago a Japón la había conocido y se había enamorado de ella, "amor a primera vista", no, también era poco probable, Kaede no es de ese tipo de personas, Kogure tenía razón, era muy difícil entrar al corazón de Kaede siquiera como amistad... "_Ahhh, estoy tan confundida, pero es demasiada casualidad, tiene que ser ella... tiene que ser Maiko Sakuragi". _

* * *

Abrió los ojos al sentir los primeros rayos de sol en su cara, se dio la vuelta tratando de evitarlos, aun era temprano y tenía mucha flojera, desvió la vista al despertador, si que era temprano, faltaban unos minutos para que dieran las 6 de la mañana. Giro su cabeza, ahí se encontraba todavía dormida su esposa abrazada a él, se inclino hacía ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente acariciando sus cabellos, le gustaba estar así con ella, sintiendo su calor oyendo su corazón latir lentamente, un palpitar uniforme que lo adormecía. 

Sin saber porque recordó a Rukawa, y al el calor que su cuerpo emanaba tan similar al de su esposa, un calor tan especial, como si cediera todo tipo de sentimientos reconfortantes que aliviaran el dolor, su dolor... sin embargo había una diferencia a la cual no le había puesto atención esa noche, el golpeteo del corazón de Kaede no era para nada tranquilizador, era por el contrarió vertiginoso, como si estuviera nervioso de tenerlo en los brazos, aunque quien no, seguramente lo había desconcertado con al cambio tan repentino de comportamiento; un momento lo estaba retando a jugar y otro lloraba en sus brazos completamente desconsolado.

Esa noche se había sentido totalmente perdido, con un dolor tan grande que sentía que no podía seguir manteniéndolo en el pecho, pero no quería llorar, todos se veían tan decaídos y en momentos así era él quien dispersaba un poco el ambiente de melancolía, por no se sentía capaz ni siquiera de abrir la boca, así que se guardo su dolor. Al llegara casa sintió que no podía más, tomo su pelota y salio en medio de la noche para descargar un poco todo lo que sentía que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Fue una sorpresa verlo llegar solo unos minutos después que él, como si hubieran pensado en lo mismo, se pregunto si en el fondo, Rukawa se sentiría igual que él, si él también tendría esa opresión en el pecho y si el también había salido en busca de un poco de distracción y alivio.

Lo que fuera, jugar con él una vez más fue agotadoramente reconfortante, como si parte del dolor se consumiera junto con la energía que estaba gastando en el juego, pero al final no fue suficiente, al terminar aun sentía que iba a explotar, y entonces no pudo controlarse más y lo hizo, se descargo en él a quien había considerado durante mucho tiempo como su enemigo, o en el mejor de los caso alguien muy poco agradable.

Se sintió tan bien cuando ese par de brazos lo rodearon y de alguna forma supo que sentían lo mismo, aunque fuera solo él quien lloraba, estaba seguro que Kaede también estaba mitigando su dolor. Talvez a eso se debía su agitación, como halla sido, para cuando el dejo de llorar, el corazón de Kaede también parecía haberse calmado un poco; esto lo hizo sentirse bien, talvez esa noche, el también había ayudado a Rukawa a aligerar un poco su carga.

* * *

-Buenos días Ayako – Denisse bajo a la cocina para ver en que podía ayudar, las niñas aun dormían al igual que Kaede. 

-Bueno días -Ayako se la quedo viendo, tenía unas ojeras enorme - que cara mujer, parece que no dormiste mucho anoche

-... - solo bajo la vista al recordar porque se había desvelado – No mucho

-Paso mala noche Rukawa

-No, él esta bien, al rato bajara a desayunar

-Entonces – preguntó preocupada

-No es nada – sonrió para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.

Ambas dejaron la plática para después y se pusieron a hacer el desayuno

-Ayako

-Si

-Tu... eres la mejor amiga de Kaede, verdad

-Uhmm, pues podría decirse que soy de las pocas personas cercanas a él

-Pero él te cuenta sus cosas – ante el comentario Ayako no pudo evitar tensarse, la pregunta no se le antojaba para nada para una plática incidental, la chica pelirroja algo traía entre manos y no le agradaba la idea de mentirle, pero tampoco podía andar contando los secretos de su amigo.

-No en realidad, simplemente suelo deducir que le pasa, le pregunto directamente y el contesta – al menos eso era verdad.

-Podría mentirte

-Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que él no suele hacerlo, si no quiere decirte algo simplemente te ignora

-Tienes razón

-Dime que te pasa

-No, nada, debe ser la desvelada

Siguieron con el desayuno y entre platica y platica Denisse confirmo su información, Kaede no conocía a Maiko y una vez que salio de Estados Unidos solo había regresado a Japón una vez sin contar esta, que fue en la muerte de la esposa del profesor Anzai, y eso era después de que las niñas nacieron, al parecer, cuando Rukawa salio del país no había nadie en su vida, no entendía, no pareciera que Ayako le estuviera mintiendo y no aparentaba ser del tipo de mujeres que alcahuetea a sus amigos, pero lo que había escuchado era bastante claro, hablaron de la boda hace tres años, que fue justo esa noche; aunque bueno, cuantas bodas podían realizarse ese mismo día.

-Hay algo que te inquieta, lo sé, puede confiar en mi – Ayako se acerco a la pelirroja

-Es sólo que... Ayako, tu conoces a la mujer de la que Kaede esta enamorado – Denisse confeso, talvez Ayako le diría algo de ella.

-Denisse, mira, yo se que me acabas de conocer y no tendrías porque creerme – Ayako trato de mantenerse firme, sin modificar la voz en ningún sentido para que Denisse no notara la sorpresa que le había causado la pregunta – pero puedo asegurarte que él no esta enamorado de ninguna mujer y tú eres la única en su vida

-Pero... - pero antes de darle la oportunidad de replicar, Ryota bajaba con Aki quien llorando clamaba por su madre

-Buenos días Denisse – saludo amablemente una vez que había dejado al bebé con su madre, Denisse respondió respetuosa.

-Será mejor que vaya por mis niñas – dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien, te esperamos para desayunar.

Un rato más tarde las dos familias convivían en un pacifico desayuno.

* * *

Una vez repuesto Kaede decidió quedarse hasta la ceremonia de los 7 días, después regresaría a casa sin excusas ni pretextos. La semana se paso volando y las visitas de Sakuragi y su Señora eran bastante seguidas, prácticamente del diario y siempre les llevaba algún regalo a sus tres sobrinos, llegaban ya caída la tarde, pues una vez que terminaron las vacaciones de invierno, Hanamichi volvió a su trabajo, Rukawa casi se va de espaldas cuando supo que el pelirrojo trabajaba en una prestigiosa firma de arquitectos, y además que le iba muy bien. 

En ese tiempo Denisse tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Maiko y con preguntas discretas se dio cuenta ella no lo conocía, además de que era simplemente imposible que Rukawa estuviera enamorada de una mujer así, y no es que fuera mala, simplemente que era tan tradicionalista, algo cerrada de mente, bastante obstinada y caprichosa, además de que en el tiempo que estaba ella y su esposo en casa de Ayako, Kaede no le prestaba la minima atención, es más hasta parecía más interesado en Hanamichi que en su esposa, no, definitivamente se había equivocado, pero aun así la duda de ese fantasma en la vida de Kaede todavía estaba presente, sabía que había alguien más, pero parecía que nadie sabía nada, aunque no era algo que le extrañaba, sabía que Kaede era experto en esconder sus emociones, así que sería difícil averiguar quien era, sabía que era una tontería estar intentando investigar acerca de esa persona, pera la curiosidad podía más.

* * *

-quien más viene mañana? – Ayako daba vueltas en la sala mientras Maiko tomaba té junto a Denisse, el día siguiente sería la ceremonia y tenía que asegurarse de tener suficiente comida que ofrecer a los que fueran llegando. 

-Uhmm, creo que ya nadie – contesto Maiko viendo la lista – ahh, si, esta vez si va a venir mi suegra – recordó de pronto que la señora les había hablado esa mañana para avisarle que habían llegado de Nigata.

-Ya regresaron

-Si, apenas hoy en la noche, la señora Sakuragi se molesto con Hana por no haberles avisado.

-Si, ella también apreciaba al profesor

-Bueno, si es todo, entonces me hacen falta un buen de cosas – Ayako comenzó a hacer cuentas mentales – definitivamente tendré que salir al super.

-Te acompaño – se apuntó inmediatamente Maiko

-Claro, además creo que tendremos que llevarnos tu auto, porque Ryota todavía no regresa – sonrió Ayako, el día siguiente sería demasiado atareado, así que había mandado al pequeño con la mamá de Miyagi para que se quedara el fin de semana – Quieres venir? – dijo volteando a ver a la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto, voy a avisarle a Kaede – se levanto y corrió al patio en donde Kaede cuidaba de las niñas junto a Hanamichi, lo vio sentado junto al jardín mientras que Hana era correteado por sus hijas – Kaede – le llamo, pero este no contesto, se acerco un poco más, ahora estaba a solo unos pasos de él – Kaede – nada, el hombre seguía embobado mirando al jardín, mirando a sus hijas, no pudo evitar sonreír, ese era el tipo de detalles que la hacían saber que las amaba, esa manera silenciosa de seguirlas con una mirada llena de amor... de pronto las niñas corrieron al lado contrario que Sakuragi y para sorpresa de Denisse, Kaede lo seguía a él, pero su mirada estaba cargada de... no sabría explicarlo, jamás lo había visto mirando así a nadie, parecía seguir sus movimientos fijamente, sin querer perder detalle alguno de lo que el pelirrojo hacía, ensimismado completamente en la visión del hombre que tenía enfrente; levanto la vista entonces para ver ella también que era lo que hacía Hanamichi que podía tener a Kaede tan interesado; Hanamichi se había quitado la camisa que ahora utilizaba para inducir a las niñas a que lo embistieran como si de un torero se tratase y ellas fueran los toros, regreso su vista a el pelinegro para encontrar que aun seguía pasmado, sin embargo su mirada había cambiado, ahora podía leer claramente en ellos... "_deseo"_, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, era lo más estúpido que había pensado jamás...

-Mamá – Sakura se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madre y la saludaba efusivamente.

-Ehh – Denisse salio del trance y respondió el saludo – Kaede – bajo la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanto la fascinaban, pero no pudo ver nada en ellos, no expresaban absolutamente nada – iré al supermercado con Ayako y Maiko, podrías ver a las niñas por favor – como respuesta un simple movimiento de cabeza, nada fuera de lo común. Camino de vuelta con las chicas que la esperaban impacientes, al verlas sonrió pidiendo una disculpa por la demora y se subió al auto, pensando que definitivamente tenía que dejar de pesar en que había alguien más en la vida de Kaede o terminaría con alguna obsesión enfermiza que la haría imaginar cosas como recién acababa de pasar "_deseo_", volvió a pensar divertida sin evitar sonreir "_ni que fuera_..."

-De que te ries – pregunto Maiko mirándola por el retrovisor

-Ohh, de nada – dijo apenada por ser descubierta

-Uhhmm, dicen que el que solo se ríe de sus mañas se acuerda – Las tres se quedaron viendo por unos instantes y estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

-Cuando podría hablar con ella... no, no voy a poder, viajo a Kanagawa... pasado mañana, no por favor, me urge verla... saliendo del entrenamiento... dile que paso por ella... bueno... si a las nueve, vas a ver, la dejare tan encantada que no va a poder negarme nada...nos vemos y gracias por el favor. 

Kogure escucho a Mitsui colgar el teléfono, ¿que acababa de ser todo eso?...

Se quedó parado junto a la puerta de su habitación sin saber que hacer, aunque de hecho era obvio, tenía que salir y preguntar que estaba pasando, quien era la mujer con la que se encontraría en la noche... sin embargo no lo hizo.

Oyó que Mitsui se acercaba a la habitación, no supo porque se giro y camino rumbo al baño, cerro la puerta y se quedo recargado en ella hasta que escucho que Mitsui abría la puerta de la habitación, salió entonces con una sonrisa tratando de aparentar calma.

-Escuche el teléfono, ¿quien era? – pregunto

-Ehhh... el entrenador, quiere que nos quedemos, así que no regresare temprano, ya sabes como son esas juntas de largas y fastidiosas – Lo dijo haciendo una mueca de flojera

-Mmm – no podía creerlo, le había mentido de forma descarada y cínica, sin embargo decidió no hacer comentarios. Se pregunto cuantas veces antes no le había mentido igual porque de no haber escuchado la anterior conversación telefónica se lo hubiera creído, pues Mitsui no había sudado ni una gota.

-¿En que piensas?

-"_En que eres un mentiroso cínico hijo de..." _en... nuestro viaje de mañana - Kogure levanto la vista para ver de frente a su amante quien sonreía "_Como puedes ser tan desvergonzado"_

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde – Mitsui se acerco a él, le beso los labios y salio apurado hacía su entrenamiento.

* * *

-Aaagghh – un gran bostezo de Shizuko hizo voltear a Kaede a ver su reloj, se levanto y camino hacía donde el pelirrojo aun seguía jugando con las niñas. 

-Muy bien señoritas, es hora de que tomen su siesta – se agacho para tomar en brazos a las niñas quienes se resistieron llorosas

-¡¡¡Noooo!!! – ambas trataban de deshacerse del abrazo mientras que estiraban los brazos hacía su tío para que las salvara de la horrorosa siesta - ¡¡¡Ichi!!!

-Un ratito más Kaede – suplico Hanamichi que no había aguantado ver a las niñas llorando

-... -Kaede casi suelta a las gemelas del impacto que le provoco escuchar a Hanamichi llamarlo por su nombre, era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no se dejo chantajear – no, si duermen más tarde, después no lo harán en la noche.

Hanamichi dejo de insistir sabiendo que Kaede tenía razón, pero seguía haciendo pucheros, imitando a las gemelas que al verlo olvidaron su pena y se echaron a reír por lo gracioso que se veía, así que este siguió haciendo el idiota para ellas caminado tras de Rukawa.

-Pensé que las ibas a dormir – dijo Hanamichi al ver que en vez de llevarlas a la habitación entraban al baño.

-Idiota, no pensaras que las voy a acostar así como están – comenzó a desvestir a Sakura quien se restregaba los ojos con sus bracitos manchados de tierra.

-Jejeje, es verdad – rió Hanamichi, mientras que tomaba a Shizuko para desvestirla, el también había quedado hecho un desastre, y como no, si corrió, brinco, salto, rodó, hasta voló junto a ese par de niñas.

Durante el baño, parecieron recobrar su energía porque jugaron y chapotearon en la tina mientras cantaban y gritaban felices, ante tales acciones Rukawa soltaba de vez en cuando una que otra risa, dejando gratamente sorprendido al pelirrojo; se pregunto como sería Rukawa cuando estaba a solas con ellas, en el jardín apenas había hablado y se limitaba solamente a mirarles, ahora participaba un poco más en el juego con ellas.

-No imaginaba que alguien como tu seria tan buen padre –ambos salieron de la habitación lo mas silenciosamente posible, aunque no era necesario, las niñas había quedado tan rendidas que seguramente no se levantarían así la casa se cayera a pedazos.

-Es un cumplido? – pregunto con sarcasmo Kaede

-Aunque no parezca

-Tu también lo serás algún día – dijo sinceramente

-Si – Hana bajo la cabeza forzando una sonrisa – algún día.

Kaede notó el cambio de estado de animo de Hanamichi, repaso mentalmente lo que acababa de decir, talvez sin darse cuenta había dicho algo hiriente... _"Tu también lo serás algún día"_, eso no era nada malo, simplemente le había devuelto el cumplido, y no era mentira, Hanamichi había demostrado disfrutar estar tanto con sus hijas como con Aki, tenía una paciencia poco creíble para alguien de carácter tan explosivo como él.

-Demonios, Maiko va a infartarse cuando vea como deje la ropa – bromeo el pelirrojo al ver que Kaede había notado su falsa sonrisa – oye zorrito préstame ropa para que pueda darme un baño – pidió Hanamichi

-Ni siquiera me haz devuelto la sudadera que te preste – dijo molesto

-Jajajaja, es cierto, no me acordaba, pero no te preocupes te la traigo mañana limpiecita, es que realmente estoy hecho un asco – dijo mientras hacía un ademán para que Kaede lo viera, y claro que lo vio, tenía toda la ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo.

-Vamos – Kaede entro de vuelta a la habitación para sacar algo de ropa, salio y vio que el pelirrojo ya había entrado al baño, se acerco y toco la puerta – te dejo la ropa aquí – dijo en voz alta y se quedo a esperar una respuesta que le indicara que había escuchado

-Pásale – gritó en respuesta

-... - Kaede miro inseguro la perilla, su corazón comenzó a golpear tan fuerte que tenía que Hanamichi pudiera escucharlo desde la regadera, sin embargo no había razón para que no entrara, no sería la primera vez que lo viera desnudo, aunque ya habían pasado varios años, acerco su mano a la perilla...

_-aquí esta la ropa_

_-Gracias, déjala ahí – dijo el pelirrojo señalando una mesita a lado del lavamanos._

_Pero Kaede no se movió, estaba completamente idiotizado mirando a Hanamichi desnudo en la regadera, se veía simplemente exquisito, deseo con toda su alma ser una de las gotas de agua que acariciaban su cara, caían a su pecho, su ombligo y seguía su camino rumbo a ..._

_-Kaede _

_La voz del pelirrojo lo hizo subir la mirada_

_-¿Que es lo que miras? - pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que a Kaede casi le diera un infarto_

_-Nada – respondió tratando de parecer frío, pero el furioso rubor en las mejillas no lo ayudaba nada_

_-¿En serio? – Hanamichi salio de regadera y camino desnudo hasta quedar frente a un Rukawa boquiabierto, acerco su rostro haciendo que sus narices se rozaran – y yo que tenía la idea que mirabas esto – Hana tomo la mano de Kaede llevándola hasta su propio sexo. _

Kaede cerró los ojos esperando que su mano llegara a su destino... de pronto sintió el tacto frío, duro y... ¿metálico?...

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la nariz pegada a la puerta afuera del baño con la ropa aun en las manos...

**Continuara...**

* * *

Por fin termine, que barbaridad, que dificil es escribir cuando la mente esta en blanco, lo bueno que tengo por ahí mi muso y mi musa en el msn que me echan una manita (esto ya es más un fic comunitario que otra cosa jejeje), En fin, la cosa es que ya esta aqui el 11, bastante largo por cierto, como que ya se me esta haciendo costumbre, sin embargo no esperen que siempre sean asi.

Bueno, como veran Denisse malinterpreto todo, pensó que se trataba de Maiko y no de Hana, aunque claro, es más logico pensar que tu marido esta enamorado de la mujer de su amigo, que de su propio amigo. Pensaba dejarla con esa ide más tiempo, pero realmente no tenía caso, pensadolo bien es un poco dificil imaginar a Kaede enamorado de Maiko, sobre todo para Denisse que lo conoce bien, o eso cree ella, al menos sabemos que es buena para leerle los ojos, y eso no es invención mia, me cae que hay gente que puede leerte como si fueras un libro abierto, aunque no seas una persona muy demostrativa.

Bueno, como creo que ya los aburri... vayamos a lo que sigue...

* * *

**Sakura: **Jejeje, creo que aqui todo el mundo le cae bien Denisse, pero quieren que se muera, yo tambien creo que sería la solución más fácil y rápida, sin embargo tampoco me la puedo pasar matando gente, aunque sea por el bien de ese par.

**Nian:** Este capitulo también me salio largo, pero ya me di cuenta que con falta de inspiracíón se me hacen eternos, sobre todo porque al ver el numero de paginas que me había llevado y darme cuenta que era una menos que el anterior capitulo me sorprendi, porque este se me hacía kilometricamente más largo, pero es simplemente que aquel me salio solito sin esfuerzo, y este me costo uno y la mitad del otro terminarlo

**b-bneko: **Perdona tu la confusión, y si, Denisse no dijo absolutamente nada, prefirio investigar más, pero como veraz lo entendio todo mal, aunque quien no, no va a andar pensando de buenas a primeras que sino es Maiko va a ser Hana, bueno espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Elena: **Bueno, pues al final la pobre ni se entero, pero no ha de faltar mucho, porque tonta no es.

**Oruha Shikijou:** Interesante reflexión y bastante lógica, sin embargo la vida puede ser lo menos logica que te imaginas (al menos mi vida lo es jejeje).

**Miguel: **Mi vida, espero tus comentarios...

**Sarahi: **Si salio y muy bien, espero que te agrade este capitulo también, gracias por los animos

**Freaky-Shibi: **Siii, aqui todos son unos pobres desgraciados... y como termino Hana con Maiko, bueno, aparecio en el momento más indicado en la vida del pelirrojo...

**Sakare:** Claro que si, me encantaria nomas dime cuando, como y donde y yo a tus ordenes...

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos luego...**


	12. Hikari

**Capitulo 12.- Hikari**

Ayako y Denisse se levantaron muy temprano para comenzar a preparar todo, Maiko dijo que iría pero seguramente más tarde, por mientras ellas tendrían que comenzar con los preparativos para recibir a las personas que llegarían esa tarde para la ceremonia de los 7 días; no eran muchas después de todo, talvez solo la mitad de personas que habían ido antes.

Denisse trato de ayudar en lo que podía y trataba de disimular el gran sueño que tenía, pues casi no había conseguido dormir, sabía que al despertar las niñas, Kaede se hacía cargo de ellas, pero había notado que toda la noche la paso en vela él también, moviéndose de un lado para otro, y fue justamente esa razón la que la dejo demasiado intranquila para poder conciliar el sueño.

Ahora definitivamente sabía que quedarse en Japón no era lo que ella había imaginado, Kaede se estaba comportando algo extraño; se la pasaba horas en el jardín jugando con sus hijas; bueno, eso en realidad no era extraño, lo hacía en América, lo extraño era que demostrara tan abiertamente frente a alguien más sus sentimientos hacía sus hijas y más aun cuando se suponía que él no era más que su enemigo en la época de la escuela; es más a todos los conocidos que habían venido a lo largo de la semana se sorprendía enormemente al verlos juntos sin pelear, y Denisse había notado que cuando ellos estaba con más compañía Kaede se limitaba a jugar con sus hijas, sin hacer mucho caso de lo que pasaba alrededor, como lo hacía también con conocidos en casa, pero mientras los observaba sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, cuando estaban solos, solía ser un poco más abierto, hablaba más, ¡¡Demonios!! Si hasta lo había visto reír en un par de ocasiones y no con sus hijas, sino con él, con Hanamichi Sakuragi... aunque, bueno, no podía culparlo, Hanamichi podía ser realmente muy entretenido y divertido, en cierto modo era gracioso que se llevaran tan bien siendo tan extremadamente diferentes, de no ser por que Kaede no era homosexual, hubiera jurado que la persona que estaba buscando era el pelirrojo.

- Estas muy distraída – Ayako la saco de sus pensamientos

- No es nada – contesto sonriendo, sin embargo era una gran mentira, la tarde anterior, cuando regresaron del super notó que Kaede estaba diferente de cómo cuando se fue, parecía que no disfrutaba en lo mínimo la compañía de Hanamichi, y en vez de pasar el resto de la tarde jugando en el jardín como lo habían hecho el resto de la semana, subió a la habitación y no bajo hasta que los Sakuragi se fueron. Nadie dijo nada acerca de su comportamiento, talvez estaban acostumbrados a que hiciera ese tipo de cosas en la preparatoria, y realmente no era algo que le extrañara a Denisse, sin embargo ella sabía que había algo detrás de eso, algo debía haber pasado, talvez Hanamichi sabía la existencia de esa persona especial para Kaede o sin saberlo, le había hecho algún comentario de ella, no sabía que podía ser, y no era algo que Kaede hubiera demostrado, sino algo que ella había notado y le desesperaba no saber a que se debía, se suponía que debía estar a acostumbrada a que leer las expresiones de Kaede le fuera muy muy difícil, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba la hacía sentirse insegura y desprotegida, esa terrible sensación de que le quitarían a quien amaba y no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Otra vez no dormiste, realmente comienzo a pensar que no soy una buena anfitriona porque no te sientes cómoda en mi casa – dijo fingiéndose ofendida pero con una pequeña sonrisa para que la chica supiera que era broma.

-No, no es eso – se apresuro a decir

-Entonces? – preguntó Ayako – es por lo mismo de ayer? –volvió a preguntar

-Si, no puedo dejar de pensar que Kaede que hay alguien...más – confeso agregando el más para que Ayako no insistiera en que era la única en la vida de Kaede – creo que me estoy obsesionando con esa idea, hasta llegue a pensar que se podía tratar de Maiko – la reacción que vino enseguida no se la hubiera imaginado jamás

-Maiko? – pregunto Ayako creyendo que talvez había escuchado mal, al ver que Denisse asentía con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado- ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!! – a todos los oídos de los habitantes de la casa y vecinos circundantes llegaron tan sonoras carcajadas.

* * *

-No le veo lo gracioso – dijo algo molesto, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un chiste, y sin embargo Ayako no paraba de reírse, parecía que en una de esas se iba a ahogar de tanto hacerlo, cosa que irritaba más a Kaede. 

Ambos estaban en el cuarto que se había destinado al altar y Ayako aprovecho que Denisse había subido a bañar a las gemelas para platicar con Rukawa. Lo había pensado mucho y no sabía si debía decirle o no, después de mucho pensarlo decidió que lo mejor era decirle; era mejor prevenir que lamentar, y si algo se descubría, habría mucho que lamentar...

-Por favor Rukawa, no me digas que no te parece algo genial – una vez que había logrado calmarse Ayako comenzó a hablar, no sin que de repente se le escapara alguna risita de cuando se acordaba – mientras no le de por relacionarme contigo – dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Rukawa permanecía callado sin la mas mínima intención de reír, aun más que eso, estaba demasiado pensativo - ¿Qué pasa?

-Me preocupa esa idea de Denisse de querer averiguar

-Mhmh, talvez hice mal en decírtelo, lo único que he hecho es preocuparte

-No, esta bien – Kaede la miro, agradecía poder tener a alguien en quien confiar – gracias

-La verdad, más que por ti, lo hice por tu familia, no creo que sea buena idea que sepa que haz estado enamorado de alguien más por tantos años.

-Creo que ella siempre lo ha sabido

-Si, pero no que esa persona es un hombre y además que guardan cierta similitud, al menos física – Ayako se hinco frente al altar y fue seguida por Rukawa – va a sentir que la haz usado todo este tiempo – al ver que la cara de Kaede se contraía en un gesto que parecía vergüenza decidió pararla ahí – por cierto, desde hace rato he querido preguntarte ¿Qué te paso anoche?, porque te encerraste en el cuarto.

-... -Kaede solo ladeo la cabeza para que Ayako no viera el leve rubor en sus mejillas causada por el recuerdo de la jugarreta que le había hecho pasar su mente.

-¡¡No me digas que paso algo entre ustedes?!!- pregunto espantada

-Claro que no – dijo molesto

-Entonces

-Nada, solo que no es buena idea estar mucho tiempo con él

-Pues no haz hecho un buen trabajo esta semana, bonita la hora en la que te das cuenta – dijo con ironía-

-Mañana me iré, y todo esto acabará – dijo tratando de convencerse de sus palabras, aunque las había repetido demasiadas veces, esperaba que al menos eso se cumpliera, una vez que dejara Japón, el recuerdo del pelirrojo lo dejara también.

Kaede miro el retrato del profesor Anzai con semblante triste y ambos comenzaron a rezar

-A veces me gustaría volver al pasado... estar en la escuela de nueva cuenta, poder hacer lo que yo quería sin preocuparme por lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran... sin preocuparme por dañar a nadie – dijo melancólico mientras salían del pequeño salón.

-Tal vez perdiste algo de esa libertad, pero creo que ellas lo valen – dijo mientras veían bajar a ambas niñas de la mano de su madre, ambas con hermosos vestidos, listas para recibir a las personas que llegarían en la tarde.

-Si, eso y mucho más – dijo con pequeño atisbo de sonrisa.

Un rato más tarde Sakuragi y señora hicieron acto de presencia, Maiko pidió disculpas por el retraso, pero en cuanto llegó se dispuso a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

-Buenos días – saludo cortés a Ryota, después camino rumbo a la cocina, sabía que ya casi todo debía estaba listo, pero si ya no había nada que hacer, por lo menos charlarían un rato con Ayako.

-Hola Ryotita – saludo efusivamente Hanamichi como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo hubiera visto.

-Hola Sakuragi

-Y el zorro

-Atrás con sus hijas

Hana salio disparado a ver a las niñas. Después de salir de casa habían pasado a una juguetería para comprarles un par de muñecas, ante la molestia que Maiko quien le pidió que no tardará porque había prometido ir a ayudar y aunque Hana dijo que no, se había dilatado demasiado en escoger lo que les llevaría de regalo de despedida a sus princesas. Al final se había decidido por dos enormes muñecas que casi eran del mismo tamaño que las niñas.

Cuando lo vieron llegar ambas niñas salieron corriendo tras de él, pero al ver sus regalos se olvidaron del alto pelirrojo y se dedicaron a jugar con sus obsequios, bueno, al menos Shizuko, porque Sakura estaba muy entretenida mandando a volar a la muñeca y tratándose de meter ella misma en la caja.

-Oye zorro, que te paso ayer, ¿te sentías mal? – Hana se acerco para preguntarle, pues cuando lo había visto prácticamente huir cuando las chicas llegaron se quedo preocupado, Había sido una de las mejores tardes que había pasado en mucho tiempo, y creyó que Kaede la había disfrutado igual, sin embargo al verlo desaparecer sin siquiera despedirse lo dejo confundido.

-Si – contesto cortante sin voltearlo a ver, tratando de parecer frío, como en los viejos tiempos

-...- Hana se sorprendió ante el gesto y pudo haber reclamado por el trato, pero no lo hizo porque extrañamente se sintió dolido de que el moreno le hablara así – yoo, le compre un par de muñecas a las niñas como regalo de despedida – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-Gracias, pero no era necesario – siguió hablando sin animarse a verlo – tienen demasiados juguetes en casa – sabía que ese comentario lo había lastimado y de hecho ese era el objetivo, que Hana se molestara tanto que le reclamara, se enojara y no volviera a acercársele en lo que restaba de su estancia ahí. Ya esperaba su reacción, sin embargo esta no llegó, por el contrario, la voz apagada y seca de Hana inundo sus oídos haciéndolo sentir miserablemente culpable.

-Siento haberte molestado con mi trato tan familiar con ellas, pero no sabía que te molestaba

-... - ¡¡¡Hanamichi disculpándose!!!, debió haberlo lastimado mucho, en todo este tiempo, Hanamichi estaba con las niñas desde que llegaba hasta que se iba, las trataba con tanto amor y ternura como si de sus propias hijas se tratasen y él diciéndole esas estupideces, realmente era un bastardo malagradecido, sintió que Hana giraba el cuerpo, seguramente para meterse a la casa... solo tenía dos opciones, dejaba las cosas como estaban y así evitaba que Hanamichi se le volviera a acercar, incluyendo a sus hijas; o...- quien te dijo que me molesta torpe.

-Ehhh? – Hana giro de nueva cuenta su enorme cuerpo para quedar frente al de Rukawa, quien esta vez lo miraba fijamente – como tu dijiste que...

-Que no era necesario que trajeras regalos – termino la frase él

-Yo pensé...

-Pues no pienses, todo lo enredas – dijo el en tono socarrón

-Oye idiota, que estas tratando de decir – dijo molesto Hanamichi – voy a romperte esa cara de estúpido que tienes y... - antes de terminar la voz de Sakura pidiendo ayuda para que la sacaran de la caja lo hizo olvidarse de su enojo y salio corriendo para ayudarle ante la mirada sonriente y enternecida de Kaede, definitivamente no podía hacerle daño a Hanamichi, lo amaba demasiado. Este pensamiento, lejos de animarlo lo decepciono.

* * *

-Suegra – dijo sonriente Maiko al ver a la mujer que acababa de llegar a casa de Ayako junto con sus cuñadas, Sayo, Izumi y Hikari, 

-Hola Denisse – contesto el saludo la Señora Sakuragi, una mujer de mediana estatura y cuerpo bastante rechoncho, con el cabello negro entre cano, piel blanca y enormes ojos negros.

-Hola niñas – Maiko se dirigió a las tres adolescentes, recibiendo un hola bastante quedo como respuesta. Maiko sabía que no era del total agrado de ellas, a pesar de vivir cerca, ellas no llegaban a su casa si no estaba Hanamichi, eso la molestaba mucho, porque desde un principio ella no había estado de acuerdo en vivir en Kanagawa, prefería quedarse en Tokio, pero Hanamichi le había dicho que debía velar por su mamá y hermanas, aceptó pensando que al menos no se sentiría tan sola teniendo a las hermanas de su esposo como compañía, sobre todo con Sayo a quien solo le llevaba 4 años, pero ¡oh sorpresa!, cuando se dio cuenta que ellas no la querían, no al menos como esperaba... celos supuso, tal vez la veían como la mujer que les había robado a su hermano.

-Buenas tardes Señora Sakuragi – Ayako salio detrás de Denisse y se inclino frente a la madre de Hanamichi.

-Ayako, siento tanto no haber venido antes – le dijo mientras la abrazaba efusivamente - como estas? – soltándola

-Bien, gracias – contesto con una sonrisa resignada – Hola muchachas – saludo a las jóvenes detrás de la pequeña mujer

-Hola Ayako – saludaron las tres mientras sonreían, Maiko notó la diferencia entre el "hola" que ella había recibido y el "hola" de Ayako, como odiaba que hicieran eso, era como si quisieran hacerle notar lo mal que les caía.

-Quisiera pasar a ver al profesor Anzai de una vez – pidió la señora Sakuragi

-Claro, pase por aquí.

-Y Hanamichi? – le pregunto Hikari a Ayako.

-En el jardín. – la menor de las hermanas inmediatamente corrió para el jardín, ante la mirada reprobatoria de su madre y las risas de sus hermanas.

-No te enojes mamá – dijo riendo Sayo – una semana sin ver a Hana fue demasiado para ella.

-De hecho se me hace raro que Hanamichi no haya salido a recibirnos tan escandalosamente como siempre lo hace – dijo Izumi

-Tal vez no escucho el auto

-Pues seria la primera vez

-Ya dejen de parlotear y entren de una vez – les grito su madre desde dentro del salón, ya después regañaría a Hikari por irse de ese modo sin antes haber pasado a ver al profesor Anzai, a quien tanto le debían.

La mujer se inclino frente al altar y comenzó a rezar al igual que sus hijas, ellas también reconocían el gran impacto que tuvo Anzai en la vida de Hanamichi.

Shizuko Sakuragi acababa de cumplir 40 años cuando una vecina le aviso que habían visto a su hijo mayor envuelto en una pelea con los matones del barrio, se asusto mucho, pero su esposo le pidió que se calmaran o asustaría a la familia, le dijo que no debía preocuparse porque el se ocuparía del problema y que en un rato más regresaría con el muchacho; lo vio salir de casa con la esperanza de que regresaría pronto con su hijo sano y salvo.

Espero... espero... y espero, pero ellos no regresaron.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando le hablaron del hospital, solo le dijeron que estaba internados ahí, pero no le quisieron dar más detalles. Le pidió a una vecina que cuidara a sus hijos mientras ella iba al hospital; le costo mucho convencer a Hanamichi de que se quedara pero esté, terco, le dijo que no, y que si no lo llevaba se escaparía de esa casa. No tenía tiempo para pelear con él, sabía lo cabezota que era y que no lo persuadiría por nada del mundo, así que decidió llevarlo.

Dentro del taxi, trataba de tranquilizarse ella misma convenciéndose que solo era algo sin gravedad y que talvez regresarían todos juntos a casa esa misma noche, pero se equivoco.

Cuando llegaron su esposo ya había muerto, y Sano, su hijo mayor se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. El piso se le movió al recibir tal noticia, sintió las manos de Hanamichi que la sostenían, por suerte Hana no tenía el cuerpo de un niño de 11 años, y logro llevarla hasta uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, en donde comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

Los médicos nunca dieron muchas esperanzas por Sano, pero ella estaba convencida que su hijo lograría sobrevivir, aun cuando después de una semana de estar en coma, se le diagnostico la muerte cerebral. Se negó a desconectarlo, esperaba un milagro, esperaba que su niño despertara... pero no lo hizo.

Dicen que Dios aprieta, pero no ahorca, pero a Shizuko Sakuragi la estaba apretando muy fuerte; no había terminado de reponerse de la muerte de su hijo, cuando las cuentas comenzaron a llegar; tenía tres hijos que mantener y nada de dinero, pues casi todo lo había gastado en los funerales. Por suerte había terminado una carrera y conseguir trabajo no le costo tanto como había pensado.

Pero dos meses después de la muerte de su esposo, se entero que estaba embarazada, está noticia en otro tiempo la hubiera alegrado, pero esta vez era lo peor que podía ocurrir, sin duda la correrían de su trabajo. Pensó en abortar al bebé, sabía que su vida también estaba en riesgo de atreverse a hacerlo, ¿Qué pasaría si moría?. ¿Qué sería de sus hijos?, aunque embarazada sin trabajo no era diferente la situación.

Esa noche lloró hasta el cansancio frente al altar de su esposo pidiéndole consejo ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?, ¿debía tener al bebé y condenar a sus hijos a que pasaran hambre por no tener trabajo o deshacerse de él y así conservarlos?; no sabía que decisión tomar, y esperar el consejo de un retrato la hizo sentirse completamente tonta, su esposo no estaba ya ahí, ahora estaba sola.

Ese día en la clínica estaba por entrar a la habitación donde se practicaría el aborto, cuando una vocecita la llamo desde la puerta, volteo hacía ella viendo a su pequeño pelirrojo recargado jadeando, producto de la fuerte carrera que había hecho, seguramente para llegar a tiempo...

**Recuerdo...**

-No lo hagas mamá- Hanamichi se acerco a ella con los ojos llorosos

-Hanamichi ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto confundida la mujer

-No lo mates por favor

-Hana hijo...-trato de explicar que era lo mejor

-Por favor, no nos quites el ultimo regalo que mi papá nos dejo – dijo suplicante

-... -ante esas palabras Shizuko no pudo decir nada, abrazo a su niño y ambos salieron del lugar

**Fin del Recuerdo...**

Hanamichi la había escuchado la noche anterior hablando con su esposo, por eso supo lo que pretendía hacer. Trabajo hasta que le fue imposible disimular su embarazo, y como lo había supuesto, la corrieron. Para pasar la temporada que no trabajaría, con el dolor de su alma vendió su casa, aquella que le había pertenecido a su familia desde muchas generaciones atrás, su única posesión, compró una muchísimo más pequeña, con solo dos habitaciones, en donde dormían amontonados, pero por lo menos tenían para comer.

Cuando Hikari nació consiguió otro trabajo y costuraba en casa y entre Hana y Sayo, quien tenía solo 8 años se hacían cargo de Izumi de 5 y la recién nacida Hikari. Las cosas comenzaron a marchar un poco mejor por un par de años, hasta que Hana comenzó a llegar tarde a casa y cuando lo hacía llegaba con claros signos de que se había peleado, su aspecto y carácter lo hacían un imán para los problemas, antes era su hermano quien lo defendía, pero ahora debía hacerlo solo.

Shizuko vivía con el alma en el cuello muriendo de preocupación siempre por su hijo, ya había perdido a su esposo y su hijo mayor así, sabía que algo le pasaba a Hanamichi, ella moriría de tristeza, pero él parecía no entenderlo, pues en vez de evitarlo, iba él mismo a buscar las peleas junto con sus amigos, que si bien la mujer sabía que no eran malas personas, tampoco las consideraba muy buena influencia haciendo todo lo que Hanamichi ordenará.

Entonces entro en la preparatoria, conoció a Haruko Akagi, el básquetbol y al profesor Anzai quien lo obligo a dejar de pelear, como condición para que siguiera practicando el básquetbol, deporte al que le había tomado un sorprendente amor. Al terminar la preparatoria el profesor Anzai lo recomendó para que ingresara becado a la universidad de Tokio, pero Hanamichi se negó a irse y dejar sola a su familia, pero nuevamente Anzai lo convenció diciéndole que él velaría por su madre y hermanas, mientras él estudiaba. A ella le consiguió un trabajo mejor pagado en una importante empresa. Durante los años siguientes estuvo siempre pendiente de su familia, y ayudaba en cualquier problema que podía aparecer. Shizuko a veces se preguntaba que hubiera sido de la vida de Hanamichi de no haber conocido a Anzai, tal vez, como ella temía, hubiera terminado muerto en una de sus tantas peleas.

-Muchas gracias profesor – susurró la mujer y se inclino hasta que su frente toco el piso.

* * *

-¡¡¡Hermano!!! – Grito Hikari corriendo a aventarse sobre Hanamichi, o al menos eso pretendía, porque cuando estaba por dar el gran salto se detuvo en seco al verlo con una pequeña niña pelirroja en los brazos. 

-Hikari – Hana se abalanzo sobre ella sin darle importancia a la cara de sorpresa que tenía su hermanita, la abrazo con la mano que le quedaba libre levantándola para darle un beso en la mejilla –a que hora llegaron? –pregunto una vez que la había bajado

-Acabamos de entrar, no puedo creer que no nos hayan escuchado – reclamo la pequeña Sakuragi – bueno, aunque ahora sé porque – dijo sonriendo – nada más nos vamos por una semana y ya me conseguiste una sobrina, aunque hubiera preferido una cuñada nueva – bromeo

-Hikari no digas esas cosas – le regaño Hanamichi, trataba de no molestarse demasiado por ese tipo de comentarios, tenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano sus hermanitas terminarían aceptando a su esposa.

-Pero ya dime, quien es esta preciosura – dijo Hikari mientras le hacía cosquillas en los costados a la pequeña pelirroja, quien se retorcía de risa.

-Se llama Shizuko, es hija de Rukawa

-¿Qué Rukawa? –preguntó Hikari deteniendo su labor cosquilluda al oir el nombre del padre de la niña.

-De Kaede Rukawa – dijo haciendo una mueca de molestia pues sabía lo que venía a continuación

-¡¡¡Ohhh por dios !!!, no me digas que esta aquí –la chica cruzo sus manos en su pecho completamente emocionada y comenzó a rodear con la vista el jardín, de pronto se detuvo – ¿Dónde esta?

-Fue a la cocina

-En serio – volteo su vista para ese lugar y estaba por salir corriendo, pero se detuvo antes de dar el primer paso – no estarás bromeando, ¿verdad? – se viró para quedar frente a su hermano – tú sabes que no debes jugar de ese modo con mis sentimientos, sabes cuanto admiro a ese hombre y eres un desgraciado por haberte pasado toda la escuela peleando con él, en vez de hacerte su amigo, para que así ahora, que soy toda una mujer, pudieras presentármelo y talvez él se enamoraría de mi y me pediría que me fuera a vivir con él a los Estados Unidos y entonces me ayudaría para hacer realidad mi sueño de ser actriz y además la esposa de la estrella japonesa de los Lakers, Kaede Rukawa el mejor jugador del mundo – termino de decir con la mirada perdida, no más que su cabeza, completamente ilusionada por todo lo que acaba de imaginar... la niña alucinaba grueso.

-Numero uno - comenzó el pelirrojo molesto y celoso por la cara de borrego enamorado que tenía su hermana – no es broma, el zorro está aquí; numero dos, tú no eres una mujer, solo tienes 14 años y primero mato al estúpido que se te acerque antes de dejar que te lleven a la esquina y tres lo de que te cases con el zorro va a estar medio difícil, por que el ya se caso – finalizo

-¿Que? – preguntó incrédula, eso era imposible, de ser así ella lo sabría, siempre estaba pendiente de las noticias que llegaban desde EU de su ídolo.

-Además no es el mejor jugador del mundo, yo era mejor que él en la escuela y de haber seguido jugando seguramente nadie hablaría de él, porque estarían muy ocupados admirando al gran Hanamichi Sakuragi – dijo triunfante mientras Shizuko y Hikari lo miraban medio raro.

-Sigue soñando torpe – Kaede acababa de salir de la cocina con Sakura en brazos

Hikari casi se desmaya al verlo parado en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina que salía al jardín, sin embargo el shock le duro poco, pues como bólido corre hasta donde el ojiazul esta parado para colgarse de su brazo.

-Dios mío, no puedo creer que de verdad este usted aquí – decía mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la pálida mano de Rukawa - ahora puedo morir en paz porque lo he conocido – lloraba de emoción mientras Kaede la miraba sorprendido, pues no sabía quien es era niña castaña que tiene pegada a su brazo tan fuerte como si fuera una sanguijuela, volteo a ver al pelirrojo quien miraba la escena divertido por la cara de desconcierto que tenía Kaede

-Ya suéltalo Hikari o su esposa saldrá y se enojara con él por andar seduciendo niñas – dijo después de un rato de reír a costillas de Rukawa.

-Yooo – trato de defenderse – si es ella la que no me suelta

-Es cierto que te casaste – dijo Hikari soltándose de Kaede para alivio de este – y ella es tu hija – señalo a Shizuko en los brazos de Hanamichi

-Ellas – corrigió Hana – señalando a Sakura que estaba en el otro brazo de Kaede, pero que Hikari ni siquiera había notado por andar babeando por él.

-Gemelas – dijo sorprendida al acercarse al ver a Sakura – y como te llamas tú eh? – le preguntó sonriendo

-Sakula – dijo la niña a la loquita que se le había colgado a su papá unos momentos antes.

-Como es posible que la prensa no haya dicho nada – le preguntó Hikari a Kaede

-Me gusta mantener mi vida personal en privado

-Además – agrego el pelirrojo – los periodistas solo persiguen a las personas realmente importantes – dijo Hana para molestar a Kaede.

-Torpe

-Ahhh, por cierto hermano, será mejor que vayas a saludar a mamá o sino va a enfadarse mucho – dijo rapidamente Hikari antes de que el pelirrojo reaccionara ante el insulto de Rukawa

-¿Hermano? – preguntó confuso

-Ahhh, es verdad ni siquiera te he presentado – rió Hanamichi

-Eso es porque eres un torpe sin modales

-Una más zorro estúpido y veraz – amenazó el pelirrojo, esa rutina no la cambiaban por nada

-Ya deja de pelear y preséntame – dijo impaciente Hikari, como si el que la presentara con Kaede fuera un evento sin precedentes que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

-Bueno ya... Zorro, te presento a mi hermana menor, Hikari Sakuragi de 14 años y estudiante de ultimo grado de secundaria... esta bien así – volteo a ver a su hermanita a ver si le había gustado la presentación

-Perfecto – sonrió agradecida levantándose, pues todo el tiempo que Hanamichi había hablado lo había pasado inclinada.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Kaede extendiendo la mano con miedo, no se le fuera a pegar otra vez, pero no fue así, la chica solo lo miro sonriendo, entonces pudo observarla más detenidamente, era estúpido que no hubiera imaginado el parentesco, si tenía el cabello tan rojo como el de Hanamichi, sus ojos castaños y esa mirada que destilaba energía, era idéntica a la de Sakuragi, sólo su blanca piel, las facciones finas propias de una mujer y su baja estatura, al menos para ser hermana de Hanamichi, la diferenciaban de él, seguramente no pasaba del 1.60, aunque si tenía 14 todavía le faltaba un buen por crecer. Viéndola bien, se parecía mucho a Denisse...

-Bueno, ahora me retiro o mi madre me sacara los ojos

Kaede al escuchar esto, se acerco para cargar a Shizuko para que Hana entrará a la casa, pero esta se negó a ir con él, Hana le dijo que no importaba y se dio la vuelta con la niña en brazos, mientras Kaede miraba de reojo a la muchachita que tenía a lado quien lo comía con la vista, como dispuesta a lanzársele encima una vez que Hana saliera de su campo visual... y eso hizo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Por fin actualice, esta vez me tarde mil años, siento la demora, pero no pienso poner excusas tontas, simplemte no me apetecia escribir, y ahi estaba yo sentada frente a la computadora y nomás no podía, y tampoco iba a escribir cualquier cosa por que no es el caso, así que mejor decidi esperar a que la insipiración llegara solita... y bueno, ahi esta, no llego como debía, pero llegó. 

El capitulo sigue un buen tramo todavía pero al tratar de visualizar el final, me di cuenta que faltaba demasiado y queria actualizar de una buena vez, así que no se desesperen si en este capitulo no pasa gran cosa, lo ´más interesante (o al menos intento que sea interesante) esta por venir. Por ahora hemos conocido a las hermosa familia de Hanamichi, y su historia, pensaba ponerle una historia simple y feliz, pues creo que no he leído un fic en donde alguno de ellos halla tenido una infancia sencilla y sin complicaciones, pero ese día estaba deprimidoma y no se me antojaba escribir nada feliz, despúes cuando andaba de mejor humor pense en cambiarlo, pero me gusto mucho la parte de Hana diciendole a su mami que no le quite el ultimo regalo de su papá, (así le decía mi esposo a mi hijo mayor cuando preguntaba que tenía yo en la barriga que estaba tan abultada y se movia) así que nomas por ese pedazo deje la historia completa así. Por el titulo, pues es el nombre de la hermana pequeña de Hana y la fan  de Rukawa, realmente no se me ocurría otra cosa...

De veraz espero que les guste y no pierdan el interes por la historia...

Una cosa más, en mis tantos días de no tener nada que hacer y tener que estar en la computadora por mas de 5 horas pues me ponía a ver a que encontraba, y en una de esas me puse a leer un fic original, no soy muy apegada a leer fics originales, pero al no tener nada que hacer pues que me quedaba, ya que al parecer todas las escritoras de esta seción andan tomandose un descansote... el fic en cuestion se llama **Juegos de Seducción** y esta en la pagina de **Amor Yaoi** en la sección de **fics origininales **la autora es **Natsuki** si tienen el tiempo, dense una vuelta por ahí, les juro que no se arrepentiran, está simplemente genial... (lo siento, pero esta tan bueno y ando tan emocionada con la bendita historia que no podía dejar de recomedarlo)

* * *

**Shadir:**  A mi me pas seguido, bueno, no tan cañon como a él, pero de repente ando haciendo algo y puf, ya ando muy metida en mi mundo alusinando. Me moría de ganas por hacer realidad los sueños de mi Kaede, pero es demasiado pronto, (demasiadisimo) de todas formas, más adelante si la historia llegara a requerirlo quien sabe si lo intente, porque realmente soy malisima para escribir lemon. 

**Vanne:** GRacias, Gracias, Gracias, muchisisimas gracias por todos los cometarios (aunque creo que realmente exageras). Creo que a todo el mundo le cae bien Denisse, eso me alegra mucho porque esa era la finalidad. Bueno, pues aqui esta el capitulo, espero que te guste.

**B-bneko:** No te preocupes por los review cortos, aveces uno no sabe que escribiry te agradesco mucho que aun así me lo dejes.

**Mari:** Esteeee, pues no creo que pueda ser, como dije, para eso falta mucho y además no soy buena escribiendo Lemon, de todas formas, cuando llegue el momento (si es que llega) ya vere como lo hago.

**Sarahi:** Deveraz?, y yo lo senti tan largo, me alegra muchisimo que te este entreteniendo tanto, espero iguales resultados para este capitulo...

**Sakare:** Uhmmmm, Matar a Maiko, definitivamente sería una buena opción, dejame pensarmelo, quien sabe y talvez la pobre sufra un terrible accidente que acabe con su insatisfecha existencia... o quiza no. Te he agregado ya, pero no he tenido la suerte de encontrarte, espero hacerlo en los proximos días.

**Sakura: **Jejeje, creo que no haz sido la unica, he recibido demasiadas peticiones de lemon... eso me pasa por andar eso me pasa por andar metiendome a escribir cosas que todavia no se si se vana a dar... pero bueno, yo tambien me moría de ganas por tener ese tipo de acción, aunque fuera solo un poquitito, aunque te dire que me gusta mucho más leerlo que escribirlo...

**Bueno, es todo por hoy...**

**Besos y nos vemos en la proxima actualización... no olviden dejar sus comentarios que enserio me animan bastante...**


	13. Primero muerta

**Capitulo 13.- Primero muerta…**

-Espero que la próxima vez que vayan podamos ir también nosotros – dijo Maiko, sentándose junto a su suegra en el amplio sillón del salón, mientras que Izumi y Sayo lo hacían en el del frente.

-Claro querida - dijo complaciente la señora Sakuragi, de todas, ella era la única que la trataba como debía, después de todo era la esposa de su hija y no era una mala mujer, ni una bruja, como la llamaban sus hijas, muy por el contrario, reconocía las muchas virtudes de la joven como buena ama de casa, simplemente había algunas ideas en la cabecita de su nuera que no le parecían, pero cada quien era libre de hacer y pensar lo que quisiera, mientras no dañara a otras personas, lo malo era que una de sus principales ideas estaba dañando enormemente a su hijo.

-Ni Dios lo mande – susurró Izumi a su hermana con una sonrisa a lo que esta respondió de igual modo

-Y ustedes como se la pasaron?

-Bien, ya sabe, con todo esto del profesor… pero Hanamichi lo soporto muy bien, debió usted ver la serenidad y resignación con la que tomo todo.

-Hanamichi? –preguntó incrédula, su madre lo conocía muy bien, y aunque sabía que con el paso del tiempo había logrado mantener su carácter a raya, en especial con su esposa, no concebía que la muerte de Anzai no lo afectado, Hanamichi podía ser muchas cosas, menos sereno y resignado.

-Si – dijo, pero al ver la cara de su suegra la tranquilizo – creí que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, pero hasta ahora se ha mantenido muy firme – dijo orgullosa – es impresionante el modo que ha madurado desde que nos casamos.

Tanto la madre de Hanamichi como sus hermanas escuchaban en silencio como Maiko les platicaba de todos los pormenores de lo que había pasado en la ceremonia, hacía una semana. Sin embargo ninguna le prestaba atención, todas estaban preocupadas por Hanamichi, por más maduro que fuera, ellas sabían que el haber perdido a Anzai era algo demasiado doloroso y no creían que Hanamichi simplemente lo hubiera aceptado y ya, si este había sido casi como un padre para él. Aunque hubiera mostrado la fortaleza de la que Maiko hablaba estaban seguras que guardaba muy dentro de si el dolor. Las tres sintieron la urgente necesidad de ver a Hanamichi, tenían que hablar con él y lograr que se desahogara, seguramente cargar el sufrimiento por dentro lo estaba consumiendo, pues no era algo que el pelirrojo acostumbrara hacer.

Sayo e Izumi estaban por levantarse para ir a buscarlo, cuando vieron la enorme figura de su hermano acercándose a ellas, sin embargo su cara no mostraba tristeza o aflicción, muy por el contrario, se veía relajado.

-Hermano – Gritó Izumi al verlo, provocando que todas las mujeres se voltearan a verlo.

-Hijo – La señora Sakuragi se levanto y camino hacía él.

-Hola mamá – salud con naturalidad – como les fue en Nigata?

-Bi…en – contesto extrañada por tan calmada actitud, no es que esperaba verlo bañado en lagrimas, pero tampoco tan tranquilo. – y ¿Cómo estas tú?

-Bien – vio que la respuesta no le satisfacía mucho a su progenitora – resignado mamá, pero bien.

-Pues… me alegra – dijo aun incrédula, ya hablaría luego con él, no podía creer que su hijo, siendo tan demostrativo con sus emociones no hubiera estallado ya.

-Ahhh, pero que niña tan preciosa – dijo Izumi dirigiéndose a la pequeña nena que tenía en sus brazos

-¡¡Ichi!! – dijo Shizuko al ver que las mujeres se aproximaban, apretando se más a él.

-La asustaste boba – regaño Sayo

-¿Quién es? – preguntó la mamá de Hanamichi – no recuerdo haberla visto antes

-Es hija de un amigo – contesto – que acaba de regresar del extranjero – vio que sus hermanas volteaban a verlo, él no tenía amigos en el extranjero

-Pues se nota que te ha tomado mucho cariño hermanito

-Y como si no, si pasa más tiempo con ellas que conmigo – replico Maiko

-Maiko, aquí no por favor – suplico Hanamichi, este había sido un tema que habían hablado a lo largo de la semana, y sabía que en cuanto llegara su madre, su esposa iría a contárselo, pero no quería ventilar sus asuntos en casa ajena.

-Y donde esta Hikari – preguntó rápidamente la Señora Sakuragi para cambiar el tema

-Pensé que estaría pegada a ti como garrapata

-Nooo, ahora mismo esta babeando allá afuera

-Babeando?

-Si, esta allá afuera con Rukawa -

-Kaede Rukawa? – preguntó Izumi

-Pobre hombre – dijo Sayo, Hikari se la pasaba hablando horas de él y de cuanto lo admiraba, además de las cosas que le haría el día que lo tuviera enfrente, y conociéndola no dudaba que pretendiera intentarlo – oye, ella no será hija de él

-Si – reconoció Hanamichi

-Y desde cuando el es tu amigo – pregunto recordando lo que había dicho hacía unos instantes, Sayo aun recordaba todos los años de la prepa en la que Hanamichi se la vivía quejándose de él y gritando a los cuatro vientos cuanto lo odiaba.

-Ahh, bueno, es que he decidido perdonarlo

-Perdonarlo de que? – pregunto Izumi sin dejar de ver a la niña – de ser mejor jugador que tú o de que él si supo aprovechar la oportunidad que tu rechazaste.

-Izumi – Regaño la Señora Sakuragi,

-Y como se llama? – preguntó Izumi cambiando el tema para evitar la regañada, ella sabía muy bien que "ese" tema estaba terminado, y aunque su madre les había pedido de favor que no lo volvieran a mencionar, a ella se le hacía difícil no sacarlo cuando había la oportunidad y sobretodo si su cuñadita estaba cerca.

-Shizuko Rukawa – contesto Hanamichi con un aire tan orgulloso que cualquiera pensaría que estaba hablando de su propia hija.

-Igual que tu – dijo riendo mirando a su madre quien también sonreía contenta.

-Mira Shizuko – acerco a la niña con su madre – esta viejita se llama igual que tu, así que puedes llamarla abuelita – dijo socarronamente.

-A quien llamas viejita pelirrojo impertinente – dijo molesta, pero al recibir en los brazos a Shizuko se le olvido el coraje – ya veraz después – dijo entre dientes y se puso a hacerle payasadas a la niña y hablarle aniñada y hacer todas esas cosas que hacen las abuelitas con los niños…

-Yo voy a buscar a Hikari –Sayo salio del salón rumbo al jardín, ella también quería ver de cerca al famoso jugador de los Lakers, también lo admiraba mucho, aunque claro, ella no haría las tonterías que hacía su hermanita pequeña. Hacia ya más de 6 años que no lo veía, la ultima vez fue en cuando ganaron el campeonato en su ultimo juego; jamás olvidaría ese partido, ambos, tanto su hermano como Rukawa habían hecho un juego simplemente perfecto, jamás los había visto tan compenetrados el uno con el otro, parecían dos bailarines que hacían sus movimientos con tal exactitud que dejaron asombrados a todos, hasta Hanamichi dejo su gran bocota en la banca para solo usarla cuando había que animar el equipo, y Rukawa con esas miradas tan profundas que le dedicaba a Hanamichi, sin duda alguna ideando los siguientes movimientos, ambos hacían realmente una pareja extraordinaria… sin tan solo su hermano se hubiera ido a Estados Unidos también…

* * *

-De verdad siento mucho tenerte de ayudante – dijo una cansada Ayako a Denisse quien le había estado ayudando a atener a las personas que iban llegando, al principio no eran muchas, pero poco a poco la casa se iba llenado más de gente. 

-No te preocupes, como entre Kaede y Hanamichi cuidan a las niñas, si no tuviera que hacer estaría muerta de aburrimiento – sonrió

-Bueno, dentro de poco llegara Akagi . reflexiono la mujer de cabellos rizados – espero que no traigan a la niña, se desespera mucho cuando ve mucha gente y no para de llorar

-Otro amigo de la escuela

-Si, de hecho el fue el capitán del equipo de básquetbol cuando Kaede entro a la secundaria.

-¡Ah!, si algo me había comentado Sakuragi – recordó Denisse la conversación en el restaurante –El capitán ¿Gorila? – pregunto Denisse temiendo equivocarse.

-Si, pero te recomiendo que no menciones esa palabra frente a él – Ambas rieron y siguieron en la faena.

Denisse le echo un vistazo al jardín para ver a Sakura, había visto entrar a Hanamichi con Shizuko al salón, estaba segura que en un rato más alguna de las dos empezaría a llorar, si no es que las dos, no podían permanecer separadas una de la otra, ni para dormir.

-No te preocupes, no saldrá huyendo – bromeo Ayako al verla observando detenidamente hacía el jardín

-Ahh – reacciono – no es eso – dijo apenada - ¿Quién es la niña que esta con él? – preguntó. Ayako se asomo y comenzó a reír. – ¿que es tan gracioso? – preguntó confundida

-Nada – dijo tratando de dejar de reír – ella es Hikari Sakuragi, es la hermana pequeña de Hanamichi…y una gran admiradora de Rukawa, más que admiradora, yo creo que Rukawa es su ídolo.

-¿En serio?- dijo incrédula

-Si, pobre de él, no sabes lo insistente y fastidiosa puede llegar a ser esa niña cuando algo le interesa

-¡¡¡Que!!! – reacciono inmediatamente ante esas palabras

-NO, no – dijo rápidamente Ayako – no me malinterpretes, es como su amor platónico, el que cualquier adolescente tiene con su actor, cantante, o deportista favorito… eso nos pasa a todas y ella solo tiene 14…

-Tiene 14? – la interrumpió Denisse, quien no la veía de 14, se veía más grande y bastante desarrolladita.

-Si

-No parece

-Te ciegan los celos – se burlo Ayako

-Por supuesto que no – dijo fingiéndose ofendida, aunque realmente le molestaba que por la cabeza le había pasado esos turbios pensamientos al verlos en el patio "_definitivamente tengo que sacarme esta estúpida idea de la cabeza" – "_Hikari" escucho otra voz y una chica blanca de cabello negro se acercaba a ellos.

-Ella es Sayo y es hermana también de Sakuragi, tiene 20 años, estudia diseño grafico en la universidad local, y tiene un novio que la verdad pinta más como modelo que como veterinario – dijo rápidamente Ayako, que también había escuchado la voz de la chica y se había adelantado a cualquier cosa que le pudiera pasar por la cabeza a la pelirroja.

-No estoy celosa Ayako y créeme, Rukawa será muchas cosas, pero no es un asalta cunas – dijo comenzando a bromear también, no tenía caso seguir con lo mismo, y por lo de la conversación, si bien no sabía de quien hablaba, lo importante era que Rukawa sabía que debía oxidar a ese amor imposible y estar con su familia, una vez que regresaran a América ella pondría todo su empeño para que así fuera.

-Que bien, porque el resto de la tarde no creo que Hikari se le despegue a Rukawa.

* * *

Sayo aun estaba sorprendida de lo bien que se le veía a Hana, talvez después de todo Maiko tenía razón y Hanamichi lo había aceptado con madurez, llegó al jardín, en donde divertida vio a su hermana pequeña sentada a lado de un joven de cabello negro quien escuchaba levemente adormecido, las cosas que ella le decía, mientras que una pequeña niña pelirroja corría alrededor de ellos, suponía. 

-Hikari – Hablo fuerte pues aun estaba algo alejada de ellos

-Sayo – Hikari levanto la vista – ya viste quien está aquí? – preguntó emocionada como si no fuera obvio, sabía que a su hermana también le gustaba el básquetbol y se reconocía como admiradora de Rukawa, así que pensaba que la noticia de que estuviera ahí le emocionaría.

-Si, buenas tardes Señor Rukawa, es un gusto volverlo a ver – saludo, recibiendo una leve inclinación de cabeza por parte de Rukawa, inmediatamente se giró para con su hermana - Mamá pregunta por ti, quiere que entres

-Que le pasa a esa mujer que no puede estar sin mi o que – dijo molesta de que la interrumpieran

-Deja de decir boberias y entra – señalo la puerta molesta de que fuera tan impertinente.

-Luego – dijo volviendo su atención de nuevo a su ídolo.

-Nada de luego, entra o le diré a mamá que mejor nos vayamos de una vez – amenazo

-No, por favor – regreso de nuevo su rostro al frente de su hermana con ojos llorosos para tratar de darle un poquito de lastima.

-Pues entonces hazlo y deja de estar molestando al señor Rukawa – dijo decidida – ya después puedes regresar a platicar con él – viró levemente la mirada dándose cuenta que esa idea no emocionaba mucho al moreno.

-Ahhhhh – bufó enojada – ok – se acerco a Rukawa – no se preocupe en un rato más estaré de regreso – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Una vez que la chiquilla se fue, Sayo se acerco al básquetbolista

-Disculpa a Hikari, pero creo que ya debe haberle mecionado que es fanática de usted

-Si –recordando las cientos de veces que lo había dicho - ¿son hermanas? – preguntó tratando de no mostrar interés, pero la verdad es que le gustaba conocer a las hermanas del pelirrojo, alguna vez solo había visto a su madre y escuchado su nombre, pero no sabía que tuviera más hermanas. Quedo viendo a la chica que tenía enfrente, ella se parecía un poco menos a Hanamichi, tenía los ojos negros al igual que su cabello el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, su piel era blanca, pero no tan pálida como la de él, bastante delgada y solo un poco más grande que Hikari, tal vez 5 centímetros, talvez después de todo Hikari no crecería tanto.

-Si, ¡oh! disculpa, soy Sayo Sakuragi – dijo haciendo reverencia

-Sakura, cansada de dar vueltas se acerco a su papá y le tendió los brazos para que la cargara.

-Es idéntica – comento Sayo al ver de cerca de la niña - como se llama ella?

-Sakura

-Es un lindo nombre – dijo mientras le apretaba levemente la nariz - me alegra mucho que usted y mi hermano hayan decidido terminar con sus rencillas, siempre pensé que lo harían antes de terminar la escuela, pero es mejor tarde que nunca –Sayo observo contenta que a pesar de que Kaede no ponía mucha atención, en cuanto menciono el nombre de su hermano este pareció interesarse, al parecer, no solo se habían olvidado de sus estúpidas peleas, sino que además lograron hacerse amigos –es bueno que ahora sean amigos

-…- sólo meneo levemente la cabeza en señal de afirmación, realmente no pensaba lo mismo, y no porque deseara con toda su alma ser algo más que un amigo, sino porque muy en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a suceder y hubiera preferido que las cosas se quedaran como estaba antes de llegar a Japón, al menos así el pelirrojo no pasaría tanto tiempo con él, aunque el sabía que no era precisamente su compañía la que el buscaba.

-Será mejor que entre – Sayo comenzó a alejarse de ellos – ¿no viene?

-No – dijo en un tono despectivo - demasiada gente para mi gusto

-Por lo visto usted no ha cambiado – sonrió y volvió a su camino.

* * *

-Pensé que ya no vendrían – Ayako salió a recibir a Mitsui y Kogure que acababan de llegar 

-Siento el retraso – se disculpo Kogure apenado, entrando detrás de Mitsui quien solo paso de largo después de saludar a Ayako, paso a la cocina y comenzó a revisar el refrigerador.

-Si pásale, estas en tu casa – dijo con divertido sarcasmo Ayako, ya estaba acostumbrada a los pocos modales de Mitsui y que tanto él como Hanamichi, la expresión "estas en tu casa" se la tomaban muy en serio.

-Oye, no tienes sodas, me muero de sed

-Lo siento, debiste llegar temprano.

-Mmmhhh- bufó molesto

-Como lo aguantas – le pregunto Ayako a Kogure quien iba tras de ellos

-Aun está de malas por el tráfico al salir de Tokio – trato de excusarlo Kogure

-¡¡¡Mitsui!!! – Kogure volteo a ver a la chica que corría hacía su novio

-Izumi – Mitsui sonrió al verla y extendió los brazos para recibirla con una sonrisa – Oye, ¿cómo haz crecido?, ¿Cuánto años tienes?

-17 años – contestó Izumi emocionada

-Pues te vez de 20, estas preciosa – coqueteo Mitsui – definitivamente si no estuviera comprometido ya te hubiera raptado – le dijo bajo pero Kogure quien estaba cerca de ahí lo escucho perfectamente

-Con permiso, voy a saludar a la Señora Sakuragi – se levanto bruscamente Kogure y salio de la cocina, dejando a Kogure como a las dos mujeres sorprendidas

-Creo que se enojo – dijo Izumi soltándose del abrazo del Mitsui – lo siento

-¡Ehh! – Mitsui recién salio de la estupefacción de ver comportarse así a Kimi – no, no tienes que disculparte, debe estar igual de cansado que yo

-Si tu lo dices – contesto Izumi, sabiendo que no era eso, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, había visto el rostro del doctor y sabía que si bien no estaba enojado, si estaba bastante incomodo por la reciente situación, sin embargo no creía que la muestra de cariño de Mitsui y la broma anterior fueran algo por lo que debiera molestarse, sobre todo cuando antes, cuando ellos llegaban más seguido a visitarlos a Kanagawa comentarios como esos era comunes. Mitsui había sido su amor platónico desde los 12 años y cuando llegaba a la casa lo único que hacía era babear por él, no le caía mal Kogure, muy por el contrario, sabía que era la persona idónea para Mitsui, pero eso no hacía que dejara de gustarle. Cuando hacía bromas de ese tipo Kogure solo reía y a veces él mismo la abrazaba; hasta una ocasión, hace 3 años, Kogure le dijo con aire de confidencialidad que si un día él llegara a faltar estaba tranquilo porque Mitsui se quedaría en buenas manos. Realmente no entendía que demonios acababa de pasar…

-Que le habrás hecho – dijo molestándolo Ayako

-Yoooo, que voy a hacerle – dijo indignado, sin embargo la reciente reacción de Kogure debía tener una explicación.

* * *

Conforme pasaba la tarde, las personas comenzaban a irse para alivio de Ayako y Denisse que no habían parado en toda la tarde, ahora por fin podían darse un descanso. Hacía rato que había llegado Akagi, pero no había tardado mucho en irse de nuevo, pues, como predijo Ayako llevó a su mujer y a la niña, quien al ver tanta gente, lloraba desconsolada, cansados de arrullarla, cantarle, y jugar con ella, decidieron que lo mejor era salir de ahí y después de disculparse se fueron. 

Hanamichi había vuelto al jardín junto con Shizuko, pues esta comenzó a llorar llamando a su hermana, y Hikari muy amablemente se ofreció acompañarlo para cuidar a las niñas, se unió también su madre quien se había emocionado al saber que eran gemelas y ansiaba conocer a la otra nena, Sayo e Izumi la acompañaron no dejándole más remedio a Maiko que salir también, sin embargo cuando vio a Denisse le dijo que se fuera de descansar que ella se encargaría de ayudar a Ayako a asear la cocina.

Así de pronto Rukawa estaba rodeado de gente, cosa que no era de su agrado y hubiese sido más llevadero de no tener a Hikari de pegoste. Aun así se la paso bien viendo como sus hijas se la pasaban de maravilla entre toda la familia de Sakuragi, quienes parecían que no habían visto niños nunca y estaba fascinadas con el par de enanas.

* * *

-Que haces aquí tan solito – Denisse encontró a Kogure afuera de la casa sentado junto a la puerta de entrada, en donde se hallaba desierto después de que todas las personas ajenas a la casa se hubieran ido, las personas que sobraban estaban o en la cocina o en el jardín – te imaginaba corriendo allá atrás 

-No, yo estoy algo cansado – trato de excusarse

-En serio? – Denisse noto que al hablar un pequeño halo de humo había salido de su boca, supuso que era el frío, aunque no estaba haciendo tanto, se acerco un poco y aspiro fuerte, sintiendo un fuerte aroma en el aire – no sabía que fumaras

-Ehh, no, no fumo – dijo levantado las manos dejando caer el cigarro a medio consumir – bueno, a veces… cuando estoy muy nervioso… o

-Angustiado – termino ella

-Si

-Y que es lo que te tiene tan angustiado

-Yo… son, son solo tonterías

-Tonterías que te hacen fumar

-Si, tonterías que me hacen fumar –afirmo sonriendo tristemente

-Haz visto a Mitsui, parece un niño jugando con las niñas y con… como es que se llama – hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de recordar su nombre, Ayako le había hablado de la jovencita pelirroja y de la chaparrita morocha, Hikari y Sayo, pero a la otra chica, la alta de cabello negro solo había escuchado su nombre mientras jugaba en el patio - es una de las hermanas de Sakuragi…

-Izumi – dijo el con una mueca levemente amarga

-Si ella… te molesta que estén juntos – pregunto al ver el gesto que acaba de hacer

-No, claro que no, es solo que… no se… creo – respiro profundo y dejo salir el aire lentamente - que Hisashi tiene una aventura – confeso angustiado

-¿¡¡¡¡CON IZUMI!!!!? – pregunto asombrada

-No – corrigió rápidamente – por supuesto que no

-Entonces

-No lo sé…Te digo que son tonterías

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?, le haz visto

-No… bueno yo… escuche una conversación telefónica… - alzó el rostro para encontrarse con el de Denisse quien lo miraba fijamente – no creas que escucho sus conversaciones, fue un accidente

-Si, te entiendo

-El se vería con una mujer, de hecho estaba urgido por encontrarse con ella.

-Bueno, eso no necesariamente quiere decir que tenga una aventura con ella.

-No fue en sí la conversación lo que me hizo dudar – vio que Denisse lo miraba confundida – cuando le pregunte quien había llamado… el me mintió

-Puede haber mil explicaciones para eso – trato de reconfortarlo –además es una mujer… digo… sería peor que fuera un chico

-Supongo – dijo triste – pero siempre pensé que entre Hisashi y yo no existían las mentiras y no puedo evitar pensar en cuantas veces lo habrá echo sin yo sospecharlo

-Oye, lo mejor es que hables con el y talvez te des cuenta que en realidad lo que esta haciendo Mitsui es preparar una gran sorpresa para ti, la cual trata de mantener oculta a costa de todo.

-Tu crees

-Claro, eso siempre pasa en las telenovelas – ambos rieron y entraron a casa, ahora si empezaba a hacer frío.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Hisahi y Kogure salieron de casa de Ayako, les esperaba un largo camino de regreso a Tokio, a Kogure le hubiese gustado quedarse para despedir a la familia Rukawa, pues se irían al día siguiente por la mañana, pero Mitsui le dijo que no, porque tenía compromisos que cumplir. Sayo pidió disculpas también para retirarse, pues tenía una cena con su novio y futuros suegros, Hanamichi le dijo que se llevara el auto, que ella llevaría a su mamá y hermanas a casa. 

-Bueno enanas, es hora de dormir – Hanamichi las palmeo y se las entrego a Denisse quien las bañaría de nueva cuenta.

-Y es hora de que nosotros nos retiremos también – anuncio la mamá del pelirrojo ante la protesta de sus hijas – nada, nada, mañana tienen escuela, y yo tengo que trabajar

-Mamá que le parece si me invita a cenar ehh? – se acerco el pelirrojo por detrás abrazándola

-Claro mi amor – acepto gustosa

-Todos salieron de la casa después de despedirse de sus anfitriones, pero antes de subir al auto vio una sombra en la terraza, sabiendo quien era levanto la mano en señal de despedida recibiendo otra seña menos entusiasta. Subió al auto, arranco y se fue.

Kaede vio el auto partir sintiéndose terriblemente mal de que talvez sería la ultima vez que vería ese rostro que tanto amaba.

Había subido momentos después de que Kogure y Mitsui se fueran sabiendo que los próximo serían los Sakuragi. No quería estar ahí a la hora de que eso sucediera, así que subió a acostarse, pero antes de entrar al cuarto vio a Denisse que preparaba a sus hijas para dormir, sonrió recordando la tarde que había pasado, imaginando que ni Denisse ni Maiko existían, que eran solo Hanamichi sus hijas y él, quienes pasaban una tarde en familia, con la compañía de las tres chicas Sakuragi que serían algo así como "cuñadas"… y la mamá del pelirrojo su "suegra"… un segundo después ese estúpido complejo de culpabilidad que comenzaba a hacerle difícil la vida, apareció, como podía pensar en desaparecer a Denisse de su vida, después de todo lo que le había dado.

Escucho un auto arrancar y camino a la terraza tratando de no hacer ruido para que Denisse no se percatara de su presencia, no era Hanamichi, sino una de sus hermanas, Sayo. Sintió un tonto alivio, pues le gustaba saberse por lo menos en la misma casa que él.

Decidió quedarse un rato más, se dijo mentalmente que era por la tranquilidad y lo fresco del lugar, fresco que ya rozaba en una congelante brisa, sin embargo sabía que lo único que quería era verlo, aunque fuera mientras se iba.

-Te entiendo – la voz tras el lo sobresalto bastante, se giró para encontrar el rostro de Denisse al lado suyo – te asuste? – preguntó entre apenada y divertida, pues sorprender a Kaede era excesivamente difícil, en cuatro año ella lo había hecho solo dos veces – lo siento – sonrió al ver que a Kaede no le hacía gracia que le hubiera atrapado en medio de sus desvarios.

-No se de que hablas – dijo indiferente

-Yo también lo voy a extrañar – volvió al tema inicial – aunque lo conocí poco es de ese tipo de personas que no se olvidan – comentó contenta.

-Es un Tonto escandaloso

-Si – reconoció ella – pero por lo que veo es así como te gustan – si no hubiera estado al frente hubiera podido apreciar la cara de infarto de Kaede al escuchar sus palabras – es la persona con la que haz pasado más tiempo desde que llegamos, no puedo entender como es que no se llevaban antes, si ahora parecían uña y mugre yéndose con mis hijas para todos lados. Parecían amigos de toda la vida

Kaede sintió que le volvió el alma al cuerpo, "amigos", todo se resumía en eso, aunque claro, porque pensar algo más, no había ningún leve indicio que hiciera que los demás pensaran otra cosa…

* * *

En todo el camino Hanamichi no paraba de hablar de la gemelas y de todo lo que había echo con ellas en lo que fue la semana, Shizuko Sakuragi supo entonces porque la muerte del profesor no le había causado el daño que ella creía, el estar tan emocionado con las chiquillas habían amortiguado el dolor, cosa que agradecía enormemente. Volteo a ver a Maiko, quien tenía la cara desencajada de enojo, y Hanamichi parecía no darse cuenta. 

Se apresuro a preparar la cena y cambiar el tema de conversación, pues según lo había notado, eso era lo que tenía a Maiko así, pero por más que lo intentara, Hanamichi terminaba relacionando cualquier cosa con el par de niñas… hasta que Maiko explotó

-¡¡¡ya cállate!!!, que no tienes otra cosa en la cabeza que no sean ese par de mocosas – dejo a todos con la boca abierta, Maiko pocas veces perdía la compostura y menos en frente de otra persona que no fuera su marido, a quien si solía hacerle uno que otro berrinche.

-Tranquilízate hija – trato de calmarla su suegra – no es para tanto.

-Desde que ellas están aquí, no esta acabando de llegar a la casa después del trabajo y ya esta trepado en el coche para ir a verlas – se quejo

-Maiko – Hanamichi la miró enojado

-Y cuando estamos en casa, lo único que hace es hablar de ellas – dijo en tono dramático ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Hanamichi – ya no me presta la más mínima atención – Maiko esperaba la reacción de su suegra, sabía que la apoyaría, no podía ser que por dos miseras chamaquitas la olvidara tan fácilmente, jamás se había comportado así con Aki.

-A eso se le llama paternidad reprimida – comentó mordazmente Izumi, lo dijo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que todos los escucharan, tanto su madre como Hanamichi le dedicaron una mirada reprobatoria, pero nada comparada con la de Maiko, quien se veía amenazantemente furiosa, por un momento pensó que el comentario había sido un error y estaba por disculparse pero lo que salio de su boca no fue precisamente una disculpa - No es culpa de Hanamichi que se le de por pegarse como lapa a cualquier infante que tenga enfrente – siguó – eso es porque quiere más que nada en el mundo ser padre – dijo sin quitarle la vista a su cuñada.

-Si – le siguió Hikari, mientras veía que la cara de Maiko cada vez se ponía más roja, de coraje seguramente, porque no creían que fuera de vergüenza – no pasaría si tuviera sus propios niños en casa.

-Pues no es culpa mía que no podamos tener hijos – grito furica, estaba harta de aguantar la palabrería de sus cuñadas y nunca decir nada, ese "no les hagas caso" recomendado por el pelirrojo ya no era suficiente.

-Pero si que no sean padres – le contesto aun más molesta Izumi – no necesitas llenarte la barriga para poder darle un hijo a mi hermano, pueden adop…

-¡¡¡¡PRIMERO MUERTA!!!! – grito totalmente fuera de si.

-¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! – grito el pelirrojo callando a las dos mujeres que aun se dedicaban miradas asesinas – Maiko, ve al auto – le ordeno a su esposa…

-Pero….

-Ve-al-auto – lo dijo más bajo, pero con un tono amenazante, que cumplió su cometido pues Maiko obedeció de mala gana.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo se acerco a Izumi quien no se dejo intimidar por él, pues sabia que a pesar de que no era el modo correcto de decir las cosas, no había dicho nada que fuera mentira.

-Que demonios te pasaba por la cabeza - le reclamo Hanamichi

-La verdad – contesto decidida

-No vuelvas a repetir algo así, es problema mío lo que hagamos Maiko y yo, nunca le vuelvas hablar así a mi esposa – le advirtió

-Pero como puedes seguir aguantándole sus estúpidos berrinches, ¿crees que no sabemos que no eres feliz a su lado?

-Por supuesto que lo soy, ella me ama, es la única persona que me ha amado en la vida.

-Si te amara de verdad…

-Nadie vuelve a hablar de hijos o adopciones frente a nosotros

-Como quieras – Izumi comenzó a subir las gradas a la segunda planta – pero si te empecinas en estar con ella, tal vez pierdas la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que si este dispuesta a todo por tu felicidad.

Hanamichi ya no contesto, volteo a ver a su mamá, pensaba hablarle, explicarle sus razones, pedir su consejo, pero la mirada de su madre, era muy clara, apoyaba a su hermana al igual que Hikari y seguramente que Sayo.

Salio de la casa sintiéndose extrañamente solo y desprotegido, vio el auto en donde lo esperaba su mujer con un cerro de reclamaciones; aspiro fuerte y camino hacía su destino. Entro al auto y no había cerrado la puerta cuando los gritos de su mujer completamente indignada de que Izumi le hubiera hablado como le hablo, le pedían… le exigían que la pusiera en su lugar, que ella era su esposa, y por lo tanto su prioridad, que si no la apoyaba él, quien más lo haría, que la trataban así porque sabía que estaba sola, que las cosas serían distintas de vivir en Tokio, pero ella como buena esposa había aceptado la voluntad de su marido, quien la había traído a un lugar donde no era querida en lo mínimo y donde la instaban a hacer cosas que no quería, dejándole claro que nunca iban a adoptar.

Llegaron a casa y el monologo de su mujer siguió un par de horas más, estaba tan cansado de esto, y aunque sin duda este discusión había sido la más fuerte, Maiko siempre hacía sendo escándalo por los comentarios que solían hacer sus hermanas. El reconocía que ellas lo hacían para molestarla, sin embargo nunca era comentarios tan extremos como los de esta vez.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Hana no dijo nada, la quedo viendo de un modo que Maiko no pudo definir, tenía ganas de decirle que aunque no le gusto que le gritaran de ese modo, faltándole al respeto, su hermana tenía razón en parte, le encantaba estar con los niños, ya fuera con Aki o con cualquiera de los hijos de sus amigos. Sin embargo se había enamorado de las gemelas desde que vio la primera vez a Shizuko en el hospital con Rukawa, tal vez era su aspecto físico que lo hacía imaginar fácilmente que podían ser hijas suyas, no sabía que, pero algo en ellas le fascinaba.

Maiko subió enojada a dormir al ver la poca respuesta que obtenía de su esposo. Hana se quedo un rato más en el salón, completamente inundado de tristes sentimientos, nostalgia, amargura, tristeza… su esperanza de algún día convencer a Maiko de adoptar se esfumo al oír el portazo de su habitación.

* * *

Definitivamente todo era tan distinto a como cuando era estudiante, en ese entonces no podía mantenerse despierto a no ser que estuviera en la duela, y ahora no podía cerrar los ojos, aunque, bueno, tenía largas 15 horas para dormir de camino a América, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Se acurruco un poco más al cuerpo de su mujer; durante toda la semana pasada había estado durmiendo así con ella, la abrazaba y se llenaba de ese calorcito especial de Denisse, aspiraba su arome y enredaba sus manos en ese cabello rojo fuego que le atrajo tanto desde siempre, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que así viviría de ahora en adelante. La semana con Hanamichi había sido un sueño, pero un sueño que había terminado, y era hora de volver a la realidad. Alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro de Denisse, el cual estaba junto con el de Shizuko a quien abrazaba y esta a su vez abrazaba a Sakura, quien dormía con las piernas trepadas en la pared. Esa era su familia, él, quien siempre estuvo tan sólo, ahora tenía una familia que lo adoraba y que nunca lo dejarían solo, talvez no tenía el amor de Sakuragi, pero ahora se esforzaría porque eso no amargara su vida. Se recostó de nueva cuenta y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. 

-¡¡¡Pipi, pipi!!!!

-Si mi amor, ahora vamos – Denisse hablo pesadamente

-Duerme, yo voy – Kaede se levanto y tomó a la niña, por suerte apenas acababa de perder la conciencia cuando sintió que la niña se sentaba. Pensó en dejar que fuera su madre, pero recordó que en todo el día no había descansado ayudándole a Ayako.

La llevó con cuidado, pues estaba todo oscuro, no quiso prender las luces para no despertar a Ayako, tanto ella como Denisse habían tenido un duro día. De vuelta a la habitación, al pasar cerca de la ventana le pareció distinguir una sombra que se paseaba por el frente de la casa, pero al asomarse, no vio nada. Entro al cuarto y se acostó junto a la niña quien apenas toco colchón se quedo profundamente dormida, trató de dormir otra vez, pero el pendiente no lo dejo; ¿y si era un ladrón quien rondaba la casa?… pensó en despertar a Ryota, aunque si lo despertaba a él, se despertaría Ayako también, podría no ser nada…. Pero tampoco se podía dormir así nomás.

Se decidió por fin a bajar él solo, al fin que no perdía la forma y si era algún ladrón seguramente podría con él, a menos que llevara armas… mejor no pensar en eso.

Rondó por toda la casa, pasando a lado de las ventanas, pero no vio nada, talvez estaba exagerando, y solo era algún borrachin que pasaba por ahí, se acerco a la puerta de principal, la entreabrió… no, no se veía nada, iba a cerrarla cuando percibió el movimiento de una silueta, la abrió de nuevo y observo detenidamente para ver a quien tenía enfrente, siendo evidente cuando una enorme mata pelirroja se pudo distinguir entre tanta negrura.

-¿Sakuragi? – pregunto no creyendo aún que fuera Hana quien anduviera rondando por a mitad de la noche por ahí.

-Hola Zorro – contesto la enorme figura acercándose vez más a Kaede

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Paseando, ¿Qué, no puedo venir a visitar a los amigos? – Kaede entonces pudo notar la adormecida lengua de Hanamichi al hablar y la torpeza con la que caminaba

-Estas ebrio

-NO – respondió molesto de que lo ofendieran de ese modo

-¿Qué paso?

-Ya te dije, vine a visitarte – respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Mejor pasa – se hizo a un lado para invitar a Hanamichi a que entrara, estaba haciendo frío y aunque Hana estaba abrigado él solo tenía un pants y una delgada playera.

-No gracias, mejor vamos a jugar – Hana se acerco más a él y lo tomo del brazo tratando de hacerle salir de casa.

-Son las dos de la mañana – contesto zafanadose fácilmente

-Yyyyyyy, la vez pasada jugamos en la madrugada y no dijiste nada

-Era diferente

-En que?

-Pasa o despierto a Ayako – amenazó Rukawa

-Maldito Zorro Taimado, salí de mi casa porque no quiero más reclamos ni sermones – entro rezongando a la casa, ya se imaginaba a Ayako viendolo en ese estado, aunque no estaba muy tomado, pero las mujeres tendían exagerarlo todo.

-¿Tienen problemas?

-Nada de cuidado

-Y por nada de cuidado te emborrachas – le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofa de dos plazas y le invitaba a sentarse en el de una.

-Ya te dije que no estoy borracho, el Tensai necesita más que una botella de sake para emborracharse – aclaró - ¿y las niñas? – buscandolas con la mirada, como si esperara el momento en que las chiquillas llegaran corriendo a colgarse de sus piernas como siempre lo hacían.

-Durmiendo idiota, son las 2 de la mañana – le recordó molesto

-Tienes razón, es solo que, talvez no pueda ir mañana, y yo quería verlas antes de que se fueran

-Se levantan a las 7 de la mañana, nos vamos a las 8:00 – Hana deambulo por cada esquina de la habitación, hasta que por fin se tiró sobre el sofa junto a Rukawa.

-Tienes suerte, tienes unas hijas preciosas, es más yo creo que son las más hermosas del mundo, si, definitivamente no hay niñas más lindas que ellas, sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ellas… sus ojos… tienen tus ojos – ante el comentario Rukawa no pudo más que sorprenderse - cuando veo sus ojos, me acuerdo de ti, de que son tuyas y no importa cuanto fantasee al ver su cabellito tan rojo como el mío… no son mías, son tuyas, sólo tuyas… - esto ultimo lo dijo tan bajito que de no ser porque Kaede estaba cerca y no había ni un solo ruido más, ni lo hubiera escuchado

De pronto se abrazo a Rukawa y comenzó a sollozar, el moreno por inercia lo acuno en sus brazos como aquella vez en el parque, no había entendido bien porque estaba llorando, era acaso envidia, le tenía envidia por sus hijas, pero que tontería, porque no tenía los suyos propios… al escuchar un sollozo más fuerte dejo de pensar y se limito a abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello para tratar de calmarlo, no sabía que decir, pues no estaba muy seguro de la razón por la que lloraba y la verdad, cuando sintió que Sakuragi arrimo más su cuerpo al de él, dejo de importarle, estaba tan cómodo así…

-Prométeme que si no regresas pronto a Japón no vas a dejar que se olviden de mi – dijo entre sollozos

-¿qué? –creyó haber escuchado mal, sabía que les había tomado cariño a sus hijas, pero nunca a ese grado.

-Yo voy a llamarlas seguido, y quizá algún día les caiga por ahí, así que ten preparada una habitación para mi ehh

Hanamichi le hablaba tan de cerca, desinhibido por el alcohol, no le importaba tener el rostro de Kaede a poco centímetros de el suyo… pero para Kaede las cosas eran diferentes, lo único que podía ver era esos deliciosos labios que se abrían y cerraban y solo podía mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación, cuando ni siquiera oía lo que estos decían, estaba tan excitado que a duras penas se mantenía firma para no lanzarse encima de él y tratar de forzarlo, pero es que hasta borracho se veía tremendamente adorable… alzo la vista y ahí estaban sus ojos los cuales parecían adormecidos, los vio cerrarse lentamente y el autocontrol se fue al demonio, elimino la poca distancia que había entre ambos,

Hanamichi sintió que los ojos se le cerraban, después de llorar comenzaba a tener algo de sueño, sintió entonces una húmeda tibieza rodeando sus labios, ¡¡Lo estaba besando!!, no estaba muy seguro de a quien estaba besando, talvez era su esposa, quizá había sido sólo un sueño el haber salido a caminar después de esa estúpida pelea, quizá nunca había entrado a ese bar poco recomendable y jamás se había tomado esa botella de Sake, entonces no había sentido la necesidad de ese extraño sentimiento de alivio que le había echo sentir Rukawa la vez pasada y no habría caminado en medio de la noche a casa de Ayako para buscarlo, no lo hubiera encontrado en la puerta de la casa y no hubiera platicado con él, y por consiguiente no estarían besándose en este preciso momento… si… definitivamente eso era imposible… aunque había que aceptar que ese no parecía un beso de su esposa, ese era tan apasionado, tan entregado, sin nadita de pena, sentía esa lengua extraña recorriendo todo el interior de su boca; y estaba comenzando a excitarse, sentía el corazón de su acompañante latir con fuerza, aunque el suyo no se quedaba atrás… definitivamente su mujer había mejorado muchísimo, y eso que había dicho que esa no era una forma decente de besar, que sólo lo hacían así las mujerzuelas, definitivamente esto no se quedaría en un simple beso… poco a poco fue abandonando el beso hasta haberse separado por completo de esa deliciosa boca, aun sentía la respiración cerca de él, abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con las perlas negras de Maiko…

Pero…

No eran negras…

Eran azules…

Su corazón se paró en ese instante y sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le subió a la cabeza, se alejo torpemente y vio la cara de un sorprendido Rukawa…

¡¡Dios!!

¿Que acababa de pasar?, ¡¡se había besado con un hombre!!, con Kaede Rukawa, y él estaba tan… no sabía como definir su cara exactamente, la sorpresa había abandonado su rostro, seguramente estaba tan apenado como él. No entendía lo que había pasado, pero el borracho era él, así que de seguro fue su culpa, no recordaba mucho, al parecer, del susto recupero algo de su minada sobriedad…

Se paro como pudo y se inclino pidiendo disculpas tontamente, esperando algún tipo de reclamo por parte de Rukawa, pero este no contestaba, solo estaba ahí parado, sin decir nada. Le dijo que haría lo posible por ir a despedir a las niñas (recalcando "a las niñas") al aeropuerto, se dio la vuelta y salio como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de esa casa…

Kaede se quedo por unos minutos más sin moverse en el mismo lugar, sin lograr reaccionar, cuando por fin lo hizo, solo repitió el nombre del pelirrojo como si de algo sagrado se tratase, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisita… ¡¡lo había besado!!, había besado a Hanamichi.. y había sido tal como lo imagino, no aún mejor, a pesar del aliento a sake no había probado mejor beso en toda su vida, no sabía porque Hanamichi había correspondido el beso tan apasionadamente, pero no le importaba, había echo uno de sus sueños realidad, y eso era lo que importaba, lograría llevarse un hermoso recuerdo de Japón y eso no se lo quitaría nadie. Se giró para volver a su habitación pensando que esta era la noche más maravillosa del mundo y no existía nada que pudiera arruinarla…

Pero se equivoco…

Frente a él, parada junto al marco de la puerta del salón estaba Denisse y por su cara era más que obvio que lo había visto todo…

**Continuara...**

* * *

Otra actualización y ahora si no me van a decir que se les hizo corto el capitulo porque me cae que me corto las venas... 

Bueno, por lo que pueden ver ya no hay vuelta atrás, Denisse ya se entero, ¿Como creen que reaccionara?, ¿Se hara de la vista gorda y aqui no ha pasado nada?, ¿Pensara que es lindo que Kaede se haya vuelto tan bueeeen amigo del pelirrojo que hasta les de por darse besitos?, ¿Hará una escena tipo Maiko Sakuragi reclamandole a Kaede? o ¿por fin le caera el veinte, reaccionara y le dirá que luche por su amor, al fin que a ella le cae re-mal Maiko?... y que me dicen de Kaede... ¿Le dirá la verdad a Maiko? o le inventara una estúpida excusa como que la confundió con ella porque estaba muy oscuro y con eso de que esta bien alta y es pelirroja, o el clasico "yo no fui, fue el quien me beso" y como a esta loca le gusto de uke no pude hacer nada.

Bueno, escribanme haciendome saber lo que piensan que pasara, a ver si le atinan....

* * *

**Elena: **Lo tomo bastante bien, además ella estaba muy ocupada dandole consejos a Kogure así que casi no tuvo oportunidad de ver a Hikari pegada a su Kaede. 

**Sakare: **Nop, ya sería el colmo si pensará que le gusta una muchachita de 14 años, soy irracional pero no tanto... Y bueno, aqui esta la actualización y de ahora en adelante talvez me tarde más para escribir, aunque supongo que siempre serán capitulos largos (eso espero)

**Mari:** Gracias, estos tipos de cometarios siempre me levantan un montón el animo...

**Coulter: **Jo, ese si que es un review larguisimo, bueno, todas tus preguntas han sido contestadas, bueno, lo de la reacción de Denisse se veré en el próximo capitulo y ahí esta el tan anhelado beso entre ellos, espero que me haya salido bien, porque me costo un montón, imaginate si eso fue un beso lo que sería una escena de cama completa, ayyy ni Dios lo mande. Y por lo ultimo, me haz leído la mente... cada que vuelvo a leer el intento de lemón que hice me dan ganas de arrancarme los cabellos... (por cierto, pensaras terminar tu fic algún día, solo eran dos capitulos pero de verdad que estaban bueno, enredados pero buenos, y tu me dices de tramas complicados...)

**Sakura: **De veras que todos quieren ver muerta o desaparecida a la pobre de Maiko, en fin, ya veremos que haré con ella...

**Vanne:** Bueno, pues la cara de Hana fue de "aqui el borracho soy yo así que de seguro yo tuve la culpa" y la de Denisse será... ya lo sabran en el proximo capitulo, pero ya sabes, puedes opinar, quin quita y le atinas

**Ran-K:** Ahí esta, una probadita muy leve de Lemón, espero que haya sido suficiente con eso, aunque lo más seguro es que no....

**Enide: **Gracias por lo comentarios y no creo que tarde tanto para actualizar me encanta tu fic de Ahora lo sé, Iy el de Incendio, del cual sigo esperando la actualización(mirada recriminatoria), bueno espero que te de por scribir estos días y me des la sorpresa...

**Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos en la proxima actulización....**


	14. Despedida

**Capitulo 14.- Despedida**

Dio varias vueltas en la cama, y de ninguna forma lograba acomodarse, tenía frió y el cuerpo que desde hacía una semana le protegía con su abrazó brillaba por su ausencia, sin embargo no quería ni abrir los ojos, seguramente seguían en el baño. Tendió la mano para buscar el cobertor pero sus hijas ya estaban envueltas en el, bufó inconforme, sabiendo que tendría que pararse para conseguir otro, aunque estuviera en el closet a solo escasos 5 pasos de la cama, con lo cansada y adormilada que se sentía se le hacía un camino eternamente largo.

Por fin el frío pudo más, se levanto y pesadamente comenzó a caminar, tomo el cobertor del closet y volvió sus pasos a la cama, se acostó y se enrollo en el cobertor dispuesta a dormir de nuevo. Ni bien había cerrado los ojos y los abrió de nueva cuenta, Sakura estaba en la cama… entonces, ¿donde diablos estaba Kaede?, por costumbre se giró pensando encontrarlo meditando en la ventana, pero no estaba ahí "talvez fue al baño o bajo a tomar algo", no tenía porque preocuparse, Ayako tenía razón, no iba a salir huyendo.

Sin embargo no pudo dormir, tenía sueño pero por alguna razón no se sentía tranquila. Se levanto dispuesta a buscarlo y llevarlo a la cama aunque fuese a rastras, quería descansar bien antes de partir y si solo lo conseguía con Kaede en la cama pues iría por él.

Salió de la habitación y dirigió su vista al baño, pero no había luces, camino hacía las escaleras; conforme se iba acercando comenzó a escuchar murmullos que provenían del salón, cosa que le extraño, eran las dos de la mañana, ¿quien podría estar abajo con Kaede a esas horas de la madrugada?, acelero su paso, pero al llegar a las escaleras las bajo con cuidado de no hacer ruido, mientras que los ruidos se hacían un poco más audibles. Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Kaede pero no lograba reconocer la voz de su acompañante, además había dejado de hablar, se oían como si fueran sollozos… asomo la cabeza nada más y asombrada vio a Kaede abrazando protectoramente a Sakuragi, este pareció decirle algo que lo sorprendió pero pareció no notarlo porque siguió hablando…

Lo que vino después le pareció que paso demasiado rápido, Kaede acercarse a un lloroso Sakuragi y besarlo… después el tiempo pareció detenerse, haciendo que el beso durara una eternidad… nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vacía como en ese instante, el pecho comenzó a dolerle y sintió un enorme hueco en el estomago, acompañado del nudo en su garganta y el ardor en su nariz, un horroroso vértigo se apodero de ella sintiéndose impotente para seguir manteniéndose en pie, se recargo sobre la pared mientras que aquel apasionado beso continuaba…

Por fin el beso termino; vio a Sakuragi inclinarse en señal de disculpa y salir de ahí torpemente, apurado, asustado… cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, quizá este era solo una terrible pesadilla y en cuanto abriera los ojos despertaría en la cama junto a su familia… pero al abrirlos solo vio a Kaede girándose con su carita adornada de un sonrisa que jamás, JAMÁS había visto en su rostro, sonreía como lo hacen los adolescentes enamorados cuando reciben su primer beso, enamorado, satisfecho, ilusionado…

Claro que su cara cambió cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, y al notar Denisse el cambio en su rostro al verla, se dio cuenta que todo era verdad.

- Denisse – le vio mover los labios, al parecer dijo su nombre, pero no logro escucharlo, se sentía tan desconectada del mundo, con todo el dolor de su corazón trago duro y respiro profundo

- Vamos a dormir – nunca un par de palabras le habían costado tanto, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su cuarto.

* * *

Se echo todo el maldito camino de vuelta a su casa corriendo, no es que estuviera muy lejos, pero tampoco lo estaba cerca, cuando llego cerro la puerta tras de él y se recargo sobre ella tratando de recuperar el aliento. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, "jamás en mi vida vuelvo a tomar", era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, no es que lo hiciera seguido, y no se emborrachaba hasta el punto de hacer estupideces, aunque, bueno, en primer lugar ir a casa de Ayako fue una y muy grande. 

Que se supone que andaba buscando con ir ahí, sabía que era una tontería, sin embargo estar tomado no le ayudo a razonar mucho, solo pensaba en sentirse mejor, en ser reconfortado y consentido, y en brazos del moreno se sintió así, protegido del dolor, poder desahogarse a gusto; ese era justo el sentimiento que Rukawa le provoco cuando murió el profesor y unas horas antes cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

No sabía como había llegado hasta el punto del beso, y la verdad es que no quería saberlo, se sentía tan apenado, que estaría pensando Rukawa de él en ese momento, talvez que fue desde un principio a buscarlo para eso. No, seguramente que no, él estaba algo ebrio y Rukawa entendería que fue solo producto del mareo por el alcohol.

Camino hasta el sofá y se dejo caer, no quería subir a la habitación, no sabía si Maiko se había percatado de su salida, pero rogaba que no, si no la mañana sería un martirio también. Suspiro cerrando los ojos, aun sentía los labios hinchados por el beso, había sido tan apasionado, si al menos Maiko le regalara uno así, tan entregado, tan delicioso… "NO", se levanto sobresaltado, "no es eso, es solo que no había recibido un beso como ese, eso es todo" volvió a acostarse sintiéndose más tranquilo de haberse aclarado las cosas.

* * *

Fue la noche más larga de toda su vida, sabía que Kaede no dormía, ¿Cómo podría?, pero tampoco se animaba a hablarle, sentía que en el momento que lo hiciera todo entre ellos acabaría… 

"TODO"

Y que se supone que era ese todo, vivían juntos, durante casi 4 años estuvieron compartiendo su vida, sin embargo ella nunca formo parte de él, no como le hubiera gustado. Vivían como juntos siendo lo que siempre fueron, amigos, solamente amigos, y claro, de vez en cuando amantes. Estaba conciente de que había alguien más, siempre lo supo, pero estar de frente a la verdad era otra cosa, más aun cuando esa persona, ese alguien era una hombre… "hombre". Se sintió la mujer más estúpida del mundo, es que como imaginar algo así, era simplemente risible, era tonto… y sin embargo, desde que estaban en Japón pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, Kaede no lo mencionaba más que para insultarlo, para decir que era un tonto, torpe, escandaloso, pero aun así se mantenía junto a él, no evitaba su compañía y hasta era visible que se la pasaban bien. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo eran amigos, porque iba ella a pensar algo diferente, a excepción de la ocasión en que en sus ojos reflejo el deseo por el pelirrojo "después de todo no estaba alucinando", pensó con amargura.

Abrió los ojos, ya no quería tenerlos cerrados por más tiempo, pues lo único que tenía en la mente la escena de hacia unos minutos. Se levanto molesta de nueva cuenta, no podía estar más tiempo acostada, camino al baño y se encerró en el, escucho los pasos de Kaede que la seguían, lo sintió del otro lado de la puerta y después de un momento, volver a la habitación. Dio gracias por eso, no se sentía en condiciones de enfrentarlo ahora, no quería tener que afrontar la realidad ahora que estaba tan alterada.

Camino hacía el lavabo y se refresco la cara, al sentir la helada agua en su rostro sintió una gran alivio, pues su cabeza estaba por estallar de tanto pensar; levanto la vista y se quedo viendo al espejo, por primera vez en muchos tiempo se fijo en todos su rostro, en sus facciones, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, su piel, lentamente se tomo el cabello y se lo amarro de modo que pareciera que lo tenía corto y se quedo ahí, viendo su reflejo durante largo rato.

Las imágenes de toda su vida desde que había conocido al jugador de ojos azules desfilaron por su cabeza, comprendiendo ahora el ensimismamiento que sufría Kaede cada vez que la observaba, lo veía a él, ella lo único que hacía, para lo único que le interesaba era para recordárselo. Esa noche de año nuevo no le hizo el amor a ella, sino a él, estaba tan embriagado de dolor que sus sentidos debieron haberlo engañado. Se sintió tan dolida, como había sido capaz Kaede de usarla de esa forma.

Para su desgracia amaneció demasiado pronto, todo estaba listo ya, así que no había más que hacer, solo esperar a que diera la hora, y después estar en casa y… ¿Y qué?, que se supone que iba hacer, cerro los ojos tratando de no pensar, por una vez en su vida quería dejar de hacerlo. Al menos tendría todo el viaje de regreso para pensar y razonar bien las cosas, no quería actuar bajo el dominio del coraje que sentía en ese momento, quería tener la cabeza bien fría para pensar bien que era lo mejor para ella, para sus hijas y… para él.

Tanto el desayuno, como el camino al aeropuerto fue una pesadilla, nunca le había gustado fingir, pero aprendió del mejor, durante años lo hizo tratando de que Kaede no notara la desilusión que le causaba que no la amara, ahora, sonriendo frente a sus anfitriones para que no notaran su corazón destrozado. Al llegar al aeropuerto acelero el paso, quería subirse al avión, quería dejar todo atrás, olvidar lo que había visto, estaba tan arrepentida de haber hecho ese viaje, tan arrepentida de querer saber quien habitaba en el corazón de Kaede, de haber bajado a buscarlo, de no haberlo molido a cachetadas, no solo a él, a Sakuragi también, porque ella vio como el aceptaba y respondía el beso gustoso. El beso, ese maldito beso que no salía de su cabeza, si pudiera se la arrancaría para no tener que revivir las imágenes otra vez, no tener que ver como Kaede besaba apasionadamente a…

- Hanamichi – no podía creerlo, el pelirrojo estaba frente a ellos esperándolos; ni cortas ni perezosas sus hijas salieron a su encuentro y este recibiéndolas con un enorme abrazo; sintió la mirada de Kaede sobre ella, esperando su reacción seguramente; de ser otra, habría hecho el escándalo del siglo… de ser otra… Lo escucho decirles palabras de amor a sus hijas y que les telefonearía seguido, ellas comenzaron a llorar pidiéndole que se fuera con ellas, definitivamente le habían tomado mucho cariño. Ahora fue su turno de observar a Kaede, tenía la cabeza gacha, y el cabello le tapaba los ojos, pero sabía que lo estaba mirando. Hana se levanto y se dirigió hacía ella, vio a Kaede reaccionar y percibió en su cara temor, ¿Temor de que?, de que le reclamara por lo de la noche, si ganas no le faltaban, pero no pensaba hacerlo.

- Fue un verdadero gusto conocerte Denisse - Hanamichi la abrazo efusivamente, Denisse no pudo evitar tensarse al gesto, pero Hana que estaba muy emocionado, no lo noto, a diferencia de Kaede

- El gusto fue mío Sakuragi – Denisse sonrió amablemente

- Ojala puedan regresar en otra ocasión – La miro a los ojos sonriendo y Denisse tuvo la sensación de que era sincero y por extraño que pareciera, se le hizo imposible guardarle rencor, o culparlo de algo, Sakuragi era una persona que era muy fácil de leer, a diferencia de Kaede, y todo él expelía un aura de nobleza y sinceridad, aun así, Denisse sintió alivio de pensar que no volvería a verlo.

- Si, Quizá – contestó tratando de ocultar por todos los medios su tristeza.

Por el altavoz se escucho la llamada para abordar, ella notó de inmediato que Kaede no se movió, así que tomo las manos de sus hijas y comenzó a caminar. Kaede se dio cuenta y comenzó a seguirla

- Porque no te despides de tu amigo – ni siquiera volteo a verlo, pero sintió que él dejaba de caminar.

* * *

- Doctor Kogure 

- Si? – Kimi volteo para encontrarse con una de sus compañeras, la Doctora Matsuo, una joven doctora que había entrado a trabajar al hospital hacía solo unas semanas.

- Tiene guardia el día de hoy, verdad – pregunto la mujer visiblemente apenada

- Si, porque preguntas, se te ofrecía algo

- Bueno, en realidad si, lo que pasa es que mi novio consiguió boletos para el concierto de mañana y… bueno, el problema es que mañana me toca la guardia a mi, y me preguntaba si usted aceptaría que las intercambiáramos – la chica lo miraba angustiada rogando internamente porque aceptara

- Claro – acepto gustoso, dejando desconcertada a la doctora pues pensó que le costaría más convencerlo – acabo de regresar de Kanagawa y el descanso me sentara bien.

Al llegar a casa vio las luces encendidas, así que seguramente Mitsui ya estaba ahí, esperaba que por lo menos hubiera calentado la cena, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas, Mitsui no era amante de los quehaceres hogareños, no era capaz ni de recoger su propia ropa sucia. Pero todavía era temprano, y a el tampoco se le antojaba cocinar, talvez lo mejor era pedir algo.

Se extraño de que no había un solo ruidito en casa, cosa que le extraño, pues Hisashi tenía la mala costumbre de que cuando estaba solo ponía su ruidosa música a todo volumen, para enojo de la mayoría de sus vecinos, lo malo es que solo que quejaban con él.

Al entrar al salón vio que tenían visitas, el abrigo y la bolsa de mano así lo revelaban, que recordará Mitsui no tenía amigas, al menos no que los frecuentasen. Escucho voces que venían de las habitaciones…¿qué tenía que estar haciendo Mitsui con una mujer en una de las habitaciones de la casa?, camino lo más rápido que pudo temiendo lo que podía encontrar, ¿Qué haría Mitsui con una mujer en una recamara?, que pregunta más estúpida, el muy maldito creyendo que no llegaría hasta la mañana por su guardia había llevado a una mujer a su casa; llego al pasillo y estaba por entrar a su cuarto, pero se detuvo, las voces provenían de la habitación de visitas "por lo menos no la metió en nuestra cama, pero ni eso te va a salvar…", estaba tan enojado, no podía creer que le hubiera hecho eso; se paro frente a la puerta y aspiro tratando de prepararse mentalmente para la escena que estaba a punto de encontrar, abrió la puerta despacio y los encontró a ambos saliendo del baño

- Si, esta habitación es perfecta y muy acogedora – la mujer de cabello rubio se acerco provocativamente rodeándole la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el pechoi – aunque si te decidieras todo esto no sería necesario.

- Saya, ya hablamos de esto…- iba a continuar con su explicación pero se detuvo al ver la figura parada frente a ellos con cara de pocos amigos

- Mitsui – lo miraba enojado, la chica aun no se desprendía de su novio.

- Ki…mi..nobu – dijo nervioso, mientras que la dama a su lado alzaba la mirada para ver al castaño.

- Así que usted es el doctor Kiminobu Kogure – vio que Kogure volvió su vista hacía ella quien lo miraba intrigado – soy Saya Sumeragi es un gusto por fin conocerlo

- …. –no contesto, estaba siendo tan frió y esa mirada daba miedo, no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero seguro que no era nada bueno.

- Bueno, nosotros estábamos hablando de… - la chica se acerco a Kogure con bastante confianza ignorando por completo la mirada asesina que este le estaba dedicando.

- De lo que estén hablando no es algo que me interese, solo venía a avisarte que pienso cenar fuera y que cuando termines de ocuparte de tu amiga hablamos – la corto con la firme intención de irse del lugar, no estaba dispuesto a ver a Mitsui y su amante más tiempo, ya después hablaría con él.

- Kimi? –Hisashi estaba confundido, jamás lo había visto ser tan descortés con nadie, antes que Kogure se alejara el lo tomo del brazo para evitar que su novio se fuera.

- Así que no le haz dicho nada – dijo molesta la mujer, ahora la de la mirada asesina era ella dedicándosela al moreno – me lo suponía, toda esa tontera de que ya lo habías hablado con él y que estaba de acuerdo eran solo mentiras… realmente eres un inconsciente Mitsui.

- Pensaba decírselo después – dijo con cara de niño a quien recién habían descubierto en medio de una travesura.

-¿Después? – dijo todavía más molesta levantado la voz - ¿Crees que esto es un juego?

- No, yo….

- Y así pretendes ser un padre responsable – se levanto de su asiento – creí que con él tiempo habías madurado, pero es más que obvio que no; hasta que no hables con él y hagas las cosas correctamente no vuelvas a buscarme – giro dándoles la espalda y camino fuera del lugar dejando a los amantes solos.

* * *

Hana entro a casa después de un largo, muy largo día de trabajo. Además no había tenido muchas ganas de regresar, Maiko aun estaba molesta con él, así que había pasado a comprarle flores y una gran tarjeta de disculpa, ese tipo de cosas le encantaban a su mujer, la invito a cenar y regresaron como si nada. Así era ella, no importaba que tan molesta pudiera estar, con darle algún detalle volvía a su estado habitual; pero estaba seguro que aunque no dijera nada, la relación con sus hermanas ahora sería nula y eso le dolía mucho, después de todo su esposa y su familia era todo lo que tenia y no era agradable que no pudiera tenerlas a todas juntas. 

Regresaron bastante tarde, hicieron el amor y regresaron a su vida normal, sabiendo que Maiko estaba feliz de que Sakura y Shizuko ya no estarían para quitarle la atención de su marido.

Cerró los ojos recordando la despedida en el aeropuerto, una vez que las niñas y Denisse no estaban, era hora de hablar con Rukawa, cosa que no se le hizo para nada fácil…

**Recuerdo… **

- Sólo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche… - Hanamichi no se animo a hablar hasta que Denisse se había alejado bastante.

- No fue tu cul… - intento evitar que pidiera disculpas.

- Oye no me interrumpas que este me esta costando mucho, mira que el Tensai no pide disculpas muy seguido, aunque claro eso es porque yo nunca me equivoco, bueno sólo a veces y cuando eso pasa…

- Pensabas decirme algo – volvió a interrumpirlo al ver que se estaba yendo por la tangente y no contaba con mucho tiempo, un avión le esperaba.

- Ehh, bueno si… Disculpa, mira yo estaba algo borracho…

- … - no dijo nada pero la mueca era un claro "no que no" nada agradable para Hana

- Mhhhh, bueno, la cosa es que no sabía muy bien lo que hacía y no quiero que pienses que soy gay o algo así, ya sabes, yo estoy casado, adoro a mi esposa y… -

- No te preocupes – las ultimas palabras del pelirrojo le cayeron como agua helada a Kaede

- La verdad es que en estos días me haz sorprendido mucho, y te he tomado cariño a ti y a tu familia, y no quiero que por un malentendido vayas a alejarte de mi.

- Sakur… - le hubiera gustado explicarle que hubiera dado su vida por no alejarse de él, pero eso no era posible, Hanamichi tenía una vida junto a una mujer a la que amaba profundamente como, acababa de recordarle.

- Por favor – suplico antes de que Kaede dijera cualquier cosa, le hacía ilusión pensar que se mantendría en contacto con las enanas y tal vez algún día hasta podría visitarlas.

- No creo que regrese a Japón en mucho tiempo – le advirtió, "de hecho intento no regresar nunca"

- No importa, para eso inventaron los teléfonos – soluciono sonriendo.

- Las niñas estarán contentas de escucharte – sonrió al igual que el pelirrojo, se escucho la ultima llamada para abordar, vio que Hana cambiaba su hermosa sonrisa por una mueca de melancolía.

- Las voy a extrañar mucho – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos para que supiera que estaba siendo sincero.

- Y a mi? – no pudo evitar la pregunta y le encanto el sonrojo de su rostro.

- No juegues conmigo Zorro estúpido, ya te pedí disculpas – le reclamo creyendo que lo había dicho solo para molestarlo por lo de la noche - Pórtate bien zorrito – dijo una vez que le había pasado la vergüenza – y una cosa más…Gracias

- Por…

- Porque aunque no lo creas me ayudaste mucho con lo de Anzai, no se como es que tu puedes mantener todos tus sentimientos a raya sin explotar, aunque talvez si lo haces junto a una persona especial para ti, pero yo jamás lo he visto, pero bueno, en fin, no sé porque, pero fuiste un gran apoyo en ese momento, siento haberte considerado un maldito bastardo engreído, malagradecido, egoísta, exhibicionista – al ver la ceja levantada de Kaede quien comenzaba a molestarse por su tan detallada explicación decidió cortarla ahí – ahora veo que no eres así, y talvez no sea de mucha ayuda pero si alguna vez necesitas un amigo, quiero que sepas que contaras conmigo… en especial si decides regresar a vivir a Japón – termino con una gran, gran sonrisa.

- ¿Me consideras una persona especial? – preguntó Rukawa, o al menos eso había entendido de toda la palabrería de Hana, _"aunque talvez si lo haces junto a una persona especial para ti"._

- Ahora lo eres Kaede – ambos se miraron a los ojos contemplándose mutuamente, era extraño, pero por un momento realmente deseo que las cosas se quedaran así por siempre, que el tiempo se detuviera y tener esos hermosos ojos viendole por siempre.

- Señor, tiene que abordar – interrumpió una de las empleadas del lugar, quien se acerco a Rukawa para recordarle que debía irse, rompiendo así el magico momento y devolviendole a Hanaimichi su lucidez, quien avergonzado se sonrojo por andar pensando tonterias.

Kaede le dedico un ultima mirada a su pelirrojo temiendo que sería la ultima vez que lo viera, sintió una enormes ganas de volver a besarlo tan o más apasionadamente que la vez anterior, pero eso era imposible, debía atesorar el único beso que le robo como su más preciado recuerdo, por que era algo que no podía repetirse; se giro para entrar a la oruga y volver a casa, con su familia, debía iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida en la que el amor que sentía por Hanamichi Sakuragi debía ser enterrado para siempre.

**...Fin del Recuerdo**

Al verlo entrar a la oruga, se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino de regreso a su vida junto a su esposa.

**Continuara....**

* * *

He disfrutado enormemente de este capitulo, tal vez por eso lo escribi tan rápido, ya me comen las manos por escribir el siguiente del cual ya tengo adelantado un buen tramo, pero no creo poder subirlo pronot, porque todavía tengo un cerro de trabajo el cual debería estar haciendo en este momento, en vez de esto, pero bueno, algún día madurare lo suficiente como para aprender a organizar mis prioridades.

* * *

**Kula: **Bueno, pues no armo dramón, ni nada, aunque tampoco le hecho porras para que se fuera con Hana, que aunque Maiko no es muy de su agrado, están casados y eso para ella es algo que debe respetarse, además de que como no ha pedido explicaciones pues tampoco sabe a ciencia cierta que es lo que en verdad pasa. Ahorita avance un poco más con el problema de Mitsui y Kogure, trate de ser sutíl pero creo que esta bastante claro que es lo que pasa entre esos dos (o tres). Gracias por las porras y espero disfrutes este capitulo.

**Tenshi: **Para nada que me fastidias, si me encantan los comentarios, aun pienso en la reaccion de Denisse, pues quiero que esta vaya de acuerdo a su personalidad, aunque tampoco espero que sea algo demasiado predecible, ya lo veran en el siguiente capitulo.

**Shadir: **Hay y muchas y yo conozco un parcito por ahí, y si, las ganas de darles una patada no faltan...

**Kaede Sakuragi:** Bueno, esta es la despedida, después de un gran y apasionado beso no queda más que decir adios, y eso es lo que se dijeron estos dos. Despues de meternos en la cabeza de Denisse un rato para ver que onda quedamos en que no quedamos en nada y nos tendremos que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo para pasar a los hechos, y para ver porfin que hace esta señorita.

**Vanne: **Para que veas que no soy mala actualice más rápido que las veces anteriores, me alegra que te este gustando tanto el capitulo y espero el mismo resultado para este aunque aqui no se anden besuqueando sino todo lo contrario.

**Sakura: **Aqui esta, y sin mucha demora. Ya hacía rato tenía ganas de poner una peleita con Maiko y nadie mejor que Izumi que es la clasica chava que no se puede quedar calladita, (igualita que su hermano), las cosas entre ellas no creo que tengan remedio, y por lo de Hana y Kae, pues ya no esperen mucho lemón porque como veran va a estar dificil con un oceano de por medio (a menos que sea otra de las fantasias de Kaede). Disfruta este capitulo.

**Bbneko: **Jejejej, creo que tendras que seguir esperando porque la reacción se vera hasta el proximo, espero que para cuando eso pase no se te hayan quitado las ganas...

**Nian: **Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, espero que piensen lo mismo de este.

**Sakare: **Bueno, a ti que te digo si ya te dije todo....

**Mari: **Gracias, haz dicho algo muy importante, **Pobre Kaede**, aunque no lo creas, al pobre le va a llover, pero no como te imaginas, en fin ya veraz el siguiente capitulo que espero no tarde mucho.

**Oruha: **Llamo al servico de emergencias?, bueno, espero que no tardes mucho en leer este y espero tus comentarios.

**Bueno, eso es todo, disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente....**


	15. Decisiones importantes

**Capitulo 15.- Decisiones importantes…**

- Cuanto tiempo hace que la vez – Kogure hablo en cuanto el sonido de la puerta principal indico que la mujer había salido de la casa.

-Kimi no es lo que estas pensando – trato de explicar, suponiendo lo que estaría pensando.

-Cuanto tiempo – lo único que quería era una respuesta

-Kimi…

-¡¡Cuánto!! – alzó la voz en forma autoritaria como jamás creyó que lo haría y mucho menos frente a quien lo estaba haciendo

-Tres meses pero…

-Tres meses, me haz estado viendo la cara de estúpido por tres meses, como pudiste engañarme de ese modo – reclamo molesto sin querer escuchar sus explicaciones

-¡¡¡¡NO!!!! – ahora el turno de alzar la voz, por no decir gritar, fue de Mitsui.

-Pero de seguro que no es la primera, realmente fui un tonto al pensar que habías cambiado, pero lo mujeriego no se te va a quitar nunca, eres un maldito imbécil…

-¡¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!!! –harto de que no lo dejaran explicarse y muy enojado por los insultos paro de un grito a Kogure, quien se callo pero aun seguía con cara de querer asesinarlo, lo miró por un segundo dándose cuenta que gritar de nueva cuenta no los iba a llevar a ningún lado, se calmo un poco y se dispuso a seguir con su explicación - ya estuvo bueno, entre Saya y yo no hay nada, ella solo… solo me esta haciendo un favor…

-Si claro, darte un hijo, ¿no?- se burlo

-Bueno si – al ver que iba de nuevo a hablar se apresuro a callarlo – pero no como tú crees… ella trabaja en la Dirección General de la Familia y …Adopciones – diciendo la ultima palabra muy, pero muy quedito.

-Adopciones????,– pregunto creyendo y esperando haber escuchado mal

-Si adopciones, adopciones, ya sabes, vas escoges un niño y te lo llevas a tu casa – dijo fastidiado, vio que Kogure se le quedo viendo por un momento tratando de procesar todo lo que le había dicho, tal vez después saltaría de emoción feliz por su gran idea, y le pediría perdón por haber pensado tantas tonterías.

-Déjame ver si entiendo, haz estado viéndola por tres meses porque pretendías iniciar los tramite para adoptar a un niño – dijo esperando el momento en que le dijera que todo era una tonta broma, pero después de un rato y de la cara sería de su amante se dio cuenta que hablaba muy en serio.

-Si

-Sin antes haberlo consultado conmigo

-Iba a ser una sorpresa – dijo prácticamente reclamándole por haber arruinado su sorpresa.

-¡¡¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!!! –estalló

-¡¡¡¡¿Que?!!!!

-¡¡¡Como se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería, no puedes decidir una cosa así por los dos, que crees que es, un perro, pero que demonios te estaba pasando por la cabeza!!!

-¡¡¡¡Lo mucho que te amo y cuanto deseaba verte feliz!!! –respondió el alzando la voz también, con un suspiro grande trato de recobrar la compostura. - sé cuanto hubieras deseado tener una familia como la tuya, una papá, una mamá y una casa con un enorme jardín llena de niños y… mandaste todo eso al diablo para estar conmigo –le dijo desviando la mirada de la de Kogure, no era muy frecuente que hablara de ese modo, de una forma un poco apenada, pero quería que su él supiera cuanto apreciaba el que hubiera dejado a un lado el futuro que tenía planeado desde los 12 años.

-Y lo volvería a hacer – Hisashi levanto la vista – mandaría todo al diablo mil veces para estar contigo, no tenías que hacer todo esto, no sabes las cosas que he pensado

-Me las imagino, pero bueno, al menos ya hablamos, ahora las cosas serán más fáciles

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó confundido

-Que no la escuchaste, no podía buscarla hasta que no hablara contigo, ya lo hice, ahora vamos a verla y que nos digan cuando vamos a escoger al chamaco.

-¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte?

-Si, que me amas

-Y que no es necesario un niño, además ni siquiera tenemos tiempo de cuidarlo, yo me la paso en el hospital y tu te la vives en los entrenamientos, además cuando vas a jugar a provincia te ausentas por varios días al igual que yo cuando hay alguna emergencia.

-Ya había pensado en eso, Saya me dijo que una vez que entregáramos todo el papeleo, empezarían los trámites, los estudios, las visitas y que tardaría cerca de un año en que nos dieran el si, para ese entonces tú tendrías ya un horario base, mientras que él esta en la escuela.

-¿En la escuela?

-Si, porque no quiero un bebé, sería demasiado molesto, escucharlo llorar en las noches, tener que prepararle de comer, y cambiarle los pañales y todo eso que se tiene que hacer, así que mejor que ya este grande, y que sea niño, porque las niñas lloran por todo, además cuando cumplen doce les llega la menstruación y se ponen peor…

-Michy, no vamos a adoptar un niño - lo dijo lentamente para ver si así entendía

-Porqueeeee?

Porque no estamos preparados.

-Claro que lo estas, adoras a los niños y ellos te adoran, les tienes paciencia y no te cansas de jugar con ellos todo el tiempo, les explicas las cosas de modo que las entiendan, tu lugar preferido en el hospital es el pabellón de pediatría, lo tienes en la sangre, eres de esas personas que nacieron para ser padres.

-Y tú?

-Yo que

-… -Kogure no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa – bueno, no voy a educar al niño solo, somos dos, recuerdas

-Bueno, yo voy a estar ahí para ayudarte.

-Michy, iniciaste los trámites de adopción porque piensas que teniendo un hijo yo sería feliz, pero, ¿y tú?, ¿quieres un niño en la casa?… no sólo se trata de lo que yo quiero, sino de lo que ambos deseemos y un hijo es algo que debemos desear los dos, criarlo los dos, amarlo los dos, porque es la vida de una persona la que vamos a tener en nuestras manos – Mitsui no decía nada, parecía pensativo, Kogure quería que le quedara bien claro la razón de su negativa – mira, imagina que logramos adoptarlo y a los pocos meses yo muero

-Kimonobu no digas esas cosas – dijo molesto por tan absurda suposición

-No, solo imagínalo, el niño quedaría en tus manos, y serías tu solo quien tendría que encargarse de su crianza y de darle el cariño necesario, pero y que si solo lo tenías aquí para hacerme feliz a mi, estamos bien como estamos amor, no necesito nada en el mundo que no seas tú – dijo en forma comprensiva completamente seguro que Mitsui lo había entendido.

Mitsui ya no insistió más con respecto a la adopción, Kogure tenía razón, en lo único que había pensado era en tener un niño en la casa para hacer a su novio feliz, como quien le comprara un cachorrito a su hijo, pero no había pensado ni un minuto en el niño y en su bienestar, aunque claro, no podía imaginar mejor padre que Kogure… pero y él, el no sabía nada de los niños aun con todos sus "sobrinos", se limitaba a comprarles alguna chuchería y darles uno que otro sape amistoso, pero nada más.

Sintió los acalorados besos de su novio en el cuello, aunque Kogure tenía facha de blanca palomita, en la cama de inocente no tenía nada, y era en muchas ocasiones, como ahora, era el quien incitaba el sexo.

-No íbamos a salir a cenar – pregunto entre suspiros mientras que Kimi le sacaba la playera y besaba su pecho.

-Servicio a domicilio, estarán aquí en 40 minutos – respondió apenas separando sus labios de la piel de su amante – creo que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La puerta del departamento de la familia Rukawa se abrió a las 7:30 de la mañana, Denisse y Rukawa cargaban a las gemelas mientras que el portero les ayudaba con el equipaje. Una vez que acostaron a las niñas, quienes, cansadas del viaje dormían placidamente. Kaede salio a la sala, necesitaba hablar con Denisse, sabía que ella lo había visto y sin embargo después de pedirle que fueran a dormir, no le había dirigido la palabra, más que para lo estrictamente necesario, signo claro de que estaba enojada, aun así la reacción era demasiado pequeña a lo que pensó que sería, no es que esperara un gran escándalo y gritos por toda la casa, Denisse solía ser muy medida en sus reacciones, en especial estando en una casa que no era la de ellos, pero el solo aplicarle la ley del hielo, después de haberlo atrapado besando a otro hombre, no se le hacía coherente, no… seguramente había algo más.

Por un lado quería saber que le pasaba a la pelirroja por la cabeza, pero por otro lado… ¿Qué iba a hacer si le pedía explicaciones?, ¿Qué se supone que le diría?... estaba tan confundido y tenía miedo, miedo de que Denisse lo alejara de sus niñas, sabía que ella no era de tomar venganza, pero una mujer dolida era capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

Espero y espero, pero Denisse no salió de la habitación, algo indeciso camino hacía el cuarto, antes de llegar se detuvo…

¿y si Denisse solo pensaba aceptar el hecho?, estaba seguro que ella sabía que había alguien más, talvez, el saber que era un hombre no afectaría en nada su relación; si eso era así, podría decir que solo había sido un accidente, un beso de despedida, algo que jamás se repetiría.

Pero que demonios estaba pesando, eso era tonto, esa debilidad suya seguramente tendría consecuencias mucho más severas que no se podrían solucionar con solo un "disculpa, te prometo que no se repetirá"… ¿Y si Denisse pensaba que él y Sakuragi habían sido amantes?, ¿o que aun lo eran?... no tampoco debía irse a los extremos, aunque en la situación en la que los vio no parecía que fuera algo descabellado de imaginar, de todas formas lo mejor sería hablar con ella, explicarle que todo era algo del pasado y que estaba listo para entrar a una nueva etapa, en la que el pasado ya no fuera parte de su pensamiento y en donde lucharía noche y día por amarla.

Decidido entro a la habitación, la vio colgar el teléfono, iba a preguntarle con quien hablaba, pero los bultos es su cama llamaron su atención, estaba haciendo sus maletas

-Que estas haciendo? – pregunto confundido.

-No es obvio?- la respuesta fue amarga y cargada de sarcasmo

-Denisse no estarás pensando…

-No, no lo estoy pensando, lo estoy haciendo – dijo seria

-Denisse, tenemos que hablar

-De que?

-De… de lo que paso en Japón la ultima noche

-La ultima noche.... la ultima noche – hacia gestos de quien se esforzaba por recordar algo – Ahhh, si lo recuerdo, ¿Qué hay con eso? –Denisse al hablar no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación sacando cosas y metiéndolas en su maleta, cosa que de verdad estaba irritando a Kaede, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder los estribos.

-Como que qué hay con eso, yo… quería explicártelo

-No tienes porque hacerlo, ni que fuera tu esposa – soltó ella

-Eres más que eso.

-Claro, soy la madre de tus hijas, una muy buena amiga, y una persona que te ama demasiado y que entiende perfectamente que el sentimiento no es reciproco y dada las circunstancias, acaba de descubrir que nunca lo será – hablo apresurado sin dejar de moverse, rogando que Kaede saliera de ahí, no quería explicaciones, no quería escuchar lo que ella ya sabía, sería demasiado doloroso, después de mucho pensar se dio cuenta que realmente no tenía porque enojarse por esa supuesta infidelidad, ya que él jamás le prometió serle fiel ni nada parecido, lo que de verdad la tenía furiosa era el que la hubiera usado como un simple sustituta.

-Aún así – vio que Denisse se paro en seco, camino lentamente hasta la cama y se sentó quedando justamente frente a él.

-… -pensó en mandarlo al diablo, que se supone que diría, de que manera le explicaría que había estado usándola por más de tres años, sintió entones curiosidad, realmente quería escuchar que era lo que podía decirle - Bien, – lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver el miedo reflejado en ellos, se sintió estúpida por estar actuando como lo hacía, pero él lo merecía.

-Bueno… - no pudo evitar ver detrás de ella la maleta casi llena de su ropa, si no daba un buen alegato le tocaría verla llenar otra maleta con la ropa de sus hijas.

-Comienza – Kaede se oía tan inseguro, en otra ocasión hasta podía haber sonado gracioso, Kaede Rukawa casi tartamudeando de inseguridad, pero ahora solo le confirmaba lo que había estado pensando todo ese tiempo – te estoy esperando

-Denisse – repitió una vez más, que se supone que diría, lo que había visto la pelirroja era más que claro, él había besado a un hombre - Es que…

-No sabes como comenzar, no sabes como explicarme porque te encontré besando a Sakuragi

-No es lo que crees… Lo que paso fue… - por más que lo pensaba no sabía como decirle, sin creer que heriría sus sentimientos – es difícil de explicar

-¿Que es difícil?, decirme que haz estado enamorado de Sakuragi desde hace muchísimo tiempo, que lo que orillo a la super estrella de los Lakers a dejar entrar a una pobre mesera a su vida fue su parecido con el amor que había dejado en su país natal, que lo que paso entre nosotros hace tres años fue simplemente una noche de despecho porque te tomo por sorpresa el enterarte que se había casado, y que durante estos tres años haz estado haciéndome el amor imaginando que estabas con él. – vio que Kaede la miraba con los ojos completamente desorbitados, sin duda alguna no esperaba que ella estuviera enterada de todo

-Eso no es verdad – reacciono

-¡¡¡¡NO MIENTAS, QUE TAN ESTUPIDA CREES QUE SOY EHHH!!!! - explotó

-Yo nunca quise hacerte daño, tu sabía que yo no te amaba - alzó la voz, pero no lo suficiente para que se considerara un grito, no podía hacerlo, no tenía derecho

-¡¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE LO SABÍA, PERO SIEMPRE PENSÉ QUE LO QUE SENTÍAS POR **MI** ERA ALGO ESPECIAL, QUE **YO** ERA ESPECIAL, Y NO UN PATÉTICO INTENTO POR SUSTITUIRLO A ÉL!!!!!

-Es especial

-¡¡¡¡¡¿EN QUE?, ¿EN QUE ES ESPECIAL?, DIME QUE ES MI COMPAÑÍA LA QUE TE RECONFORTA Y NO PENSAR QUE PODRIA SER ÉL, NIEGAME QUE CUANDO ESTAMOS EN LA CAMA CIERRAS LOS OJOS, NIEGAME QUE EVITAS ACARICIARME PARA OLVIDARTE QUE ES UNA MUJER LA QUE TIENES ENTRE TUS BRAZOS, NIEGAMELO…!!!!- al verlo cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza dejo de gritar, se dio cuenta entonces que estaba bañada en lagrimas, con una mano en la frente y otra en la cintura trato de calmarse – Kaede… sólo, déjame ir por favor – tomo su maleta la cual cerro torpemente y camino rumbo a la habitación de las niñas y comenzó entonces con las cosas de ellas, una vez que estuvo todo en su lugar se dispuso a salir de ahí, encontrando a Kaede en la sala – voy a bajar las cosas y en un momento subo por las niñas, estaré en casa de Karen hasta que encuentre otro lugar, cuando eso pase, te aviso –camino rumbo a la puerta, hasta que un tirón en la mano la detuvo

-No… por favor – apenas fue susurro, no podía permitir que se fuera, que se llevara a sus niñas.

-Kaede por favor – pidió ella, no quería siquiera voltear a verlo, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de dejarse convencer

-No me dejes solo, si me amas, no me dejes – se dio cuenta que la estaba chantajeando, pero no podía encontrar en otra forma de lograr que desistiera – dame otra oportunidad.

-No me hagas esto – giró levemente la cara para encontrarlo con una cara de angustia que le partió el alma verlo, si al menos hubiera una posibilidad, pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en darse la oportunidad, la imagen de ese beso se hacía presente – No es justo

-Ustedes son todo lo que tengo – la vio soltar la maleta, esa era una oportunidad, sabía que no debía recurrir a eso, pero la sola idea de no tener a sus niñas en casa lo hacía volverse loco, pues eran ellas las que le darían la fuerza para enterrar su amor imposible – no te las lleves

-… – acarició su cabello, con las ultimas palabras de Kaede logro comprender la verdadera razón de su suplica – eres libre de verlas cuando quieras, siempre estarán para ti - lentamente se soltó del agarre - pero yo ya no – se levanto, tomo las maletas y salio del lugar dejando a Kaede solo.

AL verla salir, se sintió mareado y sin proponérselo la lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, camino rápidamente hasta la habitación de sus niñas; dormían tranquilamente sin saber nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se hinco frente a una de las cunas y comenzó a sollozar, no quería dejarlas, no quería dejar de verlas, el tenerlas con él era lo que le daba razón a su existencia, Denisse no podía hacerle eso, no podía llevárselas, no iba a permitirlo, pero que hacer… pensó en llevarse las de ahí y después pelearía la custodia, era difícil, pero con dinero, seguramente no sería imposible, y entonces regresaría a Japón y podría seguir visitando a Sakuragi todo el tiempo que quisiera, seguro que él estaría feliz, con el cariño que le había tomado a las niñas y… y…y… que tenía en la cabeza, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, él no podía hacerle eso, en especial porque el culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando era él…

Se levanto y camino a su habitación, había tomado una decisión, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La señora Sakuragi se encontraba lavando los trastos que habían utilizado en la cena, escucho ruidos que provenían de la entrada principal, vio el reloj en forma de una piña que le había regalado su nuera el año pasado, marcaba ya las 9:30 de la noche. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le advirtió de quien se trataba.

-Buenas noches mamá – Hana al entrar y ver el salón desierto camino directamente a la cocina

-Hola mi amor, ya cenaste – Su madre terminaba ya la limpieza de la cocina, pero si su niño no había cenado, con gusto sacaba todo de nuevo y le daba de comer.

-Si, gracias mamá…. ehh, y las niñas

-Todas en sus cuartos haciendo sus deberes, bueno, Sayo todavía debe estar hablando con Youji, esos niños como si no se vieran todo el día en la escuela pasan las horas colgados en el teléfono.

-Voy a ver a Izumi - Dijo Hana no haciéndole mucho caso a su mamá

-Bueno, pero te advierto que aun esta molesta contigo

-Pues no debería mamá, ella le falto al respeto a mi esposa, le grito

-Ambas se gritaron

-Si pero… mejor subo de una vez

Hana camino lentamente por la que en el pasado había sido su casa, su cuarto ahora lo ocupaba Hikari, Llegó hasta la habitación de Izumi y toco la puerta

-Ya te dije que no molestes Hikari, no pienso bajar a cenar – se oyó la voz de su hermana desde el interior del cuarto.

-Soy yo Izumi – alzo la voz para que lo escuchara, por un momento todo fue silencio, luego vio que la puerta se abría

-Que quieres – pregunto sin tratar de disimular su molestia

-Hablar

-Pues pasa – dijo en tono resignado

-Oye Izumi, no quiero que sigas molesta conmigo

-Quien te dijo que lo estoy, de hecho me aligeraste la vida, ya no tengo porque preocuparme por ti y tu felicidad

-Izumiiii

-Es la verdad, eres ya un adulto y sabes lo que haces, yo soy solo una adolescente que no tiene porque meterse en tus asuntos

-No es eso

-¿Entonces? – hacerle entender que había sido una grosería como le había hablado a su esposa era perder el tiempo.

-Izumi, aunque no lo creas Maiko y yo somos felices, tenemos peleas como cualquier matrimonio, pero nada más

-Como tu digas – le dio el avionazo

-¿Que es lo que las tiene contra ella? – pregunto angustiado, de verdad le lastimaba mucho que ellas no hicieran un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con Maiko - a las tres, es que parece que no la soportan y no me digas que es por lo de la adopción porque eran así con ella desde antes que nos casáramos.

-Simplemente que no nos agrada

-Pero porque

-Hana, desde que la conozco lo único de lo que hablaba era de tener niños, y de cómo pensaba criarlos, además es tan cabezota, mira que no llevarse bien con Mitsui y Kogure solo por….

-Tú lo sabias? – interrumpió sorprendido

-Hana, todos los saben, tu eras el único ingenuo que le creía esas jaquecas repentinas -

-Dale una oportunidad, estoy seguro que de conocerla más, cambiarían de opinión

-Lo dudo, además no creo que tu esposa quiera tener nada que ver conmigo y la verdad es que a mi tampoco me interesa.

-¡¡¡HANAMICHI!!! – un estridente grito se oyó desde la entrada de la habitación, Hana apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenía a su hermanita pequeña montada en su espalda– viniste a visitarme

En realidad vino por mi – la molesto Izumi

-Quieres venir a mi habitación, quiero mostrarte el disfraz que me pondré en la próxima obra – siguió Hikari sin hacerle caso a su hermana.

-Claro enana, en un momento voy

-Ve de una vez, nosotros ya terminamos de hablar – le dijo a su hermano mayor, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla – y ahora salgan de mi habitación que quiero dormir.

Hana se tranquilizó al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Izumi, eso quería decir que ya no estaba molesta, aunque también le había dejado claro que no pensaba reanudar, no reanudar no sería la palabra correcta, no pensaba iniciar una relación más fraternal con Maiko.

Siguió a Hikari quien iba dando de saltos por el pasillo, esa niña en vez de 14, parecía que tenía 5, per en realidad eso era lo que le encantaba de ella, lo vivaracha y feliz que siempre andaba, las únicas ocasiones en las que se deprimía era cuando los Lakers perdían algún partido. Paso al frente de la habitación de Sayo, la puerta estaba levemente abierta, camino hacía ella para saludar a su hermana, pero vio que aun estaba hablando con Youji, no tenía caso hablarle, de todos modos no lo escucharía. Por lo general Sayo era muy madura, al menos más que las otras dos, seria y callada, se parecía mucho a Sano, hasta físicamente, pero desde que había conocido a ese Yuoji, parecía quinciañera enamorada, cuando estaba juntos, parecía que ambos estaban encerrados en una burbuja que los separaba del resto del mundo, ambos desesperados por terminar sus respectivas carreras para poder casarse, una condición que les había puestoél para aceptar a Youji como pretendiente de Sayo, respaldado por su madre porsupuesto.

Se encontró frente a la que alguna vez fue la puerta de su habitación, ahora estaba todo tan cambiado, lentamente abrió la puerta, vio a su hermana enfrente con la cabeza metida en el closet, entro y camino hacía la cama.

-te gusta? – le preguntó moviendo de un lado a otro el vestido que tenía sobre puesto haciendo como si bailaba.

-Esta bonito

-Verdad, quieres vérmelo puesto.

-Hikari, es tarde – se disculpo Hanamichi, pero al ver los ojitos de desilusión de su hermanita aceptó – esta bien – la vio saltar feliz y salir de la habitación hacía el baño, Hana comenzó a explorar la habitación de su hermana, ahora no quedaba mucho de su vieja habitación, uno que otro póster de algunos famosos basquetbolistas, pero nada más, Hikari la había hecho completamente suya, cambiando el color de la habitación, las cortinas, los muebles, todo… se acercó al clóset levantando del piso algunas prendas que Hikari había dejado tiradas, las aventó adentro del mueble, al abrir la puerta se volteo para ver que en ella se asomaba una alta silueta, Hana, curioso como es, se acerco y termino por abrirla bien, quedando boquiabierto ante la tremenda imagen de Kaede Rukawa frente a él.

El póster era de tamaño natural, Rukawa con su uniforme de los Lakers sosteniendo con la mano derecha el balón y con la otra mano en la cintura, Hana se acerco para apreciar mejor la cara del pálido jugador, perdiéndose en los sesgados ojos del zorro. C'omo le intrigaba esa mirada, tan fría pero que a la vez quemaba, tan apáticos pero al mismo tiempo desafiantes; en el poco tiempo que estuvo con él se había convencido que había mucho más tras esa marcada indiferencia a los demás, algo que no había sido capaz de notar en los tres años que lo tuvo a su lado en la escuela, cuando solo se la vivían peleando e insultando, se pregunto si lo habría notado de haber sido las cosas diferentes, de haber sido amigos.... sus recuerdos se movilizaron rápidamente de la escuela hasta llegar a la noche anterior… un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al tener presente otra vez tan intenso beso y al dueño de esos labios frente a él, mirándolo fijamente…

- Que tanto le vez – Hana volteo a ver a su hermana quien lo observaba la curiosa escena de su hermano mayor mirando embobado con un trozo de papel, inmediatamente dio un salto espectacular que lo coloco al otro lado del cuarto, lo más alejado posible del clóset

Ehhh – "recordaba lo bien que besa" – que bonito está, te vez como una verdadera princesa Hikari – desvió el tema rogando porque funcionará, no quería que volviera a preguntarle algo tan comprometedor según él.

-Verdad que si – funcionó, Hikari se perdió en su mundo y comenzó a platicarle a Hana todos los pormenores de la obra, recordandole que tenía que asistir. Un rato más tarde se despidió de todas (menos de Sayo que seguía en el teléfono) para volver a casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entro de nuevo al departamento sin extrañarse de que todo estuviera tan callado, el taxi ya la esperaba afuera, y ya había subido las maletas, solo le faltaban las niñas. Llegó a la habitación, todavía dormían, "mejor así" no quería tener que decirles ahora que ya no vivirían más en esa casa, pues a pesar de ser pequeñas parecían entender muy bien lo que pasaba. Antes de acercarse a la cuna se detuvo, sintió a Kaede tras ella y se giró lentamente sorprendiéndose al verlo con una maleta en su mano.

-Sube tus cosas – su voz fue autoritaria

-¿Qué? – no sabía que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, y el verlo tan decidido la confundió aun más.

-Me voy

-Regresas a Japón – dijo en tono sarcástico

--No – contesto sin inmutarse, de no haberlo visto hacía unos minutos al borde de las lagrimas, juraría que nada había pasado – me quedare en un hotel

-¿Por qué? – preguntó sin comprender

-No tienes porque irte, esta es tu casa

-No es así… - replicó

-Bueno, entonces es la casa de mis hijas, no tienen porque andar pidiendo posada en ningún lado, se quedaran aquí, soy yo quien se va – levanto el equipaje y comenzó a andar.

-¿Y después que harás? – no pudo evitar preocuparse, aunque de echo sabía que era una tontería, Kaede tenía tanto dinero que podía comprarse 10 departamentos como ese si lo deseaba.

-Demostrarte que merezco otra oportunidad.

**Continuara....**

Estoy que lloro de alegría,**102 reviews,**estoy que no me la creo, realmente no pense que llegaría ha tanto, y estoy más que feliz, por eso me apure a terminar el otro capitulo, en agradecimiento a todas las que leen esta historia, **MUCHSIMAS GRACIAS.**

Bueno, una semana no es mucho, pensaba no subirlo hasta que alguien más actulizara, pero me canse de esperar (donde andaran las escritoras de SD, bueno, segurament ellas si tendran una vida).

Ahora ya todas saben lo que se traía entre manos Mitsui, aunque creo que era más que obvio, en fin, talvez lo vean un poquito diferente a como se supone que debería de ser, no es que Kogure domine o algo así, pero tampoco me gusta pensar en Mitsui como el macho dominante y en Kogure como un hagotodoloquediceMitsui, pero sé, por experiencia propia que las personas son diferentes cuando estan con más gente que cuando están a solas con la persona que aman... bueno de toda esta palabrería creo que nadie entendio, pero por si alguien si, tenía que explicarlo.

De Kaede que puedo decir... jejeje, pues me encanto verlo rogando, lastima que igual lo mandaron por un tuvo, y ahora se quedo como el perro de las dos tortas, pero ya vimos que tiene pensado hacer algo para que Denisse le de chance otra vez, ¿Qué estara pensando?.... Espero que la reacción de Denisse me haya salido creíble, no sé si logre el objetivo de que comprendieran su postura, ella esta dolida, pero no por lo que paso por Sakuragi, bueno si, pero no tanto como por haberse sentido usada por tanto tiempo, así que para evitarse la pena pues mejor se va y deja a Kaede solo con sus recuerdos...

Mi Hanita, pues este nomas no entiende que debe dejar a su mujer y venirse conmigo... digo, irse con Rukawa, esperemos que lo entienda pronto porque la verdad es que Maiko ya me esta empezando a cansar...

**Shadir: **Gracias a Dios las cosas ya se aclararon para Kogure, aunque de todas formas no le gusto para nada la sorpresita que le tenía su querido Mitsui. Kaede, pues a Kaede le fue muy mal, aunque ya piensa en como solucionar su vida y a Maiko, jejeje, buena tu idea....

**Mari: **Mira, para que veas que las conciento, ya subi de nuevo otro capitulo, Y claro que Denisse no iba a reaccionar como Maiko, aunque si le llegó un poco la histeria, pero creo que en cierto modo es comprensible. bueno, Hanamichi es inocente y despistado (al menos asi me gusta pensar que es) además el pobre piensa que él es el aprovechado que beso a Rukawa.

**Nian: **aqui esta la actualización, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque solo haya habído insinuaciones y eso de Kogure y Mitsui.

**Kinyoubi: **Ahora imagiantelo rogandole a Denisse, eso si que deprime, aun así se ha de ver bien lindo, y gracias por las felicitaciones, el trabajo no lo he terminado, pero tenía que celebrar mis 100 reviews...

**Tenshi:** ehhhh, pues mientras sigas con la idea de suicidarte y no matarme, con eso me basta jejeje, porque no solo no hubo beso, sino que además vemos a mi Kaedito rogandole a Denisse....

**Vane:** Aqui esta la tan esperada reacción de Denisse, tratando de mantener la compostura, pero tuvo sus momentos, aunque se mantuvo lo bastante serena para saber que le haría demasiado daño quedarse con Kaede, espero que le guste el capitulo y pronto (espero) subire el otro.

**Ran-k:** Que si dijo... hablo hasta por los codos para hacerle saber a Kaede que estaba más que enterada de todo... libre ya lo dejo, el problemas es que ahora es Kaede el que no se quiere quedar solito....

**Kula:** La duda de Mitsui y Kogure ha quedado aclarada, y espero no haber decepcionado...creo que voy a hacer un apartado para que todos escriban la forma en que le gustaría ver morir a Maiko, "esa pobre infeliz que todos odian"

**Sakura:** eso es cierto, aunque ya sabe la verdad, el sustote y el coraje que se pego no se lo quita nadie, aunque ahorita yo creo que ni se acuerda....

**Kasou:** TU, TU, TU haz sido mi comentario numero 100, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el fic como para leerte los 13 capitulos de un jalón eso de verdad que me llena de animo para seguirle y actualizar rapido y con gusto, espero que sigas dejando comentarios en un futuro....

**Sarahi:** verdad que si, y con tan buenas historias que hay, lastima, pero supongo que la mayoría va a la escuela y tiene un mundo de cosas que hacer, y miles más en la cabeza, esperemos que pronto se desocupen y le sigan con sus historias.... y si, Kaede aprovecho para llevarse un recuerdito de Jápón...

**Oruha Shikijou:** Pues fue bastante retardada, aunque solo porque estaba pensando detenidamente que es lo que iba a hacer, y separarse de Kaede le parecio la mejor opción (y es lo que nos conviene jejejeje), de Mitsui y Kogure no tengo nada que decir, todo quedo perfectametne claro, lastima que Kogure no acepto.... y Maiko, ahhh, mi pobre personaje, al principio no pense que fuera tan odiada la poobrecita aunque en el fondo yo tambien quiero matarla....

**Bueno, otra vez me despido, eso es todo por Hoy y yo seguire festejando mis 100 reviews (quede traumada) no, en serio que les agradesco un montón que se tomen la molestia de tomar un poquito de su tiempo y dedicarlo a leer las locuras que le pasan a mi pobre cabecita y más les agradezco que dejen cometarios, porque me cae que levantan riquisimo el animo y alimentan un montón el EGO, yo se que no es necesario decirlo, pero de verdad, dejen comentarios a todas las historias que lean, (aunque sean criticas, pero constructivas) ayudan a sus escritores a no perder el interes en sus historias....**

**besos a todos, les deseo amor y paz y mucho sexo o si no lo practican pues lastima....**

**olvidenlo, si me traume.....**


	16. Nunca serás feliz?

**Capitulo 16.- Nunca serás feliz???**

**Quien dijo que el amor bastaba para ser feliz**

**Es un idiota porque no te ha conocido a ti**

**No sabe lo que es probarte y después perderte**

**No sabe lo que es imaginarte y no tenerte**

**Ves que te estoy amando con la furia de mi vientre **

**y no basta para ti**

**Más callado que la "H"**

**Sin saber que contestar**

**Tu dejándote crecer las alas**

**Mientras yo trato de echar**

**Mis raíces en tu mundo**

**Pero veo que no hay lugar**

**En tu corazón**

**Quien dijo que el amor bastaba para ser feliz**

**Es un imbécil porque no te ha conocido a ti**

**No sabe lo que duelen tus palabras que me cruzan**

**No sabe lo que hiere tu ausencia que me nublan**

**Ves que te estoy amando tanto, tanto que me asusta**

**Y aun así te vas de mi**

El portero se porto muy amable al ayudarle a subir las sus maletas de nueva cuenta, y al no hacer ninguna pregunta al verla bajar con sus maletas y luego subirlas de nuevo al departamento, siendo Kaede ahora el que cargaba equipaje.

- Gracias Señor Grant – le sonrió ella al llegar a su destino, disimulando bastante mal el pésimo estado en el que se encontraba

- Cualquier cosa que necesite me llama señora – dijo amablemente al notar la falta de animo de la mujer más risueña que había conocido; el hombre al dejar el equipaje en el piso de la estancia, se dio la media vuelta y salio del lugar.

Se dejo caer en el sofá, el corazón le palpitaba de una manera exageradamente apresurada, otra vez el hueco en el estomago, la presión en el pecho y ese ardor en la nariz se hicieron presentes como aquella cercana noche, tenia miedo, a pesar de haber estado juntos por solo tres años se había acostumbrado a los cuidados y protección que la presencia de Kaede le brindaba, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no la dejaría desamparada, prueba irrefutable de ello era que había sido el quien se había marchado, dejándole a ella y a las niñas en casa; aunque si no lo hubiera hecho igual se las hubiera apañado para salir sola adelante con sus niñas.

Pero no era la seguridad económica la que la tenía en ese estado, era el ver a Kaede con su maleta en la mano, ¡¡Por Dios!!, cuando lo vio lo primero que le vino a la mente es que regresaría a Japón para estar con Sakuragi, a pesar de saber que una vez que ella saliera de la casa, le dejaba la libertad de hacer lo que él quisiera, el solo pensar en esa posibilidad le quito el aliento por una fracción de segundos.

"_Demostrarte que merezco otra oportunidad"_

¿Que significaba eso?.

Durante el viaje de regreso en el elevador esa frase no salio de su cabeza, que era lo que pensaba hacer Kaede.

¿Luchar por ella?

Pero si no la amaba… porque, porque jugar con ella de esa manera, porque empecinarse en vivir juntos, que acaso no se daba cuenta del daño que le causaba, o quizás si lo hacía, pero no le importaba, talvez lo único que importaba ahí eran sus hijas, y sabía que Kaede haría todo por ellas, hasta vivir el resto de su vida a lado de una mujer que no amaba con tal de estar con ellas.

"_Ni siquiera eso lo obligaría, créeme, el que desde un principio te haya dejado entrar en su vida quiere decir que siente algo por ti, no te des por vencida" _-Que no me de por vencida ¡¡Ja!!, me temo mi querido Kogure que ni siquiera he estado en presente en la pelea- hablo para sí misma recordando su platica con el antiguo compañero de Kaede.

* * *

- ¿Ya se fue? –Sayo entro al cuarto de Izumi después de su larguisima charla con Youji, no hubiera querido colgar, pero la tercera advertencia de su madre había sonado especialmente atemorizante. 

- Nooo, que va, todavía sigue aquí – le contesto molesta Izumi con la pijama puesta y preguntándose porque tenía que ser su cuarto el punto de reunión de cuando a sus hermanas se les antojaba platicar.

- Si así fuera Maiko ya estaría aporreando la puerta para que le devolviéramos a su marido – Bromeó Hikari quien recién entraba a la habitación siguiendo a su hermana mayor.

- ¿Y que te dijo? – Pregunto la mayor de las hermanas mientras se tumbaba boca arriba en la cama de Izumi, justo a lado de esta, ignorando la mirada de sueño de Izumi.

- Nada nuevo – contesto resignada - que Maiko y él son muuuuuy felices, que es la mujer de su vida, que queda terminantemente prohibida mencionar la palabra adopción frente a ellos… realmente me choca esa mujer, no se como mi hermano puede vivir con ella

- Lo que pasa es que como no se lleva con tu Mitsui, por eso te cae mal – Hikari abrió el closet y comenzó a revisar la ropa de su hermana.

- No es eso – ambas hermanas la miraban con incredulidad – bueno, también es eso, es solo que no la soporto, es tan, tan, no se…- bufó exasperada al no encontrar una manera de describir la razón por la cual le parecía tan insoportable su cuñada - me dijo que le diéramos una oportunidad.

- Talvez deberíamos hacerlo – soltó de pronto Sayo sin dejar de ver el techo.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!! –dieron al unísono las más pequeñas.

- Bueno, después de todo, estoy segura que a pesar de ser tan cerrada, amargada y caprichosa, algo bueno ha de tener y aunque no nos guste, Maiko es la mujer que Hana escogió.

- Es que ese es el punto, Hana no la escogió, ella fue la que se le arrimó – corrigió Izumi

- Pero nadie lo obligó a aceptarla

- Vamos, estaba a media depresión por lo de Yohei, es obvio que no iba a rechazarla, necesitaba sentir que aunque sea una mujer que no fuéramos nosotras, lo amaba

- De todas formas, me duele ver a Hanamichi triste porque no podamos llevarnos bien con su esposa – dijo seriamente Sayo, amaba mucho a su hermano y aunque tampoco sintiera afinidad por su cuñada sabía que podía hacer un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con ella, así como lo hacía su madre.

- Pues a mi me duele más que Hana este triste porque no pueda ser papá - reclamo Hikari

- Pero eso es algo en lo que nosotros no podemos meternos, o que piensas hacer, tramar algo para que terminen divorciándose.

- No es mala idea – opinó Hikari con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba la cabeza por el cuello de la nueva blusa de su hermana, a pesar de no demostrarlo tan apasionadamente como Izumi, a ella tampoco le caía nada bien Maiko.

- Y que va a pasar después, Hana otra vez sólo y deprimido como cuando Haruko, a menos que ya tengas a la candidata perfecta que pueda sustituir a Maiko– vio que Izumi bajaba la mirada al piso, reconociendo que su hermana tenía razón, a pesar de que a ella no le gustaba para nada la esposa de su hermano, tenía que reconocer que al menos Hana era feliz con ella, o al menos eso aparentaba – Izumi, yo se que es difícil aceptar a la garrapata de Maiko, pero talvez Hana la ama de verdad.

- Es sólo que a ella jamás la vio como lo hacía con Haruko.

- Es cierto – contesto divertida Sayo

- ¿y como es eso? – preguntó Hikari, ambas hermanas la quedaron viendo recordando que era demasiado pequeña para acordarse de la cantidad de baba que Hana destilaba al ver a Haruko

- Bueno, primero que nada ponía cara de estúpido – Izumi trato de imitar la cara de Hanamichi

- La miraba fijamente y todo el mundo dejaba de existir para él – continuó Sayo

- Y su cara y orejas se tornaban tan roja como su cabello – termino Izumi

- En serio, así se ponía Hana cuando estaba enamorado de Haruko – sus hermanas asintieron – ponía cara de tonto, se sonrojaba y no escuchaba lo que pasaba alrededor? – preguntó otra vez incrédula, ¿en donde había visto ella esa cara?

- Que siii

- No te puedes imaginar lo mono que se veía - rió Sayo

- ¡¡¡TODAVÍA ESTAN DESPIERTAS!!! – la voz de su madre retumbo por toda la habitación, las tres voltearon para ver a su amenazante madre asomarse a la habitación - ¡¡¡CASI ES LA MEDIA NOCHE Y MAÑANA TIENEN ESCUELA, QUIERO VERLAS EN SUS HABITACIONES YA!!! – grito muy, pero muy enojada y se retiro a su propio cuarto.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estabas? 

La melodiosa voz de su esposa fue lo primero que escucho al entrar su casa, esperaba encontrarla durmiendo, tal y como la había dejado al salir, al parecer se le estaba haciendo una costumbre el salirse de casa una vez que su esposa cayera rendida al sueño.

- Buenas Noches – respondió tratando de ignorar el mal humor de Maiko

- ¿Donde estabas? -. Repitió enojada mientras bajaba las gradas apresuradamente.

- Pase a ver a mi mamá – Hana la detuvo a medio andar, la tomo de la mano y subió las gradas junto a ella dirigiéndose a su habitación, sabía lo que venía en seguida, por alguna razón las peleas entre ellos comenzaban a hacerse frecuentes, y por más que lo pensaba no lograba encontrar una razón, pero de un tiempo para acá ella parecía ser menos paciente de lo habitual, aunque tenía que reconocer que durante la semana pasada la había tenido abandonada por las niñas pelirrojas y conociendo lo posesiva que podía llegar a ser Maiko, era obvio que se sentía desplazada, pero no pudo evitar encariñarse con las chiquillas y quererlas tener junto a él lo más posible, lo que le preocupaba era que aun al estar conciente del sentir de su esposa al respecto, lo puso en un segundo plano… ¿que significaba eso?, ¿acaso el sentimiento que le provocaban las niñas era más fuerte que el amor que sentía por su mujer?... NO, eso era imposible, seguramente era el hecho de saber que ellas se irían pronto… en cambio Maiko estaría con él siempre… todo ese mal humor que andaba ella era su culpa así que no tenía porque molestarse con ella, ya se le pasaría con el tiempo…

- ¿A esta hora? – siguió ella

- Si a esta hora – dijo pacientemente, quien lo diría, él paciente, ¿pero que hacer?, ¿Pelear? , decirle que estaba en todo su derecho de visitar a su madre a la hora que se le diera la gana… talvez en otro tiempo

- Pudiste haberme avisado que salías, estaba preocupada

- Pues me hubieras llamado al celular – comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se metió al baño

- Para que luego digas que te ando checando

- Maiko, jamás he dicho tal cosa – objeto en voz alta desde el cuarto de baño.

- Porque jamás lo he hecho – indicó ella

- Entonces cual es el pleito – salio del baño y se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y le dio un suave beso en la frente, ya no quería pelear, ni seguir pensando que las peleas eran su culpa.

- Que debiste decirme que salías – dijo ella más calmada

- No quería despertarte – contesto suavemente

- Pues no hubieras salido

- …- la soltó dando un gran suspiro - Me voy a acostar… ¿vienes? – la vio seguirlo no muy convencida de quien había ganado y por ende quien tenía la razón…

- Llamo mamá, el sábado es el cumpleaños de mi papá, nos esperan.

- Pues… ahí estaremos – pero que mala suerte, desde que había nacido su sobrino, las cosas es casa de su suegra no eran nada agradables, al menos para él, pero decirle a Maiko que no irían sería equivalente a volver a abrir la caja de Pandora, mejor aguantar una que otra indirecta con tal de estar bien con su mujer… que chistoso… porque no pensó lo mismo con Sakura y Shizuko, aguantarse las ganas de estar con ellas para no molestar a Maiko…

- Buenas noches Hanamichi

Al escuchar la respuesta de su esposo se dispuso ella a volver a dormir… pero no pudo, estaba preocupada, no había vuelto a casa de su madre desde aquella vez, y aunque deseaba volver a verla a ella y a su padre, tenía miedo que fueran a decir algo respecto a lo que habían hablado frente a Hanamichi. Cuando la llamo para invitarla se lo dijo bien claro, si hacían algún comentario referente a divorcio frente a Hanamichi jamás regresaría a esa casa; su madre se lo prometió, solo esperaba que lo cumpliera.

Se giro para abrazarlo por la espalda, "_Mi Hanamichi_", de verdad que lo amaba, desde la primera vez que lo vio dando y haciendo todo por Haruko, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que alguien llegara a amarla de ese modo, que la quisiera por sobre todas las cosas, que tonta fue su amiga por dejarlo ir, pero al menos había sido para su propio bien, tenía ahora para ella a ese hombre tan entregado como el que siempre soñó y era muy feliz por eso.

Lo único que empañaba su felicidad era la falta de familia; cerró los ojos para intentar dormir; pero al hacerlo lo único que pasaba eran las imágenes de Hanamichi abrazando y jugando con Aki y las pelirrojas, hasta con niños que se encontraba en el parque, sin duda alguna sería un padre magnifico, ¿y ella?, por supuesto que si, una excelente madre y dedicada esposa, así la habían educado.

Pero de que servía toda la educación del mundo si no tenía con quien aplicarla, si no tenía hijos; se llevo la mano al vientre; cuanto deseaba sentir una vida creciendo dentro de ella, ser consentida por su esposo en esos días, anhelaba conocer la sensación de estar dando a luz, ver caminar, jugar, comer, vivir a una personita que sabes que fue y es parte de ti…

Sin proponérselo, la lágrimas recorrieron su blanca cara, trato de no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a su esposo, no quería que la viera llorar, no, tenía que dejar de hacer eso, no tendría hijos, esa era la realidad y tenía que aceptarla y resignarse, pero al menos tenía a su pelirrojo con ella y sabía que la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

* * *

- Bueno…- había cogido el teléfono temiendo que fuera Kaede - ¿Sakuragi? – pero no era él... - Si, llegamos bien, todos estamos muy bien… ¿las niñas?... ellas están tomando su siesta ahora… si, bueno, debe ser por el cambio de horario que les afecto, por eso se durmieron antes… Kaede no esta… salio de viaje… si, más tarde estaría bien… ellas estarán felices de escucharte… bueno, adiós Sakuragi, saludos a tu esposa. 

Colgó sintiendo un hoyo en el estomago, no pensó volver a escuchar la voz de el pelirrojo nunca jamás, pero se había olvidado por completo que Hanamichi había prometido mantenerse en contacto con ellos, así que seguramente llamaría más tarde, no quería tener que escucharlo de nuevo… recordar a Hanamichi era recordar el viaje, el beso… el beso… ese maldito beso que destruyo todo lo que tenía, acabo con su esperanza de un día enamorar a Kaede… talvez Sakuragi no tenía culpa, pero…

- ¡¡¡Mami Ven!!! – el grito desde la sala la saco de sus pensamiento, camino hacía donde sus hijas veían el televisor entretenidas – Mia mamá onejo, onejo – señalaba Sakura al conejo gris que caminaba despreocupado con una zanahoria en la boca – zanaoia, ome zanaoia.

- Si mi amor lo veo, el conejo como zanahorias – repitió ella haciéndole ver que le había puesto atención.

- ¿Papá hablo? – preguntó Shizuko al verla con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

- ¿Papá?, no linda, era tu tía Karen – le sonrió amablemente a su niña mientras regresaba a la habitación, _"¿Qué estas haciendo Denisse?"_

* * *

- Buenos días amor – Kogure salio de la habitación que compartía con Mitsui, vio de reojo el reloj, eran casi las 9:00 de la mañana, de nuevo se le había echo tarde, eso le pasaba por hacerle caso a Mitsui y desvelarse viendo películas y… bueno y otras cosas por las que no le disgustaba tanto desvelarse, pero que podían empezar a hacer más temprano si no vieran películas… 

- Buenos días – contesto un ojeroso Hisahi

- Hoy le toca venir a la sra. Yamoto, no se te olvide sacar tu ropa sucia… - se sirvió un poco de leche y comenzó a escribir en un papel instrucciones que le dejaba a la señora que hacía el aseo, después de terminar lo pego en el refrigerador.

- Si ya se – Mitsui medio le prestaba atención, pues estaba concentrado en lo que pasaba en la pequeña televisión que tenían en la cocina.

- ¿Y ya le hablaste a Saya? – preguntó el doctor

- ¿Ehhh?

- ¿Qué si ya le hablaste a Saya – repitió

- No, lo olvide, pero mañana lo hago – dijo desganado Mitsui

- Eso vienes diciendo desde hace dos semanas, llámala en cuanto salgas del entrenamiento – si, ya habían trascurrido 2 semanas desde aquel incidente y desde ese entonces Kogure le había estado insistiendo a su novio que debía llamar a su amiga para decirle que había decidió retractarse y darle las gracias por todo.

- No le veo el caso, si ya no vamos a hacer nada…- reclamo, se levanto de su asiento llevando sus trastes al fregadero

- Pero la hiciste dar vueltas durante tres meses en vano, merece que por lo menos le hables por teléfono – explicó.

- Ahhh, es que va a querer que la invite a comer otra vez, y me da una flojera nada más de pensar que tengo que pasar tanto tiempo escuchándola.

- Bueno, pero no decías nada cuando lo hacías antes

- Era diferente

- Si, te estaba haciendo un favor – Mitsui se rió cínicamente dándole la razón – no seas así, y si te pide que la lleves a comer pues hazlo aunque te aburras, que bien merecido te lo tienes.

- Y si trata de seducirme – trató de zafarse

- Confió en ti y tu fuerza de voluntad – le siguió el juego

- Ok, pero tu me estas mandando a la boca del lobo, luego no te quejes – advirtió divertido

- Noo, quien se quejara serás tu si llegas a hacer algo que no sea comer y platicar con esa mujer – sonrió dándole un tierno beso en la boca a Mitsui y salio del departamento a prisa, ya era tarde.

* * *

"_Lo que quiero que entiendas, es que no importa cuanto la ames, mientras este a tu lado Maiko nunca va a poder ser feliz completamente" _

- ¿Quieres que te sirva más?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si quieres que te sirva más?

- Ahhh, no gracias

- Haz estado muy callado estos días, no es muy común verte así

-No es nada, solo me han recargado el trabajo un poco, aunque es obvio, mis proyectos son los mejores – rió arrogantemente para tranquilizar a su mujer.

- Esta bien, te creeré, pero ya no quiero verte tan serio, me hace pensar que algo no esta bien – levanto los trastes de la mesa y los llevo a la cocina. Ese humor de su esposo había comenzado después de la visita a casa de sus padres, pero mientras ella estuvo presente nadie dijo nada, no hicieron comentarios o indirectas, esperaba que de verdad fuera el trabajo el motivo de su estado de animo y no algún comentario que le hubieran hechos sus padres.

- Voy a estar en el estudio por si necesitas algo – oyó la voz de su esposo que le hablaba desde el pasillo.

"_Mientras este a tu lado Maiko nunca va a poder ser feliz completamente"_

Las palabras de su suegra le habían estado rondando la cabeza por toda la semana. Supo que fue una mala idea ir desde que piso la casa, sus visitas ya no eran las de antes, cuando lo recibían como un persona importante y lo llenaban de atenciones, sobre todo su suegra; pero ahora era ella a la que más se el notaba que no estaba a gusto con él.

No era tonto, sabía el porque y le molestaba mucho la actitud que habían tomado ante la situación, pero no podía hacer nada, era la familia de su mujer y mientras no se metieran más de lo que debían sentía que no debía preocuparse.

Pero lo hicieron, la mamá de Maiko aprovecho que ella subió con la esposa de su hermano y el bebé, para decirle que necesitaba hablar con él. No debía haber aceptado, debía haber puesto cualquier excusa, algo dentro de sí le decía que no debía escuchar lo que esa mujer le diría, pero no hizo caso, y que arrepentido estaba…

"_Nos costo mucho, pero Maiko y yo aceptamos que no podremos tener familia" _

En realidad no se sorprendió cuando comenzó a hablar de los sueños de niña de su esposa, el los conocía también, Maiko le había platicado muchas veces sus planes de vida…casarse, tener hijos y vivir dedicada a su familia.

"_Deberías decir que eres Tú quien no puede tener hijos"_

Nunca la había escuchado hablarle a nadie con de ese modo, tan salpicado de ponzoña, no entendía que ganaba con recordarle algo que el tenía muy presente.

"_Puede que lo haya aceptado y se resigne, pero eso no quiere decir que podrá olvidar algo tan importante para ella como el saber que jamás será madre"_

Como si el no supiera eso, acaso pensaban que Maiko era la única que deseaba tener hijos, él también lo ansiaba.

"_Si Maiko se niega a adoptar, ¿que se supone que puedo hacer?"_

Para que preguntó….

"_Mucho, eres tú y no Maiko a quien se le negó tener familia"_

Pero que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a esa mujer…

"_Que me esta tratando de decir"_

Lo sabía, pero realmente deseaba estar equivocado…

"_Sakuragi, sin duda eres un hombre bueno, al que mi hija ama mucho…"_

Tanto como él a ella

"…_que en otras circunstancias la habría podido hacer una mujer muy dichosa…"_

Tal vez noto su mirada de desconcierto,

"…_Lo que quiero que entiendas, es que no importa cuanto la ames, mientras este a tu lado Maiko nunca va a poder ser feliz completamente" _

**Continuara...**

_

* * *

_

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y MÁS FELIZ 2005.... más vale tarde que nunca...**

**¿¿¿¿Qué puedo decir???, esta vez si que me tarde verdad, pero eso si, pase una "maravillosas" vacaciones, añorando cuando solo era una feliz adolescente que hacía a regañadientes todo lo que su madre le decía ... ****Pero bue... al menos me la pase bien... bien, dejemos lo tragico de la vida de una ama de casa y pasemos a lo importante... el fic**

**Espero que el capitulo guste a pesar de tener practicametne nula acción, pero considerenlo un puente para desencadenar las acciones que más adelante se van a dar. El nombre del capitulo se debe a, como ya deben haberlo imaginado, la pregunta que que se hace Hana con respecto a su esposa, su querida suegra le ha dejado claro su punto de vista, a pesar de que Maiko le prohibio hablar del asuntito. la canción que aparece al principio se llama "más callado que la H", no tenía mucho que ver con el capitulo, pero quise ponerla porque cuando comence a escribir el capitulo era la canción que tenía de fondo, además de que quería que supieran que fue justamente de esa canción que nacio el personaje de Denisse, porque fue cuando la escuche por primera vez que la idea de una mujer enamorada incondicionalmente de un mudo tempano de hielo como lo es Kaede Rukawa se hizo presente en mi cabecita... **

**

* * *

**

**Elena: **Lo sé, lo sé, me equivoque... lo siento, perdoname la vida o si no seré yo quien termine suicidandome... no, en serio, no me di cuenta de tremenda falta de ortografía, sé que lo que escribo no está limpio de ellas, pero de veraz que me pase con esa, estuvo re obvia...

**Sakare: **Pues espero que el ya saber no te haya quitado el gusto por la historia, y me dejes tus comentarios de tu parecer de los detalles, que pa que lleguemos a lo que te dijo falta un buen trecho, y recibo consejos de como hacer que Denisse reciba de nueva cuenta a Rukawa...

**Pupi-chan: **Pues no actualice pronto, pero más vale tarde que nunca, no... y si, yo también quiero a Hana y Kae juntos, pero es que es tan dificil....

**Vanne: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y gracias por la critica a la reacción de Denisse, me alegra saber que si trasmitio los sentimientos que yo quería darles a conocer y si, Hana se vio re mono embobado con el poster de Kaede, como me gustária tener yo uno de esos...

**Kinyoubi: **Me alegra tanto que la historia te este gustando a tal punto, me llena mucho de energía leer comentarios de que mi historia no esta pasando desapercibida, espero que este capitulo te guste también, aunque no haya mucha acción.

**Nian:** que bueno que la parte de Mit y Kog también esta gustando, porque como no estoy acostumbrada a escribir acerca de ellos, de verdad que me cuesta mucho... me alegra que los capitulos se te hagan cortos y que difrutes el Fic...(ojala tu insipiración vuelva pronto)

**Aya-chan: **Muchisimas gracias por las felicitaciones, y contigo creo que ya todas me han pedido que los deje juntos (e excepción de una personita que insiste en lo contrario), ya veremos que pasa...

**Coulter: **Hola mi querida amiga de reviews kilometricos... que bueno que te gusto, y bueno, no creo que vayan a casarse pronto, a Denisse la reaccion que tuvo me pareció la más acertada, que bueno que a ti tambien y con respecto a Kogure, siento que lo estoy sacando un poco fuera de su carácter (al menos de como lo pintan en los fics) pero es que a si me gusta más, aunque tampoco quiere decir que Mitsui sea dominado, es solo que como cambia el amor a las personas...

**Mari: **Tu escritora favorita.. de verdad, me cae que me lo voy a creer... a mi también me encanto escribir a Kaede rogando por sus nenitas y tienes razón, el futuro de estos dos esta tan oscuro como la noche...

**Hikaru Itsuko: **Yo tampo quiero a Maiko junto a Hana, pero que le vamos a hacer, por otro lado Denisse... pues que podemos hacer con ella... SISISISISI RUHANA FOREVER

**Tenshi:** Aqui esta porfin la tan ansiada actualización, espero que te siga gustando un chingo la historia y espero tus comentarios.

**Sarahi:** Lo mismo pienso yo, pero este Kaede que es tan terco, lo que pasa es que no se quiere quedar solito y como sabe que con Hana pues nomas no tiene ninguna oportunidad pues...

gracias por los deseos y quiero que sepas que son reciprocos, espero que tu también hayas disfrutado de estas fiestas y que este sea un año estupendo para ti...

**Haruko Sakuragi: **Gracias, Gracias, tu siempre diciendo cosas lindas, me alegra que te guste también este, y yo también espero impacientemente la actualización de tu pagina.

**Black Kanon Ryo: **Gracias por los cumplidos, y me alegra que te des el tiempo de leer la historia, espero que te guste mucho más cuando termines de leerla.

**Reiko Noriko:** OOOOOOHHHHHHH, hasta en tu manera de escribir se te nota lo hiperactiva, me recuerdas a mi cuando asistía al colegio, aunque con los pequeños regalos que la vida me otorgo, la verdad es que ni toda la pila que dice mi marido que tengo, me basta para seguirles el ritmo, me alegra que te guste mi relato, y más me alegra conocer personas como tú... nunca cambies...

**Sin anda más que agregar solo me queda despedirme, volverles a desear un año de mucha suerte, de paz, y de todas las cosas buenas que la vida nos ofrece...**

**Nos vemos en al siguiente actualización....**

**besos....**


	17. Casa HOgar

**Capitulo 17.- Casa Hogar**

- Bueno, ¿Saya? – Mitsui salía del entrenamiento dispuesto para ir a su casita, hoy pasarían en t.v. una película que no había visto, así que pensaba meterse a la cama, y pasar el tiempo frente a la televisión hasta que llegara Kimi, pero una llamada de este recordándole a su amiga, le arruino sus planes – Hola… claro que me he acordado de ti, pero es que he tenido tantas cosas que hacer que no había podido hablarte… si, si lo siento, sé que no debí mentirte… si ya lo discutimos y decidimos que… ¿Qué te lo diga en la comida?... pero es que… no, no es que no quiera invitarte, claro que me encantaría que comiéramos juntos… no Saya solo a comer… ok, ok, te paso a traer a la oficina… no estas en la oficina, bueno, ¿entonces en donde estas?.... hasta allá… no… no hay problema, yo voy por ti… si, llego en 1 hora… nos vemos – colgó el teléfono mentándosela internamente a Kogure por obligarlo a llamarla.

Vio su carro con algo de reserva, acaba de lavarlo y a donde tenía que ir ni siquiera estaba pavimentado, seguro que quedaría completamente lleno de lodo. Se subió molesto y comenzó su camino.

Una hora más tarde llegaba a su destino, estaciono el auto frente al lugar "Casa Hogar del Estado", bufó enojado una vez más, por qué justamente hoy que le llamó tenía que estar tramitando cosas hasta aquí, por sus platicas durante los largos tres meses que estuvo teniendo "citas" a escondidas con ella se entero que Saya pasaba la mitad de su tiempo laborable en este lugar.

Vio a un anciano al otro lado de la reja, el portero sin duda, se acerco y le pidió que llamara a la señorita Sumeragi.

- Ehhh, si – contesto amablemente el hombre – es usted el Señor Hisashi Mitsui, verdad

- Si – confirmo él.

- Pase por favor – dijo mientras abría la reja – la señorita Sumeragi todavía no se desocupa y me pidió de favor que le dijera si la espera un rato más.

- Ehh – "hija de tu…, me dijiste que ya habías terminado, pero bueno, ni modos que me regrese al mal paso darle prisa" – si gracias – contesto tratando de ocultar el fastidio de tener que pasar quien sabe cuanto tiempo esperándola.

- Camine derecho hasta el primer pasillo, ahí doble a la derecha, pasando el patio la tercera puerta, no hay pierde – le sonrió el anciano mientras le indicaba el camino que debía segur.

- Gracias – Mitsui entro y siguió el camino antes descrito por el portero

En realidad no era muy difícil, el lugar no era muy grande, al principio estaban las oficinas, se extraño de que no estuviera ahí, decidió no hacerse preguntas. Un par de señoras correteaban a un montón niños para que regresaran a sus salones, pudo divisar entonces a Saya saliendo de una de las puertas, la tercera justamente, camino cruzando el patio y esquivando a los niños que corrían para regresar a sus deberes…

- Saya – hablo un poco antes de llegar hasta de llegar a ella, esperando que si lo veía se apuraría.

- Hola Mitsui – saludo y volvió a bajar la vista a los papeles que tenía en las manos, tras de ella salió una mujer bastante mayor, desde donde estaban no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían, pero tenía el presentimiento de que pasaría un buen rato antes de que saliera de ese lugar.

- Señora Tsuneo, quiero presentarle a un amigo de la escuela, Hisashi Mitsui – cuando llegó hasta su amiga, quien no se había movido un centímetro del lugar de donde estaba esta solo dejo a un lado los papeles para presentarlo con la anciana de enfrente - Ella es la Directora de esta casa hogar – comentó Saya

- Mucho gusto – se inclino Mitsui

- El gusto es mío – respondió la anciana, se volteo a ver a la joven a su lado – vamos a firmar los papeles de una vez, no quiero atrasarte más hija

- Si – Saya se giró a Mitsui – no tardo, espérame solo un momento más

- Ok - dijo resignado, ya que le quedaba.

Se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas a la orilla del patio que estaba rodeado de lo que parecían salones de escuela, supuso que los dormitorios tendrían que estar en otro sitió; el lugar se veía agradable, lleno de niños que jugaban y corrían alegres por todos lados, no pareciera que sufrieran por no tener padres. Hace ya varios años, alguien le dijo que estos lugares eran como el infierno en la tierra, que maltrataban a los niños, los hacían trabajar y los trataban como basura, sin duda alguna no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Miró de nueva cuenta los alrededores, en algunos salones de la planta alta se veían a varios niños ya grandecitos tomando clases. Saya le platico que a los niños a partir de los 4 años asistían a sesiones con personas especializadas para que les explicaran que ellos estaban ahí porque sus padres por una u otra razón no había podido encargarse de ellos, pero que en cambio les buscarían familias que los amarían y en donde tendrían un lugar para jugar, dormir, y sobre todo una padre y una madre que los amarían muchísimo.

Mitsui le había dejado claro sus planes de querer un niño grande, porque por su trabajo les sería más difícil cuidar a un bebé y ella le había contestado que le facilitaba la tarea, pues niños mayores de 5 años era lo que abundaba, ya que a esa edad era realmente difícil que los adoptaran, las parejas preferían principalmente a los bebés de meses o de un par de años.

De pronto escucho un leve ruidito tras él, giro el rostro pero solo vio una macetera, regreso a su anterior posición, tratando de recordar en que estaba pensando, cuando el ruido se escucho de nueva cuenta un poco más fuerte, viró de nuevo, pero la macetera seguía ahí, inmóvil, así que se levanto y miro tras ella.

- Hola – acurrucada tras la macetera había una pequeña niñita cachetona de grandes ojos negros y largos cabellos castaños.

- Ehh, hola – contesto el saludo mientras volteaba a ver si lograba divisar a alguna persona que anduviera buscando a un niño, se veía muy chiquita como para que estuviera solita en el patio, no era bueno calculando edades, pero se veía más o menos como Kyo, el sobrino más pequeño de Kiminobu, y cuantos años tenía el muchachito… 3 ó 4, no podía recordarlo - ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Estoy escondida – contesto bajito, molestando un poco con su respuesta a Mitsui, era obvio que estaba escondida, él quería saber porque motivo se estaba ocultando

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero Tohru me vea – dijo la niña apenada

- Ahhh – exclamo creyendo comprender – estás jugando a las escondidas verdad, pero no creo que tu amigo te busque, porque el receso termino.

- Tohru no es mi amigo, él me molesta mucho, por eso estoy escondida – aclaro algo entre molesta y temerosa.

- Pues cuando te moleste golpéalo – le aconsejo Mitsui, eso es lo que él haría

- Pero es más grande que yo

- Mmhhhmm – se quedo pensando – bueno, cuando te moleste acúsalo con tu maestra, pero antes lo golpeas, y si dice algo niégalo todo, como eres más pequeña que él y además mujer te creerán a ti.

- …. - La niña se quedo pensando un momento para después sonreír – gracias por el consejo señor

- De nada – dijo el complacido, ya quería ver a ese Tohru molestando a la chiquilla, si que se llevaría una gran sorpresa, a ciencia cierta sabía que el plan funcionaba, él mismo fue victima de tal maquinación en sus días en la primaria – oye ya sal de ahí.

- ¿Pero si viene Tohru?

- No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí – le dijo mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Y me va a cuidar? – preguntó tomando su mano, una vez parada se situó frente a él

- Claro – le aseguro.

- Oiga… - la niña pensó un poco antes de hablar - ¿No te gustaría ser mi papá? –sorpresivamente pregunto la nenita asiéndose de su pantalón y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! – la propuesta lo descoloco por completo, pensó haber escuchado mal.

- ¿Qué si no te gustaría ser mi papá?... voy al baño yo solita, y ya me puedo amarrar las agujetas cuando tengo tenis, sé contar hasta el diez y no lloró por las noches – confesó orgullosa con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro

- Ehh… yooo – no sabía que contestar, por extraño que pareciera la chiquilla lo había asustado, no en sí ella, sino el tener que darle una respuesta negativa y romper su corazoncito.

- ¡¡¡Yuriko!!! – la voz provenía desde el fondo del pasillo, una señora mayor se acercaba hasta donde ellos estaban con cara molesta – señorita, ya le dije que cuando termina el descanso debe ir directo a su salón – dijo ignorando por completo la presencia de Mitsui – la señorita Anzu estaba preocupada por ti – dijo un poco más calmada al corroborar que estaba bien.

- Perdón – se disculpo apenada bajando la cabeza, se giró hacía el pelinegro – nos vemos después señor – dijo con una media sonrisa – tengo que regresar a mi salón – una vez que termino de hablar volvió a girarse y camino hacía su salón.

Ambos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que entro en una de las aulas cercanas

- Yuriko es una niña muy dulce – la señora fue la primera en hablar – aun así espero que no haya hecho nada inapropiado.

- No se preocupe – contesto Mitsui

- Busca a alguien señor…

- Mitsui – se presentó – Hisashi Mitsui, estoy esperando a una amiga, Saya Sumeragi

- Bien, creo que ya estaba por terminar sus asuntos así que no debe tardar, discúlpeme si le dejo solo, pero aun tengo que encontrar a otro niño que no ha llegado a su salón.

- No hay problema

- Con su permiso – la mujer se retiro por el lado opuesto a donde Yuriko se había ido.

Se quedo pensando un poco más en la niña, realmente le había agradado, se veía tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, tan dependiente y necesitada de cariño. Comprendió lo que Kogure lo había dicho una par de semanas atrás, realmente no se trataba de adoptar a un niño por que sí, tan solo la falta de cariño de uno de los padres podría dañar permanentemente a un ser tan frágil como esa niña.

- Ya estoy lista – vio llegar de uno de los pasillos a Saya – solo deja que entregue a este pequeño a su salón - tenía agarrado a un niño moreno de cabello y ojos negros de unos 8 años quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse.

- Suélteme, ya le dije que no quiero ir – gruñía el niño – no me da la gana ir a clase.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Mitsui al ver que apenas controlaba al niño.

- Por favor – pidió ella entregándole al niño, ahora fue Mitsui quien lo tenía de la mano ni bien había dado dos pasos y el muchachito le pego tremenda mordida en el antebrazo obligándolo a soltarlo, viéndose libre el chico aprovecho el momento para huir.

- ¿Estas bien? – Saya se acerco rápidamente a él

- Si estoy bien, pero me dio duró – haciendo un mohín de disgusto por dejarse sorprender por el muchachito

- Condenado Tohru, cuando lo atrape ya verá – camino en la dirección del niño.

- Te acompaño – se apuntó, ya vería ese pequeño monstruo quien era Hisashi Mitsui.

* * *

Denisse se sentó frente al tocador mientras se pintaba los labios; se sentía rara vestida así, hacía mucho que no se ponía falda, y esa blusita sin mangas de cuello de tortuga la estaba asfixiando, y todavía faltaba lo peor, las mentadas zapatillas, para una mujer que acostumbraba los pantalones de mezclilla, las playeras sueltas y los tenis, vestirse de ese modo era un verdadero martirio, pero no pudo evitarlo, cuando Kaede le había llamado el día anterior invitándola a comer a "ella", salio volando a dejar a las niñas con Karen y se fue de compras, volvió a verse en el espejo esperando verse bien con su nuevo Look.

Estaba bastante molesta, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que había vuelto a Japón y Kaede a pesar de que había llegado seguido los primeros días, se había desaparecido durante la segunda semana.

Aceptaba que ella no había sido muy amable, prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía aseguraba una fría cortesía, para que el supiera que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como pensaba, quería mantenerlo alejada de ella y al parecer Kaede había entendido el mensaje, ahora solo llamaba en contadas ocasiones y pedía hablar con sus hijas después de un rápido "¿cómo estas?"…Bueno, después de todo eso era lo que ella quería, ¿no?, que se alejara de ella, que la dejara vivir sola con sus niñas y no tener que compartir su vida con él, sin embargo cuando lo escucho decir que pensaba demostrarle que se merecía otra oportunidad imagino que él haría algo, no comprendió que podía ser…

Pero no, Kaede no había hecho nada.

- ¡¡¡PAPA, PAPA!!!

Escucho los gritos de sus niñas anunciando la llegada de Kaede, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se le iba a salir, se preguntó si sería buena idea que Kaede conservara las llaves del departamento. Se levanto sin dejar de ver su reflejo en el espejo, dio un ultimo respiro y salio de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo han estado, eh?, se han portado bien – ambas niñas asintieron y comenzaron a medio contarle lo que habían hecho en la semana que se había desaparecido.

- Hola – Denisse saludo entre apenada y ansiosa a Kaede que seguía sentado en el sillón con sus hijas, vio que alzaba el rostro.

Hola Den…

Lo vio abrir la boca y quedarse por milésimas de segundo embobado viéndola

- ...isse – termino después de salir del aturdimiento ocasionado por la visión que tenía enfrente.

- Nos vamos – propuso ella.

- Si – al levantarse tomo del sillón un enorme ramo de rosas y se lo entrego a la chica – las traje para ti – dijo serio pero algo azorado, seguramente por falta de experiencia.

- Gracias – trato de no parecer sorprendida ante el gesto, aunque sabía que eso era para irse de espaldas; camino hacía la cocina para poner en agua las flores, mientras las veía con emoción, si al menos fuera en otras circunstancias se habría sentido tan emocionada y feliz… "_pero ¡¡¡por Dios!!!, a quien tratas de engañar Denisse, estas que lloras de alegría, no importa en que circunstancias sea, el hombre que amas te trajo flores"_… - No, No, No, sácate eso de la cabeza tonta – se contesto a sí misma – acuérdate de Japón, de tu decisión de acabar con esta farsa – …"_entonces porque aceptaste salir a comer sola con él"…_ - Para dejarle claro esto se acabo - …"_Aja, y por eso pasaste al salón de belleza y te fuiste de compras, a quien tratas de engañar, te morías por estar con él en una cita"…_ - Ahhh, ya cállate - llegó a la estancia algo agitada después de su estúpida platica interior, pero más allá de resolver algo, lo único que tenía era miedo y sobre todo dudas…

La tarde anterior había pasado casi dos horas paseándose frente al salón de belleza, no estaba muy convencida, le agradaba su color de cabello, su manera sencilla y poco sexy, como decía su amiga, de vestir, así se sentía cómoda; pero ya no, ahora, cada que se veía el espejo no podía evitar acordarse del pelirrojo. Miró nuevamente el reflejo frente a ella en los cristales del local y se despidió de la imagen que la había acompañado durante toda su vida, pensaba asegurarse que, cuando Kaede la viera, en lo último que pensara fuera en Sakuragi.

Los cuatro salieron del departamento rumbo a casa de Karen para dejar a las niñas allí. Durante el trayecto a la casa de su amiga, noto que Kaede le mandaba miradas disimuladas, ella misma constantemente se veía por el espejo, no se acostumbraba a tener a la mujer de cabello castaño con mechas rubias y maquillada en el lugar en donde antes se encontraba una pelirroja naturalita, pero no se arrepentía y en los segundos en que Kaede la vio en el departamento realmente estaba esperanzada en no leer en sus ojos desilusión.

Llegaron a casa de Karen quien también se sorprendió al ver el cambio tan repentino de su amiga, pero le dijo que el cabello castaño le quedaba muy bien.

Después de un rato de conducir, llegaron a un exclusivo restaurante, ambos se sentaron frente a frente más ninguno podía sostenerse la mirada, era realmente incomodo, Kaede no podía hacer una conversación amena por la falta total de experiencia y Denisse no quería comenzar a hablar para no hacerle pensar a Kaede que su decisión había cambiado.

El silencio lo rompió el mesero al llegar recibir las ordenes, ambos lo hicieron y una vez que el muchacho los había dejado solos las miradas inconstantes y el silencio incomodo volvió a hacerse presente.

- Supe que ganaron el partido de ayer – Ya no aguanto más y sintió que si el ambiente seguía tan tenso se clavaría el tenedor en la garganta.

- Si – contesto sin ninguna emoción aparente, pero realmente agradecía al cielo que ella hubiera comenzado a hablar, así las cosas serían más fáciles, bueno se supone que serían más fáciles, ahora bien, ese "si" había sido demasiado poco, debía acompañarlo con algo más – Jugamos bien – bien, dos palabras más, la vio asentir, ¿Qué tal una pregunta? - ¿viste el partido?

- Veo todos tus partidos – contesto automáticamente y de inmediato se reprendió por ello, que clase de respuesta era esa.

- No creí que siguieras haciéndolo – no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, esa respuesta lo había dejado más que satisfecho, ahora sabía que a pesar de la frialdad de la ex pelirroja aun había esperanzas para él, todo era cuestión de tiempo y de saber demostrarle lo importante que era ella en su vida.

- A las niñas les gusta verte jugar – aclaró ella volteando la cara para ver el techo y las interesantes losetas del piso del lugar, para evitar que Kaede notara su turbación por verle sonreír.

- ¿Te gustaron las flores? – preguntó moviendo un poco el rostro para encontrar los ojos de la chica.

- Si, estaban hermosas… Gracias – levanto la vista y se encontró de frente con los azules ojos que la habían cautivado desde que lo conoció y volvió a perderse en ellos.

Kaede aprovecho el momento de debilidad de Denisse para tomarle la mano y besarla, eso lo había visto en una película hacía dos días y al mover su mano y sentir tan cerca la de ella no dudo en tomarla, levantarla, llevarla hasta su boca y besarla, ahora solo esperaba que la reacción de ella fuera favorable.

Denisse sintió el suave roce de los labios de Kaede en su mano, sintió que se le iba el aire, que sus oídos se tapaban, que su cabeza pesaba más de lo normal y tímidamente retiro su mano para esconderla bajo la mesa, todo era tan maravilloso, pero a la vez tan confuso, no quería dejarse engañar, no quería pensar que la estaba engañando, pero como estar segura, como saber que lo que Kaede demostraba con sus acciones era realmente lo que deseaba y necesitaba, no quería ser utilizada nuevamente, no quería tener que sufrir otra vez.

A pesar de que a la vista de todos, sus amigos y vecinos, ella había tomado su separación de muy buena manera, madura y resignada, apenas tocaba su cuerpo la cama y el llanto llegaba, la desesperación de estar sola, extrañar su presencia y desear que nunca la hubiera dejado, riñéndose de inmediato al tener ese tipo de pensamientos, la había engañado, la había utilizado ¡¡Por Dios!!, talvez era doloroso, pero era lo mejor.

El ver el plato pasando frente a ella la regreso a la realidad, y agradeció eso, porque pudo salir de la ensoñación que el gesto de Kaede le había provocado, _"No que va, si lo que yo Quero es demostrarle que ya habrá una segunda oportunidad" _Ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz burlándose de ella, pero tenía razón, se supone que había aceptado ir con él para dejar las cosas claritas no para andar como colegiala enamorada en su primera cita.

- ¿Cual es el motivo de tu invitación? – pregunto seriamente una vez que el mesero se había ido.

- Te lo dije cuando me fui de la casa – contesto desconcertándose ante el repentino cambio de humor.

- No sé que es lo que pretendes, pero creo que ya habíamos discutido esto cuando te fuiste, las cosas van a quedarse así.

- ¡Eso es lo que de verdad quieres? – solo la vio girar el rostro – ¿ya no sientes nada por mi?

- Kaede… - se detuvo para pensar un poco lo que diría, no quería mentir, pero tampoco reconocer abiertamente que aun estaba babeando por él – mis sentimientos por ti son algo que no esta en discusión, y si mal no recuerdo el problema aquí fueron tus sentimientos por mi o más bien dicho tus sentimientos por Sakuragi – eso había sido claro y aunque algo duro estaba segura que Kaede entendería perfectamente que no podía esperar palabras dulces de ella. No lo vio pestañear siquiera, hubiera esperado algún tipo de reacción al mencionar el nombre del pelirrojo, pero la cara de Kaede no se movió ni un milímetro, realmente no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

- Eso es algo que he decidido dejar en el pasado… Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo.

No recibió respuesta, al menos no la que esperaba.

- Es un bonito lugar… ¿vienes aquí seguido? – dejando claro que ahí se acababa su conversación respecto a "otra oportunidad"

Kaede levanto una ceja mirándola fijamente, pero ella no hizo el menos caso y se dedico a pasear su mirada por el lugar.

- Sabes que no me gusta salir – decidió seguirle el juego, ya tendría tiempo para insistir después.

* * *

- Vooooooooyyyy – grito enfurecido con la intención de matar de un cabezazo a la persona que estuviera tocando el timbre de su casa tan insistentemente, había estado trabajando por horas en un plano que tenía que entregar en un par de días, pero no había podido concentrarse para terminarlo, pues siempre las palabras de su suegra aparecían en su mente haciendo que comenzara a divagar sobre el tema por horas, cuando regresaba a la realidad se daba cuenta que el tiempo había pasado y él sin haber avanzado nada – ¡¡¡Quien se atreve a interrumpir al gran…. – calló al ver de quien se trataba

- Uyyy hermanito que carácter – Izumi paso por debajo del brazo de su hermano entrando a la casa sin hacer mucho caso de tal bienvenida.

- Izumi que haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado Hanamichi, pues no era muy común que sus hermanas le visitaran.

- Que no puede una hermana preocuparse por su hermano mayor, además es un gusto para mi venir a verte – sonrió metiéndose directamente a la cocina, saco de la bolsa que traía cargando varios trastes, los destapo y comenzó a vaciarlos en cacerolas.

- AAh, mamá ya sabe que Maiko no esta y me mando de comer – dedujo

- Así es – contestó mientras seguía trabajando

- Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno que decidieras venir.

Un rato más tarde Hana ya había terminado de comer, se sentía sumamente agradecido que su madre le mandara de comer cuando Maiko le daba por irse a pasar el fin de semana en casa de sus papás; por lo general lo hacía por algún evento que habría en Tokio, pero esta vez no había escuchado de nada que pudiera llamarle la atención a su esposa y esta vez si que se veía urgida por ir a ver a sus padres, talvez solo era nostalgia. No creía que fuera algo relacionado con lo que su suegra le había dicho, pues al finalizar la platica, ella había sido muy clara en su petición de que lo que se había hablado en esa habitación no saliera de ahí, pues que seguramente causaría alguna tragedia familiar, que mujer tan exagerada. Pero más allá de la promesa a esa mujer, no estaba tan loco como para poner en mente de Maiko la idea de divorcio, él mismo no podía sacársela de la cabeza, no quería siquiera imaginar lo que podría pensar su esposa.

- Le das a mamá las gracias – le dijo a su hermana

- No te preocupes, mamá sabía que tenías trabajo así que pensó que no comerías bien.

- Quieres que te lleve a la casa?

- No es necesario…ah, pero espera Hikari te mando algo – Izumi camino hasta la bolsa que había dejado en la cocina y de ahí saco un rollo de papel ancho que estaba amarrado con un pequeño listón

- ¿Qué es? – le preguntó mientras se lo entregaban en las manos

- No sé – vio que Hana miraba el papel desconfiado - ¿Qué esperas? ábrelo – lo incitó

Con cuidado poco propio de él gran tensai desato el nudo del listón consiguiendo con esto que el papel que tenía entre sus manos comenzará a desenrollarse frente a él.

- ¡¡¡Pero que demonios es esto…!!!- Hana tenía frente un Póster de Rukawa Kaede, no el mismo de la habitación de Hikari, este era más pequeño, y con el zorro en el aire en pleno vuelo, proceso de una clavada – ¿Hikari te dio esto para mi? – pregunto el pelirrojo

- Sip, me dijo que te dijera que como te había gustado tanto el que tenía en su cuarto te mandaba este, que no te preocuparas, que ella tiene muchos… que guardadito te lo tenías ehh, así que en el fondo tu también eres fan de Rukawa

- ¡¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!!! – grito enojado ante tan estúpida idea

- ehhh, a mi ni me veas con esos ojos de asesino, yo solo soy mensajera.

* * *

Saya y Mitsui esperaban pacientemente que su orden fuera servida, Hisashi aun estaba molesto por haber sido sorprendido por ese niñito al que encontraron escondido en uno de los árboles que rodeaban la propiedad. Mientras que Saya lo llevaba a su salón o a donde fuera que lo dejaría, él salio del lugar y se metió a su auto para esperarla, ya no quería entrar de nuevo, no fuera a ser que otro niño le atacara o peor aún encontrarse con otro niño que le pidiera que fuera su papá.

- Todavía sigues molesto Hisashi – Saya lo miraba divertido mientras se llevaba un bocado de arroz a la boca.

- No le veo lo divertido, no se como puedes aguantarlos, de no haberme mordido a mi estoy seguro que lo hubiera hecho contigo.

- Supongo – reconoció sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro – pero no todos los niños son como él, de hecho la gran mayoría son muy tranquilos y amorosos… Tohru es un caso… especial.

- es un rebelde – dijo molesto

- Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que la rebeldía siempre tiene una causa.

- Y cual es la causa que obliga a ese niño a comportarse como un perro rabioso – dijo mirando la herida de su antebrazo.

- Bueno… - comenzó Saya sin inmutarse del calificativo que Hisashi había usado para referirse al niño, estaba acostumbrada al lenguaje brusco del hombre que tenía enfrente – la mayoría de los niños que están en la casa los llevaron desde pequeños y han tenido tiempo de adaptarse al hogar, en el caso de los niños mayores, siempre hay cierto tiempo de rebeldía aunque no siempre se manifiesta con comportamiento hostil, a veces son depresiones, algunos niños llegan de la calle o de hogares donde sus padres los maltrataban, así que estar ahí con una cama caliente, comida, educación, amigos y gente que se muestra preocupada por ellos les resulta muy bueno… - vio la cara de fastidio de Mitsui, esa platica ya la habían tenido antes y lo que quería el moreno es que fuera al grano - en el caso particular de Tohru… las cosas fueron bastante más difíciles, su madre lo abandono en un taxi junto a su hermanita recién nacida.

- ¡¡¡Qué!!! – soltó Mitsui no creyendo lo que le acababan de decir

- Por lo poco que hemos podido averiguar con el informe que dio el taxista a las autoridades, parece que la mujer se subió al taxi, indico una dirección, y en un momento de descuido de él, ella se bajo dejando a los niños dormidos ahí.

- Eso es…

-Si, increíble, Indignante, un acto ruin que desgraciadamente pasa muy seguido, quisimos obtener más información del niño, pero se ha negado a hablar.

- Y cuanto hace de eso

- Apenas 2 meses

- Bueno, entonces supongo que con el tiempo se le pasara.

- No es tan sencillo – la cara interrogante de Mitsui la obligo a seguir – la chiquilla por ser tan pequeña tiene muchas posibilidades de ser adoptada.

- Eso es bueno, ¿no?

- Por un lado si, el problema es que Tohru le tiene un excesivo amor a su hermana, para él ella es lo único que le queda y no piensa permitir que nadie la adopte.

- Eso es algo que no puede controlar

- Te sorprendería la tétrico que se puede poner cuando amenaza a las parejas que han siquiera volteado a ver a su hermana.

- Por favor, que efecto pueden tener las amenazas de un niño – rió burlonamente.

- Pues te diré que hasta el momento han funcionado – la miró incrédulo – los trámites de adopción de por si son pesados, tediosos, largos y complicados, lo que menos necesitan los padres que llegan es pensar en la posibilidad, así sea muy remota, de que en algunos años tendrán a un adolescente desquiciado acosándolos por haberle "robado" a su hermana… y hablando de tramites – cambio el tema – ya no me platicaste como quedaron Kogure y tú, ya tengo todo listo, me ha costado muchisimo, pero creo que no tendre problemas con los papeles y podré acortar el tiempo de espera...

- ehhh, Saya… no se te antoja un postrecito…

* * *

- ¡¡¡Hikari Sakuragi!!! – la voz de Hanamichi se escucho a varias cuadras a la redonda – pero que demonios te pasaba por la cabeza cuando se ocurrió que este sería un buen regalo para mi. – reclamo el pelirrojo entrando echo una furia al cuarto de su hermana mientras señalaba el pedazo de papel que traían en las manos.

- Buenas tarde hermano – contesto ella viendo que Izumi y después Sayo entraban tras él, era un espectáculo que no querían perderse.

- Responde – exigió

- Ahh, bueno como el día que viniste te quedaste tan en la baba mirando el póster de Rukawa, que pensé que te había gustado – respondió con toda naturalidad

- ¿Qué hiciste queee? – Sayo entro de un brinco para confirmar lo que le pareció la cosa más graciosa e improbable del mundo.

- Eso no es cierto – negó con vehemencia

- Por supuesto que si, cuando entre a la habitación te llame para que me vieras, pero no respondiste, así que me acerque a ti y te hable dos veces y tú en la luna con Rukawa, ya hasta que estuve a tu lado es que por fin saliste de tu mundo, ¿Qué andabas soñando hermano que hasta colorado estabas? Ehhh – pregunto su hermana con una sonrisa acusadora.

- Yo… no… estas confundida Hikari… yo pensaba… recordaba… - definitivamente no podía pensar en una buena excusa para dar, y menos cuando sus tres hermanas estaban alrededor de el esperando ansiosas - a las niñas – dijo al fin – recordaba lo mucho que me encariñe de las gemelas y como me gustaría tener un par igual – "_pero que estupideces estas diciendo Hanamichi"_

- No me digas – dijo Izumi con el claro rostro de burla.

-Pues si, y bueno como saben que ese es un tema del que ya les dije que no pienso discutir me retiro porque tengo mucho trabajo – y como rayo Hanamichi salio de la habitación, paso delante de su madre mandándole un beso de lejos, se subió a su auto y escapo de ahí.

En la habitación sus hermanas aun estaban sorprendidas por su extraño comportamiento.

- Pero que malo es mintiendo – hablo Izumi

- Siempre ha sido así - confirmo Sayo y se volvió para ver a su hermana pequeñita – ahora si tú, ¿que es todo eso que le dijiste a Hana?

- La verdad, cuando entre a la habitación estaba con cara de estúpido, todo colorado y desconectado del mundo.

- ¿Que estas insinuando? – preguntó Izumi molesta

- Yo nada, solo les digo lo que vi.

**Continuara....**

**

* * *

**

**Otra actulización más, ya se me esta haciedno costumbre esto de tardarme, perdonenme, pero a pesar de que cuando subi el capitulo anterior ya tenía muy avanzado este capitulo me quede atorada en cierto punto del que nomás no podía salir, después se me junto un monton de trabajo y menos que pudiera ponerme a pensar en el escrito, sinembargo ya estoy de vuelta y satisfecha con el capitulo, porque me ha gustado como me quedo, espero que tambien a ustedes...**

**Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la demora, pensaba en subir la parte que ya tenía escrita, perono me parece bien subir capitulos cortos, porque entonces siento que se alargara más la historia y ya de por si con capitulos largos esta bastante larguita, no quiero un numero kilometrico de capitulos...**

**Otra nota importante es una invitación para que lean el Fic REVIVIR EL PASADO, en donde colabore con Haruko Sakuragi, dense una vuelta y dejen un review que nada les cuesta y se van a llevar una agradable sorpresa porque esta dejando el final muy bueno...**

**

* * *

**

**Shadir:** Sip, Maiko es muy parecida a su madrecita santa, y a su manera muy particular de ver las cosas, ella no unico que hace es velar por la felicidad de su hijita.

**Kinyoubi:** MUchisimas gracias por todo el comentario, me alegra saber el efecto que la historia causa, un poco de paciencia, bueno yo diria que mucha, porque todavía falta un buen para que algo más solido pueda verse, sea cual sea el final, aun falta un buen tramo, no prometo actulizaciones seguidas porque desgraciadamente estos días he tenido mucho trabajo y creo que la cosa seguira así un par de meses más, pero tratare de darme tiempo de escribir.

**Pupi-chan:** Sip hay gente así, y ahora le va a tocar a Mitsui explicarle a su querida amiga que la tuvo dando vueltas tres meses para nada, haber como le va... yde que quiere al niño, pues... se encariño con Yuriko, pero le quito las ganas Tohru...

**Ran - k: **Por fin alguien que no odia a la sugra de Hana, verdad que si lo pensamos bien, la idea de la señora no es tan mala, falta ver que su hija le haga caso...

**Hikaru Itsuko:** A pesar de que no nos caiga bien la señora, no se preocupen, ustedes dejenla hacer su trabajo de "buena madre", y si, Kaede luchara por recuperar a su pelirroja, bueno, Ahora expelirroja...

**Tenshi: **SI me la pase muy ben, y hasta ahora me esta yendo bien,y por supuesto que no eres un fastidio, ahora encontraras un poco de más acción, eso espero, y cositas que van avanzando poco a poco, que se ven sin importancia pero que despues serán fundamentales...

**Sakare:** Niña curiosa, no te basto con lo que te adelante si no que ahra quieres más, tienes razón falta mucho, pero por eso quiero hacer capitulos largo para que esa espera se acorte un poco, aunque tarde un poco más en actulizar...

**Sakura: **NO te impacientes, ya vendra el final aunque se me hace que para ese entonces voy a estar que no voy a querer terminarlo, porque le he tomado cariño a la historia...

**Vanne:** Que Crueeeeelll, por que me recuerdas que me falla la ortografia, no mentira, gracias por el interes y el ofrecimiento, pero no creo que pueda aceptarlo, porque por lo general termino los fic cuadno ya los estoy subiendo... por ejemplo, entre los tres mensajes anteriores, ya le cambie varias cosas allá arriba... de todas formas se agradece el interes y aceto las criticas futuras... que así se aprende...

**ASR:** Weno, yo tambien me tardo un montón, pero gracias por esperar, y espero que te guste este capitulo...

**Black Kanon Ryo: **Espero que ahora si ya hallas llegado hasta este capitulo y ojala puedas ver la serie, que nada tiene que ver con los dramones que te encuentras por aqui, pero que tambien esta chidisima.... y soy una muy muy muy feliz madre y ama de casa...

**Bueno, me despido desendoles que se la pasen bien y nos vemos en la proxima actulizacion... crticas y comentarioss dejen un review o escriban a sabrina 1920 arroba hotmail . com ya saben sin espacios...**


	18. Decisiones

**Familia**

**Capitulo 18.- Decisión…**

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, 49 días después de la muerte del querido Profesor Anzai habían pasado. Varias personas lo acompañaban en lo que sería su última morada; Ayako, con gran ceremonia coloco el recipiente que contenía sus cenizas junto al de la señora Anzai; rezaron y poco a poco salieron del lugar.

Esta vez no llego mucha gente, como en el primer día o el séptimo, sólo los más cercanos al profesor, eso en cierto modo le causo cierta satisfacción, ya no habría que atender a tantas personas, aunque ahora contaba con la ayuda de la madre de Sakuragi que desde un primer momento se había ofrecido a auxiliarla. Eso le quito muchísimo que hacer de encima, porque la señora Sakuragi era alguien que una vez que entraba a la cocina no dejaba que nadie más metiera las manos.

Al terminar todo y despedir a sus ultimo invitados, que como la mayoría de las veces eran los Sakuragi, le dedico unos minutos de su tiempo a la única persona que había faltado a la ceremonia, aunque era algo que esperaba, no creía que regresara, no al menos en mucho tiempo, sin embargo la desconcertó el enterarse que desde muy temprano habían telefoneado a su casa para saber como iban las cosas, Miyagi, quien fue el que contesto, le había informado de todo, terminando por preguntar si deseaba hablar con Ayako, pero este se había negado excusándose en su limitado tiempo.

Eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que el pelinegro se negaba a hablar con ella y en todas ellas tenía algo que ver con Sakuragi, pero esta vez no sabía que podía estar pasando en la vida de Kaede Rukawa para que le negara el placer de hablar con él.

**Aki esta dormido por fin** – la voz de su esposo la saco de sus pensamientos – **vamos a la cama.**

**Si, en un momento, solo quiero darme un baño** – contesto levantándose pesadamente de la silla en la que estaba cómodamente sentada.

**Te pasa algo** – preguntó Ryota

**A mi?... nada, que habría de pasarme** – negó

**No lo sé, te vez demasiado pensativa… ¿te molestó lo que dije de Rukawa?** – le dijo refiriéndose al momento de decirle que Rukawa había llamado pero que le había dicho que no tenía tiempo de hablar con ella - **o lo tensos que se veían Sakuragi y su esposa… o talvez las extrañas preguntas de Mitsui…**

**Miyagi…** - Ayako lo interrumpió, mirándolo seriamente - **¿crees que soy una entrometida?** – vio que su esposo se extrañaba de su pregunta

**No **– contesto sin vacilar – **simplemente que te preocupas demasiado por ellos y… bueno, ya son adultos, pero tu sigues pendientes de sus vidas…**

**¿Te molesta?**

**Me molesta que sus problemas te afecten más de lo que deberían…**

**Son mis amigos… y tuyos también**

**Lo sé, pero… Rukawa esta a medio mundo de aquí, si tiene problemas y no quiere decírtelos es porque puede lidiar con ellos.**

**Que te hace pensar…**

**Ayako, mi amor, crees que no sé que tú y Rukawa esconden algo** – antes de que Ayako dijera nada, el moreno siguió – **por lo general me comentas las cosas que notas o que te preocupan de ellos, pero de Rukawa jamás haz dicho una palabra.**

**Será porque no tengo nada que decir** – se defendió ella.

**Si, supongo que eso sería fácil de suponer, Rukawa no es una persona que ande contado sus penas nadie, de hecho ni siquiera creía en la posibilidad de que alguien tan frío como él las tuviera, pero cambie de opinión hace tiempo** – vio el gesto interrogante de su esposa – **el día de la boda de Sakuragi, me dijiste que le llamarías, y después de eso te veías ansiosa, distraída, se te notaba la preocupación en la cara… yo sabía que era a causa de esa llamada, creí que me contarías…**

**Miyagi...-**

**No te preocupes, no pretendo que me cuentes… si no lo hiciste en ese entonces, tus razones debes tener, lo único que quiero es que dejes de preocuparte tanto, Ayako, vas a terminar enferma…** - ella ya no dijo nada, se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y lo comprimió contra sí en un signo claro de amor y agradecimiento – **vamos a dormir** – asintió olvidándose de su baño, ya lo haría más tarde, cuando terminara de "agradecerle" a Ryota por ser un esposo tan comprensivo.

**Oye **– pregunto mientras subían las escaleras – **y que extrañas preguntas hizo Mitsui eh…**

**Si que estabas distraída…**

* * *

**-Es enorme** – La expresión de Denisse era de sorpresa absoluta ante, lo que para ella era, una gigantesca casa. Durante los dos meses que siguieron a la primera cena, Kaede tomo como costumbre llevarla siempre a algún sitió, acompañado, las veces siguientes de sus hijas, esta era la primera vez en ya mucho tiempo que volvía a invitarla a salir sola. Denisse aceptó algo recelosa, pero debía admitir que durante esos tres meses había vivido una verdadera fantasía, ser cortejada y halagada como siempre quiso, un compañero atento, amable y aunque callado y serio, siempre lograba robarle una pequeña sonrisa. Aún así ella no daba su brazo a torcer, seguía con su negativa aunque cada vez le era más difícil fingir indiferencia ante los detalles que Kaede comenzó a tener. 

Una vez que salieron de restaurante donde pasaron una tarde de ensueños, según Denisse, Kaede no la llevó a casa diciéndole que quería mostrarle algo importante. Llegaron a una zona bastante alejada del centro, cercana a una playa privada en donde se alzaba una preciosa y enorme casa a la cual Kaede la invito a entrar.

**¿Te gusta?** – preguntó animado

**¿Bromeas, es hermosa** – Recorrió la casa con la mirada, entrando lentamente a la estancia - **¿Piensas comprarla?**

**No** – aseguró

**Pues es una lastima, aunque te entiendo, es demasiada casa**

**Solo para mi sí**

**Kaede…** - Denisse retiro su atención de la construcción para devolverla a su acompañante.

**No digas nada** – se acerco a ella levanto su mano rozando levemente su mejilla, al cerrar los ojos, él aprovecho para acercar sus labios en lo que sería el inicio de un tímido beso.

* * *

EL 12 de Marzo era un día que así lloviera, tronara, temblara o el cielo se cayera en pedazos, la Familia Kogure se reunía para celebrar el cumpleaños de la Mayor de la familia, la Señora Yuriko Kogure. Llegaron a casa de los padres de Kogure bastante tarde, pasarían el fin de semana completo en Kanagawa; él hubiera preferido quedarse en un hotel, pero la madre de su pareja les había pedido que se quedaran en casa y Kogure no había podido decirle que no. En realidad pocas eran las ocasiones en las que les negaba algo a sus padres, la única vez que lo vio oponerse a ellos firmemente fue el día que les dijo que pensaba mudarse con él, no como amigos, sino como pareja. Se opusieron, le pidieron que saliera con algunas chicas antes de tomar una decisión tan drástica, aun estaba estudiando y amenazaron con retirarle el apoyo de no ceder, pero Kiminobu no lo hizo. 

Lo bueno que sus padres no eran malas personas, pero ver que el más pequeño de sus hijos se declaraba homosexual no les había caído en gracia, sin embargo lo amaban y aunque les tomo algo de tiempo; menos de lo que él mismo esperaba, se resignaron y lo aceptaron, y no solo eso, poco, muy poco tiempo después lo invitaban a su casa a los eventos de la familia y lo presentaban ante los parientes lejanos, como lo que era, el novio de Kiminobu Kogure.

**?Que ustedes que!-** la mujer que estaba frente a Mitsui y Kogure se sobresalto al escuchar lo que acababan de decir

**Mamá por Dios** – trato de calmar Kiminobu –** no grites**.

**Es que… me tomaron por sorpresa, además porque no nos avisaron, no puedo creer que hayan echo algo así, que es eso de irse a casar así nomás en un fin de semana** – reclamo la mamá de Kogure

**Eso si hermano** – una mujer de unos 30 años castaña y muy parecida a Kogure se acerco a ellos – **por lo menos nos hubieras dicho para recibirlos con una fiesta.**

**A mi también me tomo por sorpresa Minako** – confesó el castaño – **hace dos semanas me lo propuso y nos casamos hace una, hubiera querido avisarles, pero sabía que querrían una fiesta y eso nos hubiera retrasado mucho.**

**Y cual era la prisa** – dijo todavía algo molesta la señora Kogure.

**eeehhh, pues, no sé, supongo que ya era tiempo** – contestó, a sabiendas que no había dejado satisfecha a las mujeres que estaban frente a él.

**Pues ya era hora jovencito, un muchacho tan guapo y buen partido como tú no podía quedarse para vestir santos** – la cumpleañera felicitaba a su nieto, contenta de que por fin sentara cabeza.

**Gracias abuela, me siento muy feliz** – Kogure abrazo a la anciana y de paso la felicito por sus 87 primaveras.

**Pero niño, en donde esta la afortunada… anda, tráela para que tu abuela le de la bendición** – La abuela se sentó y espero a que su nieto fuera por "la novia".

**Aquí vamos de nuevo** – Minako suspiro, la abuela sufría de pérdida de memoria de largo plazo y de vez en cuando olvidaba detalles importantes de su vida y de su familia, cosas como que su esposo o su padres habían muerto, que ya no vivían en Kyoto, o que su nieto más pequeño era homosexual, cuando salía ese tipo de conversaciones había que recordarle las cosas y a veces pasaba horas llorando por su esposo muerto, aunque al ratito anduviera como si nada.

**Deja yo le digo, tu ve con Mitsui** – le dijo su madre, sentándose con la abuela para charlar.

Kogure agradeció el gesto, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dicho a su abuela que no era con una chica con la que salía, sino con un varón, cosa que la escandalizaba por un rato pero, al igual que con los demás memorias que solía olvidar, al rato andaba como si nada. Además había algo que hacia las cosas mucho más llevaderas y en cierto modo graciosas.

**Amor **– entro a la casa viendo a un alto hombre de cabello negro de espaldas.

**No soy tu amor** – volteo un hombre moreno de grandes ojos verdes y una simpática sonrisa, era Tsuneo, el esposo de su hermana – **él esta allá adentro ayudándole a tu papá con el auto.**

**otra vez tiene problemas con eso**

**Si, ya le dije yo que lo venda o que lo regale, pero ya sabes como es…**

**Primero lo matamos a él antes que tocar su auto **– completo con una sonrisa.

**Es verdad que se casaron** – preguntó su cuñado

**Si¿Hisashi te dijo?**

**Bromeas…** - dijo, recordándole que su marido no era precisamente muy hablador - **su conversación se escuchaba hasta aquí, supongo que no le haz dicho a tu papá.**

**Bueno** – dijo bajando la voz – **de hecho él ya lo sabia** – vio que la cara de su cuñado alzaba las cejas contrariado – **necesitaba que me ayudara a conseguir algunos papeles y otras cosas.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos despacio esperando sentir el sol en su rostro, pero no fue así, confundida se levanto de un tirón encontrándose desnuda entre un regadero de ropa y junto a ella… 

Maldijo su suerte¿es que acaso tendría que ser así siempre?... las imágenes de un par de horas atrás llenaron sus recuerdos. Kaede profundizo lo que había comenzado como un gentil y tierno beso, después… la cosa se puso mas comprometedora y su cuerpo que no ayudaba en nada, no al menos a ella.

La sensación del cuerpo de Kaede rozándose con el de ella, fundiéndose, sus manos recorriéndola, sus ojos mirándola…

Se detuvo entonces…

Cerró los ojos para que los recuerdos pasaran por su cabeza con mayor nitidez…

Si… los ojos de Kaede estaban abiertos, y mientras la hacía suya sus ojos no dejaban de verla… a ella

Y sonreía…

Le sonreía a ella…

Sintió una mano que le rodeaba la cintura, bajo el rostro encontrando a Kaede mirándola expectante, sabiendo que lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, seguro de que ella estaba decidiendo cosas importantes…

**Lo tenías planeado, verdad**

**Venir a mostrarte la casa si… esto no** – confeso él

**No mientas**

**No lo hago… ¿te arrepientes?** – trato de leer la respuesta en su rostro, pero no podía, Denisse solo volteo la cara y se quedo en silencio, no sabía si debía preguntar de nuevo o quedarse callado, al final se decidió por lo ultimo...

**No **– dijo después de casi 10 minutos de un pesado silencio

**¿Qué?**

**No me arrepiento, así como no lo hice hace tres años** – contesto aun sin darle la cara

**Eso significa que...**

**Si **– dijo con una sonrisa pequeña

**Gracias **– la abrazo y comenzó a besarle el cuello feliz de haberla convecido,

**Solo una pregunta** – le dijo en medio de besos y caricias

**Dime**

**¿Lo amas?** – sintió que Kaede dejo su trabajo para ponerse justo frente a ella

**¿a que viene eso?**

**Contesta**

**Denisse…**

**Esta vez quiero que me dejes el camino bien claro, no quiero mentiras, ni secretos, tu respuesta no va a cambiar mi decisión, pero al menos sabré en donde estoy parada… ¿lo amas?**

**Eso va a cambiar, te lo prometo**

_"No prometas algo que no sabes si podrás cumplir…"_ Denisse ya no replico, guardándose para sí el pensamiento, aunque le pareció una promesa demasiado estúpida por no estar al alcance del muchacho cumplirla, pero aun así era lo unico que tenía, su ultima esperanza.

Se sintió aun más estúpida por creer que esta vez lograría algo, pero tenía que intentarlo, no solo por ella, sino también por sus niñas que extrañaban a su pap� además el pelirrojo estaba a medio mundo de distancia y felizmente casado... tenía que intentarlo, despues de todo no tenía nada que perder...

* * *

Volví, después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo aqui estoy... no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda, más bien andaba chiqueando a mi mamita a quien operaron y casi no estuve en mi casita... pero ya estoy aqui, aunque regreso con un capitulo corto, avance un tramo que hace tiempo quería pasar, Kaede y Denisse estan juntos otra vez, (para desgracia de las que quieren Yaoi). 

Disculpen que esta vez no conteste Reviews pero ando a las prisas que tengo un cerró de trabajo y no he hecho nada en mi casa...y si no actualizo ahora, no lo hare en una semana...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, un beso a todas y todos...

* * *


	19. Nueva familia

**Capitulo 19.- Nueva Familia**

**Mitsui, que sorpresa, te esperaba desde las 6:00, creí que ya no vendrían** – sonrió ella al verlo cruzar la puerta de su oficina

**Como crees** – la vio volver su vista hacía la computadora donde trabajaba y de pronto la impresora ponerse en función.

Había ido a la casa hogar un par de veces más con el pretexto de invitar a comer a Saya, para compensarla de los meses que se la paso dando vueltas para que al final no se decidiera. Tuvo la oportunidad de platicar más veces con Yuriko y le parecía que la niña era extraordinariamente inteligente y cariñosa. No podía negarlo, se estaba encariñando mucho con la preciosura de ojos negros, Saya le molestaba diciéndole que su instinto de padre se estaba haciendo presente, y lo peor de todo era que tenía razón, la chiquilla le hacía sentir cosas extrañas, la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla, de amarla. Lo había comentado con Kogure, pero claro, de una forma que no pareciera que estaba interesado en la niña más allá que la mera curiosidad de ver a una criaturita tan mona, como la llamaba, aunque ambos sabían que dentro de poco tiempo tendrían que pedirle a Saya que volviera a iniciar con los trámites de adopción.

**y Kogure, creí que vendría contigo?**

**Se distrajo con unos niños en le patio…** - contestó el pelinegro

**Será un gran padre** – exclamo ella con una sonrisa…

**Heyyy y que hay de mi¿acaso no crees que yo también seré bueno?**

**Por supuesto que si, sino no te estaría ayudando**

Ese tiempo llegó unas semanas después de que sus visitas a la casa hogar se hicieran frecuentes y Saya más que molesta, estaba encantada con la idea.

**Señorita Saya la directora quiere hablar con usted** – la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño niño que no era para nada del agrado de Mitsui. El niño se giró al percatarse de la presencia del hombre que acompañaba a la Señorita Saya

**Gracias Tohru, no seas malito, espera a que terminen las impresiones y después le llevas las hojas a la Señorita Ueto** – el niño asintió y se paro junto al ordenador – **Ahora vuelvo Mitsui, y prepárate porque te tengo una sorpresa** – termino diciendo con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba a la salida de su oficina.

**Que sorpresa?** – preguntó mientras caminaba hacía ella con la intención de seguirla

**Naaaa** – paro – **tendrás que esperarme aquí** – lo vio asentir de mala gana y solo entonces salio.

Apenas Saya había abandonado la habitación, Mitsui volteo a ver al pequeño demonio que tenía a un lado. En sus visitas se había topado con el muchachito quien siempre le dedicaba amenazantes miradas al cruzarse. Ya Saya le había explicado que no era nada personal, simplemente lo hacía con todas las personas que consideraban adoptar, no fuera que se fijaran en su hermana. También sabía que el carácter del chico había cambiado un poquito, o eso le dijo Yuriko, pues al parecer ya no se metía con ella, además de que ahora esta muy quietecito esperando por hacer lo que le habían ordenado, por lo poco que le había dicho Saya al parecer mantenían una especie de trato con el niño, no sabía bien de que se trataba y tampoco es que le interesara tanto; no negaba que el niño en cierto modo le causaba cierta curiosidad, tan pequeño y tan rebelde con ese carácter tan decidido, nunca lo veía jugando con los demás niños, al parecer se la pasaba en los cuneros junto a su hermana.

**Que tanto me mira¿se le perdió alguien igual?**

**Irrespetuoso** – aunque de hecho la respuesta le causo gracia, era lo que solía el contestar cuando alguien le miraba por demasiado tiempo…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante el sonido de la puerta, creyó que sería Saya, pero no fue así, era su esposo. "esposo" que bien sonaba eso, ahora se sentía estúpido por no habérselo pedido antes.

**Hola **– se acercó al chiquillo y lo saludo con una sonrisa, pero este solo lo miro sin contestarle - **Y Saya** – pregunto Kogure volviendo su atención a Mitsui.

**Salio un momento¿viste a Yuriko?** – le preguntó mientras veía a Tohru recoger las impresiones y caminar a la salida

**No, me pasee un rato por el edificio, llegue hasta maternal y ahí me entretuve platicando con un matrimonio que acaba de llegar, apenas comienzan con los trámites pero están decididos a adoptar, se interesaron en una nena en especial que de verdad es muy bonita** – al escuchar esto el niño se detuvo, Mitsui noto que conforme Kogure hablaba, Tohru se hacía el tonto en la oficina sin comprender porque, hasta que un comentario de los lindos ojos azules de la bebé que le había gustado a ese matrimonio lo hizo dar un respingo y voltearlos a ver molesto. Era obvio que Kogure estaba describiendo a la hermana de Tohru. Este salio corriendo dejando en el escritorio las impresiones que tenía que llevar.

**¿Que le pasó?** – pregunto preocupado Kogure al notar la urgencia con la que el niño salio del lugar.

**Recuerdas al niño que te platique que era algo posesivo con su hermana** – lo vio asentir - **Es él. Supongo que ira a hacer lo suyo para espantarlos…**

**Pobre, porque la pareja se enamoro de la niña, es muy risueña…**

La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta dejando pasar a una Saya pálida y de semblante preocupado. Mitsui la vio desconcertado, apenas unos minutos atrás ella había salido de ahí sonriendo y preparándolo para una sorpresa, estaba comenzando a temer que si hubiera una sorpresa, pero que esta no fuera agradable.

**¿Que pasó?**

**Siéntense por favor** – Saya entro tratando de no darles la cara – **necesito hablar con ustedes.**

**Se trata de Yuriko** – pregunto impaciente Mitsui

**Si **– se sentó frente a ellos y espero a que hicieran lo mismo, una vez así, tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar – **me temo que la adopción de Yuriko no va a poder ser…

* * *

**

**Hola mamá** – Hanamichi saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla – **me alegra que hayan venido** – Hana se hizo a un lado para que pasara y junto a ella sus hermanas a las que saludo con besos agradeciéndole que hubieran llegado, en especial a Izumi.

**Como íbamos a faltar a tu cumpleaños tonto** – contesto Sayo.

**Suegra me alegra verle, hace ya un buen rato que no platicamos** – Maiko salio de la cocina para saludar a la madre de su esposo. Estaba recién terminada la comida que le había preparado a Hanamichi para celebrar sus 24 años.

Como cada año, Maiko organizaba una pequeña comida para él, su familia y algunos amigos, sus padres también asistían, pero este año no lo hicieron, cosa que no le extraño a ninguno de los dos. A Hanamichi le hubiera gustado más una gran fiesta junto con todos sus amigos, como las fiestas que celebraba antes de casarse, pero Maiko ya le había dejado bien claro que no quería a Mitsui y Kogure ahí, Haruko se había disculpado ese año pues aun estaba pasando la cuarentena después de dar a luz, sus amigos, a los que tampoco les caía muy bien Maiko, le habían dicho que mejor lo dejaban para la noche; así solo quedaba Ayako y Ryota los que asistieron contentos.

**Escuche que Mitsui y Kogure se casaron** – Después de la comida y una amena charla, todos comenzaron a irse y para las 10:00 de la noche el matrimonio se encontraba de nuevo solo.

**Si, hace como un mes** – contesto Hanaimichi mientras que levantaba algunos vasos de la sala y los llevaba a la cocina en donde su esposa lavaba los trastes

**¿Tú ya lo sabias?** – pregunto molesta

**Si, me entere no hace mucho, esos desgraciados no nos dijeron nada, pero ya quedamos que la próxima vez que vengan a Kanagawa les haremos una fiesta** – vio la cara de molestia de su mujer y creyó que era porque no le había dicho nada – **no pensé que te interesaría, por eso no te dije nada**

**Por supuesto que no me interesa.**

**Entonces porque esa cara**

**Porque… -** Maiko dejo su quehacer para voltear a verlo – como **pueden hacer eso… es algo horrible** – la cara de molestia cambio por una de profundo asco – **que se supone que sigue ahora ehh… solo faltaría que pretendieran adoptar** – ante lo ultimo dicho Hana se giro para salir de la cocina – **te imaginas al pobre niño que tenga que vivir con ese par…**

**Al menos ellos tendrían hijos** – susurro decepcionado.

**Que dijiste** – pregunto ella antes de que el lograra salir de la cocina

**Que… -** pensó por un momento en decirle eso, que si ellos adoptaban estaba bien porque se amaban y que amarían ese niño que aunque no fuera de su sangre, sería hijo suyo. – **que ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches Maiko**.

* * *

**?Hisashi por Dios cálmate!** – Kogure caminaba tras de su esposo, quien iba echo una verdadera furia, habían pasado más 1 hora hablando con Saya y después de una larga explicación de porque no podían Yuriko ser adoptada, este cabreadisimo fue a buscar a la directora del centro solo para recibir la misma estúpida explicación de manera rápida y menos considerada, pero ya no había más con quien hablar, todos en el lugar corrían de un lado para otro al parecer Tohru hizo otra de las suyas, ya no se entero de que, estaba demasiado molesto para que le interesara. 

**Recuerdo…**

**La mamá de Yuriko apareció** - eso era lo que le había dicho Saya después de decirles que no podrían adoptar a la niña, antes de que pudiera reclamar o decir algo contra la señora, ella le explico la situación - **La mujer se divorcio cuando la niña tenía apenas un año, en el contrato de divorcio, había quedado con custodias compartidas, teniendo su ex esposo derecho a la niña los fines de semana cada 15 días, a desacuerdo de ella quien exigió visitas en su casa o con una trabajadora social, pero su pedido no procedió, el primer fin de semana ella le entrego a la niña esperándola para el domingo en la tarde, pero él no regreso, salio de la ciudad llevándosela y le llamo diciéndole que por haberlo dejado, no vería a su hija nunca más; desde entonces ha estado buscando a su hija por casi 3 años.**

**Están seguros que es ella** - escucho que preguntaba Kogure.

**Si, las huellas dactilares, además de una marca de nacimiento de la niña lo confirmaron.**

**Fin del recuerdo…**

Salieron del lugar sin si quiera despedirse de la niña, cosa que ella había pedido, deseaba despedirse del que iba a ser su papàpero él se sentía incapaz de mirarla de nuevo, además sentía enormemente que no podía echarle la culpa a nadie. Saya acababa de enterarse, al parecer la gran sorpresa que le tenía guardada, era que sus papales ya había sido valorados y aceptados y que pasaría máximo un mes para que se llevaran a Yuriko a casa. Cuando fue a pedir los papeles con la directora, pues era la única que faltaba por firmar se entero de todo. Pero la Señora Directora no la mando a llamar para entregarle los papeles, sino para darle la "buena noticia"… buena para ella, pero muy mala para él.

Subieron al carro mientras que el moreno escuchaba como su esposo le seguía pidiendo que se calmara, le pidió las llaves del auto, pero este se negó a dárselas. Había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de convencerlo entre Kogure y Saya, que a pesar de que era algo desafortunado para ellos, debía alegrarse por la niña… Pero no se sentía alegre, sentía que se lo llevaba el diablo y se sentía culpable por eso.

Llegaron a casa en tiempo record, Kogure se había dado por vencido y solo lo acompañaba en silencio. Bajaron del auto y Kimi noto que Hisahi aun seguía molesto al ver como sellaba la puerta al cerrarla. Caminaron por el estacionamiento deseando llegar ya al ascensor y entrar a su casa, cuando el sonido de un bebé llorando detuvo a Kogure.

**Escuchaste eso Hisashi**

**Si, es un bebé, debe ser de algún vecino** – contesto fastidiado, lo único que quería hacer es llegar a su casa para darse un baño y olvidarse de todo el coraje que acababa de pasar.

**Nuestros vecinos no tienen niños** – aclaro él riéndose internamente de que llevaran tantos años viviendo en aquel sitio y que Mitsui aun no conociera a sus vecinos.

**Pues debe ser algún sobrino o algo, a quien le importa…** - al ver que Kogure más que no hacerle caso, volvía hacía el auto se enfado más - **Kimi quiero llegar a casa y dormir…**

**Espera, creo que el llanto viene del auto** – Kogure se paro junto a la puerta de su carro abrió la puerta y movió el asiento hacia adelante

**Quueee…como va a venir del…** - se quedo sin palabras al verlo sacar a un bebito de asiento de atrás…

**Oiga deje a mi hermana** – lo siguiente que vio fue salir una mata de cabello negro seguido por una conocida cara de un niño que la verdad no le alegraba ver.

**¿Pero que demonios haces en aquí?** – fue lo único que se escucho en el estacionamiento antes de que la bebé estallara en llanto asustada por el grito de Mitsui.

* * *

**Está listo señor, por favor fírmeme** **aquí y aqui** –el hoombre le pasabavarios papeles para que Kaede firmara y este lo hácía con desgano, ya quería que se fueran los tipos de la mudanza**-…y… aqui -** sacando de detrás suyo una playera de los Lakers y un marcador de tinta permanente - **Esté...** - le dijo el hombre de color al ver su cara de desconcierto - **podría darme su autógrafo?** – . 

**Ehh..** – Kaede sólo enarco las cejas mirando la playera que tenía enfrente, la tomo tendiéndola sobre la mesa que tenía a un lado y firmo.

**Podría poner "para mi gran amigo Bryan"** – volvió a hablar el hombre, vio que se detenía un momento, como pensando si lo haría o no, pero inmediatamente siguió escribiendo – **mi hijo es un gran fanático suyo, será su regalo de cumpleaños** – dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la playera sonriendo – **muchísimas gracias Señor Rukawa **– diciendo esto se retiro al auto que lo esperaba y el, montado 4 de sus compañeros de trabajo, de la compañía de mudanza que habían contratado.

Camino hacía el jardín, en donde sus dos pequeñas corrían como locas y tras ellas Denisse, era ya unas semanas de la reconciliación y estaba contento de que ella le diera una nueva oportunidad de estar con sus hijas, aun así tenía miedo, miedo de defraudar a la pelirroja que corría en el jardín, miedo de lastimarla, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta además de mentiroso al prometerle que haría lo posible por amarla, pero la necesitaba, a ellas y a sus hijas.

Denisse se percato de la presencia de Kaede y tomando una pelota la lanzo hacía las niñas, quienes corrieron tras ella.

**¿Terminaron ya?** – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a él, le vio asentir con un gesto – **quieres comer algo… aunque habría que mandarlo a pedir, la cocina aun no esta lista.**

**Una pizza esta bien** – contesto

**Ya quisieras, pediré comida china**

**Hamburguesas**

**Comida italiana**

**Mexicana**

**Haré unos sándwiches** – dijo ella y se metió rápidamente a la cocina.

Kaede salio a ocupar su lugar en el jardín siendo ahora el quien correteaba a las niñas, les echo un ultimo vistazo antes de caminar por la cocina hasta llegar al refrigerador, lo único que estaba funcionando, saco lo necesario para preparar lo que sería la comida y comenzó con la labor.

* * *

**?DAME EL MALDITO TELÉFONO MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO!** – Mitsui correteaba a Tohru por todo el departamento tratando de arrebatarle el teléfono para llamar a la casa hogar y avisar que el desaparecido niño y su hermanita estaban en su casa. 

**?NOno pienso regresar allá** – le contesto gritando de igual manera el niño

**No te estoy preguntado si quieres regresar¡VAS A REGRESAR!** – sabía que subir con ellos no era buena idea, debió subirlos al auto de nueva cuenta y regresar al Hogar para entregarlos de una vez, pero noooo, tenía que hacerle caso a su esposo, quien quería subir para calmar a la chiquilla y darle de comer antes de regresar con Saya, además de que llamarían por teléfono para avisar que ellos estaban aquí y dejaran de buscarlos. Que arrepentido estaba, nada más entraron y Kogure se había llevado a la niña a la habitación para cambiarla, al parecer el mocoso había sacado pañales, mudadas, leches y biberones, todo lo necesario para atender a su hermana en donde fuera que llegaran. Apenas Kimi entró a la habitación el se dispuso a llamar al Hogar, y ?Oh Sorpresa! El teléfono no estaba, ni tampoco el chico se lograba divisar.

**NO, no voy a dejar que se la lleven** – grito el niño aferrando contra sí el teléfono como si de eso dependiera su vida.

**A quien?** – pregunto si entender

**A mi hermana, no voy a dejar que ese par de idiotas se la lleve de mi lado** – hablo ya sin gritos, pero si con un gran dolor reflejado en el tono de su voz, a pesar de que en su cara todavía se leía un gran enojo.

**Te estas comportando como un egoísta** – Mitsui ahora sabía a que se refería, recordó su platica con Kogure, entonces en efecto, la niña que le interesaba a ese matrimonio, si era la hermanita de Tohru, al parecer esta vez no funciono su intimidación, así que decidió que lo mejor era llevarse a la niña no importándole la suerte que corrieran en la calle – **Piensa que eso es lo mejor para ella, tendrá una familia, no va a faltarle nada.**

**Yo no voy a permitir que le falte nada,voyaestudiar y trabajar para ellàvoy a ser el mejor, perono dejare que se la lleven** – esta vez estaba al borde del llanto, su quebrada voz y su rostro así lo demostraban – **?ELLA ES TODO LO QUE ME QUEDA!…–** y mientras hablaba ya no aguanto más y su pequeño cuerpo se desplomo convulsionando en llanto -** no voy… a dejar… que me la quiten**.

Mitsui se quedo parado frente al niño mientras este desaparecía tras el sillón conforme se dejaba caer sobre la pared; por un momento no supo que hacer, pero al escuchar lo ultimo dicho, camino hacía él con paso tranquilo rodeando el sillón, una vez junto a él, acerco su mano con cuidado y le quito el teléfono, mientras lo escuchaba sollozar; dejo el teléfono sobre el sillón y lo abrazo, el niño al sentir los brazos que lo rodeaban comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte por largo rato, hasta que el cansancio y el sueño lo vencieron dejándolo profundamente dormido en brazos de Mitsui.

Cuando se percato de que Tohru estaba bien dormido se paro con él en brazos y lo deposito en el sillón, le quito los zapatos y acomodo uno de los cojines para que le sirviera de almohada sin incomodarle, una vez de que se había asegurado de que estaba cómodo tomo el teléfono, pero antes de marcar le quedo mirando, y no pudo de dejar de reconocer que era un chico de verdad especial, un poco atolondrado por no medir las consecuencias de sus actos, pero de verdad jamás pensó que un chiquillo de su edad pudiera tomar ese tipo de decisiones, agarrar a su hermanita de meses y huir de un lugar donde le brindaban comida, cobijo, educación, una oportunidad que muchos niños no tenían y todo, solo porque no la separaran de ella.

**y el niño** – Kogure salía de la habitación sorprendiendo a Mitsui

**Se quedo dormido** – dijo el tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

**Lo supuse cuando deje de escuchar los gritos, me costo mucho que la niña se durmiera, pero por fin lo he logrado** – hablaba mientras caminaba para la cocina sonriente – **se tomo el biberón completo, le bañe y le cambie de ropa porque la que tenía estaba toda llena de tierra** – se puso a preparar té mientras seguía charlando con un confundido Mitsui - **seguro por estar acostada en el auto, es una suerte que Tohru haya salido bien equipado de la Casa Hogar, sino a estas horas estaríamos corriendo consiguiendo mamilas** – salio de la cocina para ofrecerle té a su marido.

**Cualquiera diría que disfrutas de la situación** – reclamo molesto al verlo tan tranquilo y con un semblante feliz – además **no estaríamos consiguiendo nada, estaríamos devolviendo a este demonio al Hogar, justo lo que pienso hacer… mañana** – termino no muy seguro – **mientras voy a llamar a Saya para avisarle que estamos aquí.**

**Yo mientras preparo la habitación para pasar a los niños ahí.**

**Ok** – le vio dar la vuelta mientras tomaba el teléfono, recordó de pronto a Yuriko –** NO, sabes que, mejor tú llámale a Saya, yo todavía estoy… no quiero hablar con ella** – camino hacía él dándole el teléfono y siguió de largo hacía la habitación que estaban arreglando para Yuriko

**Como quieras** – lo vio entrar y cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, marcó – **Saya, hola habla Kogure… si lo sé, justo por eso te llamo… no, de verdad escúchame… ellos están aquí… si… Tohru y la bebé… no sé como, pero aparecieron en el asiento trasero del auto… ellos están bien… si la bañe y la cambie, ya tomo su biberón… no, por ahora no creo que sea lo más conveniente, ellos duermen… ¿Mitsui, bueno, Hisashi lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba… ¿pelear, no por supuesto que no, ya sabes pidió una explicación y ya… Saya¿que fue lo que paso?... entiendo, entonces están decididos a adoptarla… se irán a vivir a Estados Unidos… ahora entiendo su reacción… y no hay nada que se pueda hacer… Entiendo… Ok, entonces mañana nos vemos, bien, adiós.** – Colgó acongojado por lo que acababa de escuchar, pobre Torhu, perdería a su hermana.

* * *

**No sé para que quieres que te acompañe, sabes perfectamente que ellos van a estar ahí, y no quiero tener que verlos** – Maiko no hallaba más que decirle a su esposo para evitar que entraran a casa de la familia Kogure, donde reunirían a petición de la pareja de recién (ya no tan recién) casados, pues les tenían una sorpresa. 

**Por favor Maiko, quiero que me acompañes, no fuiste tú quien dijo que debíamos acercarnos más y tratar de hacer las cosas juntos** – replico el pelirrojo, era cierto, durante varias semanas las cosas entre él y Maiko no iba muy bien, no peleaban y en cierto modo ese era uno de los problemas, se trataban con suma cortesía que ya ni parecían esposos, ambos cumplían con sus labores, pero no había charlas en la comida, ni en la noche horas de pasión, su vida se estaba enfrascando en una aburrida rutina y el ambiente en su casa se sentía tan pesado como si cargaran con toneladas de problemas, ambos parecían ansiosos de hablar, pero ninguno de los dos lo hacía. Maiko por fin se decidió diciéndole que sentía que las cosas estuvieran así y quería remediarlo, lo amaba demasiado como para dejar que la rutina terminara con su matrimonio y que haría lo posible por que las cosas mejoraran.

**Si, pero esto… es demasiado**

**No te estoy diciendo que llegues y te sientes platicar con ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, además ahí va a estar Ayako, puedes platicar con ella.**

**Pues que me queda, y a que se supone que vamos.**

**No lo sé, Ayako me dijo que nos querían enla casa de sus papásporque tenían algo importante que decirnos.**

**Pensé que ya habían celebrado su ma… que se… casaron.**

**Si, la semana pasada**

**Entonces**

**No sé, pero para que nos manden llamar y pidan que no faltemos debe ser algo realmente importante.**

Entraron y se encontraron con varios amigos

**Que bueno que llegaron** – los recibió un sonriente Kogure

**NO me digas que somos los últimos** – contesto sonriente Hanamichi.

**Pues si** - Kogure volvió su mirada a Maiko – **Buenas tardes**

**Buenas tardes** – apenas audible y con un tono de incomodidad evidente para cualquiera.

**Pasen por favor** – entraron y se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente dentro de la casa, toda la familia de Kogure estaba ahí, además de que logro divisar a la hermana de Mitsui, con la cual apenas tenía contacto.

**Ya nos vas a decir a que se debe la fiesta** – Un contento Ryota se acero a ellos

**Sólo esperen un momento más.**

**Hijo, ya están listos** – la madre de Kogure hizo acto de presencia y los saludo a todos

**Esperen aquí por favo**r- Kogure se separo del grupo

**Quienes están listos** – preguntó curioso Hana de nueva cuenta

**Sigues igual de impaciente que siempre niño** – esta vez era la Minako quien hablaba sonriéndole, para molestia de Maiko.

**Minako, hace cuanto que no te veía¿como están los niños?**

**Muy bien, de hecho están con su papá en el jardín ahora…** - iba a seguir platicando pero la voz de su hermano la hizo callar.

Todos se giraron para ver al castaño en la tercera grada de las escaleras de la casa mientras hablaba.

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por acompañarnos, de verdad tanto Hisashi como yo nos sentimos muy felices por tenerlos a todos hoy aquí** – se calló un momento para continuar un momento más – Cada **uno de ustedes han sido parte importante en nuestra vida, familia, amigos, todos han estado ahí en los momentos importantes** – calló de nueva cuenta para sonreír – **bueno, a excepción de nuestra boda, que como sabrán, la hicimos de la manera más rápida y discreta posible; pero el día hoy, que nuestra vida a dado un giro muy importante…**

Maiko no escuchaba del todo lo que Kogure decía, estaba más pendiente en buscar con la mirada a Ayako, pero no lograba divisarla; levanto el rostro para hablarle a Hanamichi, pero este estaba absorto en las palabras de su amigo. Escucho entonces un leve gritito que reconoció de inmediato como la vos de Aki, se levanto en puntitas para y logro ver a Ryota, así que sin decirle nada a su esposo se dirigió hacía allàn había dado ni dos pasos cuando la voz de Kogure la congelo

**Queremos presentarles a los nuevos integrantes de nuestra familia, Tohru y Suzuki Mitsui-Kogure…**

Se giró mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir, Hisashi bajaba tomando de la mano a un niño y con una niña en brazos; sintió que su corazón se detuvo, y las piernas poco a poco le dejaban de funcionar, pero que clase de circo era ese, la sensación de nauseas que la invadieron en eses momento era simplemente inaguantables, no supo ni como pero camino al contrario de donde se movía toda la gente ansiosa por conocer a los chiquillos, vio una puerta pero no logro llegar a ella, su visión se hizo borrosa y lentamente fue perdiendo la conciencia.

* * *

**Otro capitulo más, y ahora no me tarde tanto. Estoy muy agradecida con todos por esperarme y no quejarse. **

**Este capitulo es, como ya pudieron darse cuenta, casi en totalidad de Mitsui y Kogure, todo lo que pasa es alrededor de ellos y pido disculpas de antemano por si alguien queda inconforme por lo poco que inclui a Kaede y a Denisse, pero dejenme decirles´que por eso inclui de una vez el siguiente... capitulo, bueno algo así, ya qye es muy corto para llamarlo capitulo, pero es la conexión a la siguiente etapa del Fic.**

**Ahora contesto sus reviews**

**

* * *

**

**Kaede Sakuragi:** NOOOOO, no me secuestraron, gracias por los besos a mi mamàclaro que se los di y le dije de parte de quien y toda la cosa y solo me gane un coscorrón por andar contando cosas que no me importan... pero en fin... Con respecto a Denisse y Kaede, pues si, estan de vuelta de nueva cuenta, así tenía que ser ´porque Kaede ya no sabe vivir solito... y eso de que terminen juntos... pue habra que ver...

Y a Denisse, yo tambien la he leído y estoy enamorada de sus Fics, son tan lindos, en especial el de Fuego y Hielo de SD y el de Palabras de YGO (que por cierto si te contactas con ella, pues dile que no sea malita y que lo actualice)...

**Sakare:** Pues tan puede estar tan bien que andan viviendo felices y contentos, espero que estes contenta con la actualización aunque casi no salgan Denisse y Kaede...

**Pupi-chan:** Por favor no, no quisiera crearles traumas a nadie, pero asi es como son las cosas, pero no se preocupen, que es lo peor que puede pasar...

**Shadir:** Gracias, y yo que crei que no tenía mucho contenido, ahora este que es más largo será muchisimo más informativo...

**Mari:** Pus no hubo Yaoi, lo siento, y casi nada de Rukawa o Hanamichi, pero pronto, pronto...

**Sakura: **Gracias por los buenos deseos para mi mami, y si ya esta muchisimo mejor, y creo que este capitulo mens te va a gustar y ni que decir del siguiente, pero en fin... espero que al menos quieras dejarme algún comentario.

**Astrea: **Que bueno que te guste mi historia, de verdad que me hace mucha ilusión. y Si a mi Hana no le va muy bien en su matrimonio, mientras que Kaede vuelve a empezar con el pie derecho esta vez...

**Haruko Sakuragi:** He leído lo que haz escrito y de verdad me alegra y alaga que te guste lo que yo hago...

**Aya-Chan: **Jeje, no puedo decir con quien va a quedarse cada uno, lo importante es que sean felices, ten eso presente cuando leas el capitulo siguiente...

**Pau-Chan:** Gracias por las porras y... para evitarte corajes, mejor no leas el capitulo siguiente...

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Muy pero Muy al final... ni creas... ahora viene lo bueno... espero

**Satoshi Hiwatari:** Gracias por las flores, espero que el capitulo te guste mucho, y si, soy casada y tengo dos preciosismos hijos (aunque justo en este momento no me parecen tan preciosos) Bye, nos vemos luego...

**Saemi Takey:** Tu no te preocupes, ya veremos que hacemos después y me alegra mucho que el fic te guste tanto...

**Oruha Shikijou: **Porque no puede vivir sin sus hijas, además va a tratar, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace.

* * *

Eso es todo, nos vemos, espero que muy prontito... 


	20. Tres años

**Capitulo 20.- Tres años...**

El sonido del despertador otra vez, será mejor que me levante antes de que Kaede termine tirándolo por la ventana… otra vez.

Antes de hacer el desayuno decido darme una ducha, a pesar de que antes de acostarme lo hice, pero el calor que se ha estado sintiendo estos días está insoportable.

Al salir del baño empiezo con la rutina que tome por costumbre hace poco más de tres años, abro el closet y busco algo de ropa, me siento frente al espejo y comienzo a maquillarme, al terminar miro nuevamente a la mujer que tengo frente a mi y un suspiro se escapa de mi boca, han cambiado demasiado las cosas desde que volvimos de Japón, realmente quisiera pensar que fue para bien, pero hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que no es tan simple.

Mi mirada se desvía hacía el hombre que tengo tras mío, completamente dormido, y con una piscina de baba en la almohada, ahh pero solo mencionarlo cuando esta despierto es motivo suficiente para que vuelva a hacer gala de una de sus famosas miradas congelantes y un serio "Yo no babeo"… un día de estos voy a tomarle una foto…

Ahora viene la parte que mas me fastidia, suelto la toalla que tenía aprisionando mi cabello, el cual cae sobre mi espalda, esta tan largo, casi llega a mi cintura y el tinte lo ha maltratado un poco, por más tratamientos que le compro no esta como antes,

Media hora después de levantarme estoy lista para comenzar mi día, miro nuevamente el espejo, un dulce vestido de tirantes y bastante fresco de acuerdo a la época, zapatos de tacón bajo, leve maquillaje y mi largo cabello castaño tomado en una media cola, que puedo decir, no me agrada lo que veo, pero aun así siento que es un precio bajo de pagar, todo sea por parecerme lo menos posible a él.

Está noche vendrán Karen y su esposo a cenar con nosotros, sé muy bien que no le agrada mucho las visitas, es parte de ese carácter suyo que no ha modificado mucho, sin embargo a Karen la tolera bastante, el que de plano le cae en la punta del Hígado es Bryan, ese hombre es bastante molesto, aunque debo reconocer que se nota que ama a mi amiga, y si no la ama, por lo menos la desea, tanto que no le importa andarla toqueteando en plena estancia, lo peor es que no en la de su casa, sino en la mía.

Media hora más tarde Shizuko y Sakura suben al auto junto con Kaede para pasarlas a dejar a la escuela antes de irse él al entrenamiento, antes de entrar al auto me da un casto beso en los labios, en la mejilla y después en el cuello, me recuerda entre susurros que la noche anterior estuve maravillosa y que espera lo mismo para hoy.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, ese tipo de comentarios se han hecho una costumbre en él, y claro, no miente, la verdad es que nuestra vida sexual es muy buena y muy activa, no como antes, cuando lo hacíamos cada fin de mes, ahora es tan seguido que realmente no puedo pedir más.

Con una sonrisa entro a mi casa lista para pensar que voy a hacer de comer como una ama de casa normal y feliz.

La cena estuvo bastante entretenida, al menos para mi, sé que Kaede se aburrió mucho, sin embargo no se movió de mi lado hasta que nuestros invitados se fueron. Subimos para descansar, hoy fue un día bastante ajetreado, me llamaron de la escuela para ir por Sakura, quien se había vuelto a pelear con un compañero, Shizuko me aseguró que él era quien había comenzado llamándola marimacho, conozco al niño y sé perfectamente que es capaz de decir esas cosas y más, aun así le hago entender a Sakura que esas cosas no se arreglan con golpes. Kaede no se molesto en regañarla, argumentando que ya lo había hecho yo y que no tenía caso porque el sólo repetiría lo mismo, aunque estoy segura que es lo mejor, de ponerse a hablar de eso, él hubiera terminado apoyándola…

A veces pienso que las conciente mucho, sin embargo lejos de de muchachitas malcriadas y desobedientes, ambas son muy centradas, bueno, Shizuko más que Sakura, ella parece tener la sangre más caliente y una facilidad innata para meterse en problemas, podría comentar que de hecho eso era algo que yo solía hacer en mis tiempos de estudiante, pero no quiero darle armas que use en contra mía a la hora de retarla. Shizuko, bueno de ella no tengo quejas, siempre es atenta, amable, risueña y mil maravillas más, a veces no se comporta como la niña de 7 años que es…

En cierto modo mi vida no podría ir mejor, tengo unas hijas cariñosas, buenas estudiantes y que aunque de vez en cuando me dan alguna sorpresa (como la de hoy) son simplemente las mejores niñas que nadie podría pedir; tengo a un hombre a mi lado que una y otra vez ha demostrado que me quiere, tengo una casa maravillosa, una vida que muchas personas envidiarían, en fin, una vida perfecta…

Pero mientras más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta que algo no está bien…


	21. Recuento

**Capitulo 21.- Recuento…**

Llegó y vio a esa horrenda mujer pelirroja levantar a su tesoro, camino a hacía ella para arrebatarle a su hermana cuando algo se atravesó por su camino, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre rubio de grandes ojos azules que le miraba con desprecio.

**Tú debes de ser Tohru, verdad.**

**Que le importa** – respondió altanero

**Si, eres tú** – confirmó él – **ya me han hablado de ti, y te diré algo, a mi esposa le gusto la niña así que pienso llevármela, después nos mudaremos a Estados Unidos y nunca jamás volverás a verla, te quedo claro, así que no gastes saliva en tus tontas amenazas** – sonrío orgullo esperando que el niño se soltara en llanto, y cambio su expresión al ver que no lo hizo, Tohru sólo le quedo mirando con un odio profundo que, aunque no lo reconociera, le atemorizo; un segundo después el chico se dio la media vuelta y salio de los cuneros.

**No va a llevársela** – su voz retumbo en el lugar antes de que el desapareciera por la puerta.

**Se ve que la quiere mucho** – El hombre se giró al escuchar la voz de su esposa que acostaba con sumo cuidado a la niña en su cuna –** tal vez deberíamos reconsiderar en adoptarlos a los dos.**

**Ahh no, yo te dije que si querías uno, uno te iba a dar**, – dijo molesto – **además viste la forma en que me vio, no estoy loco para llevarme tremendo energúmeno a la casa, se nota que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y yo no pienso ser quien tenga que aguantarlo.**

**Pero…**

**Pero nada** – la calló el - **no es culpa mía que no podamos tener hijos, si fueras lo suficiente mujer para darme uno no estaríamos aquí.**

Había estado tras la puerta escuchando todo, no sabía mucho del mundo, pero para él algo era seguro, no quería que ese hombre educara a su hermana; fue corriendo a la cocina, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie, tomo algunas cosas que le supieron útiles, regresó a los cuneros esperando que el tiempo que había tardado hubiera servido para que ellos se fueran, y así fue; entro sigilosamente y vio a la muchacha que estaba de guardia, dejo las cosas a un lado, tras la puerta y se acerco a ella tratando de ocultar su cansancio…

**La Directora la manda a llamar** – dijo serio aparentando seriedad.

**A mi?** – contesto extrañada – **para que?**

… - él solo se encogió de hombros poniendo cara de "y yo como diablos voy a saber"

**Bueno **– dijo con resignación – **te puedes quedar hasta que regrese?** – lo vio asentir y camino con flojera a donde la Directora extrañada.

Sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, Tohru la observaba con bastante rencor, estaba segura de que ella había sido quien lo había mencionado al matrimonio idiota que pensaba llevarse a su hermana, camino a la salida para asegurarse de que ella ya estaba lejos, la oficina de la Directora estaba hasta el otro lado del lugar. Cuando la vio doblar en una esquina, se giró y tomo las cosas que había escondido, camino hacía su hermana y la levanto, se sintió mal por dejar a los demás bebes solos, pero dos de ellos dormían y los otros tres estaba felices de la vida jugando en un corral, además no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta del engaño y regresarían pronto, y pensando en eso, camino con su hermana, por las jardineras y atrás de los arbustos, uno que otro niño se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero solo era Tohru cargando a su hermana jugando en los arbolitos, nada de que preocuparse; un ratito después llego a su destino, la única parte del lugar en la que no se levantaba una gran muralla, sino solo una malla que estaba bastante maltratada, estaba frente a donde toda la gente que llegaba estacionaba sus autos, sentó a su hermana en la tierra y como pudo alzó una parte de la malla que estaba desprendida del suelo, puso la pañalera como soporte y paso por debajo arrastrándose, después le aplaudió a su hermanita animándola a que le siguiera, la chiquilla dio un gran bostezo, pero con algo de trabajo lo hizo.

Bien, ya estaban afuera, ahora la cosa era como poder huir sin que los alcanzara, pronto se darían cuenta que no estaban dentro de la Casa Hogar y saldrían a buscarlos, era arriesgado porque estaba muy cerca de la entrada principal, pero sabía que el portero estaba en la parte de adentro, así que no se daría cuenta de su salida.

**¡Tohru!** – su nombre se oyó a lo lejos.

Supo de inmediato que ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, de inmediato escucho la voz alarmada de alguna mujer avisándole al portero. Desesperado cargo a su hermana y se escondió detrás de uno de los carros, oyó que la reja se abría y rápidamente abrió la puerta trasera del auto y se metió en ella, por suerte tenía los vidrios polarizados, así que solo acostó a su hermana en el piso, quien ya tenia un semblante somnoliento y se encogió a un ladito de ella. Espero a que alguien llegara, pero nada y no podía bajar porque afuera seguían buscándole, esperaría a que llegaran a su destino y después se bajaría, no sabía que haría después y no le importaba, lo único que importaba era estar junto a su hermana.

No se dio cuenta en que momento se había quedado dormido, pero lo despertó un tremendo golpe, no, se equivocaba, no había sido un golpe, alguien había cerrado la puerta con mucha fuerza, lo que vino de inmediato fue los gritos desesperados de su asustada hermana, intento calmarla, pero le fue imposible, de pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse y un hombre de gafas tomo a su hermana, que estaba más cercana a esa puerta y la saco del auto, inmediatamente salio tras él…

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, cuando abrió sus negros ojos se sorprendió de hallarse en una habitación no conocida, recordó entonces lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, lo que él había hecho; se giró al sentir un movimiento tras él, era su hermana quien aun dormía, sonrió al sentirse tranquilo; pero la tranquilidad se le acabo muy rápido, tenía que salir de ese lugar, sin duda había sido una suerte que no amaneciera en el Hogar, pero lo más seguro es que ese ogro de anoche lo llevara ni bien se hubieran levantado.

No quería levantar a su hermanita, pero no había de otra, busco la pañaleracon la mirada pero no estaba en el cuarto, recordó que el hombre de gafas la había llevado a la cocina para prepararle su biberón, tendría que ir por ella.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con mucho cuidado, no se oían ruidos, así que avanzó por la casa con suma cautela, entro a la cocina y logro verla, sonrió de nueva cuenta, la tomaría, regresaría por su hermana y se largaría de ahí.

**¿Que haces?**

Pegó tremendo brinco al escuchar la voz tras él. Se giró y el hombre de gafas le sonreía amablemente, al darse cuenta que no recibiría una respuesta este siguió su camino hacía el interior de la cocina.

**Tu hermana debe estar por despertar, así que voy a prepararle su biberón.**

**Yo lo haré** – respondió automáticamente, ahora sería más difícil escapar.

**Gracias** – contesto y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para ellos – **Tu nombre es Tohru, verdad** – no espero respuesta – **Yo soy Kiminobu Kogure, cuando te vi entrar a la cocina se me figura que tratabas de esconderte, no estarías pensando en escapar** - termino de sacar los ingredientes que necesitaría para preparar hot cakes – **anoche hable con la señorita Sumeragi, le dije que hoy temprano los llevaríamos de vuelta** – se giró para ver su reacción, pero el chico agitaba la mamila de su hermana como si no le oyera – **me hablo de las personas que van adoptar a tu hermana…**

**NO van a llevársela** – dijo molesto y salio de la cocina.

Cuando entro al cuarto su hermanita apenas abría los ojos y con alegría recibió su biberón, supo que no tendría oportunidad de salir y llevarse a su hermana con él, tendría que intentarlo en otra ocasión una vez que los dejaran en la Casa Hogar. Escucho la puerta abrirse, era el Kogure que le avisaba que el desayuno estaba servido, no podía negar que el hombre le confundía, era muy amable y eso que ni siquiera le conocía, aunque talvez esa era la razón, si lo conociera se comportaría como el ogro que tenía como compañero.

Cuando salió los escucho hablando, aunque no pudo entender lo que decían, al parecer discutían algo importante, porque al llegar aél con su hermana en brazos, ambos callaron y se dedicaron miradas sospechosas.

El desayuno fue de lo más extraño, el castaño le pidió a la niña para que él pudiera desayunar bien, aceptando con algo de recelo que hizo notorio en su expresión. Mientras comía, Kogure trataba de hacerle conversación, pero el solo se limitaba a los escuetos Si o NO, y otras ni contestaba, cuando hacía eso podía darse cuenta que el morocho le miraba con algo de burla y enojo a Kogure.

A regañadientes subió al carro, ya pasaba del medio día, se le hizo extraño que no tuvieran mucha prisa por llevarlos; Kogure todavía se dio el tiempo de bañar a su hermana y jugar con ella en la bañera del cuarto en donde habían dormido, utilizando varios juguetes que tenían ahí, seguramente juguetes que serían de Yuriko. Él sabía que ese par de hombres pensaba adoptar a la niña, pero que al final no se iba a poder, porque su verdadera mamá había llegado unos días antes, lo supo porque escucho la conversación de esa mujer con la directora.

Cuando llegaron, paso varios segundos antes de decidirse en bajarse, ayudado claro, por los berridos del de ojos azules diciéndole que no pensaba esperarlo todo el día. Cuando cruzo el portal su corazón empezó a golpearlo de nuevo¿y si no lograba escapar?... ¿y si lo separaban de su hermana?... tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no lo demostró, camino serio hasta la oficina de la directora, donde sabía, le esperaba tremenda reprimenda y un castigo. Se giró a ver a su hermana quien sonreía feliz en los brazos de Kogure mientras esté le tomaba de la mano y le hablaba al oído; una vez más se sintió confundido¿por qué no simplemente los habían dejado en la puerta y se habían marchado, tal vez el sádico morocho quería ver como lo castigaba por haberse escapado.

Llegaron por fin, y la señorita Saya le miro con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada, solo tomo a su hermana en brazos y le indico que entrara a la oficina, antes de hacerlo escucho la voz de Yuriko, quien corría hacia donde estaba los dos hombres tras de él.

Una vez cruzado el umbral, el regaño fue terrible, la Directora estaba muy muy molesta, le reclamo su falta de conciencia por poner en peligro a Suzuki, su egoísmo, las mentiras y quien sabe cuantas cosas más que Tohru ya no se digno a oír, prefería mirar disimuladamente por la ventana para ver a la Señorita Saya platicar con Kogure mientras le daba a su hermana a una de las niñeras del área de cuneros para que la llevara y a Yuriko jugar con Mitsui; un rato más tarde una mujer se acerco a ellos, la mamá de Yuriko, cruzo un par de palabras con Mitsui y se llevó a la niña. Mitsui se acerco a la pareja y al parecer no le gustó lo que hablaban porque se puso a reclamar.

Pudo distinguir una figura que caminaba hacía ellos muy rápido y al reconocerla se exalto, era el tipo que pensaba separarlo de su hermana, lo vio pararse junto a Saya y discutir muy enojado, Kogure intentaba calmarlo, pero el tipo le grito que no se metiera, lo oyó muy fácilmente porque lo grito tan fuerte que su voz se escucho dentro de la oficina, interrumpiendo a la directora, quien le pidió que esperara ahí mientras iba a ver que pasaba. Por supuesto que no le hizo caso y salio tras ella… aunque ya no hubo necesidad de salir, el hombre abrió la puerta repentinamente y a gritos comenzó a reclamar que le habían informado que había robado a la niña que su esposa pensaba adoptar, la Directora le pidió calma, pero esto hizo caso omiso cuando se dio cuenta que Tohru estaba ahí.

**Tú maldito muchacho malcriado, ya me entere lo que hiciste…**

**Señor Iwazara por Dios cálmese** – pidió una vez más la mujer sin conseguir nada pues el hombre pareció no escucharla.

**Es mi hermana, yo puedo llevármela a donde quiera** – gritó Tohru tratando de disimular el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

**Demonio maleducado, pero yo te voy a enseñar a respetarme** – levanto la mano dispuesto a pegarle.

Tohru cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó, al abrirlos vio a Mitsui sujetándolo y empujando al hombre…

**Esos no son modos de tratar a un niño imbécil**

**Quien te crees que eres para meterte conmigo¡sabes quien soy yo!** – grito el encolerizado hombre, pero Mitsui no se dejo intimidar y se paró frente a él con pose amenazadora, cosa que evidentemente lo intimido porque se alejo de él dirigiéndose a la directora – **agilice los tramites, quiero llevarme a la niña cuanto antes** – una vez dicho esto y sin esperar respuesta, miro a Tohru con una sonrisa burlona y se alejo de todos ellos.

**¿Estas bien Tohru?** – Saya se acerco a él y lo abrazó, aunque al parecer estaba más asustada ella.

**Señora Tsuneo, no deje que él se la lleve** – Tohru se deshizo del abrazo de Saya y camino hacía la anciana.

**Tohru, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer hijo, además piensa que lo que hiciste no es una pequeña travesura, es obvio que el Señor Iwazara estaba alterado, piensa en tu hermana…**

**En ella pienso** – reclamó antes de salir corriendo a los cuneros para estar con su hermana, tenía que hallar una forma de no separarse de su hermana.

Se había hecho tarde ya, había estado varias horas en los cuneros jugando en el corral donde estaba su hermana, se había negado a ir a comer y a clases.

Sintió que alguien tomaba por la espalda, se giró encontrando a el rostro sonriente de Saya quien lo invitaba a ir a cenar a lo que se negó.

**Si te enfermas no podrás cuidar de tu hermana** – le dijo para tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

**Si se la dan al amargado ese tampoco** – reclamo molesto

**Tohru yo sé que estas molesto, pero entiende que esto tiene que suceder algún día, es por el bien de ella, tener una familia, una casa, escuela, amigos…**

**Pero yo no quiero perderla** – dijo bajando la mirada para evitar que viera que estaba por llorar.

**Tohru** – Saya por segunda vez en el día lo abrazo tratando de reconfortarlo, le dolía verlo así, pero más que por su situación, era por el modo en que se reprimía; era un niño pequeño, tendría que estar llorando a mares, pero el mismo no se lo permitía.

**Tiene que haber algún modo** – susurró para sí

**Lo hay** – contesto ella haciendo que el se repusiera y la mirara extrañado

**¿Que dijo?**

**Que talvez lo haya** – repitió ella

**Pero la directora dijo…**

**Sé lo que ella dijo** – Tohru la interrogo con la mirada sin entender nada – **pero quizás...** – resoplo antes de soltar nada – **halla una manera…**

**De que no la adopten… **- completo él con una media sonrisa y emocionado

**De que "ese" hombre no la adopte** – corrigió

**¿Qué?** – preguntó borrándosele de inmediato la sonrisa

**Si, bueno, mira, talvez haya la posibilidad de que una pareja los adopte a ambos** – sonrío ella

**¿Ambos?** – Tohru estaba confundido –** ¿a mi también?**

**Si, así ya no tendrían que separarse**.

**Pero… ¿A mi también?** – volvió a preguntar temeroso.

**Si** – sonrió – **porque es tan difícil creer que alguien te quisiera como hijo suyo** – el chico solo se encogió de hombros

**Pero aunque también me quisieran a mi, no tiene más preferencia ese hombre, digo, porque el ya vino antes**

**No, porque las personas de las que te hablo ya tienen aprobado todos los documentos, además como los adoptarían a ambos se les daría preferencia** – aclaro ella - **pero necesito que también pongas de tu parte, va a ser algo difícil al principio, en especial con uno de ellos, pero te aseguro que son muy buenas personas… ambos** – dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y le miraba fijamente.

**Señorita Saya, de quien estamos hablando…** - pregunto desconfiado

**¡Hey!**

**Lo siento, no te prestaba atención** – dijo sobresaltado tomando de nueva cuenta la libreta de sus deberes escolares.

**Me di cuenta** – contesto molesto – **supongo que te aburres con mis explicaciones, no soy bueno para esto…**

**No es eso** – sacándolo de su error - **tan solo recordaba… Cuando llegué aquí, la primera vez… estabas muy molesto, verdad**

**Si, pero no era por tu causa, bueno, si lo era, pero antes ya me habían hecho enojar bastante.**

**Por lo de Yuriko… si su mamá no hubiera aparecido hubieras podido adoptarla**

**Está bien… digamos que fue un dos por uno en que terminamos ganando todos… y ahora basta de distracciones y a trabajar.**

**Sólo una cosa más…** - vio a su padre asentir fastidiado, seguro estaba más aburrido que él mismo, definitivamente las matemáticas no eran algo que se le diera con facilidad, por lo general era Kiminobu quien le ayudaba con los deberes, pero a falta de este, y con la urgencia de un próximo examen pues… - **Tú no me soportabas… ¿Por qué aceptaste adoptarnos?**

**Bueno** – tomo aire, esto era un tema que no había tocado desde hace tres años, sabía que un día Tohru le preguntaría la razón, sin embargo y aunque pensó en muchas respuestas, sólo pudo sincerarse con su hijo – **la verdad es que no me caías tan mal, en cierto modo te admiraba…**

**A mi?**

**Pasaste por cosas muy duras y aun así te mantuviste en pie siempre, tenías solo 8 años pero jamás te comportaste como un niño, jamás te diste por vencido cuando decidiste que no querías que te separan de tu hermana, tuviste una entereza y determinación que a mi me hubiera servido mucho en la secundaria…** - vio a Tohru girar el rostro, se preocupo un poco, talvez no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero no iba a mentirle – **no te voy a negar que los primeros días estuve a punto de tirar la toalla, es que eras realmente insoportable…** - lo vio aflojar una pequeña sonrisa poco común en él.

**Lo siento, pero de verdad me enfermaba el pensar que lo estaba haciendo por lastima, más aun cuando se la pasaba repitiendo a cada rato que no iba a soportar vivir conmigo…**

**Yo siento eso… y ya te explique porque me decidí y déjame aclararte de una buena vez que aunque no nos llevemos tan bien como me gustaría… te quiero** – ambos se miraron por largo rato y sonrieron – **sigamos con esto **– dijo para cambiar de tema, no era una persona que exteriorizara con palabras sus sentimientos frecuentemente y esta declaración lo había desconcertado, alzo el rostro y vio el reloj que estaba sobre la pared del estudio – **ya se tardaron.**

**Hubieras ido con ellos**

**No íbamos a entrar en el carro** – aclaró – **además no me gustan las despedidas.**

**No va a irse para siempre… y siempre te quejabas de que pasaba mucho tiempo aquí cuando venía a Tokio.**

**Me gusta molestarlo, ese pelirrojo pierde los estribos rápidamente…**

Dejo de hablar al escuchar el sonido del auto de Kiminobu estacionarse; después la calma que había reinado su recién estrenada casa por varias horas se acababa, las hermanas Sakuragi cruzaban el umbral de la puerta después de haber ido a despedir a su hermano mayor al aeropuerto, pero lejos de estar tristes todas hablaban alegres y jugaban con Suzuki, menos Sayo quien llegaba como se fue, pegada al teléfono… al final de la fila, su esposo junto a la Señora Sakuragi platicaban animadamente.

* * *

**Mamaaaaaaaaaá, Sakura me esta molestando** – Shizuko entró corriendo a la cocina donde su madre preparaba la cena. 

**No es cierto** – Entraba atrás su gemela – **es una exagerada**

**Mamá Sakura trajo una enorme rana de la calle y esta poniéndola en mis cosas.**

**No es una rana, es un sapo…**

**¿Tienes una rana en tu cuarto?** – pregunto la madre molesta, le molestaba mucho la manía de Sakura de recoger cualquier animal que encontrara en la calle y llevarlo a casa, aunque talvez no dijera nada si se tratara de perros, gatos o algo así… pero no, a la señorita le gustaban más las lagartijas, serpientes, ranas…

**Que no es una rana, es un sapo, hay mucha diferencia** – volvió a corregir molesta – **además no la estaba poniendo sobre sus cosas, Eliot salto y cayó ahí…** - se defendió

**¿Eliot?** – pregunto Denisse confundida

**La rana** – aclaro Shizuko

**¡SAPO!**

**Rana o sapo, lo que sea, te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que traigas esos animales a la casa.**

**Pero es un buen sapo, no da problemas, ni siquiera vas a notarlo** – suplico la pequeña pelirroja

**Eso no lo sabes**

**Si lo sé, ha estado aquí desde el miércoles y no te habías dado cuenta**

**¿Desde el miércoles? **– pregunto molesta, vio asentir a ambas y su mirada se fijo en Shizuko -** ¿Tú lo sabias?** – volvieron a asentir otra vez, ambas al mismo tiempo, con los mismo gestos, y arrugando el ceño de la misma forma, de estar vestidas iguales, le sería imposible distinguirlas - **¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?** – solo se encogió de hombros sin dar respuesta, era obvio que no delataría a su hermana por nada del mundo, bueno, talvez por que se metiera en su habitación con su rana y el animal tocara sus cosas si.

**¿Entonces que?** – preguntó Sakura -** ¿Puedo quedarme con Eliot?**

**No… no lo se, pregúntale a tu papá cuando regrese** – contesto rogando que Kaede la apoyara, o quería tener un sapo rondando libremente por su casa.

**El ya dijo que si –** dijo emocionada

**¿Tú papá lo sabía?** – ambas se miraron dándose cuenta del error que Sakura acababa de cometer – **no me digas, debí suponerlo… aquí la ultima en enterarse de todo soy yo **– reclamo más que para ellas, para sí misma y para un Kaede que aun no llegaba del entrenamiento y que de saber lo que pasaba en su casa alargaría lo más posible su arribo a casa –** esta bien, que se quede, pero no quiero saber que la rana…**

**Sapo**

**Sapo… haga algún tipo de desorden y no quiero quejas de tu hermana, si es así… puede quedarse… por un tiempo… hasta que le consigamos un estanque bonito para que le vaya a vivir ahí.**

**¡Gracias Mamá!** –Sakura corrió con Eliot en las manos feliz a su habitación y Shizuko salio tras ella pensando aun si debía estar feliz o triste porque el sapo se hubiese quedado, no le gustaba para nada ese animal, ni ningún otro que su hermana decidiera llevar a casa, pero tampoco le gustaba verla triste, por eso jamás la denunciaba, si su madre supiera la verdadera cantidad de animales que habían desfilado por la casa… pero ese sapo era tan asqueroso, pero si se iba su hermana lo extrañaría… pero si ese sapo tocaba su ropa….

En la cocina Denisse terminaba la cena con menos buen humor del que tenía cuando había comenzado, talvez la idea de estar molesta por que su hija metiera un sapo a la casa, no la molestaría tanto, que su hermana lo supiera y no le hubiera dicho nada tampoco, pero que su padre lo supiera y tampoco le hubiera dicho nada… era esa complicidad que existía entre las gemelas y Kaede la que a veces la sacaba de quicio, no era egoísmo, ellas hacían algo, él se enteraba y no le decía nada, no eran pocas veces las que descubrió ser la ultima a la que le llegaran las noticias… en cierto modo talvez era envidia, pero también la falta de confianza que el tenía Kaede…

**¡Ahhhh!** – el filoso cuchillo con el que cortaba los vegetales desvió su camino hacía su dedo, Denisse salto y rápidamente se llevo la extremidad herida a la boca – _Tonta, eso te pasa por andar pensando tonterías, Kaede en bueno, amable y cariñoso contigo, que mas da si las conciente un poco, no hagas problemas por eso, es solo para ti, nadie va a venir a quitártelo…-_ pensó reprendiéndose mentalmente, tenía que estar feliz con lo que tenía.

El dedo comenzó a punzarle un poco así que decidió ponerse algo de alcohol, merthiolate y cubrirlo con una bandita, salió de la cocina rumbo a su baño, donde tenía su botiquín, cuando el sonido del timbre la detuvo, se giro y camino hacía la puerta principal, mirando de reojo el reloj, eran las 6:00 de la tarde, era temprano para que Kaede llegara ahora que al entrenador se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de hacerlos practicar un par de horas más mientras durara la temporada, abrió la puerta un poco sin quitar la cadena.

**¿Si?** – pregunto desconfiada al no ver a nadie en lo que en su pobre campo visual se distinguía.

De pronto frente a ella apareció de la nada una enorme cara sonriente que saludaba a gritos en algo que parecía Japonés… cerró la puerta asustada, no tanto por el inesperado escándalo, sino porque ya había identificado la voz que hasta hace unos momentos llenaba el aire… se paro junto a la puerta viéndola fijamente y con lentitud exagerada quito la cadena y bajo su mano a la perilla, la puerta se abrió en lo que a ella le pareció una enternidad…

No se había equivocado…

Frente a ella estaba la única persona del todo el planeta a la que no deseaba ver volver a ver nunca jamás…

En el umbral de la puerta principal de su casa estaba parado un sonriente Hanamichi Sakuragi…

* * *

**Este capitulo esta completa y absolutamente dedicado a mi amigogocho Miguelin que quería una explicación extensa de como había terminado Tohru con Mitsui y Kogure... pues ahí esta.**

**Bueno, aqui seguimos, sin tardarme tanto en esta actualización, espero que la situación siga como ahora y que la inspiración no me falle, sobre todo porque ahora nos dedicaremos más de lleno a la pareja principal... porque de unos capitulos para acá, más parecia fic de MitKog que otra cosa... pero si mis calculos no me fallan ellos ya cumplieron su función en la historia la cual más adelante se explicara. y podemos darles todo el espacio a nuestros chicos preferidos para que hagan y desahagan sus vidas... **

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Sakare:** Tranquila, aqui esta la actuaización... pero no he avanzado gran cosa con lo de Hana, pero ya veraz para el proximo capitulo, resolvere tus dudas, auqneu ya sabes lo que pasa...

**Kaede Sakuragi:** NO... no te lo voy a decir, tendrás que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo, pero no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante las cosas iran mejor, bueno, para nosotras no para ellos...

**Astrea: **Gracias por los animos... y seguimos con MitKOg, pero sera la ultima intervención larga de ellos, en el proximo capitulo sabremos que fue lo que paso en los tres años que nos perdimos

**Khira Chan: **Muchisimas gracias por las flores, pero no podría compararme con Despertares jamás, el fic esta escrito de uan manera tan especial que de verdad hace sentir las emociones que los protagonistas estan viviendo, aun asi gracias...

**Elena:** Buena idea...

**Mari:** De veraz que te distraigo, me alegra muchisimo saber que estoy sirviendo de algo... yo tambien busco distrerme en los fics que escriben por aqui, de verdad que son una deliciosa distracción de los deberes diarios...

**Vanne:** Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, espero que pienses lo mismo de este...

**Sakura:** Ya casi, sin duda alguna tdas le desean un viaje todo pagado a cierto rancho de Guadalajara a Maiko, para el proximo capitulo las cosas se iran aclarando y complicando más...

**Hikaru Itsuko: **Verdad que RuHana son la mejor pareja... ahhh, me matan, son tan chulos... tambien Mitsui y Kogure... y bueno, de Maiko sabremos muy pronto

**Tenshi: **Perate el proximo, je vas a saber que le paso a nuestra amadisima Maiko...

* * *

Bueno aqui los dejo y me voy a dormir, no aguanto las desveladas y ya son las 2 de la madrugada...

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...


	22. Bienvenido

**Capitulo 22.- Bienvenido.**

Las 18:30, se le había hecho muy tarde, tenía un hambre horrible, estaba cansado y tenía sueño, uno de sus compañeros le había ofrecido llevarle a casa, pero se negó, no le gustaba dejar su auto ahí.

Le había prometido a Denisse que saldrían a cenar fuera, pero se disculparía, los entrenamientos extras lo estaban acabando, lo único que quería hacer era llegar, comer, darse un baño y se dormiría por todo el fin de semana. No quería decepcionarla, sabía que ella entendería, siempre lo hacía, era tan comprensiva… Demasiado creía él.

Durante los más de tres años que habían estado viviendo su "segunda oportunidad" él había sido feliz, no podía negarlo, además sus hijas eran un verdadero aliciente para seguir, él como lo había prometido más que a Denisse, a si mismo, le había echado todas las ganas del mundo y le alegraba saber que las cosas estaban funcionando. Las niñas eran felices, Denisse era feliz, él también… todos felices; y Sakuragi, bueno, de vez en cuando regresaba a sus pensamientos, pero ahora trataba de cambiar su visión de las cosas, ya no se lamentaba por un amor imposible, ahora se alegraba de que fuera feliz, que hubiera formado una familia y que él hubiera podido tener la oportunidad de probar sus labios una ultima vez. Muy a pesar de todos los problemas que le había ocasionado, no se arrepentía. Ahora estaba aprendiendo a decirle adiós a su Torpe Pelirrojo para poder vivir en paz con su familia y con él mismo.

Entro a casa y lo primero que escucho fueron las risas estridentes de sus hijas, al parecer tenían visitas pues escuchaba claramente el "ahora yo, ahora yo"; talvez Karen, pero no vio el auto estacionado. Dejo la pequeña maleta que cargaba al pie de las escaleras y se encamino a la estancia para ver quien era el inesperado visitante…

Lo reconoció de inmediato…

Y supongo que esta demás decir que casi se le para el corazón…

Hanamichi lanzaba por los aires a Sakura mientras Shizuko saltaba a sus pies pidiendo su turno.

No se movió, ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo cambio de posición, y no porque no quisiera, no podía, no podía moverse, ni hablar y dudaba seriamente si continuaba respirando…

**Hola Zorrito** – Sakuragi se percato del recién llegado y bajo a Sakura al piso - **¿como te fue en el entrenamiento?.**

Quizá con el cansancio se había quedado dormido mientras conducía, había chocado y estaba muerto, sip. Estaba muerto o inconciente, esto no podía ser real… Hanamichi recibiéndolo en casa junto con sus niñas…

**Sakuragi…** - Susurró apenas.

Es bueno saber que te acuerdas de mi, pero quita esa cara hombre, porque siempre que nos vemos después un largo tiempo pones de cara de susto

…- El haber dicho su nombre le había llevado hacer uso de la poca energía que le quedaba, así que no contesto; sintió jalones en su ropa, bajo la mirada, eran sus hijas.

**Papá, buenas noches… mira quien ha venido a visitarnos, es Hanamichi¿te acuerdas de él?**– dijo emocionada Sakura.

**Ya te dijo mamá que debes decirle Señor Sakuragi irrespetuosa** –regaño Shizuko

**Pero él ya me dio permiso de que le diga Hanamichi, verdad Hanamichi** – volteo a ver al pelirrojo.

**Lo dejemos en tío Hanamichi, que les parece** – concilió Hana siendo aprobada la propuesta por los gritos felices de las gemelas, mientras que Rukawa seguía como zombi.

**Mejor en Tío Sakuragi.**

Rukawa se giro hacía la voz que provenía tras de él, ahí estaba Denisse bajando de las escaleras con una expresión difícil de definir.

**NOOOOO** – reclamaron las gemelas, les gustaba más la otra forma.

**Kaede** - le hablo a su pareja para pedir apoyo, este la vio un segundo más antes de reaccionar

**Tío Sakuragi esta bien** – terminando la discusión. Si bien Kaede consentía mucho a sus hijas también les había dejado bien claro que cuando el tomaba una decisión era mejor no insistir o terminarían sin televisión una semana sin derecho a rebatir o solo ampliarían el tiempo del castigo.

**Niñas, vayan a asearse para cenar por favor** – Denisse se acerco a Kaede y le hablo mientras sonreía – **Invite a Sakuragi a quedarse, espero que no te moleste** – le dijo mientras le miraba fijamente.

Kaede la miro y después se giró para el pelirrojo…

**No.**

Media hora más tarde la familia completa, más el imprevisto visitante estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, a pesar de que Kaede y Denisse estaba callados Hanamichi apenas lo noto, pues se la estaba pasando muy bien platicando con las gemelas.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo de la última vez que se había comunicado con ellas, como había prometido les llamó, las primeras veces le costo mucho encontrar a las niñas, pues, o estaban dormidas o se habían ido a pasear con una mentada Karen, hasta llegó a creer que Denisse no quería que el les hablara e inventaba excusas ya fuera para negar a las niñas o a Kaede, pero descartó de inmediato semejante idea¿Por qué haría ella algo como eso?... Después de varios intentos por fin lo consiguió, hablaron por largo rato, y fue grato el saber que a pesar de que habían pasado varias semanas ya desde que habían salido de Japón, aun se acordaban de él. Hasta un día que llamo y le informaron que se habían mudado. Le costo mucho trabajo conseguir su nuevo numero, por alguna razón que desconocía Ayako se hacía pato cada vez que trataba de pedirle el número de Rukawa, así que tuvo que discretamente llegar a casa de la castaña y buscarlo el solito sin que ella se enterara.

Pero después de eso sus llamadas habían sido cada vez más esporádicas, los problemas que tenía en casa, más varios proyectos que estaban bajo su mando consumían su tiempo y pensamientos por completo, así que de llamarles uno o dos veces al mes paso a hacerlo uno o dos cada tres meses y en el ultimo año apenas les había telefoneado dos veces.

Lo que siempre le extraño fue que en todo ese tiempo, jamás había cruzado palabra con Rukawa, talvez por los horarios en los que llamaba; pero no podía hacerlo en otras ocasiones pues al principio tenia que esconderse de Maiko, a ella le molestaba muchísimo que siguiera en contacto con la familia Rukawa.

Más extraño aún fue el recibimiento que tuvo al llegar, al abrirse la puerta de la casa una Denisse pálida lo recibió, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, talvez no era un buen momento, quizá tenían problemas, pero vio cambiar el semblante de ella y ofrecerle que pasara.

Cuando entro vio a las niñas bajando las gradas corriendo y sintió ganas de llorar al verlas tan grandes y hermosas, sí que había pasado el tiempo ya poco quedaba de ese par de bebés que correteaban tras él. Se detuvieron al verlo y Denisse hizo el favor de recordarles quien era el enorme pelirrojo japonés que tenían enfrente, al recordarlo se le echaron encima, Denisse le ofreció de beber y mientras mandaba a Sakura por el vaso de agua que Hanamichi había pedido, ella se disculpo diciendo que tenía algo que hacer arriba, pero que no tardaba…

**Y que te trae a América Sakuragi** – pregunto Denisse rompiendo el silencio que la verdad ya la tenía harta, se había pasado la mitad de la cena mirando a Kaede, tratando de ver cualquier reacción sospechosa en él, pero al parecer este estaba fascinado con su cena, pues no le había quitado el ojo desde que se sentaron.

**La compañía para la que trabajo participo en el concurso que estaba realizando una empresa americana para la construcción de un centro de estudio, ganó y fui el elegido por mis excelentes trabajos, como es un contrato muy importante y en el que esta en juego mucho dinero mandaron al mejor… o sea Yo –** se vanaglorio Hana, aunque nada estaba más cerca de la verdad, durante el ultimo año se había dedicado cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, dejando muy contentos a sus superiores.

**¿Y cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte?** – volvió a preguntar

**Más o menos 2 meses, si no tenemos problemas ni retrasos.**

**¿Y donde te estas quedando**?

**Por ahora en un hotel, llegue apenas ayer, pero he pensado en rentar una casa cerca de aquí.**

**¿Cerca de aquí?**

**Si, la construcción esta a medía hora, me han dicho que rentan casas bien acondicionadas en el centro, pero la verdad me agrado más aquí, es más tranquilo y me sirve mejor para trabajar** – aunque en cierto modo si necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad para trabajar, la verdad era que lo que quería era estar lo más cerca de las niñas.

**Y porque no mejor te quedas con nosotros, nuestra casa es muy grande y tenemos muchos cuartos vacíos, verdad mamá** – Sakura rápidamente hablo, sorprendiendo a los tres adultos quienes se miraron sin decir nada, incluyendo a Kaede quien levanto la vista al escuchar lo que su angelito acababa de proponer.

**No gracias linda Sakura** – dijo Hanamichi al notar la extraña reacción de los dueños de la casa, para ser honestos él también deseaba eso, pero no podía llegar y proponerlo, bueno, si podía, y de hecho eso iba a llegar a hacer, pero al ver la reacción tanto de Denisse como de Rukawa, se lo pensó mejor, y no quería ser inoportuno si ellos tenían algún problema.

**Porfavoooorrr **– rogaron las gemelas una vez más – **dile papá, dile que acepte, dile que se quede** – se dirigieron ahora su callado padre

**Niñas si Sakuragi no pue…**

**Será un gusto que te quedes en casa Sakuragi** – la voz de su mujer lo interrumpió

**No quisiera ser una molestia**

**No lo eres, verdad Kaede** – todos en la mesa pusieron su atención en el morocho

**No** – contesto él sin dejar de ver a la pelirroja.

**¡Genial!** – gritaron las niñas al mismo tiempo levantándose de la mesa – **te voy a mostrar mi habitación** – Sakura le jalo de la mano – **Vamos y te voy a presentar a Eliot, le va a dar un gusto conocerte y te vamos a mostrar nuestros juguetes, tenemos muchísimos, verdad Shizuko** – seguía hablando ella mientras que era seguida por Shizuko y Sakuragi, quien después de un gesto de disculpa subió siguiendo a las gemelas.

**¿Por qué?** – asegurándose que sus hijas y Sakuragi ya estaban arriba Kaede camino hasta donde Denisse levantaba los platos, trato de parecer sereno, pero se le estaba dificultando un poquito, no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando en la cabeza a esa mujer.

**¿A que te refieres?**

**Porque lo invitaste a quedarse en casa** – volvió a preguntar aparentando una calma que la verdad no sentía.

**Vino a América por primera vez y va a estar aquí 2 meses, no veo que tiene de malo es tu amigo, lo menos que puedes hacer por él es ofrecerle alojamiento.**

**Pero…**

**¿Pero que?** – lo vio bajar la mirada sin saber que decir

**Nada** – respondió rápidamente en tono seguro

**Entonces no tiene nada de malo, Sakuragi nos ofreció su casa cuando estuvimos nosotros allá, el te considera su amigo. El hecho que no aceptaras no quiere decir que nosotros no debemos corresponder el gesto, no crees.**

… - no contesto pero al no decir nada, Denisse sabía que era una aceptación de su parte.

**Ahora vete a bañar y después puedes ir con Hanamichi a su hotel para que recoja sus cosas**

Kaede volvió a quedarse en silencio y asentir un momento después, se dio la vuelta y camino fuera de la cocina.

**Kaede**

Se detuvo y se giro lentamente viendo que ella seguía lavando los trastes, dándole la espalda.

**Te amo.**

Escucho los pasos de Kaede alejándose mientras terminaba de asear, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, había invitado al hombre del que Kaede había estado enamorado…

Había…

Talvez todavía lo amaba…

"_¿Entonces para que lo invitaste?_

"_Tu vida es perfecta, es todo lo que soñaste¿Por qué te buscas problemas?... vas a correr un riesgo inútil"_

**Él no puede ser para Kaede, además necesito asegurarme** – se contesto así misma.

"_¿Asegurarte de que?..."_

**¡Denisse!** – su nombre pronunciado en un alto tono la salvo de tener que responderse.

**Ehh** – al girarse se encontró Hanamichi en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina.

**Disculpa, pero no me contestabas**

**No te preocupes, de repente me subo a mi nube y alguien tiene que bajarme** – sonrió y se seco las manos.

**Yo… yo quería darte las gracias… por dejar que me quedara aquí, realmente no quisiera ser una molestia o algo así.**

**Ya te dije que no lo eres, además las niñas están felices de que estés aquí.**

**Si, y eso significa mucho para mi, no se si te habrá comentado Rukawa, pero yo les tome mucho cariño al par de enanas.**

**No lo hizo, pero me di cuenta** – ambos rieron – **tanto tú como Kogure se la pasaban muy bien con las niñas, les encantaba jugar con ellas** – el pelirrojo asintió riendo al recordar - **¿escuche que se casaron?**

**Si, además adoptaron dos niños**

**En serio**

**Si, una niña y un niño, Suzuki es un encanto, pero Tohru… ese pequeño diablo es un impertinente grosero.**

Hanamichi comenzó a contarle mil y un anécdotas de los hijos de Kogure y Mitsui, haciendo reír a la pelirroja quien se imaginaba a el poco paciente Mitsui lidiando con un niño rebelde. Aunque Hanamichi le aclaro que si bien el muchachito podía llegar a ser un higadito, también era un hermano excepcional y con la gente que le caía bien, como Ayako un verdadero caballero.

**Me alegro mucho por ellos, en especial por Kogure… y tú¿tienes hijos ya, Maiko me había comentado que le encantaban los niños.**

Se arrepintió de haber preguntado en el justo instante en que la sonrisa de Hanamichi se borró de su rostro.

**No, no tuvimos hijos** – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa algo forzada

**¿Tuvieron?** - ¿tiempo pasado?

**Si, Maiko y yo nos divorciamos hace un año.

* * *

**

Corrió por las escaleras con todo lo que sus piernas le dieron, entro a la habitación de la madre de Kogure y comenzó a buscar el alcohol, "la segunda gaveta a la izquierda", eso le había dicho la mujer cuando Kogure le pidió que fuera por alcohol mientras él se quedaba con su mujer y la recostaban en el amplio sillón del estudio, busco pero no encontraba nada, sintió movimiento tras el

**Si no esta ahí, lo tengo arriba del closet** – la Señora Kogure entraba a su habitación – **trate de decírtelo abajo, pero ya habías salido corriendo hacía acá.**

**Lo siento** – se disculpo mientras de un brinco bajaba una pequeña maletita negra, y se la entregaba a la mujer, quien la abrió y el frasco de alcohol y un paquete de algodón.

Bajo de nuevo corriendo y se dirigió al estudio, pudo ver que ahora la estancia estaba vacía, la mayoría de las personas estaban disfrutando de la fiesta en el patio trasero, festejando a los nuevos integrantes de la familia Kogure.

Maiko le había dado el susto de su vida, la sintió separarse de él y no le extraño, lo más seguro es que iría a buscar a Ayako, de pronto alguien grito tras él y oyó su nombre, alguien le avisaba que su esposa se había desvanecido. Inmediatamente corrió ella y la hermana de Kogure le señalo la puerta más cercana, era el estudio.

Recostó a su mujer en el diván y Kogure entro y le pidió a su madre alcohol, a Hanamichi le pareció que la mujer caminaba en cámara lenta, así que se acerco a ella, le pregunto donde estaba y una vez con la información salio disparado del estudio.

**¡NO ME TOQUES MALDITO DEGENERADO!… ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONER TUS SUCIAS MANOS SOBRE MI!**

Mientras se acercaba al lugar con lo que le habían pedido en la mano, pudo escuchar los gritos de su mujer que traspasaban las puertas de la habitación, eso significaba que ya estaba despierta, pero lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo alarmo aun más…

**¿DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSO? LLAMA A HANAMICHI!**

**¡CALMATE MUJER!**

Esa era la voz de Mitsui, sólo rogaba a Dios porque Ayako estuviera también en el lugar, no quería pensar que su esposa se encontraba a solas con ellos completamente fuera de control

**¡LLAMA A MI ESPOSO MALDITA SEA!**

**Maiko Tranquilízate, estas muy alterada, esto no va a hacerte nada bien.**

Cuando entro Ayako trataba de calmarla sin conseguirlo. Hanamichi respiro aliviado

**Aquí estoy** – Hablo por fin Hanamichi mirado a su histérica esposa que en cuanto lo vio se echo a sus brazos

**Sácame de aquí, por favor** – rogó ella

… - Hanamichi asintió y la abrazo protectoramente, realmente llevar a Maiko había sido una mala, muy mala idea –** lo siento** – se disculpo con Kogure y Mitsui.

**No te preocupes Sakuragi** – se acerco un poco Kogure, solo un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera entregarle a Hanamichi una receta – que se tome esto en cuanto llegue a casa – al ver la cara interrogante del pelirrojo, aclaró - son calmantes.

**NO VOY A TOMAR NADA QUE ESE PERVERTIDO AMORAL RECOMIENDE** – grito fuera de si, perdiendo la calma que por unos segundos se había adueñado de ella.

**Maiko ya basta** – Hanamichi la apretó contra sí tratando de calmarla de nuevo, más aun viendo que el comentario estaba comenzando a enfurecer a Mitsui.

**¡ES LA VERDAD!** – grito de nuevo – **SOLO DIOS SABRA LO QUE ESTE PAR DE DEPRAVADOS NO LE HACEN A LOS POBRES NIÑOS**.

**¡QUE DIJISTE MALDITA BRUJA!** – Ahora era Mitsui el que gritaba

**Hisashi **– Kogure le tomo del brazo para que se calmara el también, si bien el comentario le había ofendido mucho, no podía ponerse a discutir con alguien a leguas se notaba que no estaba en sus cabales.

**¡LA VERDAD!** - le dijo mientras se zafaba del agarre de su esposo quien la miraba incrédulo - USTEDES **ASQUEROSOS HOMOSEXUALES LO UNICO QUE PRETENDEN CON ESOS NIÑOS…**

No pudo terminar porque Mitsui se había olvidado que era una mujer a la que tenía enfrente y haciendo a un lado a KoGURE, estaba por zamparle una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque un puño se le atravesó en el camino haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo

**Nunca jamás le vuelvas a levantar una mano a mi esposa** – Sakuragi le veía con furia.

**Entonces llévatela de aquí** – advirtió el moreno desde el piso.

**¡VES LO QUE TE DIGO, ES UN ANIMAL, SI SE ATREVE A LEVANTARME LA MANO, QUE NO LE HARA A ESOS NIÑOS, ESTOY SEGURA QUE ESTARÍAN MEJOR EN LA POCILGA DE DONDE LOS SACARON O MUERTOS!** – definitivamente Maiko ya no pensaba.

Hanamichi ya no veía la hora de sacar a su mujer de ahí, si seguía diciendo tantas sandeces no estaba seguro de poder detener a Mitsui, definitivamente esto no se podía poner peor…

**Tohru **– La voz de Ayako los congelo a todos.

Hana se dio la vuelta lentamente esperando que la puerta no estuviera abierta y que el niño que Kogure y Mitsui había adoptado no estuviera ahí parado escuchando las estupideces que su esposa había gritado.

Pero ahí estaba, su carita estaba seria y no le quitaba la vista a su mujer. Kogure se movió hacia él, pero Tohru camino hacía atrás, dio la vuelta y echo a correr, al ver esto Hana no espero más, tomo a su esposa con rudeza inmovilizándola y la saco de ahí bajo la fría mirada de Mitsui.

Una vez que la dejo en el auto ella se soltó a llorar, Hanamichi ni siquiera sintió el camino de vuelta a casa, su mente estaba totalmente perdida entre los gemidos desgarradores de la mujer a su costado y las cosas que acaba de oírle gritar. Estaba preocupado por Tohru, por sus amigos, por ella…

Una vez cerrada la puerta tras él, al llegar a casa todo volvió a empezar…

Gritos, gritos y más gritos…

Lo culpaba por haberla llevado ahí aun sabiendo que ella nos los soportaba.

Lo culpaba de no estar con ella cuando perdió el conocimiento.

Lo culpaba por dejar el sucio homosexual la tocara para examinarla.

Lo culpaba por no estar con ella cuando despertó…

Hasta ese momento todavía sentía que las solo era cuestión de que se calmara para buscar una solución…

**¡TODO ES TU CULPA!** – grito entre llantos – ¿**PORQUE TENÍAS QUE LLEVARME AHÍ¿PARA QUE ESOS BASTARDOS ME RESTREGARAN EN LA CARA QUE HASTA ELLOS SON CAPACES DE TENER NIÑOS Y YO NO?**

**¡Maiko ellos adoptaron a los niños, nosotros podríamos hacerlo si tú…!**

**NUNCA, MO OISTE… NO VOY A CRIAR HIJOS DE OTROS SOLO PORQUE TU NO PUEDES DARMELOS.**

**¿CREES QUE YO NO QUISIERA TENER HIJOS¿ACASO PIENSAS QUE SOY ESTERIL A PROPOSITO?** – grito él

**¡NO!** – se dejo caer en el suelo poniendo su cabeza entre las piernas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente – **no es tu culpa.**

**Maiko** – Hana se acerco a ella hincándose

**Pero tampoco es la mía… yo lo deseaba tanto… toda mi vida soñé con el momento en el que me convertiría en madre y cuando supimos que no podría… yo… yo trate de aceptarlo… lo juro, trate de pensar que sería suficiente contigo…**

**Pero no es así** – termino triste el pelirrojo.

La dejo llorar largo rato más y cuando se hubo calmado un poco, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la recamara, la acostó y se acercó abrazándola por detrás, se quedo con ella hasta que quedo completamente dormida.

Bajo a la estancia y se dejo caer el sofá, necesitaba pensar, las cosas no podían seguir así, amaba a Maiko, a la Maiko que se acerco a él para consolarlo, para ayudarlo, la que le dejo claras sus intenciones de conquistarlo, la esposa amorosa y dedicada que siempre fue; no a la mujer amargada e histérica que acababa de ver, sentía que era su culpa, él la estaba atormentando amarrándola a una vida que ella jamás le hallaría sentido, lo había dejado bien claro, él solo jamás sería suficiente.

"…_Lo que quiero que entiendas, es que no importa cuanto la ames, mientras este a tu lado Maiko nunca va a poder ser feliz completamente" _

Con tristeza reconoció que era verdad, Maiko no sería feliz a su lado, y él quería que ella lo fuera.

No supo en que momento el sueño lo venció, pero al abrir los ojos y ver por la ventana, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Sintió un molesto ruidito y reconoció de inmediato que se trataba de su celular, estaba sobre la mesita de la estancia.

**Diga**

**¿Sakuragi?** –era la voz de Ayako

**Si**

**Espero no hablar en un mal momento, pero estaba preocupada**.

**Gracias, Maiko duerme** – dijo mientras miraba hacía las escaleras

**¿Cómo estas?**

**Mal**

**Lo siento, pero veraz que es algo pasajero, encontrarán la solución**

**Si, lo sé… y¿que paso con Tohru?**

**Esta bien, Kogure hablo con él, no te inquietes.**

**Yo… lo siento, si los vez diles que de verdad lo lamento**.

**También estaban preocupados por ti.**

**Dales las gracias y… bueno nada más… tengo que colgar**

**Bien, trata de descansar**

**Lo haré.**

El divorcio no fue nada fácil, Maiko se negó rotundamente a dárselo, le pidió disculpas por lo que había dicho, y prometió que no volvería a suceder, pero Hanamichi había tomado una decisión, sin embargo no importo cuantas veces le repitió que era por su bien ella no lo entendió. Por suerte esta vez contó con el apoyo incondicional de su familia política quienes le hablaban a la chica para que se diera cuenta que era lo mejor.

Al cabo de seis meses de pesadilla en la que él se había ido a vivir a casa de su madre, ella aceptó, irónicamente la última charla que tuvo antes de aceptar fue con Izumi.

**Debes estar muy feliz¿Vienes a burlarte porque te saliste con la tuya?** – Maiko hubiera deseado no dejarla pasar, pero eso solo empeoraría los problemas, además de que Izumi permiso no le pidió, por algo llevaba ella llaves.

**No, en realidad solo vine por unos papeles que le van a servir a mi hermano** – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, caminando directamente al estudio.

**Y porque no viene él** – dijo mientras la seguía

**Para que preguntas si ya sabes** – ni siquiera se molestaba en verla, solo buscaba entre varias carpetas lo que pensaba llevarse.

**Ustedes lo están poniendo en mi contra** – reclamo ella

**Nadie esta haciendo nada, Hanamichi ya es lo suficientemente grandecito para tomar sus propias decisiones** – dio gracias de haberlas encontrado por fin, la mujer comenzaba a irritarla.

**No voy a darle el divorcio** – su tono seguro y burlón viéndola salir del estudio

**Peor para ti, te quedaras como el perro de las dos tortas**– camino rápido directo a la puerta - **Ni tendrás los hijos que tanto deseas, ni a Hanamichi** – cerro la puerta tras ella y se fue de ahí deseando no tener que volver a verle la cara nunca más, aunque no negaba que le hubiera gustado decirle un par de cositas más le había prometido a Hanamichi que controlaría la lengua.

* * *

**Vienes muy callado.**

**Pues yo no he escuchado que me hallas echo conversación.**

Habían salido de casa hacía más de media hora y todo el tiempo el silencio era lo que reinaba dentro del automóvil, Hanamichi recordaba el momento que lo llevó a tomar la decisión de separarse de Maiko

**No sabía que Denisse y Maiko se hubieran hecho tan amigas** – dijo el pelirrojo

**A que te refieres**

**Es que parece que la afecto mucho la noticia de nuestro divorcio.**

**¿Divorcio?**

**Si¿Ayako no te lo dijo?**

**No**

La duda le carcomía las entrañas, no entendía porque se había separado si tenía entendido que el pelirrojo amaba profundamente a su mujer, y si bien la tipa no le caía nada en gracia, tampoco esperaba que dejara Hanamichi.

**¿Cuánto tiempo hace que…**

**Nos separamos, poco más de un año.**

**Y tú estas…**

**Si, estoy bien, ya lo he superado.**

**Lo siento**

**No los sientas zorrito, era lo mejor.**

Kaede lo escucho y asintió, "era lo mejor", talvez para ellos. Dudaba seriamente que fuera "la gran amistad" de Maiko y Denisse la razón por la que la noticia le había afectado. sólo esperaba que eso no le trajera problemas, al fin que como el ya sabía, ya fuera divorciado o viudo, Hanamichi no sería para él, además el tiempo pasado con Denisse lo había ayudado a "¿olvidarlo?" talvez eso no, pero si a resignarse, el tenía una famila a la que amaba, una responsabilidad...

_"¿Y si tuvieras una oportunidad?..."_

_"¿Qué harías?..."_

_"¿Por quien te decidirias?..."_

**Continuara...****

* * *

**

**Hola otra vez...**

**Regresamos otra vez por el buen camino, Confusiones, confusiones y más confusiones. Pobre Denisse, no sabía que se había divorciado Hanita cuando lo invito a quedarse a casa, ahora debe estarse dando topes en la pared... pero quien la manda a estarlo invitando...**

**Esta tambien la explicación de como se dio el divorcio de Hanita y Maiko, espero que hay****a quedado clara.**

**¿Por quien se decidiría Kaede si tuviera la oportunidad¿Dejaría a su familia, a sus hijas si hubiera la oportunidad de estar con Hanamichi¿Seguira todavía traumado el pelirrojo por el beso que le robó Rukawa?.**

**Bueno, ahora empezamos a acercarnos al final del fic, no quiero decir que falten uno o dos capitulos, pero al menos no irán otros 20. **

**

* * *

Pupi-chan: **

No solo no lo mato, sino que además lo invito a quedarse en su casa, que mujer más... bueno, en fin, mejor para nosotros. 

**Khira-chan:** Ya esta de nuevo otra actulización, espero que te guste el capitulo y que la reacción de Kaede no haya sido demasiado exagerada.

**Elena:** Si se le movio el piso con la llegada de Hanamichi, imaginate como estara ahora que por poner a prueba a Kaede la tonta lo invito y después se entero que ya no tenía compromisos.

**Vanne:** Ojala que te guste mucho este también, y como dije antes, a Kaede se le paro el corazón de la impresión (casi)

**Sakare:** Aqui esta la actulización, y la rspuesta a todas tus dudas, de ahora en adelante la trama los seguira solo a ellos, espero que te guste.

**Sarahi: **Sipo, lo que resta del fic sera exclusivamente para ellos, se estaran viendo la cara por dos largos meses, para desgracia de la pelirroja.

**Astrea:** Esto fue lo que paso, y solo es el inicio, lo que viene es mucho mejor (espero)

**Abuelitnt:** Mucho gusto en saludarte y que bueno que te gusto mi historia, y yo tambien espero que tenga un buen final...

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Ahora esta todo (o casi todo) explicado, Hana en casa de Kaede.. pobre Denisse

**Haruko sakuragi - **Harukito ya leí el capitulo y te deje un review, me encanta como lo estas dejando y es una lastima que se termine, pero me encanta lo maravillosamente bien que lo hiciste.

**Sakura:** Ya esta el siguiente, todavía entraran algunas cosas de MitKog, pero serán pequeñas, me alegra que te haya gustado la gran desviadota que me di con el fic, al principio iba a ser algo muy pequeñito, unas cuantas menciones para llegar al resultado que leíste arriba, pero por ahí un amigo me recomendo que lo ahodara más y me dio buenas ideas, me encantaba la idea de un emfrentamiento entre Mitsui y Maiko, quise hacerlo más largo pero no pude, espero que de todas formas haya quedado aceptable.

**PauChan: **NOOOO, porfavor, ni cortarte las venas ni el litro de cianuro es la respuesta, lo mejor es tirarte de un decimo piso... No, ya en serio, espero que los siguientes capitulos acaben con tus ansias suicidas...

**Mari: **Ya no desesperes, aqui esta, y si, ya se acabo la pacifica y perfecta vida para Denisse.

* * *

Nos vemos en la siguiente actulización... 

besos

220405/15:30pm


	23. Paranoia

**Capitulo 23.- Paranoia**

Caminaba de un lado para otro a lo largo de su habitación; ya se había cambiado la ropa y ahora llevaba puesto su pijama, una ligera camiseta de tirantes y un pants de la misma tela.

"_Maiko y yo nos divorciamos hace un año"_

Las palabras no salían de su mente, y ni dejándolo de ver cuando salio de la cocina, ni repasando su diaria lucha por meter a sus hijas a la cama, ni metiéndose a bañar y pasar media hora bajo el agua fría pudo deshacerse de la horrible sensación que le habían causado esas 8 palabras.

"Divorciado"

¿Esa sería la razón por la que había venido a América?

Quizá venía para intentar algo con Kaede…

NO.

Eso no podía ser, el pelirrojo ni siquiera sabía de los sentimientos de Kaede, él se lo había dicho, un enamoramiento estúpido, algo imposible, un sentimiento incomprensible hacía alguien que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que lo odiaba.

Kaede le había platicado algo acerca de la "relación" con Sakuragi.

El mismo día que se mudaron, después de haber dejado a las gemelas en sus respectivas cunas, Denisse salio a la terraza. El viento fresco con olor a mar le pegaba de lleno en la cara, era una sensación única, deliciosa; aspiro profundo disfrutando cada instante de la paz que el paisaje y el clima le regalaban.

Sintió su presencia aun antes de que le tocara el hombro, pero no se giro, quería postergar el momento lo más posible. Había tomado la decisión de hablar de cosas importantes con él, de hablar de Japón y de "él".

Tenía el presentimiento de que era una conversación que más que tranquilizarla la llenaría de dudas, pero no podía seguir en el agujero negro en el que se encontraba. Iba a preguntárselo todo e iba a exigir respuestas claras.

**¿Qué pasa?** – le preguntó al notarla seria, aunque tristemente era algo que se estaba volviendo común en ella.

**Sé como le conociste…**

Kaede supo de inmediato a que se refería o más bien dicho a quien se refería, pero se sorprendió mucho de que ella sacara un tema que pensó no volvería a tocar.

**y lo mal que se llevaban** – continúo ella sin hacer caso de su clara sorpresa, la cual solo duro un fracción de segundo, inmediatamente en su lugar, el rostro serio y sereno regreso a su lugar – **lo que no sé es como terminaste enamorándote de alguien que por lo que tengo entendido te detestaba.**

**¿Para que lo quieres saber?**

Kaede camino un par de pasos más colocándose justo a su lado, no la miraba mientras hablaba, al igual que ella se quedo contemplando el paisaje.

**Curiosidad.**

Ambos sabían que era mucho más que curiosidad, pero ni Kaede rebatiría sus razones, ni Denisse pensaba explicarle más.

**Supongo que fue el hecho de que era tan diferente a mi lo que me atrajo… el fijarme en él fue algo inevitable, el idiota era un verdadero payaso, no sabía absolutamente nada del básquetbol, comenzó de cero y en menos de un año había avanzado increíblemente, sabía que si no hacía algo me superaría, así que entrene más duro… cada vez que lo hacía, lo hacía pensando en él, al principio en no dejar que me alcanzara, no permitir que me superara, después… algo paso, no sé exactamente cuando comencé a…**- se detuvo, era difícil, tenía a su lado a su mujer, la madre de sus hijas, no podía decirle que fue de un momento a otro cuando su rivalidad, la admiración se convirtió en deseo y después en algo más…

**¿Desearlo?** – completo ella

…- no respondió concediéndole la razón – **hasta cierto punto no me preocupo, para ese entonces yo ya sabía que me gustaban los chicos, así que creí que solo era algo pasajero.**

**Pero no fue así**

**No. Me tomo mucho tiempo aceptar que lo sentía por iba más allá.**

**Tú alguna vez… le dijiste algo acerca…**

**Nunca.**

**¿Porque?.**

Le vio hacer mueca de una leve sonrisa amarga.

**Tú ya lo haz dicho antes, me detestaba y me lo recordaba cada vez que me tenía enfrente.**

**¿Nada más?**

Kaede la miro extrañado¿Cómo que si "nada más"?

¿Se supone que debía haber más,

¿El que lo odiara no era razón suficiente?

**También estaba enamorado de una chica.**

**Y ella de ti.**

Kaede no se sorprendió de que ella lo supiera, seguramente Ayako ya le había contado esa y otras cosas más de su tiempo de escuela.

**De no ser así, crees que hubiera sido diferente.**

**¿Diferente?**

**Si no hubiera existido una chica de por medio.**

**Talvez… quizás habríamos sido… amigos. No lo sé.**

**¿Y te hubieras conformado con sólo eso?**

Kaede giró su rostro para verla, ella no había despegado la vista del horizonte.

No contesto.

Escucho el sonido del auto, se dirigió con pasos apresurados hacía la puerta, la que abrió apenas.

Se oían murmullos, seguramente no queriendo hablar alto por creerlas dormidas.

Sintió el impulso de bajar, pero de inmediato escucho sus pasos al subir por las escaleras, camino hacía atrás y prácticamente se aventó a la cama, cubriéndose rápidamente con la sabana y aparentar que dormía.

Unos minutos después Kaede entraba a la habitación, no hablo, pero Denisse supo que no la creía dormida, aun así no abrió los ojos solo sintiendo sus movimientos. Varios minutos después escucho la puerta del baño y el sonido de la regadera.

"_¿Se esta bañando, pero si se ducho antes de salir…"_

La imagen del beso regreso a su mente con tal nitidez y claridad que hubiera jurado que no habían pasado tres años de aquello, abrió los ojos en un desesperado intento por alejar aquel cuadro, pero su mente traicionera en vez de ayudarla, hizo desfilar frente a ella con todo y sus ojitos abiertos imágenes de Sakuragi y Kaede no solo dándose besitos, sino haciendo todo tipo de cosas que la cómoda cama de un hotel pudiera ofrecer.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Tenia que calmarse, era más que obvio que nada de lo que su mente loca imaginaba había pasado, y si Kaede se estaba bañando, era seguramente porque afuera había un calor de los demonios.

"_¿Afuera? Pero si el auto tiene clima y seguramente también el hotel… tal vez del trayecto del auto al hotel o del hotel al auto… o de la entrada del hotel a la habitación, talvez no había elevadores por X causa y tuvieron que subir por las escaleras y luego de regreso bajarlas… hay mil quinientas razones por las que Kaede quiera ducharse dos veces en menos de dos horas, no tengo porque andar pensando tonterías…_

La puerta del baño se abrió, Denisse fingió dormir, lo sintió acostarse a su lado, lo sintió acercarse hasta donde ella estaba y sintió su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, la presiono con algo de fuerza y después de un rato sintió que la respiración del moreno se acompasaba, signo inequívoco de que dormía.

Le provoco envidia, ella también quería dormir pero no podía, no la dejaba en paz el sentir que había hecho la estupidez más grande del mundo.

Aunque después de un rato se convenció de que estarse lamentando no haría que el tiempo regresara ni arreglaría sus problemas; así que aceptaría el hecho, Había invitado a su más grande rival a que compartieran el techo durante dos meses, no había vuelta atrás, bien, trataría de sacar provecho de esto, aclararía las dudas que la tenían con ese sentimiento de insatisfacción.

Sabría de una vez por todas si Kaede seguía amando a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

* * *

**¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE…!... pero que tenías en la cabeza mujer, como se te ocurre aceptar que se quedara siendo él** - Karen salto de su sillón gritado escandalosamente frente a la expelirroja 

**Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo** – aceptó avergonzada. Sabía que ella reaccionaría de esa forma, no por algo habían sido amigas desde hacía más de 10 años, y aunque no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgullosa tuvo la necesidad de desahogarse con su amiga.

**No lo entiendo… o peor aun, si lo entiendo, pero me parece una soberana tontería** – dijo ella mirándola reprobatoriamente.

**Lo sé, es solo que no sabía que ya se había divorciado** – trato de excusarse

**Aunque no hubiera sido así** – Karen decidió pararle, seguramente su amiga ya se encontraba lo suficientemente arrepentida como para seguir haciéndola sentir mal - **¿y qué piensas hacer ahora?**

**Yo… seguir con esto, no tengo otra opción, no voy a correrlo.**

**Podrías.**

**No, Sakuragi no tiene la culpa de nada.**

**No lo sabes**

**Si, Kaede y yo hablamos de eso hace algún tiempo, cuando regresamos… regrese, le pedí que… me lo explicara… todo.**

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por largo rato bebiendo el té que su mejor amiga había preparado.

**Denisse **– no hablo hasta asegurarse que tenía su atención – **lo hiciste adrede, verdad.**

**NO** – trato de defenderse ella

**Si. Haz pasado estos últimos tres años viviendo un idílico sueño y a pesar de que pareciera que todo es perfecto no ha pasado una semana que no me hayas dicho que tienes miedo que se acabe, que sientes que algo no esta bien, algo que por lo que sé, solo tu sientes… soy Karen, tu amiga, puedes confiar en mi.**

**…**- Denisse suspiro – **Cuando le vi… cuando le vi parado frente a mi puerta te juro que sentí terror por una fracción de segundo pensé que venía por Kaede, que el estaba ahí para destruir mi mundo… y él con esa estúpida sonrisa suya, tan inocente, tan, tan, no se como decirlo, el pobre imbécil no sabe lo que me ha causado verlo y estaba feliz de estar ahí; yo no pude resistirlo y le sonreí, es difícil no encariñarse de Sakuragi, es como un niño grande… Aun así no me sentía bien, así que subí a calmarme un poco, vi que Kaede llegaba y baje, lo encontré mirándole asombrado, pero no como antes y la verdad es que desde ese momento la curiosidad me gano, quería… necesitaba saber si todavía sentía algo por él.**

**Así que todo esto es solo una prueba **– dijo Karen confirmando así lo que ya sospechaba, definitivamente esa mujer estaba loca, como podía poner en riesgo su vida familiar por algo así – **y me puedes decir que piensas conseguir con todo esto.**

**Creo que es obvio**

**Ok, si después de todo Rukawa ya no siente nada por el chico, felicidades, habrás conseguido una vida de plena tranquilidad… ¿pero y si no, si descubres que aun le quiere¿Qué harás, vas a correrlo de la casa, fingirás que nada paso o le servirás de celestina** – a lo ultimo Karen agrego un tono de clara burla.

**Es algo serio Karen, no te burles por favor** – le pidió molesta

**Lo siento, pero no hubiera sido más fácil preguntarle**

**Lo hice**

**Y…**

**Me dijo que no sentía nada por el.**

**Entonces… crees que te mintió**

**No… no lo sé, tal vez él mismo no sabe lo que siente**

**Y tú le harás el grandísimo favor de darle la oportunidad de que lo averigüe… Ayyy, amiga que manera de dificultarte la vida.**

Otro silencio más, Denisse vio el reloj en la pared dándose cuenta que era hora de pasar a recoger a las niñas y volver a casa.

Cuando llegó y vio el auto de Kaede aparcado en la cochera se sintió mareada, bajo su vista a su reloj de pulsera, las 14:30, no podía estar en casa, nunca estaba ahí esa hora.

"_Pero claro, le avise que saldría con Karen, el muy maldito seguramente aprovecho para estar a solas con Sakuragi, los muy…"_

Denisse…

Aun sin haber terminado de pensar en un buen insulto escucho su nombre tras ella. Sus hijas quienes acababan de bajar del auto salieron corriendo hacía el pelirrojo que bajaba de un taxi.

**Tienes que me cambies un billete de 20** – grito el pelirrojo

**Ehhh.** – se sintió como una idiota –** si, creo que si **– dijo mientras se acercaba a él y sacaba de su bolsa un billete más pequeño

**Tío Sakuragi mira que hice en la escuela** – gritaba Sakura mientras que revoloteaba a lado suyo con una lámina en la que habían pegadas varias bolas de unicel pintadas de colores en lo que parecía ser un raro intento del Sistema Solar.

**Vergüenza debería darte andar mostrando eso** – Shizuko paso a su lado molesta porque su gemela le robaba la atención de su recién adquirido tío. Camino tras de su madre quien rápidamente entro a casa seguida por los demás.

**Ya quisieras, verdad que esta bonito tiíto.**

**Si, mucho** – se giró para con Shizuko – **¿y el tuyo?**

**La maestra me lo pidió, dijo que estaba muy bien hecho y que se iba a quedar para la exposición de la próxima semana** – dijo orgullosa mientras veía a su hermana subir las escaleras hacía la segunda planta – **le ofrecí ayuda a Sakura con el suyo, pero no quiso.**

**Ella quiere hacer sus cosas sola.**

**Pero viste que cosa tan fea.**

**No esta tan mal, además echando a perder se aprende.**

Shizuko solo se encogió de hombros y siguió el mismo camino que su hermana.

Hanamichi sonrió, realmente por fuera eran como dos gotas de agua, pero por dentro no podían ser más diferentes, igual que cuando las conoció de pequeñas, una tan tranquila y otra tan atrabancada, como iba a extrañarlas cuando tuviera que partir de regreso a Japón.

Camino a la cocina en donde encontró a Denisse sacando cosas de la alacena y el refrigerador, dispuesta a hacer la comida.

**¿Quieres que te ayude?** – ofreció

**Ehh, no gracias, disculpa la hora y que no tenga nada, pero no creía que regresaras tan temprano.**

Denisse todavía se sentía mal por haber dudado tanto de Kaede como de Sakuragi. Si Hanamichi no hubiera estado tan atento a la platica con sus hijas, habría notado como, después de darle el billete que le pedía, corría a la planta superior, encontrando a Kaede durmiendo.

No se movió de la entrada de la habitación, pero con miro cuidadosamente cada detalle del lugar, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que le indicara que ahí había pasado algo.

Pero nada.

Ahí no había pasado nada.

La recamara estaba exactamente igual que como la había dejado, nada fuera de lugar; a excepción claro, del bulto sobre la cama y que por lo visto solo había llegado a aventarse una vez atravesado el umbral de la puerta porque hasta los tenis tenía puestos todavía.

Bajo sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, no era la primera vez que Kaede llegaba temprano, además Sakuragi llego junto con ella, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar lo peor…

"_Paranoica"_

Su mente comenzó a cantarle una y otra vez la palabra.

"_¿tienes miedo?… es algo que tú solita te haz buscado"_

"_córrelo"_

No puedo – se dijo a si misma.

"_Inventa cualquier excusa, pero sácalo de tu casa"_

**Tuvimos una junta para presentar al equipo y recorrer el lugar en donde se comenzara a trabajar, por eso llegue temprano, una vez que la obra comience no creo tener tanta suerte.**

Denisse se sonrió sin dejar de trabajar y después de la insistencia del pelirrojo acepto que le ayudara a cortar los vegetales riendo al escucharle decir que quedarían perfectos porque él era todo un chef en la cocina con ese tono vanaglorioso que solo el podía ponerle a cada una de sus palabras.

En verdad era un hombre que llamaba la atención.

Un rato después apareció Kaede, justo para comer. Intento no dejar que sus tontos pensamientos y dudas se reflejaran en su comportamiento, así que dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y se dedico a atender a su familia.

Después de comer y de que, amablemente el pelirrojo se ofreciera a lavar los platos de la comida, Hanamichi le pidió que le dejara llevar a las chiquillas por un helado. Aceptó sabiendo que eran sin duda sus hijas las que le habían sugerido el paseo a la heladería.

"_Mientras más tiempo afuera mejor"_

**Dios, tengo que dejar esto o me voy a volver loca** – sentada en la barra de la cocina se masajeaba las sienes tratando de sacar tanta estupidez de su cabeza.

**¿Dejar que?**

La voz de Kaede la sobresalto, estaba entrando en la cocina pero al escucharla hablar con el frutero decidió intervenir.

**Nada** – contesto rápidamente.

Se levanto dispuesta a salir de ahí.

**¿Que te pasa?** – le obstaculizo la salida.

**Ya te dije que nada**

**Haz estado muy rara.**

**Kaede, de verdad que no tengo idea, he estado de buen humor por si no lo habías notado y eso no es nada raro en mi** – le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas rogando para que dejara el tema.

Y lo hizo, pero de la forma en que ella menos esperaba.

La tomo por la cintura y la levanto dejando sus labios a la altura de los suyos, para besarla después de un modo poco común en él; apasionado, entregado. La sentó sobre la barra y comenzó a deslizar su mano por debajo de su vestido, acariciándole las piernas y otros lugares más íntimos. Sus labios bajaron de sus labios a su cuelo y después a su pecho, llegando al nacimiento de sus senos los que mordió con suavidad provocando un sonoro gemido a la mujer.

**Las… niñas** – su instinto de madre la alerto, la cocina no era un lugar en el que pudieran hacer ese tipo de cosas, de hecho nunca lo habían hecho más que en la recamara, se hallaba completamente desconcertada ante esta muestra de repentina pasión desenfrenada de Kaede.

**No están.**

**Pero pueden…**

Ya no pudo terminar, Kaede la levanto en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la subió a la recamara para terminar lo que habían comenzado en el cocina.

Sakuragi llegó con las niñas dos horas después, pues al parecer, después de los helados misteriosamente ellas perdieron el camino y terminaron en un parque cercano y luego sucedió lo mismo pero yendo a parar a la pizzería.

Ellos aun no salían de la recamara, Kaede se había quedado completamente dormido, y ella no se animaba a salir de la cama. Estaba completamente agotada, nunca había vivido una sesión de sexo tan… tan… como describirla, había sido tan pasional, tan deliciosamente lujuriosa.

Había hecho y deshecho con su cuerpo, había gritado obscenidades sin siquiera darse cuenta, había estado tan perfecto.

Toco el hombro desnudo de su compañero. La respiración hasta ahora tranquila y rítmica de Kaede se detuvo, pero inmediatamente regreso a su ritmo. Se dio cuenta que no estaba durmiendo.

* * *

Conducía tan lento que la anciana del auto de atrás le había pitado varias veces, y le grito que pisara el maldito acelerador cuando con facilidad le paso. 

No sabía porque razón no quería regresar a casa todavía, bueno, para que hacerse el tonto, si sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, no quería verlo, no quería tener que convivir con él, esa mañana había salido más temprano que de costumbre para no tener que toparlo, esa mañana y las dos anteriores, además de que trataba de regresar lo más tarde posible, y una vez en casa se metía a su habitación y no volvía a salir y si Denisse se pasaba por ahí, tampoco la dejaba salir.

No creía que el pelirrojo lo hubiera notado siquiera, pues en cuento este pisaba la casa lo primero que hacía era buscar a las niñas, salían un rato y después se encerraba el mismo en su habitación para trabajar.

Denisse no había comentado nada, su comportamiento podría considerarse normal y eso si que le preocupaba. Era obvio que algo estaba pasando, pues se comportaba como un obseso sexual, aprovechando que tenían nana y sin embargo ella parecía no darse cuenta.

Pero si hubiera dicho algo, tampoco tenía mucho que argumentar.

Tenía miedo de decepcionarla, de volver a engañarla y se sentía en la clara obligación de que en el momento que se sintiera demasiado atraído por el pelirrojo, debía decírselo, prometió no volver a ocultarle nada, pero ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo, sin embargo tampoco podía llegar y decirle "hola Denisse, no se como explicarte que hay algo en ese delicioso pelirrojo que todavía me vuelve loco, por eso he estado tratando de evitarlo este par de días para que se me pase la calentura, calentura que por cierto estoy desfogando contigo… Pero no te preocupes que no pienso dejarte ni a ti ni a mis hijas, así me muera de ganas de robarle otro beso…" Otro beso, ja ja ja que risa, no era un beso lo que quería, quería más, mucho más.

Como el día que las llevo a ambas a la heladería él iba bajando muy tranquilo y las vio arrastrándolo a la puerta de salida, inmediatamente respiro y se dijo a si mismo que no debía ponerse nervioso, era Sakuragi, un amigo que nunca lo vería como más y que abandonaría su casa en un par de meses, soltó el aire siguió su camino. Pero al salir ellos Hana le dijo adiós, le dedico una sonrisa y aun no sabe si fue parte de su imaginación, pero le pareció ver que este le guiñaba el ojo.

Como fuera, real o no, esto lo había excitado terriblemente.

Definitivamente tener a Hanamichi en su casa lo ponía en un estado de idiotez critica, además de hacerlo tener alucinaciones… lo veía mientras dormía, lo veía mientras entrenaba, cuando salía a correr, cada pelirrojo que se cruzaba por su camino le hacía recordarlo, ahora mismo el chico pelirrojo que caminaba a la orilla del mar le hacía ver a su Hanamichi.

Y eso pasaba talvez porque en efecto el singular hombre oriental pelirrojo que caminaba lentamente por la orilla de la playa llevaba por nombre Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Kaede no se dio cuenta de esto sino varios metros adelante, una vez que pudo observar su rostro por el espejo retrovisor, se detuvo de un frenón que no le gusto para nada al conductor que le seguía, haciéndolo de su conocimiento al pasar a su lado después de apenas esquivarlo con un par de mentadas, las que el morocho ignoro olímpicamente.

Saco el auto de la carretera, pero no bajo, seguía mirando por el espejo a un Hanamichi que caminaba con lentitud mientras contemplaba el mar.

¿Qué estaría pensando?

Talvez extrañaba Japón…

Su casa

Su familia

A su esposa… ex esposa

Se sitió algo culpable, Hanamichi y él habían comenzado una relación amistosa mientras estuvo en Japón, pero una vez pisando suelo americano él había evitado cualquier tipo de comunicación con él.

Sin embargo eso era lo mejor, si pensaba hacer las cosas bien con Denisse, tenía que comenzar por tratar de olvidar al pelirrojo.

Bajo del auto y se recargo en el esperando que el Sakuragi le diera alcance, cosa que al parecer no tenía prisa por hacer. Mas allá de enojarlo, lo agradeció. Lo tendría varios minutos en un cuadro perfecto para admirarlo todo lo que quisiera y no dudo en hacerlo.

Se fijo en cada uno de sus pasos. Notó que no llevaba puestos sus zapatos, los tenía en su mano derecha junto a su maletín, mientras que en la izquierda la llevaba inclinada sosteniendo su saco sobre su hombro izquierdo y en su hombro derecho el portaplanos. Le pareció sumamente sexy su desordenada corbata, los lentes que cubrían sus achocolatados ojos, el modo en que parecía disfrutar cada rayo de sol que tocaba su piel.

Por Dios

Lo que no daría por tenerlo entre sus brazos, por besar cada parte de su cuerpo, por hacerlo gemir su nombre como lo hacía Denisse…

Denisse…

"_Maldición" _

Se incorporó de inmediato, saco las llaves del auto dispuesto a escapar de ahí.

**Rukawa.**

Demasiado tarde.

Se volvió para encontrar a Hanamichi que con paso apresurado se dirigía a él.

**¿Que haces aquí?** – pregunto una vez estando lo suficientemente cerca.

… - no contesto

**Ahh, ya se, me viste y decidiste echarme un aventón. Es obvio no podías resistirte a mis encantos y en cuanto me reconociste sabias que no podías dejarme aquí solito, verdad.**

… - sabía que bromeaba, pero seguramente la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro se le borraría si supiera cuan cerca de la verdad estaba – **Torpe**

**A quien le dices torpe Zorro idiota** – soltó las cosas que tenían en la mano y le agarro el cuello de la playera zarandeándolo mientras reclamaba.

**¿Ves a algún otro Torpe por aquí?**

Hanamichi lo empujo hacía la arena, pero Kaede logro tomarse de la manga de su camisa haciendo que ambos hombres fueran a parar al suelo. Uno sobre otro.

Sakuragi rápidamente se sentó sobre su vientre inmovilizándole las manos sobre su cabeza. Después lentamente se acerco su rostro hacía él.

**Eres débil Zorrito, no puedes contra el Tensai** – se burlo sin ser conciente de que el modo en que acercaba su rostro hacía Kaede lo estaba poniendo muy, pero muy nervioso.

**Eso crees** – Kaede sonrió sin dejar de fijar la vista en los ojos de Hana, cosa que descoloco por completo al pelirrojo haciendo que por un momento bajara la guardia ante lo que el califico como una sonrisa perturbadora.

Kaede aprovecho el momento de distracción de Sakuragi, levanto las piernas y las cerro alrededor de su cuello, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y con un rápido movimiento era ahora él quien estaba sobre el pelirrojo.

**Quien es el débil ahora torpe.**

**Tramposo** – reclamo Hanamichi, para él, el que hubiera sonreído de ese modo tan repentino había sido una distracción premeditada.

**No hice trampa, lo que pasa es que eres un muy mal perdedor**.

Hanamichi ya no replico y dejo de esforzarse por zafarse del agarre de Rukawa, este lo interpreto como que se había rendido y ceso de aplicar fuerza. Lo malo es que se equivoco, un Tensai nunca se rinde.

El pelirrojo lo tomo por sorpresa y lo levanto sobre si con apoyo de su pierna haciéndolo volar sobre su cabeza.

Kaede rodó un par de veces pero se incorporo de inmediato esperando otro ataque, pero vio que Hana aun estaba tirado en la arena en el mismo lugar. Se sacudió algo de arena de la ropa, no había esperado eso del pelirrojo, aunque la verdad no pudo llegar en mejor momento, pues de haber seguido con su cara tan cerca quizá hubiera terminado besándolo.

**Ahora quien es el tramposo** – se acerco aun extrañado de que no se hubiera levantado, pero se tranquilizo al verlo con una sonrisa colocándose los lentes que se le habían caído en la "pelea" sin, al parecer, tener la intención de levantarse.

**Ahhh, reconoces que hiciste trampa, además esto no es trampa, es una táctica de engaño** – le vio alzar una ceja – **lo mismo que tú hiciste.**

**A que te refieres** – sabía muy bien a que se refería, pero era mejor hacerse el tonto.

**… **- no iba a decirle que su sonrisa le había sacado la concentración.

**¿No piensas levantarte?**

**No, aquí se esta muy bien.**

Kaede levanto las cosas de Sakuragi que se encontraban esparcidas por la arena, al darle la espalda percibió que este se levantaba, o al menos hacía el intento porque al volverse seguía desparramado en la arena.

"_Su espalda"_

Se acercó a él y le ofreció la mano.

Se hace tarde.

Hanamichi lo miró un segundo, sonrió y le extendió la mano.

Sintió lo que le estaba costando al pelirrojo levantarse y supo que tenía razón, era sin duda su espalada pero no hizo ningún comentario, si conocía bien al pelirrojo lo negaría o le restaría importancia, así que era mejor que las cosas se quedaran así.

Una vez de pie, ambos caminaron hacía el auto. Kaede no podía evitar seguir sus movimientos con la mirada en busca de algo que le dijera que Hanamichi seguía resentido por lo de su espalda.

**¿Aun tienes resentida la espalda?** – preguntó sorprendiéndose el mismo ante la pregunta que acababa de formular.

**Algo **– contesto con tranquilidad.

Kaede le miro de reojo, no esperaba eso de él. Bueno, habían pasado ya muchos años de que dejara de ser un estúpido egocentrista.

**¿Porque estuviste evitándome?** – soltó de pronto ya dentro del coche.

**¿Evitándote?** – durante estos días realmente pensó que no se había dado cuenta, se le veía tan conteo y distraído entre su trabajo y las niñas…

**Estos últimos años, creí que habíamos arreglado las cosas la ultima vez que estuviste en Japón**

"_Ahhh, eso"_

**Estaba algo ocupado** – contesto sin darle la cara.

**¿Pero seguimos siendo amigos? -**

**¿Quieres ser mi amigo Sakuragi?** – le pregunto mientras le miraba fijamente y sonreía de la misma forma que lo había hecho momentos antes mientras estaban tirados en la arena.

**Si **– contesto decidido a no dejarse engatusar nuevamente, respondiendo la sonrisa con otra que él considero seductora. No sabía a que estaba jugando Kaede pero sin duda él también podía hacerlo.

**Bien, pues entonces somos amigos** – desvió la vista de inmediato tratando de concentrarse en el camino y no en su copiloto que acaba de excitarlo con solo una pequeña sonrisa.

"_necesito una ducha urgente"_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_Volví otra vez, feliz de estar viva y no tan sana como quisiera pero se hace la lucha._**

**_He estado algo delicada de salud, razón por la cual no pude escribir durante un buen tiempo y me temo que seguire de ese modo un tiempo más, pero no desesperen porque el fic lo termino porque lo termino._**

**_Me ha costado mucho este capitulo porque la verdad es que no tenía ni idea que poner, entre tantas salidas y entradas al hospital perdí el hilo de mi propia historía, ustedes creeran... en fin, la cosa es que me tuve que leer el fic completo para ver si así regresaba a mi la inspiración y bueno, ahí esta el resultado._**

**_Releyendolo me parece que el capitulo quiza este algo confuso, por lo que si surgen dudas con respecto a este, que algo no le hallan entendido o que no ha quedado claro, pregunten que con mucho gusto les contesto._**

**_El titulo es bastante claro, la pobre de Denisse esta viendo moros con tranchetes en todos lados y Kaede que esta confuso, pues si bien acepta que aun se muere por el pelirrojo, sabe perfectamente que no debe ni siquiera pensarlo._**

* * *

**_Les debo las contestaciones de review porque tengo que irme, se supone que no debo estar mucho tiempo sentaday solo vine a subir el capitulo de boleto. _**

**_nos vemos (espero) para el proximo capitulo._**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24.- Imbécil, Imbécil, Imbécil y mil veces Imbécil...**

**Hola… Que tal mamá?...** – Hanamichi se sentó en la cama sosteniendo su teléfono celular con una mano, mientras que con la otra aflojaba el nudo de su corbata…- si**, todo bien por aquí, la obra avanza muy bien, hasta ahora ha habido problemas pequeños, nada que un gran tensai como yo no pueda manejar… ¿Que tal mis hermanas?... Hikari sigue con lo mismo?... dile que algún día vendrá conmigo pero no esta vez, vine a trabajar, no de vacaciones…**

Era la tercera llamada que le hacía a su madre en el tiempo que llevaba en América, la primera vez fue apenas piso suelo americano, sabía que si no la llamaba después se lo recriminaría.

Hikari estaba algo molesta con él, le había rogado, suplicado, implorado que la llevara con él, pero se negó argumentando que tenía escuela, ella dijo que podría recuperarse después, pero no obtuvo el permiso ni de él ni de su madre. Izumi y Sayo estaban contentas por él, le dijeron que el viaje le haría bien.

Habían tenido razón en el tiempo que llevaba acá ni siquiera había recordado a Maiko, su atención se centraba entre el trabajo y las chiquillas incansables.

**¿Ya eligieron las invitaciones, hasta que por fin, esa hija tuya no se complace con nada, no sé como Youji la aguanta… Claro que estaré ahí para la boda, no me la perdería por nada del mundo… Si mamá… No lo sé, pero de todas formas le preguntaré a Kaede… estoy seguro que Shizuko y Sakura estarían felices de verte de nuevo… no mamá ya te dije que no se acuerdan, pero como quieres si apenas tenían como 3 años… si, les mando besos de tu parte, lo recordare… nos vemos mamá.**

Sayo y Youji por fin habían escogido fecha para la boda, así que cuando se entero que su hermano se iría a trabajar a E.U. estaba preocupada de que no estuviera para la ceremonia, y menciono que si había que posponerla lo haría con tal de que su hermano estuviera con ella. Hanamichi la tranquilizo, la boda sería 15 días después de que él llegara de Estados Unidos, claro, si todo marchaba bien.

Hanamichi sabía que aunque la obra no estuviera lista, no sería ningún problema tomar un avión, ir a la boda y volver.

Se levanto, dejando caer el celular sobre la cama, comenzó a desvestirse, tomaría una larga ducha de agua bien fría. Quería llevar a las niñas al parque de diversiones el domingo, le había pedido permiso a Denisse el día anterior y se lo comentaría a Kaede apenas lo viera, pensaba decírselo en cuanto lo vio parado en la playa, pero la conversación se fue por otro lado y termino olvidándolo. Bueno, aunque realmente no fue una conversación, sino un juego… ¿juego, bueno, si, eso era, entre amigos, lo más normal …

Aunque ese encuentro no fue normal.

No al menos para ellos.

Recordó todo lo sucedido, bueno, si era normal entre amigos jugar a pelear, más aun ellos a quienes no les gustaba perder por ningún motivo. Pero había algo más…

Esa Sonrisa…

No podía sacarse de la cabeza esa perturbadora sonrisa.

Y entonces regreso a su mente aquella noche…

El beso…

Eso si era perturbador, y el dejándose engatusar por una sonrisita, aunque debía admitir que el truquito funcionaba. Lo sabía porque había notado el desconcierto y leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Kaede cuando respondió él también sonrió de "esa" forma.

Era extraño, parecía un inocente juego de coqueteo entre ellos, sin embargo el sabía perfectamente que eso era más que imposible, aunque no podía negar que lo hacia sentir bien…

¿bien?

**Te sientes demasiado solo Hanamichi –** se dijo a si mismo una vez debajo de la regadera.

Sabía que era la soledad que sentía por dentro lo que lo hacía pensar tantas estupideces, a quien se le ocurría imaginar que Kaede Rukawa estaba jugando a coquetear con él. En todo caso si deseaba tener alucinaciones de tipo sexual al menos podía haber escogido una mujer, como a Denisse.

Si, eso sería más normal, pensar en tonterías con Denisse, no con Rukawa.

Aunque claro, Denisse no lo había acompañado en su estallido emocional aquella noche, ni lo había besado de manera tan apasionadamente arrolladora en casa de Ayako, ni le sonreía tan seductoramente que le hacía sentir la piel de gallina.

Suspiro pesadamente.

"_¿Quieres ser mi amigo Sakuragi?"_

Claro que si, pero ahora mismo el pensaba en muchas cosas, menos en amistad.

Talvez todo era producto de que no había superado todavía lo que aquel beso, y es que había sido tan diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes.

Por mucho tiempo quiso creer que las emociones sentidas aquella noche había sido producto del alcohol y el hecho de creer que era la boca de su mujer la que lo reclamaba con tanta pasión. Pero ahora sabía que no era así, porque después de tres años aun sentía lo mismo.

Cerró los ojos y cada sensación vivida aquella noche volvió a su boca, la presión de labios ajenos adueñándose de los suyos, esa lengua invasora que no daba tregua, ese sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse completamente amarrado al dueño de aquella boca…

Sin pensarlo, sin planearlo su mano fue a parar directo a su miembro completamente erguido, comenzó a masajearlo frenéticamente invadido por el placer que le provocaba y en cuestión de minutos eyaculo sobre el piso del baño.

"_Pero que estas haciendo Idiota"_

¡Oh, por Dios, acababa de masturbarse pensando en el beso que le había dado Rukawa…

_Imbécil, Imbécil, imbécil y mil veces imbécil.

* * *

_

**¿Tío Sakuragi?** – la vocecita de la pequeña Shizuko lo saco de su estupidización.

**Ehhh **– contesto mirándola. Estaban comiendo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento bajo al comedor, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que todo había pasado por alto. No se quitaba de la cabeza que lo que había hecho en el baño, bueno, no es que masturbarse lo dejara medio idiota, sino es estar conciente de en quien había pensado mientras lo hacía.

**Que si le vas a decir a papá de la feria **– dijo en tono bajo confidencial

Se giró para ver a Rukawa, quien había escuchado el comentario y le miraba alzando una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

**Si, Eh, Rukawa, pensaba llevar a las niñas a la feria el domingo, ya le dije a Denisse y ella acepto.**

**Bien** – Kaede solo se encogió de hombros aceptando.

La comida término y las chiquillas corrieron arriba a hacer sus deberes. Denisse fue a la cocina para lavar los platos de la comida mientras que Hanamichi con paso lento caminaba hacía su habitación para escribir en la Bitácora de la obra, siendo observado por un extrañado Rukawa que se preguntaba por su comportamiento durante la comida.

**Te sientes bien**

No pudo evitar sentirse preocupado al ver a Hanamichi tan ausente durante la comida, no sabía que le pasaba, apenas regresaban de la playa y el seguía de lo más normal del mundo, y antes de meterse a su habitación le había dicho que hablaría con su madre, no sabía que le estaba pasando.

Temía que fuera su espalda que le estaba molestando y el muy idiota no dijera nada, pero cuando se lo preguntó en la tarde Hanamichi no dudó en responder y aunque no fue explicito estaba seguro que fue sincero.

Por eso había seguido sus pasos al verlo subir, repitiéndose una y otra vez que solo se aseguraría que estaba bien y bajaría de nuevo.

**Si **– contesto con una pequeña sonrisa girando la silla en la que estaba cómodamente sentado mientras escribía en un cuaderno de gruesa pasta.

**Estabas muy callado** – Kaede dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación -

**Pensaba **– reconoció sin perder el gesto de su cara.

**Eso es una novedad** – dijo en tono burlón. Aunque le gustaba verlo así de calmado, en cierto modo le preocupaba. Y le preocupo más cuando solo le vio encogerse de hombros, girarse y seguir con su trabajo – **Estaré abajo**.

Salio de su habitación contrariado encontrándose con Denisse en el pasillo, ella no le hablo, solo siguió de largo.

El resto de la tarde Hanamichi no salio de su habitación, se sumergió en el trabajo lo más que pudo, pero después de varias horas, realmente no tenía ya nada que hacer y estaba harto de estar encerrado. Pero no quería salir tampoco, así que de decidió por acostarse e intentar dormir, pero noooo, no pudo, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era al idiota zorro, recuerdos y más recuerdos, en especialel del beso.

"_Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa…"_

"_Mi mamá, la extraño, quisiera que ella estuviera conmigo, junto con mis hermanas, aunque lo más seguro es que Hikari no me hable durante un buen rato, aunque mejor, así me la quito de que me este molestando con lo del póster, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo y todavía se acuerda y eso que no sabe la verdad, que si la supiera, si supiera porque me avergoncé, de seguro le da un infarto, enterarse que yo probé los labios de Kaede antes que ella, jajajaja, eso la mataría, más de saber lo bien que lo hace, besa como si…"_

"_Idiota ahí vas otra vez, maldita sea, mejor busco algo que hacer porque aquí definitivamente se me va a revolver más la cabeza"._

Salio de su cuarto, iba para bajo, pero las risas en el cuarto de Sakura le hicieron cambiar de dirección, que mejor que el par de enanas para hacerlo olvidar tan ridículos pensamientos.

La puerta estaba abierta invitándolo a cruzar, pero no lo hizo, se quedo parado mirando la escena que en frente se le presentaba.

Kaede estaba sentado junto a Shizuko ayudándole con su tarea, mientras que Denisse intentaba ayudar a Sakura a hacer lo que parecía ¿una célula, pero esta no se dejaba y rogaba por que la dejara hacerlo sola.

Sonrió al verlas, al verlos… a todos… juntos, como familia, la familia que era.

Sintió remordimientos, ellos tan felices y él llegando a tener fantasías eróticas con el padre de familia, anhelando sin duda alguna lo que él tenía.

Ahí estaba su ansiada respuesta, esa era la razón de la rara obsesión sexual que estaba sintiendo por Rukawa, deseaba la familia que él tenía, los hijos, la esposa, las risas, las tardes en compañía de la familia, por eso la obsesión, el como se relacionaba eso con el sexo no lo sabía, pero no era psicólogo, así que de todas formas no tendría porque saberlo. Aunque en todo caso si era un deseo enfermizo de lo que el zorro tenía, porque no mejor desear a Denisse…

"_Esto tampoco esta funcionando, será mejor que me vaya a despejar un rato"_

**Tío Sakuragi** – Sakura se dio cuanta de la presencia del observador que los acechaba y corriendo se abalanzó contra él – estamos **haciendo la tarea, yo te quise ir a buscar para que nos ayudaras tú también, pero mamá dijo que descansabas y que no te molestáramos** – dijo la niña mientras que le miraba con el rostro alzado y una gran felicidad.

**No descansaba, pero terminaba mi trabajo, de todas formas si un día tus papás no pueden ver tu tarea con gusto la reviso yo.**

**Pero entra, no te quedes ahí parado, siéntate con nosotros **– lo jalo Sakura

**Bueno, es que justo ahora pensaba sa…-** ganas de quedarse tenía, pero realmente sentía que ese no era su lugar, como que el no combinaba en el cuadro de la familia feliz.

**No, por favor** – rogó Shizuko uniéndose a su hermana.

**Quédate Sakuragi, haber si tú puedes hacer que esta niña te deje meter las manos en su proyecto** – Denisse se levanto del banco que ocupaba y camino en dirección a la puerta, Hana pensó que saldría del lugar, cosa que le haría sentir muy mal, pero se equivoco, Denisse solo rodeo la habitación para tomar un banquito más pequeño y ponerlo junto a Rukawa, sentándose en el y rodeándole con los brazos la cintura en un gesto amoroso.

Sin saber porque Sakuragi desvió la mirada y le sonrió a su pequeña revoltosa, acto seguido, se sentó y comenzó la lucha por que la "célula" quedara más o menos parecida al dibujo que tenían en frente.

En algún momento, mientras Denisse descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de Kaede, el pelirrojo le echo un vistazo al trabajo de Shizuko, que de más esta decir que era una verdadera obra de arte, muy lejano a lo que Sakura tenía en las manos; topándose con los azules ojos de su amigo.

Sonrió, y Kaede le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, amable, cariñosa y por estúpido e irracional que pareciera a Hanamichi le pareció que Kaede Rukawa no podía verse más sexy que tratando de ser tierno…

Regreso de su estupidización gracias al insistente llamado de Sakura que le pedía más pegamento, subió de nuevo la mirada, pero ahora Kaede prestaba atención a su mujer quien le acariciaba el mentón mientras le hablaba en susurros.

* * *

El sábado dio gracias al cielo que le llamaron de la obra, el ingeniero encargado al cual apoyaba lo requería para aclarar algunas situaciones. Fue un día largo, tedioso, discusiones con el ingeniero, con el supervisor de la obra, con el representante de obras públicas… en fin, uno de esos días en los que al regresar a casa solo te tumbas en la cama y el mundo desaparece.

"_Gracias Dios Mío"_

La ida a la Feria fue genial, Hanamichi se dio el lujo de consentirlas hasta en el más mínimo detalle, así que ellas volvieron a casa completamente cansadas y llenas de comer tantos dulces.

En la noche mientras todos dormían, un solitario pelirrojo rondaba por la casa despacio, evitando hacer ruidos y despertar a sus anfitriones, camino a la cocina por un vaso de agua que se tomo de un trago, camino al fregadero y se empapo la cara.

_Es el calor Hanamichi, es el calor, la soledad, solo extrañas sentir que te quieren, es solo eso…_

_Pero porque demonios tiene que ser con él…_

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se sentó en las pequeñas graditas que bajaban al patio trasero. Dejo que la brisa fría de la madrugada le refrescara su mojada cara.

**Ahora también sonámbulo**

Sintió a Kaede tras él y no pudo evitar sentir que la cara le ardía de vergüenza.

**El calor no me dejaba dormir** – se justifico.

**Y porque no prendiste el clima**

Solo se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera se había volteado a verle, no podía, no ahora, cuando esos confusos pensamientos le bailaban en la cabeza con insistencia.

**¿Qué pasa, y no me digas que nada, porque durante estos días te he visto demasiado raro** – Kaede se sentó a su lado.

**¿Raro, en que forma** – preguntó tratando de parecer indiferente.

**Callado, eso es raro en ti.**

**No… no me había dado cuenta.**

**Me dirás que te pasa** - insistió

**Nada.**

**Como quieras** – dijo algo molesto.

Esto lo noto Hanamichi y agacho la cabeza avergonzado, Rukawa se estaba preocupando por él y como le pagaba.

**Me siento… me siento solo** – dijo al fin, pero sin levantar la vista de sus pies.

**¿La extrañas?** – preguntó sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el estomago.

**Si… bueno, no, no a ella en sí, extraño el sentimiento de saber que alguien me amaba.**

**Tu familia…** - lo interrumpió

**No es lo mismo, lo sabes** – Hana levanto la vista al fin, pero sólo para situarla en la luna, que en ese momento parecía una enorme moneda platiblanca que flotaba en el cielo, iluminándolos perfectamente.

**Si…** - "si supieras…" - **ya encontraras a esa persona especial** – "y espero que para ese entonces yo ya te haya olvidado"

**Si, Quizá** – contesto sin despegar la vista de la luna - **aunquelo dudo -** susurró

**¿Porque?** – Kaede le había escuchadi y se extraño de tal declaración, era más que obvio que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien más llegara a su vida.

**No sé,** - dijo mientras se encogía de hombros -**ando algo confundido** - le confió - **tan asíque justo ahora la persona que deseo no esta a mi alcance** – Hanamichi no pensó muy bien en lo que decía, porque de haberlo hecho no hubiera cometido la reverenda estupidez de girar la vista hasta que sus ojos encontraran a los de su compañero… Esos ojos azules que le miraban de manera insistente, penetrante, como si quisieran meterse en sus ojos y conocer cada uno de sus pensamientos. Trato de apartar la vista, pero no podía, no podía moverse; un sentimiento de deja vu se hizo presente, esos ojos azules tan cerca, su boca de pronto se sintió tan extraña, la misma sensación de cuando vez algo que se te antoja, dicho en otras palabras, se le estaba haciendo agua la boca, y en un segundo de lucidez aparto la vista de aquellos ojos, solo para caer en sus labios "¡Oh por Dios!" eso era aun peor, se veían tan finos, deliciosos y cada vez más cerca, inconcientemente abrió su boca y lentamente cerró sus ojos sin pensar en nada más…

La luz se encendió de pronto haciendo que ambos volvieran a la realidad de golpe por el deslumbramiento.

**¿Kaede?** – Denisse se acercaba esperando (y rogando) encontrar a Kaede solamente¡Oh Decepción, sentado junto al moreno, el pelirrojo hacía gestos que indicaban que aun se estaba acostumbrando a la luz recién encendida mientras ambos se levantaban para quedar frente a ella – **Sakuragi, discúlpenme si interrumpí algo** – dijo mirando a Kaede.

**No, claro que no** – acertó a decir rápidamente Hana – **simplemente que no podía dormir, el zorro me encontró y decidió hacerme compañía** - dijo Hanamichi algo apenado pensando en lo que hubiera pasado de no haber llegado la MUJER de su amigo – **pero no te preocupes, te lo devuelvo, realmente no es muy entretenido** – bromeó ytermino con una gran y falsa sonrisa que era más que evidente.

**Pues te lo recibo, porque a mi si me entretiene y bastante** – contestó en tono picaron sonriendo también, se acerco un par de pasos y lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacía ella – **Buenas Noches Sakuragi** – le dijo mientras caminaba para salir de ahí arrastrando a Kaede.

_Imbécil, Imbécil, imbécil y mil veces imbécil._

Una vez que los perdió de vista, Hanamichi se desplomo sobre una de las sillas del antecomedor, puso sus manos sobre la mesa notando de inmediato el pequeño temblorcito que las dominaba, su pulso cardiaco estaba fuera de control.

¿Qué me esta pasando?

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué con él?

* * *

**Por fin, por fin lo termine, no puedo creer que ha pasado más de un mes de mi ultima actulización, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, no dire que no volvera a pasar, porque la mera verdad no lo sé, más ahora que mis pequeños angelitos han salido de vacaciones y los tendre todo el día, a todas horas, en todo momento, a cada segundo junto a mi... !DIOS MIO PORQUE¡... No en realidad estoy contentade tenerlos conmigo a ellos y al cerro de actividades que nos han dejado de tarea... (se acuerdan cuando las escuelas eran solo para los niños, que tiempos aquellos...) En fin...**

**Ahora El Fic...**

**¿Pero que le esta pasando a Hanamichi, de donde han salido de pronto todo ese montón de sentimientos... ¿piensan que apresure las cosas, aunque verdaderamente este capitulo esta completamente dedicado al pelirrojo, el y sus pensamientos lujuriosos y pecaminosos... así que antes no habíamos podido detenernos a analizar su sentir con calma, ahora si. ¿les gusto lo que leyeron?**

**De todas formas ya sabes, dudas, comentarios, consejos, ideas y demás, a mi correo o dejen un Review**

**P.D.: y muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi salud, ahora no es que este recuperada, simplemente que la molestía se ha ido y me he enfocado más en mi lucha conlos idiotas del IMSS, quienes se niegan a hacerme un examén que me permite pasar ya con el especialista...**

**

* * *

**

**Elena:** Si, pobrecito mi Kaede, al menos tiene con quien desfogar, porque si no ya hubiera terminando violando a Hana.

**Abuelitnt** : Gracias, pues si, la verdad es que Denisse se ha metido en un problemota, y Kaede aunque se haga tonto bien que lo esta disfrutando, el que ahora anda medio espantao es Hana.

**Juana la loka:** Mucho gusto y gracias por las flores y los buenos deseos, y yo tambien los amos juntos, pero falta ver que pasara, y Denisse, bueno, no esperes que de buenas a primeras diga, "si Kaede vete y se feliz aun cuando me habías prometido que te quedarias conmigo y lo olvidarias"

**Danielastar:** Gracias, y que bueno que te guste, yo le hecho los kilos aqui, y me agrada saber que lo que hago tenga contenta a la gente...

**Akanesita:** Ehhhhhhh, este, bueno, mmmhmmmm, disfruta este capitulo.

**Pauchan:** Gracias, y si vieras que yo tampoco, si no que diablos estaba pensando cuando me decidi a escribirlo, o más bien dicho a complicarlo tanto, y es que el original que había escrito antes era mucho más sencillo y no tan problematico, pero noooo, aqui anda una adicta a complicarse la vida.

**Astrea:** Muchas gracias y bueno, como dije antes, el dolor se ha ido, ahora solo falta eliminar el problema de raíz. Quiza a la mayoría le parezca una Denisse egoista, pero recuerden que ella ya lo había dejado libre y fue este ultimo que la busco para una segunda oportunidad, aunque ella en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabe lo que pasa aun no esta muy dispuesta a aceptarlo, tiene miedo al dolor, así que primero se asegurara de las cosas antes de decidirse a hacer nada.

**Vanne:** Uhhh, supongo que el capitulo actual te va a gustar más, aqui comenzamos con lo verdaderamente complicado...

**Nian:** Deseo cumplido, no es mucho, pero quizá más adelante...

**Mari:** Jejeje, espero que ahora hayas quedado satisfecha, aunque lo dudo, pero no desesperen... y Gracias me cuido lo más que puedo, teniendo un par de remolinos, una casa, un negocio y un esposo que parece bebé...

**Sakura:** De verdad que me levantan el animo y no me hacen sentir tan lacra por tardarme, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado...

**Haruko Sakuragi:** Muchas Gracias y como he dicho antes, ya más o menos ando en eso de la recuperación, lo importante (para mi) era quitarmela molestia, porque verdaderamente lloraba y me doblaba de dolor (quien sufra de los riñones sabrá a lo que me refiero). Y bueno, supongo que sería lo mejor matarla, pero, sería demasiado fácil y aunque me la pase quejandome, pues la verdad es que me encanta complicarme la vida (bueno, la de ellos).

**Sakare:** Si mi pobre Denisse traumada, paranoica, aunque ahora quiza ya de otra impresión, haber si supe hacerlo, si no pos nimodo, de todas formas tratare de hacerlo en el siguiente capitulo, y por lo del final triste... pues no sé, pero preparate para cualquier cosa.

**Ariadna-chan:** Bueno, eso no te lo voy a decir, aunque decida lo que decida alguien sufrira, y ahora veraz que tambien el pelirrojo.

**Ran-k:** ya te extrañaba, espero que este capitulo te haga más feliz.

**Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo (esperemos muy proximo) capitulo... yyyy felicidades a España por la nueva ley que aprueba los matrimonios con personas del mismo sexo y las adopciones...**

**Bye..**

**300605-22:59**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25.- El Viaje**

Había sido el mes más largo de su vida, trataba de no pensar en tonterías e intentaba pasar el menos tiempo posible en casa para no tener que verlo, pero eso no había sido del todo efectivo.

Llegaba de la obra y se encerraba a hacer los pendientes, escribir reportes y cosas así, luego invitaba a las niñas a salir un rato al parque cercano, o la pizzería y en varias ocasiones también a Denisse quien les acompañaba siempre después de hacerse del rogar un poco. A menos que en casa estuviera Kaede, entonces ella no iba y los despedía con una sonrisa extraña.

Hanamichi no era tonto, sabía lo que ellos hacían en cuanto el se llevaba a las niñas y lo que al principio le pareció en cierto modo gracioso, ahora le causaba una sensación de molestia, y estando con las chiquillas en la calle, parque, cine o donde fuera, no podía evitar pensar en lo que estarían haciendo en ese momento Rukawa y su esposa.

Aunque bueno, no solo convivía con ellas, en un par de ocasiones Karen llegó por Denisse para ir a tomar un café, de compras o al salón de belleza y a él les tocaba cuidar a las chiquillas.

Shizuko le había comentado que antes su madre salía más con la "tía Karen", eso le hizo sentir un poco mal, a lo mejor Denisse no se sentía en la confianza de salir porque tenía un invitado en casa. Así que cuando ella se negó a salir con su amiga argumentando que tenía que revisar la tarea de las niñas, Sakuragi se ofreció rápidamente a hacerse cargo él.

Las niñas tenían un mundo de tarea y a él le tocaba supervisarlas. Había ido por un par de películas infantiles y les prometió que si hacían sus deberes sin distraerse se las pondría. Ellas estuvieron contentas y trabajaron con entusiasmo.

Para cuando Kaede llegaba, ellas a habían terminado y veían feliz "Buscando a Nemo" o la película en turno, con una gran tazón de palomitas enfrente.

Era en esos momentos cuando él y Kaede se dedicaban cierto tiempo de amigos, Hana pensó en evadirlo, subir a su habitación o algo, pero sabía que de todas formas no funcionaría, estuviera en donde estuviera, estaría pensando en Kaede Rukawa…

* * *

_**¡Papá, papá mírame!** – Shizuko gritaba mientras subía y baja de un tubo transparente suspendido en el aire, sujeto a una plataforma en forma de nave espacial, que a su vez estaba conectado a varios tubos que servían, algunos de resbaladillas para llegar al suelo y otros para seguir explorando el complicado laberinto lleno de aviones, autos, hongos, burbujas y pelotas de colores._

_**¡No a mi, mírame a mi!** – Sakura estaba del otro lado de la en una enorme burbuja llena de pelotas. _

_**Mira como brinco papá** – insistían una y otra aventándose por las rampas. _

_**Las veo, las veo a ambas** – contesto un sonriente pelirrojo mientras levantaba la lata de su refresco para darle un sorbo._

_**Preciosas sus niñas.**_

_Hanamichi se giro hacía el origen de la voz, encontrándose con una morena de grandes ojos azules que le miraba coqueta._

_**Gracias** – contesto sin perder la sonrisa._

_**Mi hijo es el del carrito** – dijo señalando a un pequeño regordete que sujetaba el volante del carrito con mucha fuerza, mientras que le daba vuelta parodiando una carrera y haciendo el sonido del auto con la boca – **tiene 7 años¿y las tuyas?** – pregunto mientras tomaba asiente frente Sakuragi_

_**También.**_

_**En serio¿y tú esposa?** – pregunto con falsa inocencia, habiendo checando antes que sus manitas estaban desnudas, especialmente el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. _

_**Soy divorciado.**_

_**De verdad, yo también, talvez podamos hacernos compañía, digo, en lo que los niños juegan** – dijo seductoramente inclinándose, haciendo que su pronunciado escote mostrara más de lo que debía, tendió su mano hacía la él – **Soy Bárbara Kay, mucho gusto.**_

_**Hanamichi Sakuragi** – estrecho su mano mientras pensaba en lo bien que se vería la mujer en un baby doll negro._

_Un carraspeo rompió la deliciosa fantasía que estaba por comenzar en la mente de Hanamichi, ambos levantaron la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que destilaban hielo. Rukawa estaba parado tras ellos con una charola repleta de hamburguesas, refrescos y dos cajitas felices._

_**ahh, hola** – los ojos de la mujer brillaron – **no sabía que venías acompañado** – dijo sin dirigirle la mirada a Hanamichi – **Soy Bárbara Kay** – coqueteo._

_Kaede dejo la charola sobre la mesa y se sentó a lado del pelirrojo tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos._

_**Kaede Rukawa.**_

_La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente_

_**Yo no sabia… lo siento** - se levanto y fue directo a su mesa, tomo sus cosas y llamó al pequeño que ya había salido del auto y estaba ahora en una de las resbaladillas. En un momento más, salía del establecimiento sin mirar atrás._

_**Eres demasiado rudo** – dijo divertido Hana – **la espantaste**_

_**Mm **– tomó una de las hamburguesas – **no me gusta que te coqueteen y mas de esa forma tan descarada.**_

_**Jajaja, no seas celoso zorrito, además es algo que no se puede evitar, este hombre es irresistible.**_

_**Cierto** – concedió el moreno, lo tomo de la nuca y lo jalo hacía sí, besándolo suavemente – **pero eres mío** – se separo apenas milímetros._

_**No me digas** – contesto mientras besaba apenas el labio inferior de su zorrito – **¿ y tú de quien eres?** – le preguntó sin dejar de darle suaves caricias con los labios._

_**¡Heeeeyyyy busquen un hotel**!_

_Ambos se separaron abruptamente mientras que Sakura se reía de su reacción mientras se sentaba frente a ellos y tomaba una de las hamburguesas._

_**¿Qué dijiste niña majadera?** – reto Hanamichi mientras acercaba su rostro al de la niña, quien no se dejo intimidar._

_**Que… te levantes.**_

_**¿Qué?** – preguntó confuso._

**Levántate… tío sakuragi, levántate.**

Su visión se convirtió en un remolino borroso, mientras que nadie parecía notar lo que ocurría, giró su vista a Kaede quién comía sin preocupaciones su hamburguesa y shizuko, sentada a lado de Sakura tomaba contenta su refresco, regresó su mirada al frente y una Sakura sonriente le miraba.

**Pero que flojo eres tío Sakuragi.**

**Ehhh** – notó entonces que no estaba sentado, estaba acostado y sakura sobre él.

**Tengo un ratote tratando de levantarte y tú nomás no.**

**¿Levantarme?**

**Si, mi mamá me dijo que te viniera a levantar o llegarías tarde a tu trabajo. **

**¿El trabajo? **

Por fin le callo el veinte, estaba soñando, soñó que estaba de paseo con las niñas… y

Rukawa besándolo y…

¿Qué más, claro, la morena en Baby doll…

Luego...

Rukawa besándolo…

Sakura gritando algo...

Rukawa besándolo…

_"maldita sea"… _

Sakura despertándolo para ir al trabajo…

Su trabajo…

_"me lleva la…."

* * *

_

"_Todo el fin de semana"_

_"No puede ser"_

_"No puedo irme todo el fin de semana"_

Las risas de Shizuko y Sakura llenaban el auto, estaban más que felices, y con toda la razón; hoy en la escuela les habían avisado que el director les había autorizado un viaje Nueva York a todo su grupo, las gemelas estaban que no se la creían y Denisse tampoco.

Había olvidado que hacía poco más de un mes ella misma había firmado la petición y se había comprometido junto con otras 7 mamás a acompañar a los niños.

Sin duda por ningún momento paso por su cabeza el hecho de que de repente un día Hanamichi Sakuragi aparecería en la puerta de su casa y se quedaría ahí junto a Kaede, y ahora que no estaría un fin de semana completo, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Quizá si buscaba alguna excusa para no ir, el viaje no era tan necesario, además podía llevar a las niñas a NY en otro momento…

Las vio por el espejo retrovisor, estaba tan felices, tan animadas, platicaban de lo que harían con sus amigas, hasta Shizuko que no solía ser muy efusiva se le notaba la felicidad en la cara.

No. Pero que estaba pensando, sabía que si bien podían ir a cualquier parte del mundo en el momento que ellas quisieran, la experiencia de este tipo, salir con las amigas era algo divertido e incomparable.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse insegura, dejar a Kaede y Sakuragi solos… sobre todo después de las actitudes extrañas del pelirrojo estas últimas semanas. No había dicho nada al respecto y sabía que también Kaede lo había notado, estaba demasiado callado y pensativo, además en algunas ocasiones durante la cena o cuando estaban reunidos, le había visto con la mirada posada en Kaede y eso la tenía preocupada, bueno, más que eso, la tenía aterrorizada, aunque sabía que era muy poco probable que de pronto Sakuragi se sintiera atraído o comenzara a albergar algún sentimiento más allá de la amistad por Kaede, no era algo imposible, después de todo ella no sabía nada de la relación que esos dos llevaban más que lo que Kaede le había contado.

Él se había enamorado de un Sakuragi que le odiaba¿que evitaba que Sakuragi se enamorara de Kaede ahora que se llevaban tan bien?.

Bueno, no era como si fuera un hombre y una mujer, Hanamichi no era homosexual y podían pasar toda la vida juntos y él podía verlo toda la vida como un simple amigo, no había nada que le hiciera pensar lo contrario…

O si, claro…

Claro que había algo…

Esa Noche, ese beso…

Como olvidar algo como eso...

Como olvidar la manera que el pelirrojo le había respondido el beso de un modo igual de entregado que Kaede, y aunque después de eso, salio huyendo despavorido, la imagen de era algo que no se olvidaba y además de que era el hoyo en donde se acumulaban sus mayores temores…

* * *

En cuanto escucho el auto, Sakura bajo corriendo y nada más apareció su padre por la puerta, se le abalanzo hacía él.

Kaede apenas abría la puerta y la imagen de su hija que volaba por los aires en su dirección le hizo reaccionar, la atrapo como pudo mientras que esta le llenaba de besos la cara. Termino de entrar y vio a Shizuko bajando las gradas con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro, no es que no lo hiciera, pero cuando lo hacía sonreía de manera medida, en cambio ahora su carita irradiaba felicidad. Algo realmente bueno había pasado.

**A que no sabes papá, a que no sabes** – Sakura feliz hablaba tan alto que Kaede alejaba un poco la cabeza para alargar la distancia entre su oído y su entusiasmada hija.

**Si no me lo dices…**

**Nos iremos a NY, lo puedes creer, nos iremos el próximo fin de semana, nos quedaremos hasta el lunes en la tarde, no es genial.**

Kaede buscó la mirada de Shizuko que seguía sin quitar la sonrisa y asentía.

* * *

**No te ves muy feliz **– Kaede veía a una atareada Denisse moverse de un lado a otro en la cocina.

**¿Porque dices eso?** – preguntó mientras le ofrecía una de sus mejores sonrisas y le daba la charola de panes que debía llevar a la mesa.

**Creí que tu deseabas este viaje, me hablabas de esas juntas a las que ibas…** - recibió la charola pero no salio de la cocina.

**¿Y quien te ha dicho que he cambiado de opinión?** – preguntó sería pero sin dejar sus quehaceres, escudándose en ellos para esa mala actitud.

**Es sólo que no te ves muy emocionada** – insistió él.

**Quieres que brinque sobre ti** – dijo en tono de burla.

**Sueles ser muy entusiasta y creí que cuando les autorizaran el viaje, gritarías de emoción… o algo así** – se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. De verdad que no entendía su actitud.

Toda la tarde las niñas no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera el viaje y de los lugares que conocerían, estaban más que felices y Shizuko le había pedido que fuera con ellas, pero le era imposible, además de entrenamiento, tenía chequeo médico, pero les aseguraba que les llamaría muchas veces y que ellas debían pasársela bien con sus amigas y obedecer a su madre. Estaba contento de verlas tan alegres y preocupado por la actitud de Denisse a la que no le encontraba sentido.

**Tío Sakuragi, Tío Sakuragi, a que no sabes, a que no sabes.**

Sakura gritando de nuevo, y no dudaba que también se le había aventado al pelirrojo

**¿Te ganaste la lotería?** – fue la inteligente contestación de Sakuragi…

**No **– otra vez Sakura. No sabía porque no simplemente iba a la sala, se había quedado en el comedor escuchando los alaridos de su hija al darle la noticia a Sakuragi.

**Nos iremos a NY el fin de semana con el salón** – dijo Shizuko.

**Mi mamá nos va a acompañar, así que te encargamos que cuides a papá…** - lo demás ya no lo escucho…

"_Si serás estúpido Kaede Rukawa…" _

La mano de Kaede fue rumbo a su frente quien también se inclino para no hacer tan largo el encuentro. Después la blanca mano del ojiazul resbalo por el resto de su rostro en una reacción corporal demasiado exagerada para ser él.

**Ya le avisaron a Sakuragi… que bien.**

La sarcástica voz de su mujer quien salía de la cocina lo hizo volverse. Era un verdadero idiota, era más que obvio el porque del comportamiento de Denisse, a saber que no se estaría imaginando…

El resto de la cena se fueron en planes y más planes, Kaede intentaba comportarse del modo más normal que podía, o sea, no hacía ni decía nada, Denisse sonreía y asentía o negaba conforme lo que dijeran las niñas.

Hanamichi se ofreció a lavar los platos y extrañamente Denisse aceptó sin rechistar, mando a sus hijas a bañarse antes de acostarse y después siguió a Kaede a la recamara, en donde se acostó junto a él mientras veían la tv.

Mientras en la cocina, el pelirrojo lavaba la loza como autómata, porque a pesar de que sus manos se movían con la maestría que le daba la experiencia de haber vivido solo una vez que Maiko salio de casa para volver a Tokio, sus mente andaba dando vueltas muy lejos de él, bueno, no tan lejos, solo a unos cuantos metros sobre su cabeza…

Se sentía inquieto, aunque sabía que no debía ser así, pero había algo dentro de él que le ponía nervioso. De verdad que no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando con el Zorro, porque tenía esa necesidad tonta por observarlo y temía por lo que pudiera pasar ese fin de semana que estarían a solas… después de lo de la cocina.

Aunque eso tampoco le quedaba muy claro, él creía que de no ser por la interrupción de Denisse hubiera terminando besándose con Kaede, pero ¿y Kaede?. Quizá solo era su tonta imaginación la que le hacía pensar que el Zorro le coqueteaba o le observaba al igual que él lo hacía. Talvez Kaede ni enterado, ni interesado y él ya se estaba preocupado por las cosas que pudiera pasar el fin de semana…

**Ah tonto, como si de verdad fuera a pasar algo** – se dijo regañándose –** Tiene mujer e hijos, no deberías estar pensado en estas cosas, eres un maldito bastardo.**

Aunque el problema principal de esta enredada confusión de sentimientos era que a pesar de negárselo una y otra vez, de buscar explicaciones que iban de la más convincente y de bases sólidas, hasta las más descabellas, no era si Kaede estaba interesado, cosa poco probable; o no, el problema era que él al parecer si lo estaba.

* * *

Pasaba los canales de uno a otro sin parar a ver ninguno en especial y es que ha decir verdad, no estaba interesado para nada en estar sentado en su cama mirando televisión.

Bajo su mirada un poco notando que Denisse ya estaba profundamente dormida sobre sus piernas. Con cuidado la hizo a un lado acomodando lo más suavemente posible su cabeza sobre las almohadas.

Sintió de pronto una necesidad insaciable por bajar a beber un poco de agua, se levanto dispuesto a salir a buscar su vaso de agua, pero ¡oh Sorpresa, había una jarra de cristal llena de agua en el buró, linda Denisse que piensa en todo.

Ok, sentía una necesidad Insaciable por bajar… mmmhhh… a… checar… si estaba la casa asegurada, lo había hecho antes de subir, pero nunca estaba de más ir a echar un vistazo.

Salio de su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido para no incomodar a Denisse, no se fuera a despertar y tan cansada que se veía.

Camino por el pasillo igualmente, echando un vistazo a las habitaciones de sus hijas, la de Sakura estaba vacía… como siempre, y en la de Shizuko las dos gemelas abrazadas dormían placidamente.

Al pasar frente a la de Hanamichi miró al piso, para asegurarse que la luz estaba apagada, lo que significaría que seguía abajo. La habitación se notaba en penumbras, pero una pequeña luz parpadeante se distinguió por debajo de la puerta, además de que un pequeño ruidito salía del cuarto.

Vio hacía las escaleras y percibió la luz que provenía de la cocina, se giró de nuevo hacía la puerta y entro a la habitación del pelirrojo…

"_Su celular"_

El pequeño aparato estaba sobre la cama parpadeaba con luces de colores y su "leve" ruidito tras las puerta era extremadamente fuerte dentro de ella.

"_Tan escandaloso como su dueño…" _

Cerró la puerta tras él y camino hacía el aparato dudando si debía contestarlo o no. Sabía que debía llevarlo a su dueño, pero salir con esa cosa que emitía un ruido cada vez más fuerte no le pareció tampoco prudente, digo, había estado cuidando que nadie se despertara.

**Diga **– contesto serio

**Hana?**

"¿Hana?", pero quien demonios se atrevía a decirle Hana

**Oye que estabas haciendo que no contestabas, bien no importa, de seguro dejaste el celular arrumbado quien sabe donde, como siempre… ¿Como esta mi amorcito ehh, eres muy malo por no llevarme contigo, nada te costaba y discúlpame por llamar a esta hora…**

¿Pero quien era esa mujer que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad?

**Ahora te paso con él** – Contestó del modo más frío que pudo y con paso rápido bajo directo a la cocina.

Encontró a Sakuragi terminando de secar los platos, quien al escucharlo entrar se detuvo en su tarea. Kaede le tendió el celular y pensó en darse la vuelta para salir de ahí. Lo pensó, pero no lo hizo.

Sakuragi recibió el aparato algo confundido, pero de inmediato entendió.

**Hola **– contesto dudoso, no era común que recibiera llamadas a estas horas de la noche. Además se estaba preguntado porque Kaede cogió la llamada - **¿Qué¿Qué haces llamándome a estas horas?** – su cara de confusión se borró para pasar a una de molestia absoluta – **no me vengas con chantajes, claro que me da gusto escucharte, además si no habíamos hablado antes era porque TÚ no querías hablar conmigo, espero que ya se te haya pasado ese berrinchito** - su enojo fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco notándose rápidamente en sus gestos – **ya te dije que no venía a pasear… si, yo también te extraño mucho princesa…**

Kaede escuchaba aun más molesto que al principio, sin embargo no se movía de su lugar¿a quien jodido le decía princesa, no le había dicho aquella noche que no tenía a nadie a quien amar y se sentía sólo… aunque también le hablo de alguien que le interesaba, pero que no estaba a su alcance… ¿sería esa mujer?.

¿**Ehh¿Quién te contesto, fue Rukawa…**

Un estruendoso gritó se escucho y vio como Sakuragi apartaba el teléfono de su oído…

**No seas escandalosa mujer, ni que fuera la gran cosa **– grito el Hanamichi una vez que el grito hubiese cesado – **no, no te lo voy a pasar…** - al decirlo, sus ojos encontraron los de Kaede y le dirigieron una leve sonrisa que cambio repentinamente por una estruendosa carcajada - **Jajajaja, ya te cacharon verdad, eso te pasa por llamar sin permiso… Ya te dije que no… Mañana les llamo… adiós y cuídate** – colgó sin parar de reír.

Hana volvió el rostro para Rukawa quien le miraba confundido…

**Gracias por pasármela** – le dijo mientras se guardaba el celular el la bolsa trasera de su pantalón

**¿Tu novia?** – preguntó seco

**¿Qué?** – preguntó confuso – **¿que te hace pensar eso?** – sólo le vio encogerse de hombros con una seriedad que no denotaba serenidad, sino enojo, se le hizo extraño, pero divertido, era como si estuviera… _"no seas tonto, no pienses cosas que no son"_ un regaño mental se hizo presente antes de que pensara en la palabra que obviamente, no era la correcta – **No me digas que estas celoso** – _"pero que estas diciendo pedazo de idiota"_ como siempre hablando antes de pensar en las cosas que dirá.

**Idiota** – contesto dándose la vuelta.

**Era Hikari** – le dijo antes que saliera por completo – **mi hermana, la que andaba tras tuyo…**

**Sé a quien te refieres.**

**Ah, pues bueno, era ella, me era a la que no hablaba desde que estoy aquí –** el silencio de el pelinegro y el hecho de que se detuviera lo animo a continuar – **se enojo porque no quise traerla conmigo y ese grito que escuchaste era porque se entero de quien le había contestado, aun sigue siendo tu admiradora… ¿Por qué creíste que era mi novia?.**

**La llamaste princesa**

**Soy cariñoso con mis hermanas, en especial con la pequeña, nos llevamos muy bien, a excepción cuando empieza a molestar con lo del póst** – calló de golpe

**¿El que?** – pregunto sin demostrar mucha curiosidad

**Nada, una broma que me gasto hace un par de años y todavía no se le acaba la cuerda con eso** – rió nerviosamente.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la escalera.

**Oye Kaede** – otra vez sin respuesta, siguió hablando – en **un par de meses Sayo se casa, eh, si te acuerdas de Sayo, verdad, bueno, pues me preguntaba si te gustaría asistir a la boda.**

**¿ir contigo?** – preguntó sin pensar – **digo, aun estarás aquí¿regresar a Japón juntos?**

**No **– contesto aun sin olvidar lo que había sentido al escuchar las primeras palabras de Kaede – **para ese entonces creo que ya no estaré aquí, aun así me gustaría que asistieras… y tu familia claro, tú con tu mujer y las enanas. ¿Qué dices?**

**Ya veremos** – contesto subiendo por delante de él, no estaba muy seguro de que Denisse aceptará regresar a Japón.

* * *

Mientras que los días siguientes pasaron sumamente lentos para las niñas Rukawa, quienes se quejaban de que al parecer el reloj iba demasiado lento, para Denisse, le parecían los días más rápidos de toda su vida, en un pestañeo, era jueves por la noche.

Las niñas habían subido a su habitación para terminar de preparar sus maletas, mientras que Denisse preparaba algo de comida para guardar en el refrigerador, Kaede no cocinaba y la única vez que lo hizo casi incendia la casa; no sabía si Sakuragi lo hacía, pero no pensaba subir a preguntárselo. Además el pelirrojo casi no se mantenía en casa, al parecer algunos problemas con el ingeniero encargado lo habían mantenido más ocupado de lo habitual… rezaba porque siguiera así.

**Eres una malpensada Denisse** – se reprendió

"_Tú sabes que tienes razón, ellos van a estar todo el fin de semana SOLOS"_

Si quisieran hacer algo ya lo hubieran hecho

"_Talvez ya lo hicieron"_

**No, yo se que no** – trato de convencerse a si misma

" _De todas formas, si no han hecho nada, este fin de semana tendrían la oportunidad de convivir más y quien sabe…"_

**¡Ya basta…!** - enojada con la estúpida voz que le llenaba la cabeza de ideas, dejo caer, accidentalmente uno de los refractarios en donde guardaba la comida, estrellándose con el piso y haciendo pedazos, regando la comida contenida por toda la cocina – **Maldición.

* * *

**

Hanamichi intentaba trabajar, pero el ruido de las chiquillas le llegaba hasta los oídos y por más que intentaba ignorarlos, no podía. Se paro para cerrar la puerta, así el sonido disminuiría considerablemente, pero antes de hacerlo escucho un poco del extraño parloteo que al parecer sostenían las chiquillas, extrañado se acerco a la habitación de Sakura, descubriendo a ambas en medio de una lucha por algo que sostenían en las manos, peleando para quedarse con eso.

**Que ya te dije que no lo puedes llevar** – decía Shizuko visiblemente molesta

**Pues no te estoy pidiendo permiso** – le contestaba Sakura a quien también se le notaba enojada.

**No me obligues a decirle a mamá** – amenazó

**Claro, no lo dudo, con lo chismosa que eres…**

**¿Qué pasa aquí?** - Entro el pelirrojo, en el tiempo que llevaba aquí no las había visto pelear, bueno, si, pero no de esa forma, ambas se veían enojadas y no dispuestas a ceder.

Al ver entrar a su Tío Sakuragi, ambas soltaron lo que sostenían, que, para sorpresa de Hanamichi era Eliot, el Sapo de Sakura. Este, al verse libre de las manos opresoras dio un brinco lejos de las niñas.

**Mira lo que hiciste boba** – grito Sakura intentando atrapar a Eliot que brincaba por todo el cuarto.

**Fue tu culpa por querer llevarlo** – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Vio que Sakuragi le miraba interrogante – **Ella quiere llevar al sapo al viaje.**

**Sakura…** - estaba por decirle que su hermana tenía razón, pero lo detuvo el ruido de la lámpara en forma de de princesas cayendo al piso.

**No se queden ahí mirando, Ayúdenme** – pidió Sakura viendo como su Sapo salía de la habitación al pasillo.

Los tres salieron tras él, y vieron con horror como en su desesperado intento por huir, Eliot se metía a la habitación principal.

**Ayyy Dios** – Sakura corrió siguiendo al sapo, y tras ella Shizuko, Sakuragi se quedo en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, algo dentro de él lo detenía…

**Ayúdanos Tío** – pidieron ambas.

El sapo se asusto más aun estando en un lugar completamente desconocido para él y con tres locos persiguiéndolo, así que trato de evadirlos lo mejor que pudo, importándole poco lo que se llevaba entre las patas, tirando lámparas, portarretratos, el despertador, figuras de porcelana… en fin, todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

Al fin, y en un movimiento digno del Gran Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi, el pelirrojo logro atrapar al sapo.

**¿Pero que Demonios esta pasando aquí?** – Denisse entraba a su habitación para encontrarse con un verdadero caos y en medio de todo, Sakuragi.

**Lo siento mamá fue…** - Sakura miraba temerosa a su madre, ahora de seguro no la dejaría llevar a Eliot, aunque no sabía porque no la veía a ella, sino que no le quitaba los ojos a su tío.

**Es lo único que sabes hacer verdad** – dijo mirándole con rabia.

**¿Qué?** – preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

**El no tuvo la culpa mamá fui yo** – trato de defender Sakura

**El sapo se escapo y Tío Sakuragi intento ayudarnos** – la secundó Shizuko.

Pero al parecer hablaban en vano, porque Denisse no parecía escucharlas. Abrió la boca para decir algo de lo que seguramente iba a arrepentirse después, pero no le importó. Había pasado una semana de infierno pensando en le madito viaje y en SU Kaede y él SOLOS, y por más que intentaba convencerse de que nada pasaría, algo le gritaba muy fuerte dentro de sí que una vez que regresará, ya nada sería igual. Por eso mismo ya no salía con Karen y dejaba que Hanamichi se llevara a su niñas a pasear, lo que fuera con tal de no dejarlo a solas con Kaede, despertaba varias veces en la noche para asegurarse que Kaede aun seguía a su lado, y la vez que no paso así, que no estaba, bajo esperado de verdad encontrarlo solo, pero noooo, estaba con él, haciendo quien sabe que cosas, se sentía tan arrepentida de haberlo recibido en su casa, de haberse enterado que era él, de haber regresado con Kaede… estaba tan cansada de esa maldita Paranoia que la hacía dudar de todo y ahora mismo pensaba descargar todo su coraje y rabia con el único culpable de sus problemas… _"porque no me dejaste vivir en paz_"

**Sakuragi…**

**¿Qué paso?**

La voz de Kaede tras ella la detuvo.

**Papá **– gritaron las chiquillas corriendo a refugiarse a las piernas de su padre, su madre había estado mirado a su tío muy feo.

**Dile a mamá que no regañe a Sakuragi, el no tuvo la culpa, fue ese feo sapo que se soltó** – lloró Shizuko.

Hanamichi se levanto lentamente completamente confundido, sabía que el modo en que lo había encontrado, en medio del desastre y cargando al culpable era bastante comprometedor, pero Denisse se veía como si lo que había hecho hubiera sido la ofensa más horrible que pudieranexistir, le miraba como si lo odiara…

Kaede camino y tomo del brazo a Denisse.

**Lleva a las niñas a sus cuartos para que terminen de arreglar sus cosas, yo me encargo de esto.**

**No **– dijo ella apartando su vista de Sakuragi – **No iremos a ningún lado.**

**¿Qué?** –preguntó Kaede

**Ya me oíste, ellas son las culpables de esto, como castigo no iremos a NY** – dijo.

**¡Pero mamá!** – Chillaron ambas

**Sakuragi, podrías llevarlas a sus habitaciones por favor** – Kaede se dirigió al pelirrojo, quien obedeció de inmediato, se sentía sumamente incomodo por lo que pasaba. Camino a lado de ellos, al momento de pasar junto a Kaede, este le detuvo – **mejor** **llévalas a dar una vuelta por favor** – en su tono no había ni un céntimo de amabilidad, más bien era autoritario, no dejando lugar a peros ni contradicciones.

Sakuragi se apresuró a obedecer, con Denisse media loca y Rukawa enojado, sería mejor llevar a las niñas a algún otro lado…

**¿Pero que pasa contigo?** – Kaede se adentro a la habitación.

**No se que de hablas** – fingió demencia.

**Del viaje**

**Había hecho un trato con Sakura, se quedaría con Eliot si este no hacía desastres. Creo que este es suficiente desastre.**

**Bien, entonces Eliot se ira** – dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, el punto había quedado claro, el castigo de Sakura sería que se quedaría sin mascota, pero el viaje seguiría en pie.

**Tan ansioso estas de quedarte a solas con él en nuestra casa** – Denisse no pensaba lo mismo, la frustración no la había descargado aun, y ahora solo quedaba Rukawa.

**… **- solo se detuvo, esperando que continuara.

**Por eso quieres que me vaya** – siguió ella.

**No. Quiero que VAYAN porque tus hijas están muy ilusionadas con el viaje, porque tú estabas muy emocionada con el viaje.**

**Antes.**

**¿Antes?** – se giro para quedar cara a cara - **¿Qué ha cambiado?**

**Él está aquí**

**Bien** – bajo la mirada y regreso sus pasos a la salida, le dolía ver a Denisse así.

**¿Bien, no piensas hacer nada.**

**No puedo obligarte a ir… no puedo obligarte a que confíes en mi –** Salio de la habitación.

**¿Y confías en ti mismo?...**

Escucho la voz de Denisse, pero no contesto… Sería empeorar las cosas.

* * *

**Tú crees que mamá si nos deje ir Tío Sakuragi** – pregunto Sakura acongojada.

**No lo séprincesita** – contesto sonriendo Sakuragi

**Ya vez lo que causas** – reclamo Shiziko molesta

**Lo siento.**

Shizuko y Hanamichi se le quedaron viendo, no era propio de Sakura disculparse, ni aunque tuviera la culpa. Debía sentirse realmente mal.

**No es tu culpa linda Sakura** – le consoló el pelirrojo.

**Si, la culpa es del tonto de Eliot** – dijo Shizuko

Sakura sonrió débilmente a las intentos de consolarla, era la primera vez que Shizuko le llamaba por su nombre a Eliot.

* * *

Hola a tods como estan, espero que muy muy bien...

Estamos llegando porfin a la recta final, he hecho mis cuentas y no creo que falten más de 5 capitulos.

¿Qué les pareció, Quizá esten pensando que Denisse se esta comportando como una maldita, pero bueno, la pobre esta hasta el limite. No vive más que pensando en lo que puede, podría o paso entre esos dos, y el viaje fue el colmo del asunto. ya veremos en el próximo capitulo que descisión toma.

Aqui otro sueño, ahora de Sakuragi, igual de inocente que él y la escritora... falta uno más, adivinen de quien va a ser.

Pasando a otros asuntitos, he oido por ahí de las multas por contestar reviews. Bueno, pues lo voy a hacer de todos modos porque la verdad es que si escribo esta historía es exclusivamente por los reviews que recibí.Si me multan o me sacan el Fic, pues yo creo que me voy pa otra pagina o no sé...

* * *

**Elena:** Si, esta de manicomio, y espera que esto todavía esta comenzando, al menos para él.

**Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox: **Uhh, gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste igual o más. Hana empieza a sentir cositas por Rukawa, pero aun no reconoce lo que es, o más bien no lo quiere reconer y con lo cabezota que es... adémás esta el hecho de que Kae tiene su familia y el no quiere ser el infeliz bastardo que la separe... claro que me encantaría conocer a tu "Kaede", mi correo esta en la bio, me gustaria que me mandaras una foto.

**Khira:**Hola, es un gusto saludarte y sip, a Hana ya se le comenzó a mover el gusanito del amor, pero el muy idiota lo anda confundiendo con otra cosa... Uke... ¿Quien hablo de Ukes?... jejeje, creo que al final si no pongo nada de lemón mi vida correra peligro... PERO NO PUEDO... cada vez que veo el único lemón que escribi me doy de topes contra la pared... quien fuera tú que los haces con mucha facilidad y te salen supercachondos.

**Miguel:** Hola guapo, como crees que me voy a enojar, con las platicadotas que nos echamos en el msn, sin embargo los comentarios, por cualquier vía siempre son bien recibidos. Como veraz use otra idea tuya, nomás que algo modificada, no pude hacer que Denisse le gritara a Hana, no se porque, pero la escena la imaginaba así, más aun que estaban las niñas presentes, aunque creo que la mirada de Denisse dijo más que mil palabras... y lo del baño, es que yo así soy de inocente...

**Ran-K: **Las cosas comienzan a agarran forma, y Hana cada vez esta más confundido con respecto a los sentimientos a Kaede, talvez los pueda aclarar el fin de semana, eso si Denisse se va.

**Juanita: **Este esta más largo ehhh, asi que no te vayas a quejar, no habrá beso, pero podría si Denisse decide irse a NY, pero como que yo no le vi muchas ganas.

**Abuelitnt:** Haber que te parecio esta fantasía, jejeje, en vez de una supercachonda, fue una familiar, igual con lo del beso, es que mi hanita es pero bien inocente...

**Oruha Shikijou:** Nomas que sea en sueños, pero de desesperen, quepronto habrá acción, aunque quiza no sea lo que deseas...

**Astrea: **Espero de verdad que este capitulo te guste mucho, es el inicio del fin...

**Mari:** NO, seguimos con lo platonico, y bastante inocenton por lo que me han comentado, Denisse esta al borede la locura y Kaede bastante tranquilo, aunque la verdad es que solo anda buscando el modo de andarsele arrimando a Hana, sino fuera porque este lo evita...

**PauChan:** La verdad es que falta ver todavía si va a ver Uke, quizá si, quizá no, talvez sea un final tragico, como por ahí alguien sugirio y al final no pase nada, o se me quite la verguenza y arme super orgia de todos contra todos (aunque aqui nomás sería trio) lo que sea, espero que me sepan perdonar...

**Calipso: **Hola, un gusto leer tus comentarios ¿entonces no piensas que es demasiado pronto? genial, tenía esa preocupación. espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Ariadna Chan: **Es bueno sabes que no piensas que las cosas fueron demasiado repentinas, pensaba recorrer más el momento o hacer que durara más, que bueno que así les gusta.

**Sakura: **Aunque haya sido nomas en sueños, pero la convivencia exisitió.

**Sakare:** Pues tendras que aguantar tus ganas de gritar otro poco, porque todavía no ha pasado nada, y de Denisse, pues si, ella devería saberlo, pero a veces es dificil darse cuenta desde adentro, necesita de alguien que le aconseje que pueda ver las cosas más objetivamente. y en lo de Ru yo creo que tienes toda la razón, ya nos tocara verlo en el proximo capitulo cuando nos enfoquemos un poco en él. Si Denisse decide irse, la cosa quiza se torne más interesante...

**Tenshi: **Muchas gracias por todo, y claro que me acuerdo de ti, espero que te guste mucho este capitulo y lo disfrutes.

**Vanne:** Gracias por las palabras y la verdad yo ya no veo la hora en que se acabe, quisiera empezar con otros proyectos y mientras tenga este no lo hare, sin embargo ya se acerca el final y gracias por el apoyo de siempre... Quiero un poster de Rukawa...

**HarukoSakuragi:**Tú crees que hare un buen final... espero que les guste, ya lo tengo decidido y no lo pienso cambiar... y me alegra que hayas empleado a Yohei. ¿y ahora que va a hacer mi Kaede?.

**Satoshi y Kai Hiwatari:** Felicidades, de verdad Muchisimas felicidades, es bueno sabes que te tomaras un descanso y ojala te consigas un buen trabajo pronto. Besos.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy y si me multan pues ya saben...**


	26. Lujuria

**Cap. 26.- Lujuria**

_Caminaba lentamente por el oscuro pasillo, veía la puerta al frente de ella, no quería llegar, pero por más lentamente que caminaba, esta se acercaba. _

_Estaba entreabierta y una tenue luz salía de ella; eran ya pocos los pasos los que la separaban del lugar. Cerró los ojos resignada. Aspiro hondo y dio el par de pasos que la separaban de la cruel realidad._

_Antes de tocar la perilla escuchó claramente los gemidos y no pudo más que sentir que el valor se le iba. _

_NO, ya estaba ahí y si iba a terminar con esto iba a ser de una vez._

_Tomo con decisión la perilla y abrió la puerta bruscamente._

_Los vio entonces…_

_En la cama, ambos retozando, compartiendo un apasionado beso mientras que sus pieles desnudas bajo las sabanas se rozaban una contra la otra. Las blancas manos de Kaede acariciaban con desespero el cabello del pelirrojo, mientras que a cada pequeña separación de labios suspiraba su nombre, el nombre de Hanamichi._

_No lo soporto más, regreso un paso, que la sacaba de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de sí, quedando en la total penumbra._

_

* * *

_

_--_¡Denisse! – la voz la llamaba desde el oscuro lugar en donde se encontraba parada - ¡Denisse! – abrió los ojos.

Una rubia mujer de grandes ojos azules le miraba con preocupación.

--¿Denisse estas bien? – preguntó aun con semblante inquieto.

--Si – respondió rápidamente.

--Te dormiste, pero estabas muy inquieta.

--Sólo tuve un mal sueño – contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

--Pues debió ser muy malo – vio que la castaña solo negaba sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

--No tanto – dijo al fin – solo difícil de aceptar – susurró para sí.

Se levanto para estirar un poco las piernas, ante la mirada ya más tranquila de la rubia; Jessica Salinger, una de las madres que habían aceptado ir al viaje junto con la maestra para hacerse cargo de los niños.

Estaba en el avión que la llevaría rumbo a NY. Camino un par de pasos al frente para asegurarse que las niñas estuvieran bien. Shizuko estaba en el asiento de adelante junto con Melanie, la hija de Jessica, quien al igual que su madre, tenía unos grandes rizos color oro y ojos azules deslumbrantes, una niña risueña y extremadamente inteligente, la mejor amiga de Shizuko.

Camino un poco más y dos lugares adelante estaban Sakura, dormida también, junto a un niño de raza negra, Michael Parkinson, este no dormía sino que jugaba embobado con un PS portátil, tras ellos Amanda Parkinson, quien le dedico una sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta y regreso a su asiento. Aun no estaba muy convencida de que al final, haber cedido al viaje hubiera sido lo correcto. Era ese maldito presentimiento que la obligaba a pensar que no debía dejarlos solos aun seguía presente, tan presente como aquel sueño… pesadilla, de la que se acababa de despertar.

**Recuerdo….**

"Dios mío¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Ese pensamiento era el que rondaba en ella mientras, sentada en la cama de su habitación, pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar.

Sabía que había actuado mal, sabía que todo había sido un accidente causado por el descuido de Sakura, y que Sakuragi solo había intentado ayudar, estuvo a punto de gritarle quien sabe que cosas… estaba tan desesperada, estaba más que conciente que haber dicho que no irían por consecuencia de todo esto, no era más que una vil excusa…

El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos.

Dejo el timbre sonar, esperando que Kaede cogiera la llamada, pero en la cuarta ocasión se dio cuenta que no lo haría.

Con desgana alargo su mano para tomar el inalámbrico que estaba tirado a su costado.

--Bueno, Familia Rukawa – contesto lo más impasiblemente posible.

--Denisse, Hola linda – la voz de Karen la hizo dar un respingo – quería llamarte hoy en la noche, porque se que mañana se van saliendo las niñas de la escuela. Quería desearles un buen viaje y pedirte un par de cositas…

--Karen, yo no sé si podré ir .

--Como que no sabes¿tienes algún problema, ha pasado algo?- le preguntó preocupada.

--Pues…- Dilema, no sabía si contarle a Karen o no, aunque una voz objetiva sin duda le ayudaría, además de que necesitaba desahogarse… pero, temía lo que ella fuera a decirle – si – dijo al fin y procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido – …No se que hacer…

--Realmente no puedo creerlo.

--¿Qué cosa?

--El que sacrifiques a las niñas de esa manera, Denisse, tu al principio admitiste este estúpido juego, ahora tienes que aceptar las consecuencias.

--Pero que dices, parece que no me haz oído – dijo molesta – si me voy, ellos se van a quedar solos, SOLOS¿tu sabes lo que eso significa?

--No, no lo sé ¿Qué significa?

--Como que qué… - Denisse se contuvo para no mentársela en ese momento – Podría no encontrar a Kaede…

--No creo que el vaya a irse nada más porque te vas de la ciudad un par de días.

--No me refiero a que se vaya.

--Entonces…

--Ellos podrían… - no encontraba las palabras – podrían hacer…

--Podrían hacer – repitió con calma

--Podrían… - incapaz de decir lo que estaba pensando - Kaede podría… darse cuenta… - conforme hablaba, el volumen de su voz disminuía.

--¿De que?

--De que… quizá… sea correspondido – dijo al fin en un susurró que Karen pudo escuchar solo porque Denisse tenía pegado a sus labios el teléfono.

-- Que te hace pensar eso, no estaras exagerando...

--No lo sé, pero es por eso que debo quedarme

--Denisse, haz tus maletas y ve a NY – dijo con voz firme Karen.

--Pero si cuando regrese ellos…

--Si cuando regreses Kaede aun es para ti vas a poder vivir tranquila, sino…

--Sino…

--Sino, créeme amiga, habrá sido lo mejor – dijo con sinceridad Karen, sintiéndose completamente impotente por no poder hacer nada más por su amiga, pero ella tenía que entender que lo que tenía ahora no era vida, ese diario desconfiar, esa lucha interna por hacer lo que se debe o lo que se quiere, era hora de que ella hallara la felicidad, aunque no fuera a lado del jugador de los Lakers.

…**Fin del recuerdo **

Así que ahora ahí estaba, trepada en el avión junto a sus bebés con la incertidumbre de saber si cuando regresara Kaede aun la estaría esperando.

* * *

Sentado pensativo en el asiento trasero de un taxi, Sakuragi iba rumbo a lo que durante un mes pudo llamar casa. Su corazón saltaba rápidamente y el no dejaba de tronarse los dedos de puros nervios. Sabía que cuando llegara, solo Kaede estaría ahí. 

Las niñas habían rogado que acompañara a su papá a recogerlas a la escuela para irlas a dejar al aeropuerto. Pero no pudo aceptar, les dijo que tenía una importante junta y que no podía faltar. Mintió. Se sintió mal por hacerlo, pero aun no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado entre él y Denisse, no quería incomodarla.

El auto se detuvo, pago lo que el conductor le dijo y ante un profundo suspiro bajo del auto. Alzó la mirada y distinguió a Kaede en la ventana de su habitación. Sentía su cara arder, y con paso presuroso camino, por no decir corrió a la casa, llegó hasta la puerta y al alzar la llave que Kaede le había dado y se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban.

"_Hana idiota cálmate" _

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano logró meter la llave y abrió la puerta de un tirón encontrándose de frente con Kaede, quien al parecer había bajado a abrirle la puerta.

Estaba cerca, demasiado, ambos respiraban agitadamente, ambos habían hecho carrera para llegar a la puerta. No dejaban de verse, no perdían detalle, estaban solos, completamente solos…

"_Lo que no daría por un beso, solo uno…"_

--Quieres cenar - La voz de Kaede inundo el lugar en penumbras.

Hana le vio alzar la mano en su dirección, no se movió, cerro los ojos esperando que la suave piel hiciera contacto. Pero este nunca llegó, y antes de abrir los ojos, la luz de la estancia ilumino el lugar. Tras él estaba el interruptor.

Kaede estaba que no se la creía, había visto su reacción, pero, no, no podía ser, debía ser una equivocación, aunque…

--Si – dijo sin moverse aun

--Bien – contesto igual de inmóvil

Sus miradas no se apartaban, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse de su lugar, esperando que el otro diera el primer paso.

--Vamos – dijo al fin Kaede comenzando a caminar y tras suyo el pelirrojo.

--Y que preparaste zorrito – preguntó

--Denisse dejo algo, hay que calentarlo, lo haré en lo que subes a cambiarte.

--No te preocupes, ya Sakura me contó de tu infortunado accidente en la cocina, al parecer no sabes ni calentar agua, así que no te preocupes, deja todo en manos del Tensai.

Kaede no dijo nada, solo asintió tomando asiento en una de las sillas del antecomedor mientras Hana sacaba la comida del refrigerador y comenzaba con su labor.

Un rato más tarde ambos comían mientras conversaban de los viejos tiempos, el que más hablaba era Hana por supuesto, quien con una sonrisa le contaba de todo de lo que se había perdido desde que se había venido a vivir a América.

Hanamichi le hablo de los niños de Kogure y Mitsui, sorprendido porque a pesar de haber pasado ya un mes de que le había platicado lo mismo a Denisse, ella no le hubiera dicho nada. Temió entonces que lo que había pensado al principio fuera verdad; que ellos no andaban muy bien y que el solo había llegado a ocasionar más problemas.

--Eres un pesado, como te vas a poner a pelear con un niño de 9 años – recriminó Kaede divertido por el relato del pelirrojo.

--Es que debieras ver lo pesadito que es, no, si el condenado me la trae jurada, mira que no querer que me llevara a Suzuki a comprar un helado – dijo refunfuñando al recordar tan desagradable ocasión. Él confianzudo como era le había pedido a Kogure que le dejara a la niña para llevarla por un helado, Kogure había aceptado, Mitsui había aceptado, pero Tohru, simplemente se negó, ese enorme pelirrojo al que solo había visto unas cuatro ocasiones no se llevaría a su hermana ni a la vuelta de la esquina, que de hecho, era en donde quedaba la heladería. Hanamichi no se quedo callado, ambos comenzaron una pelea verbal en la que al final se llevo a la niña, pero también al antipático de su hermano mayor.

Vio que Kaede sonreía divertido, se veía tan irresistiblemente sexy…

--Me gusta que sonrías – para variar hablando sin pensar, cosa de la que se dio cuenta ante la mirada sorprendida del ojiazul – Digo, es que antes en la escuela, no lo hacías nunca.

--Y ahora tú sonríes menos

--Ehhh

--Al menos conmigo – dijo en leve tono de reclamo – pareciera que trataras de evitarme.

--Es solo que he estado algo ocupado – lo vio encogerse de hombros, obviamente no le creía.

Terminaron su cena en silencio y Kaede se ofreció a lavar la vajilla, Hanamichi pensó en subir a su habitación, pero sus pies no lo obedecían, una parte de él le gritaba que debía salir de ahí, que no estaba bien lo que estaba sintiendo, pero otra voz solo le susurraba una y otra vez "están solos, están solos"

--Oye Zorro¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? – no le contesto, más tampoco vio signo de enojo alguno, así que prosiguió – ¿Tienen tú y Denisse algún problema?

Kaede que en ese momento dejo de hacer secar los platos, solo uno segundos, y luego retomo su tarea. Hanamichi que se había puesto muy atento a los gestos que hacía se dio cuenta de ello.

--Porque preguntas

--No lo sé, es solo que quiero saber si mi estancia aquí los halla molestado de alguna manera.

--No seas tonto. Tú no causas problemas – _"el de los problemas soy yo"_

--Seguro – quiso confirmar – porque si es así yo…

--Ya te dijo que no.

Kaede termino su tarea, pero Hanamichi no pareció muy dispuesto a salir del lugar, así que jalo una silla y sentó frente a él.

La plática comenzó de nuevo, más memorias cargadas de "te acuerdas cuando…" y una vez más ambos se sumergieron en su mundo de recuerdos; un rato más un pote de helado y dos cucharas les hacían compañía, mientras las horas transcurrían sin que a alguno de ellos le importara.

* * *

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando el segundo pote de helado se acabo y ambos se dieron cuenta que el tiempo había pasado demasiado a prisa, según sus propios pensamientos. Cada uno con paso lento camino hacía su propia habitación. 

La primera era la de Sakuragi, entro, pero antes de que Kaede diera el primer paso, el pelirrojo salio de nuevo.

--Zorro… - le llamo

Kaede solo se giró.

--Que vas a hacer mañana en la tarde.

Si en su corazón hubiera puesto un micrófono, el pelirrojo se habría dado cuenta de lo que sus palabras le habían provocado.

--Es que pensaba que ya hace bastante que no jugamos un uno a uno, y me gustaría saber si tú quisieras…

--Te gusta que te apaleen, verdad – contesto en tono burlón Kaede

--¡Ja! y quien te dijo a ti que me vencerás Zorro cínico presumido – dijo indignado Sakuragi.

--La última vez perdiste.

--La ultima vez… - trato de recordar esa ultima vez – ahh, si, esa vez – recordó, como olvidar algo así…

Kaede quiso darse un golpe por idiota, le había recordado algo triste al Torpe...

--Salgo a las cuatro¿Paso por ti? – tratando de hacer que ya no pensara en aquello.

--No – y funciono – no quiero que te excuses de que estabas cansado si pierdes…

--Si pierdo, pensé que estabas seguro que ganarías

--Lo estoy.

--Bien, entonces nos veremos aquí, comeremos, descansaremos y saldremos por la noche; hay una cancha a unas calles de aquí.

--Perfecto. Nos veremos mañana entonces – se metió al fin a su cuarto y sin que lo comprendiera en su totalidad le dio por saltar aventarse a su cama con una sonrisota dibujada en el rostro.

Kaede siguió caminando también con una sonrisa, aunque no tan grande y expresiva como la de Sakuragi, aunque sin duda la emoción era la misma, o quizás mucho más.

* * *

Sakuragi no despegaba la vista del reloj de la pared de la oficina en donde, junto con el Ingeniero encargado, le presentaban un informe detallado al Supervisor de los avances de la obra. Lo bueno es que su intervención no fue requerida sino hasta el final de la junta, y solo para que avalara lo que ya de antemano había hablado con el Ingeniero. 

La tarde llegó lenta, pero llego y por fin se vio entrando a casa de Kaede. El auto de este ya estaba en la cochera, así que subió apresurado. Vio que la habitación de Kaede estaba cerrada, así que se metió a la suya y se dispuso a asearse.

Media hora más tarde bajaba esperando encontrar al zorro, pero no se le veía por ningún lado. Calentó la comida y espero un rato, haciendo tiempo para que Kaede bajara, pero este no lo hizo. Extrañado subió de nueva cuenta y camino rumbo al cuarto de su amigo.

Toco varias veces, pero pareciese que no hubiera nadie en el lugar, con algo de duda abrió la puerta suavemente y encontró lo que ya se imaginaba… Rukawa durmiendo.

El muy imbécil estaba todo estiradote acostado en su cama completamente inconciente, se acerco para despertarlo de un golpe, pero recordó lo que hacía cuando eso pasaba… aunque, la última vez que lo había hecho nada había pasado, así que se sentó sobre la cama y le llamo

--Zorro… - no tuvo resultados – Zorrito despierta – continuó mientras se acercaba un poco más su rostro – Oye Rukawa despierta – le dijo casi al oído

Levanto la mano para zarandearlo un poco, haber si así lo lograba, pero se detuvo¿En que otra ocasión tendría la oportunidad de contemplarlo mientras durmiera?.

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que era algo que debía evitar, pero en ese justo instante realmente quiso creer que no le hacía daño a nadie, no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo le observaba dormir¿Qué de malo tenía eso?

Su respiración armonizada lo tuvo embobado varios minutos, por inercia retiro algunos pequeños mechones de cabello que no le dejaban observar con totalmente su semblante blanco y delicado, viajo su mirada por cada detalle de aquel rostro que le tenía hipnotizado, la forma de sus cejas, el largo de sus pestañas, la pequeña curva que hacía su nariz, las pequeñísimas imperfecciones que se le veían en el rostro, apenas habían marcas de expresión, aunque eso no era nada que le extrañara, llegó al fin a la parte del cuerpo de Rukawa que más recordaba…

Sus labios…

Ahí estaba otra vez, admirando lo fino de aquello, lo delgado suave y dulces que se notaban…

"_Mira para otra parte, mira para otra parte…"_

Ok, subió su vista de nueva cuenta y advirtió el movimiento de sus ojos por debajo de sus parpados…

"_con que sueñas Kaede… con quien_…"

Sin darse cuenta, su mano lentamente acarició su mejilla, apenas la rozó, pero fue suficiente para hacerle temblar…

Por Dios, que me esta pasando contigo…

Haciéndose el tonto estaba, porque lo sabía, estaba más que conciente que lo deseaba, más allá de los gestos tiernos y la suave caricia, lo que más anhelaba en ese momento era arrancarle un largo y apasionado beso, un beso como aquel de Japón, y que ese solo fuera el inició, porque no solo sus labios era lo que se le antojaba, ese níveo cuello suyo le llamaba, le reclamaba el que no lo tocase.

Con desespero empuño las manos en un esfuerzo por contenerse, mientras que cierta parte de su cuerpo le reclamaba la falta de atención.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, completamente excitado ante la sola presencia de Rukawa. Su cuerpo entero rogaba por echársele encima, retirar de un tirón sus ropas y acariciar por completo su cuerpo, enterrarse en el para reclamarlo como suyo…

Ante este irracional y repentino pensamiento acompañado, claro esta, de claras imágenes de Kaede gimiendo su nombre mientras lo penetraba salvajemente, se levanto de la cama de un salto, en su pantalón se hacía más que obvia su tremenda excitación. Asustado ante la posibilidad de que Kaede despertara y lo encontrará de ese modo, salió huyendo rumbo a su habitación a tomar una ducha de agua helada.

Lo que no sabía nuestro lindo pelirrojo era, que de hecho, el zorrito estaba y estuvo siempre despierto…

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡Los Saludo desde Tuxtla Gutierrez, Chiapas, Méxicooooo ¿Cómo están, yo muy bien, muy trabajadora e inspirada, como habrán podido notar. Estoy emocionada porque pronto haré un año de la publicación del 1er capitulo de FAMILIA, y pues aunque me gustaría terminarlo para el 31 creo que eso va a ser imposible, pero quiza para ese día les tenga una sorpresa...**

**Con respecto al fic, bueno, está era solo la mitad del capitulo, pero es que me gusto tanto como quedaba así, que mejor deje lo demás para el siguiente capitulo, además no se pueden quejar, porque a pesar de que esta corto, hace mucho que no actualizaba tan rápido, y si sigo así creo que el siguiente tambien lo subire lueguito... aunque no prometo nada... **

**¿Qué hará ahora Kaede que ya se dio cuenta que Hana tambien lo desea?**

**¿Respondera a sus impulsos más bajos o se aguantará y respetara a su mujer y su casa?**

**

* * *

**

**Elena: **Espero, y si no, pues yo creo que nos vemos en Amor Yaoi...

**Khira: **Pues no resolvi ninguna de tus dudas, pero espero que de todas formas te guste y disfrutes el capitulo, y espero también pronto leer una nueva historia tuya..

**Ran-K:** Pues si se fue y el sueño fue de ella, menos inocente, pero poco descriptivo, gracias por las flores y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**Vanne:** A lo mejor y lo recorremos a 6, digo, porque este ya lo parti a la mitad, pero bueno. No odien a Denisse, como por ahí dijo Enide, teniendo a Kaede para ti, no creo que uno lo suelte tan fácil...

**Oruha:** Bueno, es que Kaede anda sintiendose todo culpable, pobrecito, prometio no engañar a Denisse, pero toda la lujuria que le despierta Hana lo desquita con ella, esta haciendo lo mismo que antes...

**Pau-Chan:** Pues Denisse si hizo el viaje al final de cuentas, gracias a su amiga Karen, y lo demás, pues ya lo veremos. espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo.

**Aya-chan:** Sip, para allá me voy a ir si para algo, aunque espero que no...

**Calipso: **Pues si, anda medio neuras, haber si se relaja en el viajecito, pero la verdad lo dudo bastante...

**Astrea:** Haber que hace mi Kaede ahora que ya sabe que no es el unico que reprime sus deseos sexuales, además solitos, lo único que los detiene a ambos, es la conciencia.

**Miguel: **Te dije que ya le había avanzado bastante¿Que tal ehhh, luego nos vemos en el msn pa que me digas...

**Enide:** me cae que no lo pudiste poner mejor... Pobre Denisse, después de esta va a quedar traumatizada... Ya veraz que será un final feliz (aunque falta ver feliz para quien)

**Sakare:** Ehhhh, pues todo el tiempo del mundo se redujo a unos cuantos dias, pero bueno, lo importante es que actualice, esta corto, pero siento que productivo y quiza cuando leas esto, ya sean dos capitulos y no solo uno...

* * *

**Besos...**

**Sabrina **

**190705 22:58**


	27. INFIDELIDAD

**Capitulo 27.- Infidelidad…**

Apenas escucho la puerta que se cerraba una enorme y poco usual sonrisa se dibujo en su pálido rostro. Se levanto y escucho claramente el portazo que dio Hanamichi al cerrar su habitación…

Estaba emocionado, no, eso era poco, estaba que brincaba de alegría (no es que lo fuera a hacer), sentía que la felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo y necesitaba sacarla de ahí. Jamás, Jamás había sentido algo como eso, era simplemente indescriptible…

Bien. Ahora debía pensar muy bien que era lo que haría. No podía simplemente ir corriendo tras del pelirrojo, entrar a su habitación y hacerlo suyo… Bueno, si podía, pero como por lo visto, lo que Sakuragi sentía aun le asustaba él debía ser más cuidadoso con sus movimientos.

Salio del cuarto y camino lentamente hasta estar parado frente a la puerta de la habitación.

¿Qué hacer ahora, Quería entrar, pero… ¿Qué no se supone que esperaría a estar seguro de lo que debía de hacer?...

¡Al demonio, iba a entrar y a ver que pasaba…

Dio el primer paso, pero… el teléfono comenzó a sonar…

Se quedo ahí sin moverse durante varios timbrazos más, no quería contestar, estaba por hacer algo importante, pero…

- Maldición – masculló molesto y camino de vuelta a su habitación – Bueno – contesto serio, como siempre, aunque por dentro estuviera ardiendo de frustración.

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – el grito de la que estuvo seguro, era Sakura, casi le revienta el tímpano – Soy Sakura – dijo feliz la niña – mamá nos ha llevado a lugares bien padres, perdón que ayer no te hable yo, pero es que me dormí…

- No te preocupes hija¿cómo se la están pasando?

- Muy bien, te cuento…

La chiquilla empezó con su relato, subiendo el volumen de su voz cada vez que se emocionaba por algo en especial.

Kaede había olvidado por completo que Denisse le había dicho que Sakura le llamaría nada tuviera la oportunidad, porque cuando hablo para avisarle que habían llegado con bien, ella estaba dormida.

-Y luego regresamos al hotel…

- Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo¿y tu hermana?

- En la habitación de Melanie y mi mamá esta a lado mío diciéndome que le corte ya porque quiere hablar contigo.

- Dale el teléfono – Kaede no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, amaba a esa niña.

- Ok, te quiero papá, nos vemos

- Nos vemos – respondió él.

- Hola – la voz de Denisse se escucho por el auricular – ¿cómo están?

- Bien

- ¿Ya comieron?

- Ehh no, apenas entramos

- Llegan tarde

- Si

- Bueno, llegamos el lunes al medio día.

- Iré a recogerlas

- Ok

- Nos vemos, cuídense

- Si, tú también.

Era su imaginación o había sido la conversación más parca que había tenido jamás, al menos de parte de Denisse, era obvio que se sentía insegura.

Se sintió mal, la conciencia una vez más haciendo de las suyas, ahora, por más que quisiera no podía hacer lo que tenía planeado, ese gusanito de la culpabilidad comenzaba a moverse en su estomago…

Salio de la habitacióna calentar la comida, pero cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró a un Sakuragi muy hacendoso sirviendola, se veía tan bien haciendo eso, sería maravilloso poder vivir a su lado.

Sakuragi levanto el rostro encontrándose ambas miradas. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar que un fuerte sonrojo se adueñara de su cara, al ver a Kaede parado en la puerta de la cocina todas las sensaciones vividas fueron recordadas.

Rukawa se percato del sonrojo de Hanamichi, sonrió y camino unos pasos hacía él sin perder el contacto visual.

El camino se hizo tan eternamente largo, como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de correr mientras ellos trataban de descifrar lo que los ojos del otro le decía. Hanamichi hubiera deseado que el momento no llegara a su fin, se sentía bien estar así, en la nada, y como único paisaje, la profundidad de sus ojos.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Kaede, sacando de la burbuja de irrealidad al pelirrojo.

- ¿Ehh? – tardo en reaccionar – No, no, siéntate.

Esta vez comieron en silencio, no era algo que le incomodara a Rukawa, le agradaba el silencio y podía dedicarse a ver de vez en cuando a Hanamichi, quien al parecer andaba dando un paseo por la luna, se imagino en que pensaba, seguramente en lo de hacía unos minutos y sintió curiosidad, su rostro se veía concentrado, y de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño, pero no en señal de enojo, más bien de incomprensión…

"_Que tanto estarás pensando Hanamichi, lo que no daría por entrar a tus pensamientos y resolver tus dudas"_

Terminaron de comer y ambos decidieron subir a descansar, para más tarde salir como había sido el acuerdo.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, ambos caminaban rumbo a la cancha de la que Rukawa había hablado. Kaede se extrañaba que Hanamichi iba muy callado, demasiado para su gusto, y es que si le gustaba el silencio, pero este en especial le provocaba cierta inseguridad, porque Hanamichi al salir de casa se veía más serio, pero ya no había duda, sino que llevaba un semblante de decisión en el rostro. 

El juego comenzó, y como hacía unos años, en su país natal ambos jugaron con todas sus fuerzas, dejando en el campo todas sus inquietudes, frustraciones, dudas… ahí no había nada, solo contaba dejar el alma jugando.

El pelirrojo dio todo lo que tenía y realmente su resistencia, para alguien que no practicaba como antes, era admirable. Perdió, pero al menos le quedo la satisfacción de que había sido por no tantos puntos. El zorro había ganado, pero le costo y mucho…

- Buen juego – dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo.

- ...- Eso era algo que realmente no esperaba, nunca, ni en sus más locos sueño, y mira que tenía unos sueños… Hanamichi ¿felicitándolo, algo no andaba bien aquí - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Te estas quedando sordo o que – dijo sonriendo con burla – porque si es así será una verdadera lastima, por que no pienso repetirlo.

- No, es sólo que no esperaba eso de tu parte.

- ¿Y que esperabas entonces?

- Alguna excusa estúpida.

- Jajajaja, si supongo – rió - pero debes saber que la gente madura Kaede – camino dejando tras él a un más enamorado hombre – además, me falta practica, que si no… – grito cuando ya iba bastante adelantado.

- Ajá – le siguió.

Llegaron a casa tan cansados, que ni siquiera cenaron, se limitaron a entrar a sus habitaciones y caer inconcientes.

* * *

Hanamichi se había despertado cuando el Sol aun no salía, sin embargo no se levanto de su cómoda cama, sentía el cuerpo adolorido, ya lo veía venir, el ejercicio del día anterior fue excesivo, llevarle el ritmo a Kaede realmente le había costado, aun así estaba muy contento, pues estaba seguro que de ser eso todos los días en un par de semanas volvería a ser el increíble e incansable Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi. 

Si le viera Izumi, ya se imaginaba lo que le estaría diciendo…

"Eres un tonto, debiste irte a América, todo por culpa de Maiko".

Y esa era una verdad a medias, pues si bien, la oferta de venirse a Estados Unidos becado era una oportunidad única, él no quería separarse de su familia, pero ellas insistieron en que estarían bien y que no debía limitarse por ellas, así que había decidido aceptar, el problema fue cuando Maiko se entero, ella se negó rotundamente.

"Anda vete y déjame sola, haber si encuentras quien te ame como yo lo hago".

Ahora le parecía tonto, pero en ese entonces esas palabras le calaron tan hondo…

"Encontrar quien me ame… al final me quede solo de nueva cuenta".

De pronto sintió la cama tan enorme, por costumbre dormía sobre el lado izquierdo, así que se rodó para quedar en el centro, extendió las manos y los pies, tratando de ocupar el más espacio posible.

"Vas a arrepentirte Hanamichi, no vas a encontrar quien te ame…"

Fueron las palabras que le dijo la ultima vez que la vio, y ahora la sensación de vacío parecían darle la razón a su ex esposa.

Sus hermanas, en especial Izumi, le habían presentado a unas cuantas chicas, había salido con varias, para darles gusto, porque como fastidiaban las condenadas. Sabían que lo hacían porque les dolía verlo solo y creían que lo que necesitaba era una mujer a su lado, pero…

Pero…

Ese pero…

Había algo en todas ellas que no acababa de convencerle, el no quería probar y salir con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente haber cual resultaba la correcta, eso ya lo había probado con anterioridad en la escuela y no funcionaba; quería que quien fuera destinada a él llegara un día, apareciera y hubiera un Booom en su corazón…

Sí, sonaba realmente estúpido, pero eso era lo que ahora esperaba…

Y de todas las chicas con las que salió, sus compañeras de trabajo, y otras tantas con las que sólo compartió una noche, ninguna le había causado ninguna efecto especial, nadie de ellas le había hecho sentir ansías, manías, deseos, nervios, desconcierto, excitarlo con hacer algo tan común como…

Dormir….

"Maldita sea"

Ahí estaba de nuevo, enojado por descubrir que al final de cuentas, si había alguien que le había hecho sentir eso y más, una sola persona que no solo hacía un Booom, sino más bien un verdadero Big Bang de emociones.

Todavía no lo creía, pero había pasado varias horas del sábado en autoanalizarse, para llegar al fin a aquel resultado, estaba enamorado de un Hombre, bueno, no sabía si era enamoramiento o que, eso aún no lo definía, lo que si tenía bien, pero bien claro es que lo deseaba¡por Dios! Como lo deseaba, su cuerpo lo necesitaba, y estaba desesperado.

Aunque después de una vigorizante ducha helada, su cabeza, junto a su cuerpo se enfrió lo suficiente como para pensar detenidamente lo que le estaba pasando. Debía ser serio al respecto y no dejarse llevar.

Ya no sabía cual era el verdadero problema de haber encontrado a esta persona al fin, si el que fuera un hombre, el que fuera Kaede Rukawa o el que no fuera libre…

Bueno, para que hacerse el tonto, si bien le impresionaba mucho que fuera un hombre, algo que nunca espero, no le escandalizaba tanto como para no aceptarlo después de masturbarse pensando en él.

Ahora, ser Kaede Rukawa quien lo tuviera como un adolescente calenturiento era algo que si le preocupaba más, bueno, y no era para menos, cuando poco antes de que lo volviera ver en Japón lo aborrecía como a nadie, aunque claro, después el sentimiento cambio por uno de simpatía. Más tarde, en su estallido emocional ocasionado por la muerte inesperada de Anzai le había dado una pauta para replantearse su comportamiento hacía él, durante el poco tiempo que el pelinegro estuvo en Japón se dio el tiempo de conocerlo en una faceta muy diferente a simples compañeros de instituto, lo conoció como padre de familia, la simple simpatía se convirtió en amistad, pero aquella ultima noche de su estancia en Japón los sentimientos dieron otro giro inesperado, realmente no tuvo mucho tiempo de recapacitar en aquello, demasiados problemas como para detenerse a pensar en lo que aquel beso le causo.

Ahora estaba aquí, tres años después conciente de que el hombre que estaba a dos puertas de la de su habitación le causaba mucho más que simpatía, compañerismo o cariño, ahora era algo mucho más… sexual.

Podía aceptar eso también, porque de ser otras las circunstancias, el mismo podría asegurar que Kaede no solo correspondía al mismo deseo que él, sino que también los provocaba, conciente o inconcientemente, con esa sonrisa suya tan desgarradoramente sexy.

Y eso nos llevaba al siguiente y más importante problema, el que le correspondiera era simplemente imposible, o en el caso de que asi fuera eso no servía de mucho porque era un hombre comprometido con una familia a la que adoraba, y no solo Kaede sino él también.

Tenía que poner todo de su parte para dejar de pensar en él como lo estaba haciendo. Sabía que una solución, sino efectiva, si rápida, sería que se fuera de esa casa, pero no podía, no quería dejar a las niñas, las amaba, y para que negarlo, tampoco deseaba dejar de ver a Kaede.

Suspirando dio fin a sus pensamientos, decidido a no dejarse llevar se levanto por fin de la cama y estiro un poco el cuerpo recordando el juego de el día anterior que lo tenía todo adolorido, se paró y se quitó la pijama, era hora de bañarse y bajar a desayunar.

Estando en el pasillo escucho el teléfono, pero no se preocupo, sabía que había uno en la habitación de Kaede, así que bajo hacía la cocina.

El teléfono seguía sonando¿qué no pensaba contestar, al pasar a lado de la extensión de la cocina lo descolgó.

- Familia Rukawa… si, permítame ahora mismo le llamo… ehh, ok, dígame… si yo le digo no se preocupe… bien.

Subió de nueva cuenta, había llamado un compañero de Kaede para avisarle que las practicas del lunes se cancelarían, pensó en esperar a que bajara, pero mejor dárselo de una vez, no fuera a ser que se le olvidara, además ya era tarde y si el zorro dormía lo despertaría…

"_Solo te estas engañando, mueres por verlo dormir de nueva cuenta, por poder admirarlo sin necesidad de que nadie te observe"_

Se detuvo a medio camino, se dio la vuelta, aquello que su conciencia le gritaba era verdad.

Bajo solo un escalón, pero repentinamente se giró y subió de un salto dos…

"_¿A dónde vas, no se supone que tratarías de alejar esos impuros pensamientos de ti…"_

Se volvió y bajo otro escalón esta vez completamente convencido de que no debía subir…

Pero el sentimiento de aquel beso, la mirada tan irresistiblemente indiferente de aquella imagen del póster, su dulce y sexy sonrisa y esa manera tan adorable pose en que dormía le hicieron darse la vuelta y subir de una vez por todas…

"_¿Pero que vas a hacer!_

- Ahhh ya cállate – se dijo a esa molesta voz, solo le vería dormir, eso es todo, nada malo tenía porque pasar…

* * *

Apenas salía de la ducha, cuando escucho leves golpes en la puerta de su habitación, era Hanamichi, quien si no. Aun estaba desnudo con la toalla amarrada de su cintura, no podía recibirlo así, aunque… se echo un vistazo en el espejo… ¿Por qué no? 

- Adelante – vio que la puerta se abría lentamente y un inseguro Hanamichi asomaba la cabeza.

- Ehhh – estaba seguro que Kaede aun dormiría, al darse cuenta que no era así, se preguntó si de todas formas debía entrar, _"¿Por qué no?"_ se dijo y terminó de entrar a la habitación, quedando estupefacto al instante de localizarlo _"¿Porque no idiota, justamente por esto"_

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el caminando hacía el closet, había visto la mirada de Hanamichi, si alguna duda le quedaba en este mismo instante se había disipado…

- Ehh, te… llamaron… - camino hacía un lado, debía dar el recado, que era lo que subió a hacer, y después salir de ahí lo más rápido posible…

- ¿Quién? – se giro mirándolo mientras se abría un cajón y sacaba un bóxer del interior.

…. – ya no respondió, por más que aquella voz le gritaba que reaccionara, que lo había visto desnudo en múltiples ocasiones en la escuela, Hanamichi simplemente se quedo en trance sabiendo que para ponerse los bóxers había que desamarrarse la toalla… y lo estaba esperando.

- Hana¿Estas bien? – preguntó Kaede, más sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír, Hanamichi estaba claramente excitado y sabía que el era el motivo de esa excitación. Avanzó hacía él haciendo que al parecer Hanamichi saliera del trance…

- Un… compañero… tuyo – dijo pausadamente percatándose tanto del avance del pelinegro, como de su sonrisa…

- ¿Y que dijo? - preguntó

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Hanamichi entornó los ojos mirando fijamente a Rukawa.

- ¿Qué? - supo que Hana no hablaba del recado – ¿Hacer que?

- ¿Porque me coqueteas?

- ¿Coquetear? – repitió asombrado, nunca pensó que Hanamichi le hiciera tal pregunta

- ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? – volvió a cuestionar - ¿No sabes lo que me provoca esa sonrisa tuya? – su voz se oía en esta ocasión más en tono de reclamo que otra cosa - ¿No sabes lo que me ha costado dejar de… - se calló al ser conciente de lo que iba a decir, no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo, tenía que salir de ahí en ese instante, otra vez sus estúpida manía de no pensar en lo que decía…

Se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, si se quedaba un poco más, con Rukawa desnudo frente a él no podría resistirse más… pero no dio ni un paso y sintió que una mano lo jalaba con fuerza haciéndolo girar y quedar justo frente al hombre de quien quería huir…

Una vez más, ambos frente a frente, sus cuerpos demasiado juntos como para no ser conciente de la perturbación del otro, sus respiraciones agitadas, con miradas anhelantes…

No puede más, es demasiado para él, la mente de Hanamichi se desconecta por completo y comienza a actuar sin pensar. Toma a Kaede del cuello y lo acerca hacía si para besarlo de la manera que se había estado imaginando, ya no le importa el porque, solo le importa este momento, Kaede desnudo a su merced…

Kaede se sorprende al principio, pero al sentir a su pelirrojo chocando sus labios contra los de él, el sentimiento de sorpresa se aleja dejando a la excitación que lo consume salir por completo, esto es lo que siempre soñó, lo que más anhelaba.

Hanamichi le empujo a la cama sin ningún cuidado, llevado por la fiebre de excitación, comenzó a besar su cuerpo desenfrenadamente mientras se restregaba contra su cuerpo aun semi cubierto por la toalla. Kaede luchaba contra la playera del pelirrojo, al fin logro que este alzara los brazos para lograr quitársela. Sintió entonces que Hana trataba de quitar la toalla que lo envolvía, así que aprovecho para comenzar a besar su cuello y acariciarlo con desespero; la toalla cedió y Kaede se levanto, empujado a su vez al pelirrojo para que fuera ahora él quien estuviera tumbado de espalda en la cama, se acerco de nueva cuenta mirándolo a los ojos mientras que sus labios se adueñaron de sus pezones, comenzó a mordisquearlos y lamerlos sintiéndose absolutamente orgulloso de cada uno de los gemidos que Sakuragi trataba de reprimir sin éxito. El pelirrojo buscaba con sus manos a que asirse mientras el cosquilleo de las calientes caricias de su compañero le hacían sentirse morir. Kaede conciente de que estaba completamente desnudo y el pelirrojo no, comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón sin dejar su tarea en la parte superior del cuerpo de su adorado Torpe, al lograrlo lo bajo con todo y bóxer.

Ahora, ambos estaban desnudos, Hana lo jalo hacía sí y con un rápido movimiento volvió a dejarlo abajo, sintiéndose así controlador de la situación, aun en medio de tan excitante situación no podía permitir doblegarse. Kaede dejo eso por la paz, esto era demasiado bueno como para arruinarlo por pelear por posiciones y si él era quien debía entregarse al pelirrojo lo aceptaría feliz, al final eso era lo que quería, tener a Hanamichi con él.

El sentir el roce de sus miembros duros estaba volviendo loco a Hanamichi, aunado a las fuertes caricias de Kaede, pero se sintió morir cuando la mano de su amigo comenzó a masturbarlo…

No resistiría más tiempo, lo sabía, pero no quería terminar, no aun, no así. Acostumbrado a estar con mujeres, simplemente se posiciono entre las piernas de Kaede con la intención de penetrarlo, no estaba muy seguro del asunto, era su primera vez con un hombre, pero al menos sabía lo básico, o sea por donde ibala cosa…

Kaede advirtió sus intenciones, y para que negarlo, estaba muy caliente y todo, pero aun así se asusto, sabía que la primera vez dolería, el mismo había desvirgado a un par de chicos con los que estuvo recién llegó a América y uno hasta había sangrado.

Apuntó estaba de penetrarlo cuando sintió la mano del zorro detenerlo, angustiado por la desesperación busco su mirada…

- Espera – pidió medio sonriendo, su cara estaba completamente roja – tú… tú debes prepararme… - dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Prepararte? – pregunto sin entender…

Kaede ya no respondió, estiro la mano al buró en donde estaba un tarrito de crema, la destapo, tomo una de las manos de Hana y hizo que hundiera un dedo en ella, después, sin dejar de ver el rostro confundido del pelirrojo, condujo su mano hacía su entrada.

- Así no va a dolerme tanto…

Hana hundió su dedo en el lugar y se impresiono de lo apretado y caliente que estaba, ya no quería esperar más, quería estar dentro de él, pero no deseaba que le doliera. Lo vio hacer una mueca al sentir la intromisión, se sintió inseguro, pero aun así comenzó a moverlo. Pronto el gesto de molestia se fue y comenzó a gemir animando al pelirrojo a meter un segundo dedo y moverlo aun con más rapidez…

Ya, hasta ahí llegaba su paciencia, retiro los dedos del interior, se inclino hacía el tarrito de crema y tomo un poco, untándoselo en su hinchado miembro.

Kaede sabía que había llegado la hora, cerró los ojos y espero a sentir al que fue y por siempre sería el amor de su vida adentrándose a su cuerpo, siendo el primero y estaba seguro, el único que lo poseería de aquella forma…

Hanamichi se deslizo con sumo cuidado, apretando los dientes para controlar sus ganas de irrumpir en su cuerpo de una sola estocada, no, no debía hacerlo. Más sin embargo al sentir el calido canal que lo recibía no pudo evitar acelerarse un poco, deteniéndose solo cuando veía a Kaede apretar os ojos en señal de dolor. Un rato más y ya estaba por completo dentro de él…

Lo que siguió después fueron solo gemidos, y un ir y venir de un desenfrenado Hanamichi que tenía completamente todos los sentidos nublados por el placer, invadiendo su cuerpo salvajemente, justo como en aquellas fantasías que lo rondaban de no hacía mucho.

Kaede no se quedaba atrás, superando la molestia inicial al abrir los ojos y ver Hanamichi perdido en el placer, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, cerró las piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo empujo más hacía él, lo quería todo, lo más profundo y fuerte, quería que Hanamichi disfrutará como jamás antes lo hubiera hecho, tal y como ahora disfrutaba él.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo paso, apretó fuertemente con sus manos las caderas de Kaede mientras sentía que su cuerpo convulsionaba derramándose por completo dentro de Kaede.

Se dejo caer, sintiendo la parte baja de su abdomen húmedo, lo toco y encontró lo que suponía era la semilla de Kaede. se giró para verlo, encontrándose con la mirada azul de Kaede quien le sonreía mientras sus ojitos hacía esfuerzo por no cerrarse, estaba cansado y como no, él mismo se hallaba agotadísimo, pero había algo que le molestaba, una vocecilla que no lograba entender del todo le hablaba. Pero no quiso pensar más en ello, se abrazó al blanco cuerpo de Kaede y se dejo vencer por el sueño….

* * *

**Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Dios mio, donde me escondo, esto es teriblemente vergonzoso, como es posible que haya escrito algo asii!...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pues sepanse que creo que sérá el unico Lemón que escribire porqueme costo muchisimo hacerlo, definitivamente no tengo facilidad para cosas así, me encanta leerlo, pero esto de escribirlo es sumamente dificil y era justamente esa parte la que no me dejaba actualizar... Igual creo que la siguiente actualización será tambián algo rápido porque tengo ya algo avanzado el capitulo y de una vez les adelanto que no les va a gustar...jejeje. Espero que no me maten y sepan comprender que la vida puede llegar a ser muy cruel, en especial para las personas que tienen conciencia...**

**Las respuestas a sus amables Reviews las voy a dejar en el profile, como me recomendo Elena. La verdad es que no lo iba a hacer, pero por ahí leí que en cierto modo es un poco frustrante ver que la mitad del espacio que ocupa el capitulo se va en contestaciones, así que las pondre ahí, ya saben, le dan un click a mi Nick y listo.**

**Besotessss**

**Sabrina**

**

* * *

**


	28. Después de

**Capitulo 28.- Después de…**

Estaba aun dormido… o eso creía, no estaba ni dormido ni despierto, más bien estaba en una especie de limbo, inundado de un sin fin de sensaciones que embargaban por completo sus sentidos, recordando los candentes detalles de su entrega amorosa, se sentía tan completo, tan vivo… y todo causado por una sola persona, por él.

Lo habían hecho…

Habían hecho el amor…

Y había sido fabuloso, mucho mejor de lo que siempre imagino.

¿Sería lo mismo para él?

Y hablando de él¿En donde diablos estaba¿Por qué había dejado de abrazarlo?

Abrió los ojos con flojera, la verdad es que estar acostadito sin nada de que hacer se le antojaba más, pero la falta de contacto con el cálido cuerpo del pelirrojo fue lo que le alerto.

Se sentó en la cama de un tirón para encontrarse completamente solo.

Había llamado al pelirrojo un par de veces, pero no hubo contestación, reviso el baño, estaba vació. Se vistió y decidió buscarlo por la casa.

Al fin lo encontró en la cocina, sentado en el desayunador con una taza de café.

No le gusto lo que vio, estaba serio y miraba a la nada completamente perdido, ni siquiera se había percatado que el estaba ahí. Se quedo unos momentos más observándolo sin saber exactamente que era lo que le debía decir.

Pensando en su propia felicidad, se había olvidado completamente de Hanamichi¿Qué sería lo que estaría pensando, para él lo que acababa de pasar en su habitación había sido algo soñado, pero no creía que él pensara lo mismo.

Una terrible inseguridad comenzó a apoderarse de él¿Qué sería lo que pasaría ahora, perdido en la calentura de llevar a Hanamichi a la cama no se había puesto a pensar en el después y en las consecuencias de sus acciones¿Era eso lo que atormentaba a su pelirrojo?

El ruido del la taza el chocar en la mesa lo regreso a la realidad para encontrarse a Sakuragi quien ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Avanzó lentamente sin saber que decir, aunque no creía que eso le preocupara a Hanamichi, nunca había sido muy conversador, así que no sería algo que le extrañaría al pelirrojo. Se le hizo fácil también no demostrar sentimiento alguno, no quería que se diera cuenta de sus inseguridades.

- Se me antojo un café – dijo mecánicamente, no se percibía ninguna emoción en su voz.

Eso era preocupante, no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en las posibles reacciones de Sakuragi ante lo pasado, pero esta sin duda alguna era algo completamente inesperado… ¿tanto había cambiado?

No dijo nada, jalo una de las sillas y se sentó justo frente a él y por estúpido que pareciera en ese momento tan serio, el dolor en el trasero que sintió le hizo sonrojarse. Esperaba que Hanamichi no se hubiera dado cuenta, ellos deberían estar pensando en otras cosas, no en que su maldito trasero no le permitiría sentarse cómodamente durante un buen tiempo.

- Lo siento – pero si lo notó

- No fue tu culpa – dijo aparentando seriedad, pero sin que el color rosa de sus siempre pálidas mejillas le abandonaran y sin atreverse a verle a los ojos.

-Tienes razón – no dijo más y siguió tomando su café.

-Sakuragi…

- Querías que esto pasara¿verdad?

-Porque lo dices.

-No parecer muy arrepentido – exclamo molesto.

- No lo estoy – dijo firme, talvez estaba algo temeroso de las posibles consecuencias pero si algo tenía seguro era que no estaba arrepentido y nunca lo estaría.

- Acabas de serle infiel a tu mujer, en tu propia casa y ¿no te arrepientes, no creí que fueras de ese tipo de cabrones.

- …

- Y si no, pues lo disimulas bastante bien – le dio un ultimo sorbo a su café - He estado aquí sentado pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde que vine aquí. Quiero encontrarle sentido… pero no puedo. Quiero pensar que yo estoy equivocado y que tú no me coq… no estabas buscando esto.

Se levanto y dejo la taza en el fregadero. Ya no volvió a sentarse, camino rumbo a la salida de la cocina.

- No quiero pensar que seas así, pero tampoco le veo sentido a esto – dijo parándose en la puerta.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

-¿Tú que crees? – salio del lugar sin decir nada más.

Sintió el impulso de seguirlo, pero ¿Qué decir, Kaede se devanaba los sesos tratando de encontrar algo, sin embargo el mismo estaba tan confundido. Estaba ahora más seguro que nunca, que amaba a ese torpe pelirrojo y estaba conciente que este sentía una atracción por él, talvez a comparación no era mucho, pero por algo se empezaba. Pero también la actitud de Sakuragi le había recordado el porque las cosas no serían así de fáciles, no se trataba de comprender que tenía una oportunidad y luchar por ella, había más personas alrededor de ellos, personas que sufrirían ante sus decisiones, Denisse, pero sobre todas las cosas: Sus hijas.

"_Tú sabes que si hubiera la mínima oportunidad yo misma trataría de ayudarte, pero no la hay; además piensa en lo que perderías si eso llegara a suceder... estarías dispuesto a sacrificarlas a ellas"_

Sin esperarlo, la conversación tenida con Ayako hacía tres años se le hizo presente.

La oportunidad estaba ahí, pero… ¿estaría dispuesto a separarse de sus hijas por él?

No.

Las amaba demasiado, ellas habían sido todo para él… pero…

Denisse…

Tampoco se le hacía justo seguir con Denisse teniendo la certeza de que jamás la amaría, ella se merecía tener la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que le amara como ella se merecía. Aunque no pasara nada con Sakuragi, Kaede decidió que no podía seguir engañando a la mujer que tanto le había dado.

Se puso de pie ¿Qué se supone que le diría¿Qué estaba enamorado de él desde la preparatoria, no le creería. Además le había dicho que estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Seguramente se sentía culpable, y no era para menos, él también tenía cierto remordimiento, pero la verdad es que hacer el amor con Hanamichi Sakuragi lo hacía sentirse un tanto egoísta.

Llegó al cuarto de Hana y si tocar se adentro a la pieza.

La maleta en la cama y Hana en el closet sacando su ropa fue el cuadro que lo recibió.

"Donde he visto esta escena antes", pensó con sarcasmo.

- ¿Te vas?

- No pensarías que me quedaría.

No es que no lo pensará, pero realmente analizándolo fríamente era la reacción más lógica.

- No puedes irte – en realidad no se dio cuenta a que hora salieron esas palabras de su boca, un impulso supuso, cosa nada extraña estando cerca de él.

- Si tú tienes la sangre fría de hacer como si nada paso, bien por ti. Pero yo no podría ni siquiera verle los ojos a tu mujer – no le vio cambiar de expresión y eso le enojo, apenas un par de horas antes, el Kaede que tenía entre sus brazos movía todos los músculos de su rostro en diferentes gestos de placer, pero ahora estaba completamente parco¿de verdad no le importaba haber engañado a Denisse, parecía que no, "no puedes irte" a que se supone que estaba jugando - para que jodido quieres que me quede ¿para que sea tu amante? – mantener el control definitivamente se le había comenzado a dificultar bastante, como se atrevía a decirle que no podía irse¿es que acaso pensaba atreverse a pedirle que se quedara?

- ¿De verdad crees que te pediría algo como eso? – preguntó serio y porque no, algo molesto.

No, no lo creía… pero entonces porque…

Estaba molesto, frustrado, tenía ganas de gritar, de aventar cosas, de hacer algo que le ayudara a librarse del terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo atacaba… ni mil años con Maiko lo hubieran preparado para mantener la calma en un momento así.

Era realmente difícil lidiar con la culpabilidad

Y él se sentía tan culpable…

Se había acostado con un hombre comprometido, traicionando a la familia que le había abierto las puertas de su casa mientras duraba su estancia en América… el Imbécil, el cabrón era él.

- ¡Por Dios… Que hice! – exclamo bajo pero llegó a los oídos de Kaede - ¿Por qué Kaede?

El moreno sabía a que se refería, la misma pregunta que le hizo antes de que se rindieran al deseo. Quería contestarle, explicarle que lo de él no era nada más deseo, que lo amaba, más ahora que sabía que tenía una oportunidad, pero tenía miedo de su reacción.

¿Una oportunidad?

El hecho de que el pelirrojo le deseara ¿necesariamente significaba que tenía una oportunidad?

"_¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?... ¿No sabes lo que me provoca esa sonrisa tuya_?"

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

- No sé a que viene esa pregunta, pero no creo que eso importe ahora.

- Es importante para mi

- ¿Por qué?

- Contesta

- No. Dime tú

- Yo pregunte primero

- Pero mi pregunta es más importante

- Por supuesto que no

- Claro que si.

Iba a volver a reclamar, pero se detuvo, seguir con el estúpido juego de palabras no los llevaría a ningún lado.

- Mira Rukawa, lo que paso no fue más que un maldito error, algo que jamás debió ocurrir y te aseguró que no me va a alcanzar la vida para terminar de arrepentirme y pienso afrontar las consecuencias de nues... mi error.

Kaede se quedo helado ante esas duras palabras, hace unos momentos le había hecho pensar que se había arrepentido, pero oírlo hablar de esa manera lo había lastimado.

- ¿Dónde vas a quedarte?

- No pensaras ir a buscarme

- Talvez… - una mirada fulminante le quito las ganas de seguir por ese rumbo – Sakura y Shizuko van a preguntar por ti, o ¿es que también piensas alejarte de ellas?

Sakuragi cerró los ojos y una clara mueca de dolor se asentó en su rostro.

Por culpa de esta estupidez ahora tendría que alejarse de ellas…

- No quiero verte – dijo quedito, sin abrir los ojos

- No tienen edad para salir solas, a menos que quieras que le pida a Denisse que las lleve.

- Imbécil

Cerró la maleta. Ya todo estaba listo, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era pedir el taxi y saldría de esa casa para siempre.

Kaede había salido de la habitación tras el último insulto, y eso lo agradeció enormemente, ya no lo quería cerca, más aun porque a pesar de lo que e había dicho a Kaede, de lo duras de sus palabras, la verdad es que no eran ciertas, se sentía culpable, y mucho, pero los momentos pasados en la cama con Kaede había sido espectaculares, lo que sintió con él no lo había sentido con nadie y deseaba con toda el alma repetir, pero no, no podía ser, tenía que reprimir tal pensamiento.

Mientras tanto, Kaede esperaba en la estancia que Hanamichi bajara con solo un pensamiento en la mente. ¿Qué hacer?

No quería dejarlo ir, o más bien, no quería que saliera de su vida, no después de lo pasado. Pero eso necesariamente significaría el dejar a sus hijas. Tres años antes, cuando era Denisse quien amenazaba con alejarlas, había hecho lo posible por regresar a ellas, citas, flores, cenas románticas, comprar una casa, prometer cosas que realmente no estaba en sus manos cumplir, aunque eso no quite que hizo el intento, hasta había pensado que de no funcionar nada de eso, le pediría matrimonio, por suerte ya no fue necesario. Aunque no era una persona muy creyente, la idea de mentir ante Dios al prometer amor eterno le disgustaba bastante. Pero lo hubiera hecho de ser necesario, todo por ellas, por tenerlas a su lado.

¿Y ahora?

Una vez que Denisse arribará y se encontrará con la inesperada ausencia del pelirrojo la haría sospechar la verdad, así que mentir no era una opción. Aunque por tonto que pareciera, no quería mentir, de hecho esperaba a Denisse para que tuvieran una larga charla y terminar con esto de una vez.

"Egoísta"

Si, estaba sendo muy egoísta, el rey de los egoístas, pero no le importo.

Escucho los pasos en las escaleras, era él con sus maletas. Le dedico una mirada dolida, o eso le pareció. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, esto iba a ser muy difícil…

- Hanamichi necesito hablar contigo, hay algo que debo decirte.

- Lo siento, mi taxi no debe de tardar…

- Esto es importante, es algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo…

* * *

Una de las ventajas de ser más alta que el promedio, es que no se tiene que estar saltando como loco para localizar a una persona en un lugar atiborrado de gente. En eso pensaba una alta ex -pelirroja mientras veía como las madres con las que habían compartido el viaje a NY estiraban sus cuellos hasta el limite tratando de encontrar a quienes irían a recogerlos al aeropuerto. 

Para ella no fue necesario, independientemente de que era lo bastante alta para fijarse bien, también se debía a que en cuanto salio de la uruga hacía la sala de espera, el 1.94 de Kaede sobresalía entre las demás cabezas. Sonrió levemente y se inclino bastante para indicarles a sus hijas el paradero de su padre, quienes al verlo, se lanzaron en una loca carrera por alcanzarlo ante la satisfecha mirada del ojiazul.

A pesar de que sus inquietas hijas estaban impacientes por estrechar a papá y contarle todas las cosas que habían hecho, visto y escuchado durante el viaje, ella no se sentía igual. No acelero su paso en ningún momento, es más, hasta más lento caminó para llegar hasta donde Kaede, y ahora sus hijas, le esperaban.

Al tenerla en frente Kaede sonrió levemente, y ella notó algo diferente en su mirada, se acerco y dio un pequeño beso en la boca, abrazándolo mientras le decía cuanto lo había extrañado. Sintió un ligero estremecimiento en él, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba, y ella lo noto. Se soltó aun sonriendo y apresuro a las chiquillas al auto, diciendo que ya tendrían ellas todo el tiempo del mundo una vez que hubieran llegado a casa.

Durante el trayecto a casa las niñas no dejaron de hablar y decir del montón de cosas que habían comprado. Kaede no se atrevió a decir nada, espero a llegar para darles la noticia.

Al llegar Denisse las mando directamente al baño, para que después tomaran una siesta y descansaran del viaje, ya luego comerían, pero ellas no quisieron. Querían esperar a que su tío Sakuragi llegara para darle todo lo que le habían comprado.

- El no volverá – nunca había sido muy bueno dando noticias, no era su naturaleza hablar con tacto, y la verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo decirles a sus hijas que su Hanamichi se había marchado de la casa.

- ¿Qué? – la primera en reaccionar fue Denisse, quien lo miró esperando la pronta respuesta.

- ¿Como que no va a venir? – preguntó confundida Sakura.

- El… tuvo que irse por una razón… importante – les aclaro su padre, pero se dio cuenta que la respuesta las satisfizo nada.

- No es justo – reclamo Sakura

- El dijo que nosotras éramos lo más importante del mundo – Shizuko también reclamo

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Dile que vuelva

- Te juro que nos vamos a portar bien, ya no lo vamos a engañar para que nos lleve a la pizzería

- Ni a los helados

- Ni a la feria

- Ni a Burger King

- Pero por favor, haz que vuelva – pidieron las gemelas a su padre entre sollozos, mientras se apretujaban en su pecho.

- Lo siento – negó firme sin dejar evidenciar la tristeza que le causaba verlas así, más siendo él el responsable.

Lloraron por un largo rato y después tuvieron que subir nada contentas a hacer lo que su madre les había mandado desde que llegaron. Nada más salieron del baño y se acostaron y se perdieron en el sueño.

- ¿Se lo dijiste?

Apenas había entrado a la habitación, Denisse ni siquiera le miraba. No contesto, a pesar de que había pensado en muchas maneras de comenzar esa conversación, ahora se sentía como un maldito traidor merecedor de que ella lo odiara.

Ella vio su imposibilidad de hablar y recordó como tartamudeaba hacía tres años. No sabía que había pasado, pero estaba segura de que había sido algo grande.

- ¿Hablaste con él? - preguntó

Rukawa no mostró ninguna sorpresa, era algo ya previsto, el problema era ahora hablar y para su desgracia las ideas se le habían escapado. No quería lastimarla, ella no lo merecía, era la mujer que le había dado más amor que nadie, más comprensión, compañía, la madre de sus hijas, justo ahora, al tenerla enfrente para decirle aquello, para reconocer que la había traicionado.

Se sentó en la cama e hizo acopio de todo su valor, aun así no se atrevió a verla directamente, clavando los ojos en el suelo.

- Denisse necesito explicarte… - paro al sentir las manos de su mujer tomando las suyas.

- Esta conversación ya la tuvimos hace tres años, ya es hora de reconocer que te haz… nos hemos estado engañando, tú nunca dejaste de amarlo, nunca y aunque te agradezco estos años, es hora de terminar la farsa.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba, estaba literalmente con la boca abierta, sabía que ella era comprensiva, pero esto rayaba en la incoherencia.

- ¿Tú estas segura?...

- Si – dijo con total seguridad, cosa que desconcertó aun más a Rukawa, esperaba algo más como lo que había pasado años atrás, llanto, gritos, reclamos y aunque no era algo que le agradara, esto tampoco le estaba dando buena espina – aunque la pregunta que importa aquí es si tú estas seguro.

- ¿Yo?

- Si¿estas dispuesto a perderlas por él? – La miró tratando de no demostrar el miedo que le había provocado esa pregunta¿Por qué la hacía? - ¿a quien amas más Kaede, a tus "princesas" o a Sakuragi?

* * *

Miraba su reloj con insistencia, no podía evitarlo, a pesar de que su mirada estaba puesta en los albañiles que descargaban el cemento de lo que sería el piso de la tercera planta su pensamiento no podía estar más alejado. 

"Ya deben haber llegado. Por Dios, que no haga una idiotez"

Los ruegos del pelirrojo lo hicieron cerrar los ojos. No aguantaba la incertidumbre, quería saber si realmente Kaede iba a cumplir con su amenaza.

¿Cómo le pasaba por la cabeza abandonar a su familia¡Por Dios! Tenía todo cuanto él soñado y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo, no podía más que pensar que era un completo imbécil egoísta, como se atrevía a renunciar a su vida… ¿Por qué, Por él, lo había dejado claro, dejar todo por él, porque lo amaba.

Pero no, es algo que no pensaba permitir.

**Recuerdo…**

Podrías explicarme lo que acabas de decir por favor, porque realmente ni te creo ni lo entiendo…

Kaede ladeo la cabeza para verlo…

- Desde que te conocí me pareciste… diferente – la mirada confundida le hizo pensar en especificar - un verdadero idiota, pero un idiota con talento. En ese entonces yo ya me sabía homosexual así que no me sorprendió cuando comencé a desearte, después paso lo de tu lesión y supe que lo que sentía iba más allá… era Amor, un sentimiento que no he podido borrar.

- Espera – lo detuvo abruptamente Hanamichi – dices que no haz dejado de… quererme – no afirmo ni negó, en realidad no hizo ningún movimiento o gesto, pero el lo tomo como un si – ¿y Denisse?

- Denisse estuvo en el lugar y momentos adecuados, el embarazo no fue algo que planeáramos, y cuando me dijo que esperaba un hijo le pedí que viviera conmigo. – no quiso entrar en detalles, no sabía si sería bueno o no que Hanamichi supiera que había estado haciéndole el amor a Denisse tratando de imaginar que era él.

- ¿No la amas? - preguntó, aunque eso era imposible ellos se veían tan, tan, pensandolo bien, en realidad no.

- La quiero, pero no, no la amo. Nunca pude dejar de amarte a ti.

- ¿Desde la prepa?...

- Si. Por eso yo he decidido – aquí venía lo difícil – separarme de Denisse y…

- Y…

- Quiero que me des una oportunidad… te pido que me des una oportunidad.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, no hizo movimiento alguno, parecía que se había quedado congelado en el tiempo.

- Hanamichi

- Te escuche imbécil, pero no harás tal idiotez, piensa en tu mujer….

- Ella va a entenderlo.

- ¡QUUUEEE!. Por Dios, no me digas que ella lo sabe – no me contesto, y su mirada jamás abandono mis ojos, eso solo quería decir una cosa… - ¡Pero acaso están locos! – le reclamo enojado, estaba completamente confundido, como podía haber aceptado Denisse que se quedara en su casa si sabía de los sentimientos de Kaede… - Bien – dijo estando al limite de perder la paciencia– si no en tu mujer, piensa en las niñas…

Kaede agacho la cabeza, seguramente hasta ese momento no había pensado en las pequeñas, si no quería a su mujer era una cosa, y de ser ellos solos, pues quizás no habría tanto problema, más si ella está conciente de todo, pero definitivamente no pensaba ser el causante de que esa familia se desintegrara, además para que negarlo, Denisse le caía muy bien y…

- Dime qué sientes por mí - Su voz se nuevamente fría, calculada, eso no le gusto a Hanamichi porque al sentirse seguro Kaede, comenzaba a sentirme inseguro él mismo…

- _"Y vuelve la burra al trigo"_ – pensó molesto, pero no respondió¿Por qué tenía que insistir en ese tema¿Por qué tenía que preguntar esas cosas, nunca fue bueno para mentir, pero tampoco podía reconocer que sentía algo por él, algo que no sabía a ciencia cierta que era, mucho menos en este momento, además aunque así fuera, el no permitiría que dejara a su familia - ¿Por qué insistes en saberlo? De todas formas yo no…

- Ya te dije que es importante para mi saberlo, tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti…

Su mirada expectante y esperanzada le tentaba a decirle la verdad, pero que caso tenía…

- Creo que no vale la pena – tomo su maleta olvidada en el piso dispuesto a salir de una vez por todas.

- Eso lo decido yo.

- No, esa es mi decisión también, no podría estar contigo sabiendo lo que eso significaría¡por una maldita vez en tu vida podrías dejar de ser tan egoísta y pensar en las personas que te rodean!– grito molesto – ¿Que se supone que les dirás¡ellas no van a entender algo como esto!

- Eso significa que si ellas lo aceptaran me darías una oportunidad.

- Vete al infierno Kaede Rukawa – le dijo mientras abría la puerta – y no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

**...Fin del recuerdo.**

"Por favor Dios, aclarale la cabeza a ese imbécil, que no haga una estúpidez"

Se sentía triste, pero no quería admitirlo, sabía que sentía algo por el moreno y en cierto grado, por vanidad, supuso, le alegro saberse correspondido, aun más, poseedor de un amor que no se había desquebrajado por el tiempo. Pero también estaba más que conciente que ese amor era imposible. Estaba decidido a no dejar que sus niñas sufrieran en abandono de su padre, y si para eso se tenía que tragar el amor que comenzaba a nacer en el, lo haría.

* * *

**Hola, se acuerdan de mi... Bueno, pues regrese al fic, después de mil años, ansiosa por saber lo que piensan. **

**Este capitulo lo he borrado y reescrito como 5 veces, simplemente nada de lo que escribía me dejaba contenta, tenía escrita la parte de Denisse y parte de los recuerdo de Hana, pero la reacción inmediata al despertarse después del revolcón era lo que me tenía escribiendo y borrando y por consiguiente modificando el resto del escrito. Miren que he pasado por todas las reacciones del mundo a ese par, pero al final niguna me acababa de gustar. al final esto fue lo que más me convencio yespero que lo encuentren entretenido.**

**

* * *

**

**Nian:** Gracias por lo del lemón, tienes razón a nadie parecio disgustarle, eso me agrado mucho, y bueno¿te gustaría saber porque no puedo, jeje, parecera medio estúpido, pero me da pena, no sé porque, como cuando escribes algo y lo leeran frente a la clase, aunque claro, aqui no conozco personalmente a nadie (aunque eso sería lindo) pero aun así, no sé que decir, es algo como eso.

**Sakare: **Talvez no estuvo tan misero el capitulo, pero como ya escribi antes, lo reescribi tantas veces... Hana estaba demasiado ocupado en sentirse culpable que o le dio chance de sentir miedo, y Kaede a tomado sus deciciones, aunque no creo que Hanamichi lo reciba con los brazos abiertos.

la pagina no se mostro en el review, pero no importa, mejor escribeme un correo, y claro que pongo el fic ahí.

**Khira: **Khirita de mi alma, que bueno que te gustara el lemon y bueno, ya vez, Kaede se decidio, pero Hanamichi no piensa permitir que deje a su familia y Denisse... ella en cierto modo dejo clara su posición. Por Dios que quiero hacer los capitulos cortos, pero no puedo... y que bueno que los tuyos los estes haaciendo más largos, me fascinan todos, todos, todos. Mujer que manera de escribir, mientras más actualizas tu, más gusana me siento yo por no hacerlo. Y si, no solo tengo pensado el siguente, sino que tengo escrito el principio, y cuando se me va el avión con este, le aumento un poquito al otro. Me gusta mucho, porque es más sencillo, y espero no complicarlo como lo hice con este, si tú leyeras lo queFamilia iba a ser, te daría risa de lo sencillito que estaba.Aun así cuando termine con familia pienso tomarme unas vacaciones y dedicarme solo a leer y escribir el otro con mucha más calma. Bueno, se me fue la "lengua", nos vemos luego y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Sumomo89:** La conciencia de Hanamichi es la que ahora va a causar más problemas, y Denisse parece estar conciente de todo, ahora solo falta ver que es lo que piensa hacer. Disculpa por haber tardado tanto, pero aun así disfruta el capitulo.

**Elena: **Regrese para acá, jeje, pero bueno, nos vemos en la proxima.

**Kinyoubi:** No fue tan terrible como supuse, y solo Hanamichi que anda medio sentido, pobrecito. aqui esta la actualización, espero que te agrade.

**Ran-K:** Si, muchas personas le veian cara de Seme a Kaede, pero a mi siempre me ha parecido más Uke, en fin, si las cosas salen bien entre los dos abra que probar de la otra forma, (si se deja Hanamichi). Si pense en pasarme a Amor yaoi, pero una vez aclarado el malentendido de los reviews no le veo el caso, de todas formas si cualquier cosa pasara, ahi sería el lugar al que iría, y quizá la siguiente historia la publique allá.

**Mari:** Jejeje, me subes el ego con ese comentario, pero bueno, me alegra que te guste mi trabajo, y bueno, si nos los dejo juntos y decido hacer esto una tragedía, pues no te deprimas, pero tampoco pienses en quemarme viva...

**asr:** Que bueno que te gusto, ojala sea lo mismo con este...

**DanielaStar: **Gracias por el afecto, y lo dela conciencia en inevitable, digo, ahora lo de las hormonas pues...

**Usagi Akagi: **Me ha gustado mucho tu comentario y me lo estuve leyendo muchas veces, me hizo pensar en varias cosas y al final decidirme porque Kaede piense un poco no solo en él, sino también en Denisse. claro que no iba a solucionar namás con eso, así que ahora será Hana quien no quiera na de na.

**Oruha Shikijou:**Sip, que bueno que me comprendes, es muy dificil esto del lemón, ahh, pero para leerlo yo me apunto. Sip, esto se termina, (ya no se ni cuando pero se termina) no creo que quieran un fic eterno jejeje. habra un final, feliz o no, pero lo habrá. espero no tardarme tanto la proxima vez.

**Astrea:**Gracias por las felicitaciones, y me halaga mucho saber que alguien más le tiene cariño mi primer Fic. Hanamichi no tomo muy bien el enterarse de que ha sido el amor de Rukawa por mucho tiempo, él solo tiene una cosa en la cabeza, Kaede tiene lo que el siempre quiso y piensa dejarlo y para él eso es imperdonable, aun así sea por el amor que le tiene.

**Calipso:** Le trabajo peor la conciencia a Hana que a Kaede, como que él soñaba demasiado con este momento como para acordarse que tenía una...

**Kasou: **Hola review numero 100, jejeje, ahora no actualice tan rapido, pero lo hice, y al final es lo que cuenta (aunque no mucho), espero que te guste mucho el capitulo...

**Haruko: **Gracias Gracias, Gracias, y claro que continuo, gracias otra vez.

**Vanne:** Creo que ninguna mujer podría (bueno quizá si) pero no creo que Denisse sea de ellas, como sea, los obstaculos han cambiado, quiza no sea Denisse ahora el problema...

**MaRukawa:** Bueno, Denisse no se puso en medio, Kaede la puso ahí, y cuando intento salirse, Kaede la regreso, claro que fue tonta al aceptar, pero dicen que el amor nos ciega...

**Sakura: **Pos no, no se quedaron muy juntos, es más,. ahora Hana no queire saber nada de Ru, habr que pasa despues...

**Pauchan: **Ehhhhh...

**Icarian:** Para evitar colapsos nerviosos colectivos, no lo hice, Nooo, bueno, en realidad no lo pude poner más dramatico...

**Enide:** Ojala las cosas se pusieran más fáciles, jejeje, yno es la primera vez que escribo un lemón, ya antes había hecho uno y no me gusto, por eso no queria hacer otro, pero la historia lo requería.

**Abuelitnt:** Que bueno que te guste, sip, los peores temores de denisse se hicieron realidad, pero al menos ella esta bastante lucda al respecto.

**Paulyta:** Perame, perma, no eres fanatica del Yaoi y me pides que los deje juntos, no se si me alegra o me asusta, en fin, espero que te guste, aunque no los deje juntos...


	29. Las reacciones que esperaba

**Capitulo 29.- La Reacciones que esperaba.**

- ¿De que estas hablando? – la voz de Rukawa no podía ser más fría, su rostro se había endurecido y miraba fijamente a Denisse.

- Si tuvieras que elegir entre ellas o él¿con quien te quedarías? – Sin embargo Denisse estaba tranquila.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- … - solo se encogió de hombros – curiosidad – respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo, naturalidad que estaba haciendo que Kaede estuviera a punto del infarto – en el caso extremo que tuvieras que elegir…

- A ellas – lo dijo sin dudar – siempre a ellas – reafirmo.

Espero pacientemente que ella dijera algo más, pero nada. El silencio era tan asfixiante, la tensión casi se podía tocar, mientras Kaede juraba a todos los Dioses que no importaba cuanto cariño le tuviera a esa mujer, si intentaba alejar a sus hijas de su lado ocuparía todo el dinero que tenía para destruirla. Nada era más importante que sus gemelas, NADA.

Pero para su enorme sorpresa, ella sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y complacida, al parecer conforme con lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Lo bueno que este no es un caso extremo – dijo con esa gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- … - Kaede abrió la boca, pero de inmediato la volvió a cerrar ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

- Y bueno¿Cómo reaccionó? – preguntó, pero vio que el moreno nomás no reaccionaba todavía – cuando le hablaste de tus sentimientos¿Qué dijo?

- Él… - entonces pareció despertar – no lo tomo muy bien – se le hizo raro, ya había aceptado que ella había tomado una noticia, que estaba seguro, esperaba, de manera muy serena, pero de eso a que ahora se mostrará interesada en saber lo que había pasado se le hacía demasiado… extraño.

- Supongo que fue la sorpresa – dijo mientras sacaba ropa del closet – ya veraz que se soluciona.

- …- otra vez esa sensación de extrañeza¿estaba tratando de… animarlo? - Dijo que no quiere volver a verme.

- Todos decimos lo mismo, pero nunca es verdad. Solo espera que se le pase el susto.

- No es eso.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto mientras caminaba para el baño, se paro en la puerta y se dio la vuelta – no me digas, es por las niñas.

- Si

- No esperaba menos de él – inclino un poco la cabeza a un lado – es un buen tipo.

- Denisse… - miro su cara expectante¿como decirle que se le hacía muy irreal todo esto, era como si estuviera hablando con Ayako, pero es que esto no debería ser así ¿Qué acaso no le dolía? – si tú necesitas algo…

- Te necesito a ti… pero sé que eso no es ni será posible nunca.

- Quieres que me vaya de la ca…

- No – dijo con firmeza – ni lo pienses siquiera, no haz visto como se pusieron al saber que Sakuragi se había ido, imagínate que ahora les salgas con que te iras tú. Lo mejor será que en lo que te arreglas con él las vayamos preparando, ellas son muy listas, veraz que lo van a entender…

- Yo… lo siento – que más decir

- Yo también – se miraron por unos segundos, luego ella volvió a sonreír – no te preocupes por mi, estarás muy guapo, pero no me voy a morir solo porque me dejas…

Se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa al de ojos azules. Cuanto había sentido no amarla, era una mujer que de verdad se lo valía.

- Kaede, te pido un favor, quiero ir a ver a Karen, podrías hacerte cargo de las niñas hasta que yo llegue – él asintió – Gracias.

Denisse se metió al baño, escucho la puerta del cuarto cerrarse y cerró entonces con seguro su puerta también, se desvistió y lentamente se adentro a la bañera que había preparado antes de que Kaede llegara. Una vez que su cuerpo estaba completamente sumergido cerró los ojos y tras un suspiro se soltó a llorar.

* * *

- ¡Denisse! Que sorpresa… – Karen calló impactada ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos – pero que te hiciste mujer. 

- No creo que sea tan terrible como para que no me dejes pasar.

- Ahh, este, no claro que no, pásale… y las niñas – con la miraba busca a las chiquillas en el pasillo – ¿viniste sola?

- Si.

- Te hacía durmiendo¿a que horas llegaron?

- A eso del medio día.

Karen ya no dijo nada, la vio pasar y dejar su bolso sobre el sillón para después sentarse, volteo a ver el reloj, eran las 4 de la tarde, ella a esta hora debería estar descansando de un viaje que suponía pesado, no haciéndole una visita y además sin las cosas que le había encargado.

- y bien¿Qué tal me veo? – pregunto ella sonriendo

- ¿Como que como te ves¡¡mujer, te vez como siempre debiste verte - Se le hizo raro que no se quitara los lentes oscuros, pero tampoco lo comento – a que se debe el cambio.

- Mm – solo se encogió de hombros.

- Noo, a mi no me engañas – le dijo mientras la señalaba moviendo su dedo índice de arriba para abajo - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada que no supiera – dijo con una sonrisita melancólica.

- ¡Pero como, estas segura, mira que de un tiempo para acá andas medio paranoica… no me digas que los viste o…

- No, cuando llegué a casa Sakuragi se había ido.

- Eso no significa…

- Kaede y yo ya hablamos.

Karen se acerco a ella y con cuidado le quito los lentes, no se sorprendió al ver los melados ojos de su amiga hinchados, se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta tan tonta como obligatoria.

- Mal – dijo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros – pero… - sintió que la voz le estaba fallando, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo dejo escapar casi de inmediato, no quería llorar, ya lo había hecho bastante, saliendo de la bañera con la cara hinchada y el cuerpo arrugado – ya te dije que lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Nada¿Qué puedo hacer, más que resignarme.

- No vas a luchar por…

- ¿por qué, no hay nada por lo que deba pelear.

Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, Karen observaba a su amiga hundida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, mientras que regularmente tomaba un poco del café que le había preparado. Le dolía tanto lo que su amiga estaba sufría, pero sabía que al final de cuentas era para bien, no podía seguir viviendo una mentira que ella misma nunca se había terminado de creer.

Ahora al verla nuevamente con su brillante cabello rojo corto hasta los hombros, con apenas una leve sombra de maquillaje, sin esos vestidos delicados que la habían caracterizado por mas de tres años, sino con pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa tres cuartos en color blanco, se daba cuenta que su amiga se deshacía de su disfraz para volver a ser ella misma.

- Sabes que es lo peor de todo – dijo la pelirroja después de un rato, no espero que Karen hiciera el intento de responder – que al parecer esta será una historia con un triste final para los tres.

* * *

_Lo despertó el incesante golpeteo de la puerta. Vio el reloj sobre el buró, las 11:30 de la noche, maldijo al estúpido encargado del hotel mientras que con enojo se ponía los pantalones y la playera para poder abrir la puerta y matar a quien estuviera del otro lado._

_Otra tanda de golpes secos sobre su puerta._

_- ¡YA VOY! – grito molesto. Tomo la perilla y la giro, jalando la puerta de un tirón – espero que se trate de un caso de vida o muerte o si no… - se calló de golpe al ver a quien tenía enfrente._

_- Buenas noches Sakuragi._

_- Denisse – sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo, jamás pensó verla de nuevo, no quería tener que verla de nuevo._

_- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto con una seriedad que le recordaba mucho a la de cierto zorro de ojos azules._

_Se hizo a un lado, dando la libertad que ella entrara, y así lo hizo._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- No te lo imaginas – dijo con dura voz, muy diferente a como hablaba siempre, en realidad todo en ella se veía diferente. Se veía altiva y sus ojos destellaban un profundo rencor._

_- SI – reconoció bajando la mirada, al fin que ella tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo._

_- No puedo creer como pudiste traicionarnos de esa manera, como pudiste aprovechar nuestra ausencia para hacer algo tan bajo como quitarme a mi marido – reclamo, no alzo la voz en ningún momento, pero el odio en su voz era casi palpable._

_- Lo siento – se disculpo sinceramente_

_- Él que lo sientas no va a solucionar nada – escupió ella_

_- Lo sé – bajo la mirada sintiéndose más culpable aún._

_- Espero que te sientas contento con lo que haz logrado, dejaras a las niñas que tanto decías querer sin un padre._

_- El que lo tuyo con Kaede se termine no quiere decir que lo perderán, él no las abandonaría, las ama – dijo tratando de hacerla entender algo que él mismo no quería entender ni aceptar._

_- Pues al parecer te ama más a ti – soltó ella_

_- Eso no es verdad – su voz sonaba más alterada._

_- Claro que lo es, por que si no se va._

_- Porque a pesar de todo él tiene derecho a ser feliz junto a alguien a quien ame – soltó sin pensar, pero se arrepintió de inmediato, no podía ser tan desconsiderado ante el dolor de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Busco sus ojos y sorprendentemente no vio rastro de tristeza en ellos, sino odio y una sonrisa cínica que adornaba su rostro._

_- ¿Y supongo que tú eres esa persona?_

_- Yo no dije eso_

_- Ahora vas a regodearte del amor que dice que te tiene – lo dijo en un tono burlón y mal intencionado pareciendo no escucharle – si tanto era tu dolor por no poder tener hijos te hubieras buscado a alguien que no tuviera compromisos. No eres más que un maldito rompehogares._

_- NO, no lo soy, yo le dije a Kaede que no lo aceptaría, le dije que su lugar era estar con las niñas… y contigo – lo último lo dijo apenas en un susurro._

_- Eso es lo que dices, pero por dentro sabes que deseas todo lo contrario, deseas quedarte con él – le reclamo enojada – y con ellas también, deseas quedarte con mi Familia._

_- No es verdad._

_- Lo es, reconócelo, lo es. Tú deseas tanto como él que estén juntos, que todo esto se solucione de alguna manera, porque tú también lo amas._

_Quiso negarlo, gritarle que todo lo que decía era mentira, que el no deseaba quedarse con su familia, él no quería tomar su lugar, él no quería una solución para poder estar con Kaede sin sentir el remordimiento de haber deshecho una familia. Él no le amaba… él no…_

_Pero nada salio de sus labios. Nada._

_- Pero sabes que, esto no tiene solución, en cuanto ellas se enteren de todo esto van odiarte…_

_- No_

_- Y tú bien merecido te lo tendrás_

_- Denisse Por favor_

_- Por favor que, eh, tú haz llegado a mi casa y me haz quitado lo que más quería, te odio, no sabes cuanto te odio._

_- Yo no quería…_

_- Si lo querías, claro que lo querías. Todo lo que está pasando es solo tu culpa, TÚ CULPA._

- ¡NOOOO! – se levanto gritando, su corazón latía a un ritmo desbocado, y sendas lagrimotas escurrían por sus mejillas.

Con dolor se llevo las manos a su rostro para secar con toscos movimientos sus lágrimas. Ese había sido la peor pesadilla que había tenido jamás. Recordar el rostro de Denisse lleno de odio le rompía el alma.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que había salido de esa casa y ni por un solo instante había dejado de pensar en ellos, en él. No había tenido ninguna noticia, sólo las llamadas a su celular de Kaede, pero no había contestado ninguna, la ultima había sido esa misma tarde y al igual que con las demás, sólo colgó.

Aunque claro, Rukawa había sido lo bastante listo para llamarle de varios números y las dos primeras veces había caído, pero nada más escuchaba su voz y colgaba. Así que ahora solo respondía las llamadas de los números que conocía.

Vio el reloj, era tarde, debería estar en la obra ya, así que sin perder más tiempo se metió a la ducha rogando por que el tiempo pasara rápido y poder volver a casa, en donde estaba seguro le sería más fácil olvidar.

* * *

Denisse leía cuidadosamente la tarea de Sakura, mientras movía la cuchara dentro de su taza de café para disolver el azúcar que acababa de ponerle…

- Oye mamá.

- Dime – le contesto sin dejar de leer su cuaderno.

- Porque papá ya no duerme contigo.

El movimiento en su mano se detuvo y lentamente bajo el cuaderno hacía la mesa, su mirada se encontró con la de su pequeña quien esperaba una respuesta. Giró la vista y aun lado de su hermana Shizuko también la veía expectante.

Hasta ahora, las cosas se habían mantenido como siempre, al menos en apariencia. Seguían tratándose como siempre, pero Kaede se había mudado a la habitación de visitas. No pensó que las chiquillas lo hubieran notado, porque siempre se acostaban antes, pero por lo visto se había equivocado.

No supo que responder, no quería mentir, pero esperaba que cuando el momento de hablar llegara, Kaede estaría con ella, pero aun faltaba bastante para que eso pasara. Más aun sabiendo lo que haría después del entrenamiento. Podía decirles que esperaran a que su padre llegara, pero igual y no llegaba esa noche.

- ¿Van a divorciarse? – pregunto Sakura

- ¿Qué! – preguntó confundida - ¿Quién te ha dicho tal cosa?

- Melanie – contesto Shizuko – ella dijo que antes de que sus papás se divorciaran dormían en cuartos diferentes.

- ¿Papá va a irse de la casa?

- Sakura, Shizuko, vengan para acá – abrió los brazos y las niñas se acercaron, las apretó en un fuerte abrazo – lo que les tengo que decir…

Sin embargo su recién iniciada plática se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre y por lo visto la persona que lo tocaba se había quedado pegada en el interruptor… Bueno, solo había una persona que tocaba de esa manera tan desconsiderada el timbre.

- Tía Kareeeennnn – las niñas se olvidaron de su madre para correr hacía la entrada principal. Abrieron la puerta y se lanzaron a la cintura de su querida tía.

- Hola preciosas¿están listas? – preguntó la mujer

- Siii – contestaron ellas.

- Vayan por sus mochilas

No terminaba la frase y el par ya estaba en la planta de arriba.

- Por Dios Karen, no las vayas a dejar dormir tan tarde.

- Ya te dije que no, se dormirán temprano, solo veremos un par de películas y ya.

- Eso espero – dijo desconfiada.

Las gemelas iban a dormir con Karen. Lo hacían por lo menos una vez al mes, a ellas les encantaba demasiado, así que tenía la terrible sospecha que Karen las consentía aun más de lo que ya de por si lo hacía.

Kaede le había avisado que llegaría tarde, y ella por la fuerza de la costumbre le pregunto la razón. Kaede no contesto, solo se quedo serio y desvió la vista, lo cual significaba que le iría a buscar. Ella sabía que él todavía no estaba muy convencido de su reacción, ella misma aun no se sentía bien, pero tenía la suficiente cabeza como para saber que hacerlo en forma violenta o dejarse vencer por la depresión no le serviría de nada. Por dentro un montón de emociones se agalopaban y le pedían, le exigían salir, creyó que al desahogarse llorando en la bañera le serviría, y si lo hizo, pero aun sentía que tenía algo atorado, sobre todo cuando observaba a Kaede con el rostro ausente y la mirada triste, otro que escondía su dolor para que ellas no lo notaran.

Las niñas bajaron y se despidieron de ella con un beso, después salieron son su tía y se fueron, dejándola sola.

Pasaron dos horas en las que, al no encontrar nada que hacer para distraerse y no pensar se puso a vaciar el closet y hacer una limpieza exhaustiva, tal y como lo había venido haciendo con toda la casa desde hacía 5 días.

Estaba sorprendida del montón de basura que tenía guardada en ese lugar y ahora tenía frente a ella un gran cerro de cosas que había guardado porque "podrían servir más adelante". Bufó molesta pero agradecida de tener en que ocupar su tiempo.

Comenzó a revisar una por una, las que servían las limpiaba y las guardaba, las que no, las apartaba en una bolsa y las que quizá las amontonaba a un lado suyo. Pronto se dio cuenta que eso de limpiar el lugar no había sido una muy buena idea, pues cada objeto que veía tenía una historia, que estaba directa o indirectamente ligada con su vida con él.

Se le dificulto la vista al inundarse sus ojos con lagrimas, lagrimas que con un gran suspiro trato de controlar.

Escucho el sonido del auto de Kaede llegar y segundos después la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Los pasos subiendo y la puerta del cuarto de visitas cerrarse tan fuerte que casi parecía que la quería sellar. Por lo visto no le había ido nada bien. Sin poder evitarlo sintió pena por él, por ella y por Sakuragi, que seguramente no debía estarla pasando muy bien.

- "Tonta" – se regaño mentalmente – "que tienes que estarte preocupando tú por ellos, preocúpate por ti"

Un nuevo suspiro.

- Denisse.

Esa voz que siempre había adorado la saco de sus cavilaciones. Kaede estaba en la puerta de la habitación observándola con curiosidad. Él la miraba aun con algo de asombro, a pesar de haber pasado ya varios días de que se cortara y tiñera el cabello de rojo. Ingenuamente esperaba que no fuera porque se estaba acordando de él.

Decidí hacer un poco de limpieza ahora que Karen se llevo a las niñas – se excuso ella de que la encontrara sentada frente a una gran pila de cosas, aunque realmente eso parecía todo menos una sesión de limpieza.

- Lo he notado – dijo mientras caminaba hacía ella y se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura, levanto la mano y limpio una lagrima que mojaba su mejilla derecha.

- Tanta basura – giró el rostro

- Denisse…

- Estoy bien – corto ella

- No, no lo estas – le reclamó

- Y tú que sabes – le respondió ella molesta, porque no simplemente la dejaba en paz.

- Lo sé, porque aunque no lo creas a mi también me duele lo que esta pasando y no creo que el tragarte lo que sientes te ayude.

- Y mira quien lo dice

- Es diferente, esa es mi manera de ser, pero no la tuya, tu no eres así y sé que quedarte callada te esta haciendo más daño.

- Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA EHHH – explotó por fin – QUE TE GRITE, QUE TE INSULTE, QUE TE RECLAME POR NO AMARME, POR HABERME ILUSIONADO POR TRES AÑOS HACIENDOME CREER QUE UN DÍA ME AMARÍAS, QUE TE DIGA QUE ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO, DESGRACIADO, PERRO, EGOÍSTA, INSENSIBLE… - paro para tomar un poco de aire…

- Si eso te hace sentir bien – pero él creyó que ya se había desahogado.

- NOOOOO – grito más molesta aun de verlo tan calmado – ESTO ME HARÍA SENTIR MEJOR – tomo lo primero que encontró, que fue una zapatilla verde esmeralda que nunca le había gustado y se lo aventó, Kaede logro moverse y solo le paso rozando la cabeza – TE ODIO MALDITO BASTARDO – se agacho de nuevo y agarró un pequeño jarroncito, recuerdo de alguna fiesta a la que habían asistido – TE ODIO PORQUE POR TU CULPA ME VESTI CON ESOS ESTUPIDOS VESTIDOS Y TENÍA QUE TEÑIRME EL CABELLO CADA MES – Kaede apenas podía esquivar cada una de las cosas que le aventaba y ahora mismo trataba de salir de la habitación, pero una pelota de béisbol se lo impidió rozando su nariz en su fallido intento de huida – TE ODIO POR NO DEJARME IR CUANDO DEBISTE HACERLO – Zapatos, portarretratos, unos lindos angelitos de porcelana y demás volaban por la habitación – TE ODIO PORQUE A PESAR DE SABER QUE NUNCA LO OLVIDARIAS, ACCEDI A VIVIR ESTA MENTIRA…- podía haber seguido con los insultos un rato más, pero uno de los angelitos por fin dio en el blanco, se estrello aparatosamente en la frente del blanco jugador, haciéndolo caer – KAEDE – grito, mientras corría hacía él – lo siento, de verdad lo siento – decía entre sollozos mientras le abrazaba.

Kaede se sentó con dificultad, ayudado de la pelirroja.

- ¿Ahora ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó con una leve sonrisa mientras se tapaba la pequeña herida con su mano.

Denisse le miro un segundo, aun con las mejillas mojadas por sus lágrimas, soltó un poco de aire y le respondió la sonrisa.

- Si, me siento mucho mejor – y era verdad, parecía que su cuerpo se había librado de un gran peso, talvez la pena de perderlo seguiría ahí, pero al menos al haber sacado parte de su frustración y dolor ya no era tan sofocante.

* * *

Las doce y media ya y Denisse se revolvía de un lado para otro en la cama, aun no se acostumbraba a dormir sola.

Hacía menos dos horas se había ido el médico de cabecera después de haber suturado a Kaede. Habían sido sólo dos puntos, y a pesar de sentirse algo culpable no podía dejar de reconocer que se sentía también mucho más ligera, como liberada, así que la desahogada había valido la pena.

Pero no era la culpabilidad la causante de su falta de sueño, sino su plática con Karen el día que regreso.

**Recuerdo…**

- Pues que injusta es la vida – dijo después de un breve silencio su amiga al escuchar a la pelirroja del triste destino de los tres – aunque la verdad no creo que ese Sakuragi lo este pasando tan mal como tú. Quizá le tenía cariño a las niñas, pero no hay comparación.

- No te creas.

- Piensas que él también… lo quiere – dijo ella

- No sé – contesto pensativa

- Bueno, pues mientras no te de por averiguarlo – dijo, pero se dio cuenta que su amiga no le había prestado atención – ¡Denisse!

- Ehhh, claro que no – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que no convenció para nada a Karen.

- Denisse, lo que pase con ese par ya no es de tu incumbencia, espero de verdad que no estés pensando en intervenir – le dijo molesta.

- Intervenir, por supuesto que no, que cosas te pasan por la cabeza Karen.

- Eso espero. Esta bien que lo quieras y desees su felicidad, pero que de eso no pase, desearle buena suerte. No más.

- No más. Además ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

…**Fin de Recuerdo**

Ella no pensaba intervenir, solo pensaba averiguar si Hanamichi tenía algún sentimiento romántico hacía Kaede, para saber si este tenía alguna esperanza, solo quería saberlo, nada más. No pensaba mover un dedo para que ellos pudieran arreglarse, no señor.

* * *

**Hola. ¡Sorpresa! De regalo del 15 y 16 de Septiembre les mando un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste Muchisimo...**

**No contesto Reviews esta vez porque ya me tengo que ir (me voy al centro a festejar jejeje, hace 8 años que no voy y estoy muy feliz nn) y como mañana no abro el negocio, pues tampoco se prenden las computadoras y quería subirlo de una vez o tendría que esperarme hasta el sabado... **

**Besotes a todas: Shadir, Paulyta, Khira, Sumomo, Astrea, Ran-k, Oruha, Usagi, Vanne, Mari, PauChan, Nian, Enide, Icarian, Sakare y Kasou.**

**Las quiero a todas... y me voy a dar el ¡Grito!**

**¡VIVA MEXICO CABRONES! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30.- Precisamente tú...**

- Realmente eso no parece una rana.

- Eso es porque no es una rana, es un sapo.

Sakura no dejo de pintar mientras le contestaba a su hermana, siempre hacía cosas como esa, se paraba de su mesa y se iba a ver lo que ella hacía. Era realmente muy molesto.

Se giró y le sorprendió ver a su gemela dándole vueltas a su lápiz mientras que se recargaba en una de sus manos… a eso se le llamaba rapidez, no tenían ni 5 minutos de haber empezado a hacer la tarea

- ¿Tú que dibujaste?

- Nada

- ¿No vas a hacer la tarea? – preguntó extrañada.

- Tonta, como puedo investigar y dibujar una mascota que no tengo – contesto molesta.

Sakura se quedo callada mientras seguía pintado su dibujo de Eliot, estaba segura que algo raro le pasaba, su hermana solía jactarse cuando terminaba más pronto su tarea y cuando la dejaban exenta de hacer algún deber por su excelente desempeño, ocupaba ese tiempo en leer o ir a hacerle la barba a su mamá, pero ahora solo estaba ahí sentada sin hacer nada.

- ¿Te ayudo?- ofreció Shizuko

- No, me gusta hacer mis cosas yo solita, aunque no me salgan tan bonitas como las tuyas.

Vio que Shizuko volvió a su posición, torció la boca en señal de disgusto¿porque no podía simplemente pedir las cosas…?

- Puedes dibujar a Eliot, si quieres – ofreció después de un rato

- Es tu mascota – contesto Shizuko mientras miraba hacía el lado opuesto.

- Puede ser tuya también, al fin y al cabo que tu ayudaste para que mamá no lo echara de la casa.

Shizuko se quedo pensando un poco, vio que Sakura la miraba expectante, le pareció una buena idea, al fin que era cierto lo que su gemela decía, su madre había aceptado que Eliot se quedara solo porque le había prometido que también ella vigilaría al escurridizo animal. Ante esto su madre tuvo que aceptar, había que reconocer que ella era muchísimo más responsable que su hermana.

Sakura la vio tomar los colores y ponerse a dibujar, sin perder detalle de Eliot quien parecía modelarles, pero eso sí, bien encerradito en su casa de cristal. Después de un rato se preguntaba seriamente si había sido una buena idea animar a Shizuko a hacer la tarea. Casi terminaba su trabajo y la verdad es que nada tenía que ver con la pelota verdes con patas que había dibujado ella. Bueno, no era un concurso de dibujo de todas formas.

- Hay que decirle a mamá que nos ayude.

- Si, espera un momento.

- ¿No haz terminado, pero si empezaste antes que yo.

- No te quejes, de todas formas mamá esta haciendo la comida y papá no ha llegado, así que no hay prisa.

- Si estuviera aquí Tío Hanamichi él podría ayudarnos – Dijo Shizuko triste

- Y después nos llevaría a la pizzería.

- Y al parque.

Ambas se quedaron calladas un rato, Shizuko le daba vueltas a su dibujo para encontrar imperfecciones y Sakura terminaba el suyo.

- Tu crees que si le pedimos a mamá que nos lleve a verlo…

- Claro que no¿Qué no viste mamá se enojo con él por el desastre que hizo Eliot?

- Será que por eso se fue

- A lo mejor.

Sakura termino por fin, pero no se levanto de su asiento.

- ¿Crees que papá y mamá van a divorciase?- pregunto Sakura algo seria

- No, cuando los papás se divorcian el papá se va de la casa y eso no ha pasado – dijo con total seguridad, cosa que no sentía pero sabía que su hermana tenía algo de temor así que había que darle confianza.

- Pero duermen separados y Melanie dijo…

- Ya lo sé, pero tampoco están peleándose y cuando los papás se divorcian se pelean mucho.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo vi en la Televisión – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Oye Shizuko, si ellos se separaran de verdad¿con quien de los dos vivirías?

- Serás… como me preguntas esa tontería…Ya pues, contéstame – rogó Sakura

- Para que quieres saber.

- Porque si nos preguntan por separado podría contestar lo mismo que tu.

Shizuko se quedo callada ante las palabras de su hermana y lo que ello significaba. No importaba que se la vivieran agarradas del chongo, que Sakura fuera fastidiosa, molesta y desesperante, era su hermanita y la quería y era obvio que el cariño era reciproco.

- No lo sé – contesto al fin – los quiero mucho a los dos.

- Yo también.

- Pero creo que siemprelos niñosse quedan con la mamá.

- Evan vive solo con su hermana y su papá – dijo Sakura refiriéndose a su pequeño vecino y compañero de clases con quien no se llevaba especialmente bien.

- Tonta, eso es porque su mamá los abandono porque se fue con otro hombre, todo el mundo lo sabe. Además mamá nunca haría eso… ni papá.

Shizuko se sorprendió cuando vio que su hermana reía bajito.

- ¿de que te ríes?

- Claro que papá no haría eso¿Cómo podría irse papá con otro hombre? – al terminar de decirlo estallo en carcajadas.

Shizuko mientras tanto se daba de topes sobre su mesita completamente derrotada ante la idiotez de su hermana…y pensar que ella la había tomado en serio…

* * *

"Señor Sakuragi dejaron un sobre para usted" 

Hanamichi sentía el agua de la regadera deslizarse por su cuerpo, el trabajo había estado agotador, pero satisfactorio al fin y al cabo, ya casi terminaban y pronto podría abandonar el país dejando en alto el buen nombre de la empresa para la que trabajaba. Estaba cansado pero feliz, hasta que recibió el sobre en recepción…

Lo abrió creyendo que era algún sobre del trabajo, aunque se le hizo raro, pues siempre le llamaban por teléfono, pensó entonces que sería de Rukawa y pensó en tirarlo a la basura sin abrirlo. Lo pensó, pero no lo hizo. Talvez era le pedía una cita, que se vieran en algún lugar para hablar, eso era lo que le había estado diciendo las pocas veces que hablo con el, él se había negado y justo se maldecía por llevarse el sobre a su habitación y no abrirlo de una vez en la entrada del hotel, pero que podía hacer, ya estaba sentado en su cama pensando en la hermosa caligrafía del moreno…

Pero no. Resulto que en efecto si era una cita, "mañana a medio día", rezaba el escrito, pero no era de Kaede, era de la única persona que de verdad y de corazón no deseaba ver en el mundo.

Pensó en no asistir, de hecho llegó a la conclusión que no debía asistir a tal cita, y con esa decisión se metió a bañar. Pero conforme su cuerpo se fue mojando, su mente se despejaba.

Como no ir, al menos eso merecía, que le enfrentara cara a cara, si estaba pidiendo algo así era porque sin duda lo necesitaba y fuera lo que fuera pasar, él lo merecía; merecían los reclamos, los insultos, merecía que ella le odiara y aunque no quisiera escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle, ella tenía derecho al menos a eso.

* * *

- ¿Estas bien? 

Denisse se exalto al escuchar la voz de Kaede tras ella. Tenía en las manos un plato que se supone lavaba debajo del chorro de agua.

- Si, estoy bien solo me sorprendiste – contesto rápidamente una vez que el susto inicial había pasado.

- ¿Segura?

- Claro

Kaede no dijo más pero se acerco a ella sin dejar de mirarla, cosa que la estaba poniendo de verdad nerviosa, de pronto imaginó que llegaría hasta ella la tomaría entre sus brazos, la besaría apasionadamente y la llevaría hasta la habitación para hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer mientras repetía SU nombre a gritos.

Pero sabía que eso no sucedería, y lo confirmó cuando el moreno alzo el brazo y apago el chorro de agua y le quitaba el plato que aun sostenía para dejarlo sobre en el escurridor.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – volvió a preguntar

- Nada - insistió ella. Sabía que él estaba preocupado, de hecho desde lo de la separación Kaede se había esforzado por ocultar, aun más, su tristeza, suponía que era para no hacerla sentir mal.

Kaede asintió, no esperaba de todas formas que insistiera mucho, lo vio salir de la cocina y se sentó, recargo su cabeza en una mano y con la otra tamborileaba la mesa. No sabía si lo que había hecho era lo correcto. Karen tenía razón al decirle que se comportaba de manera muy muy inusual al mostrarse tan preocupada por Kaede, pero era algo que no podía evitar. No sabía como iban a salir las cosas, y realmente no estaba segura de que quisiera que salieran bien.

Pensó en lo que Karen le había dicho en la mañana cuando le hablo por teléfono. No sabía como le había hecho pero sentía que ella podía leer su mente, porque justo antes de telefonear al hotel, su amiga había llamado para preguntar como estaba y para recomendarle por millonésima vez que no se metiera donde no debía. Aunque poco valieron sus recomendaciones.

"Yo creo que lo que quieres es asegurarte que ese Sakuragi no sienta nada por Kaede, quizá aun no pierdes las esperanzas…"

Le había molestado que lo comentara, y después de eso se había despedido amablemente. Ella había tomado una decisión y esta era la de no volver con Kaede, pasara lo que pasara, así que ese comentario estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

Pero ese mismo comentario la tenía con la cabeza en la luna, y después de mucho reflexionarlo se dio cuenta que era en cierto modo aceptable pensar que inconcientemente más que querer ayudar a juntar a su ex pareja con el amor de su vida, lo que quería era asegurarse de que no estarían juntos nunca. Aunque no le gustara era más que lógico.

"Lógico pero no acertado" pensó. No lo quería con ella mientras amara a otra persona, no podría vivir así, ya lo había hecho durante 7 años y no pensaba seguir de ese modo. No importaba lo que pensará Karen, ella hablaría con Sakuragi, una vez y nada más, averiguaría lo que le interesaba y de poder haría solo un pequeño movimiento a favor de Kaede, sólo algno chiquitito y que apenas se notará, de ahí que ellos se arreglaran solos.

* * *

Su corazón no dejaba de golpearle el pecho con fiereza, ya se había tronado cada uno de los dedos de su mano de todas las formas habidas y por haber y ahora mismo miraba con insistencia sus uñas ¿A dónde se había ido toda su seguridad de hacía apenas 24 horas?. 

Su vista se desvió hacía su reloj, impresionada se dio cuenta que apenas habían pasado 2 minutos desde la ultima vez que verifico la hora. Eso le pasaba por llegar temprano, no estaría tan desesperada de no ser así. De hecho no estaría tan desesperada de no haberlo citado¿pero que demonios le pasaba por la cabeza cuando creyó que esto era una buena idea?.

Debió seguir el consejo de Karen y no entrometerse más, pero ver a Kaede todos los días con esos ojos tan vacíos la hacía sentir tan infeliz, y justo esa fue su motivación cuando le llamo por teléfono. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que en sus varios intentos por contactarlo, ninguno había sido acertado, imagino que estaba evadiendo a Kaede, así que lo más seguro es que el irlo a buscar a su trabajo tampoco daría frutos...

Después de pensarlo un poco se decidió por dejarle un mensaje en el hotel en donde se estaba quedando.

Escucho la puerta del local abrirse y levanto la vista...

Hanamichi Sakuragi hacía acto de presencia. Su rostro no se mostraba molesto como ella pensó que sería, sino más bien desconfiado y algo dudoso. Trato de serenarse ella misma, si el notaba que ella estaba nerviosa talvez saldría huyendo...

- Buenos días Sakuragi – saludo con una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de calmar el ambiente que se estaba formando alrededor.

Vio al pelirrojo vacilar ante el inesperado, al menos para él, gesto de cordialidad, supuso que el se esperaba a una mujer herida, muerta de rabia y queriendo reclamarle, así que al verla ahí, tan campante saludarlo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fueran los grandes amigos pues seguramente le había sentado mal y poco creíble.

- Buenos días – contesto por fin y se sentó frente a ella.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos que se les antojaron interminables a los dos, por suerte el mesero se acerco. Después de pedir ambos café el silencio regreso. Uno de los dos tendría que hablar primero, eso Denisse lo tenía más que claro y al ser ella la que lo había buscado, pues era más que obvio que tenía que ser ella misma la que tenía que iniciar la conversación.

- ¿Cómo haz estado? – pregunto lo más casualmente que pudo, que para ser sinceros fue una actuación bastante penosa.

- Ehhh – él aun desconfiado pelirrojo la miro un momento y después se concentró en el bonito color de su café – bien. Gracias – agregó, no quería parecer mal educado – y t... – se detuvo apenado ¿cómo se supone que debía estar, y la verdad como estuviera, Hanamichi no quería enterarse.

- Yo estoy bien – contesto ella al adivinar la intención de la pregunta sin terminar -. Las niñas también, aunque la verdad es que me han preguntado por ti muchas veces. Te extrañan.

- Si, yo también – dijo con melancolía.

Otro ya usual silencio, los cafés se terminaron y el mesero volvió para llenar las tazas.

- ¿Para que me buscaste Denisse?

La pelirroja se sorprendió de escucharlo hablar, no esperaba que él le preguntará eso porque había sido demasiado directo y ella todavía estaba pensando como demonios podía comenzar la conversación.

No contesto y Sakuragi tampoco volvió a preguntar más. Una rato más, y tras un enorme suspiro, Denisse se giró hacía la ventana.

- ¿Haz visto a Kaede? – ella sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero de todas formas de algún modo tenía que iniciar.

- NO – contesto de inmediato

Ella se giró al escucharlo, su respuesta había sido rápida y contundente para darle a entender que era cierto, su rostro ahora reflejaba algo de angustia mal disimulada, sin duda aun se sentía muy culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Pues deberías hacerlo – tomo su tasa de café y dio un pequeño sorbo

- ¿Qué! – la angustia se transformo en sorpresa.

- Él y tú tienen mucho de que hablar.

- No lo creo...

- El ha estado bastante triste, sobre todo los días en que intenta contactarte sin conseguirlo.

- Ya te dije que él y yo no tenem…

- Hace tres años intente dejarlo; bueno, lo hice, al menos por algún tiempo, pero el se empeño en que regresáramos, quería vivir conmigo y prometió mil y un cosas y todas las cumplió… Todas, excepto una.

Hanamichi quería preguntar cual era la promesa que no había cumplido, pero se detuvo, presentía la respuesta.

- Yo lo siento… - fue lo único que atino a decir

- Yo también, no me arrepiento del tiempo que he compartido con Kaede – la cara de Sakuragi reflejaba pesar, había que terminar con esto lo más pronto posible – pero no te he citado aquí para contarte esto, tampoco para reclamarte nada, como seguramente lo pensaste – El pelirrojo tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse porque sin duda alguna al encontrar el mensaje en el hotel, eso era lo primero que le había pasado en la cabeza.

- Entonces…

- Yo… quiero preguntarte si tú… sientes algo por Kaede.

Al escuchar la pregunta Hanamichi la miró un segundo y después bajo el rostro avergonzado.

- Quiero que sepas que independientemente de las decisiones que tanto tú como él tomen, yo ya no pienso regresar con él.

- ¿Se ha ido de la casa? – pregunto asustándose por la reacción de las pequeñas

- No.

- Siento que todo esto este terminando así, lo de ustedes… vivían tan bien hasta que yo llegue a echarlo todo a perder, lo siento Denisse, de verdad lo siento.

- No debes pedir perdón, lo mío con Kaede era una mentira, una dulce fantasía que se termino. Ya era hora de que ambos volvieramos a la realidad, ya es hora de luchar por lo que de verdad amamos.

- No digas esas cosas, si tú y él lo volvieran a intentar…

- Pasaría lo mismo que en todos estos años, Kaede me quiere pero no me ama. Su corazón ya lo habías ocupado tú desde mucho antes – Hanamichi giró el rostro avergonzado – Sé que no se manda en el corazón, pero sólo te pido que hables con él, nada más.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque lo amo, y quiero verlo feliz – dijo resignada pero convencida

- Pero y tú…

Denisse no le contesto, le quedo mirando un momento con la expresión neutra y de un segundo a otro sonrió, desconcertando al pelirrojo.

- No me crees lo suficientemente bonita como para encontrar a alguien que me ame… - pregunto con cierta malicia mientras le miraba fijamente.

- ¡QUEE, NO, no quise decir eso, claro que eres muy linda, muy atractiva, además de simpática, interesante…

Denisse le miraba sonrojarse con la facilidad de un quinceañero inocente mientras trataba de enmendar un error inexistente a base de halagos. Era sencillo enamorarse de alguien como él. Lastima que ni eso podía hacer.

- ¿Te he convencido ya? – pregunto sorpresivamente la chica

- Yo… no lo sé, esta ya es de por si demasiado complicado. Y ahora vienes precisamente tú a pedirme que hable con el Zorro estúpido… yo creí… que tú me odiabas…

- ¿Odiarte?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa, había llegado a su casa irrumpiendo con su tranquila vida, le había robado al marido y destruido su familia, era un maldito bastardo, con todas sus letras.

- Tú… estabas muy enojada el día que Eliot destrozo su habitación, tu mirada… realmente parecía como si me odiaras.

Denisse bajo la mirada avergonzada, recodaba ese día perfectamente y si, en ese momento sentía que lo odiaba como a nadie, por lo que le parecieron eternos minutos tuvo ganas de verlo muerto y destazado, se sentía como Herodías, quería su cabeza en charola de plata.

- Pues te equivocas Sakuragi, no te odio, en ese momento no voy a negarte que estaba muy enfadada, y la verdad es que quise desquitar contigo mi coraje porque creía que eras el causante de todos mis males.

- Y lo soy.

- No, no lo eres

- Sin embargo – trato de replicar, se sentía sumamente incomodo con tal confesión -, de no haber llegado yo a tu casa…

- Solo hubieras retrasado lo inevitable, en cuanto Kaede se enterara de tu divorcio seguramente iría a buscarte.

- No digas eso… - dijo incomodo. De hecho toda la conversación se le hacía demasiado incomoda - Además están las niñas, no se si ellas comprendan algo así, yo no quiero que ellas me odien porque crean que les he robado a su padre.

- ¿Y crees que seguir juntos por ellas, aun sin amarnos, es lo mejor?

- No, pero tú si…

- Creo que ya discutimos este punto.

- Mira Denisse, de todas maneras yo me voy dentro de poco, tengo una vida hecha en Japón y no pienso salir de ahí para probar algo que por más que yo desee con toda mi alma talvez ni funcione, y no creo que él siquiera piense en dejar América, también lo tiene todo aquí.

- Con toda tu alma… -susurro ella, se había quedado en esa parte de la conversación, ahí estaba la respuesta a su principal duda, la razón por la cual estaba frente a su "rival" era para conocer si el sentía algo a si fuera una lejana atracción.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, que es cuestión de hablar – se recupero ella del lapsus

- No debería decirlo, pero es muy extraño que seas justo tú quien me diga todo esto – volvió a repetir Sakuragi.

- Lo mismo piensa Kaede – dijo con una media sonrisa, ella misma pensaba tal cosa.

- Habla de mi… - preguntó sin pensar - digo, ustedes hablan de… de esto… – dijo, tratando de componer su obvia ansiedad.

- Noen realidad, pero a veces puedo notar algo en esos ojos de hielo

- Si, lo sé, a veces puede llegar a ser muy expresivo –dijo entre molesto y avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasarle por la cabeza.

Denisse no hizo comentario pues imaginaba de lo que hablaba el pelirrojo y no era una imagen que quería que anduviera rondándole por ahí. Bajo la vista y se topo con su reloj…

- ¡Dios, se me ha hecho tarde…tengo que ir a recoger a las niñas a la escuela.

- ¡TE LLEVO! – se paro de inmediato Hanamichi sin medir ni el tono ni el volumen de su voz, causando que todos en el café voltearan a verlo.

- No, no es necesario, traje auto… pero gracias

Hanamichi se sentó con la desilusión marcada en su rostro. Mientras veía que Denisse salía del local. Era obvio que no quería que lo acompañara, por más que ella dijera, él se sabía el culpable de que esa relación fracasara, pues estaba conciente que de no haber puesto los pies en América, más específicamente, en casa de los Rukawa, ellos jamás se habrían separado, y si eso hubiera pasado, al menos no sería su culpa.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora solo le quedaba aguantar las consecuencias de tamaña estupidez… _"Como se te fue a ocurrir enamorarte del Zorro"…

* * *

_

Una semana completa, siete largos y tortuosos días habían pasado y nadie había hecho nada, no había notado un solo movimiento o alguna señal de que las cosas hubieran cambiado, para bien o para mal. Por lo visto haber hablado con Sakuragi de nada había servido o el hombre ya había tomado una decisión y esa era la de no dar ninguna oportunidad a Kaede…

Aunque suponía que pensar en algo así no era nada fácil, ella misma sabía que su vida cambiaria radicalmente si ellos decidieran darse una oportunidad, Sakuragi tenía razón, su vida estaba en Japón y no lo vio muy dispuesto de venirse a vivir para acá, por otro lado Kaede dejaría al equipo, no con gusto, pero si convencido de que ya sería tiempo de vivir para ser feliz, su sueño se había realizado, era uno de los jugadores más reconocidos de Estados Unidos, además ya iba para los treinta, así que sería adelantar solo un poco su retiro permanente. Pero había un problema mayor; Kaede le había asegurado que si escoger se tratara siempre elegiría a las niñas por sobre todo, si las cosas con Sakuragi se concretaban tendría la oportunidad de probarlo, pues ella no estaba dispuesta a regresar a Japón, ya de por si era demasiado ilógico que hubiera tratado de "ayudar" a Sakuragi a decidirse como para que además tuviera que mudarse a Japón para que su Ex pudiera vivir feliz con la que sería su actual pareja.

Escucho el auto de Kaede estacionarse y bajo a servir la comida mientras que pasaba por la habitación de las niñas para avisarles que su padre había llegado así que debían bajar ya.

Al llegar a las gradas lo vio entrar y cerrar la puerta con brusquedad mientras que buscaba algo con la mirada en el interior de la casa. Denisse se extraño un poco de su actitud y del echo de que se le notara molesto, le vio levantar la mirada encontrándose con sus ojos los cuales eran extrañamente expresivos, de inmediato Kaede comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos y al pasar junto a ella la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacía el cuarto sin decir una palabra.

Estaba por entrar pero la voz de Shizuko los hizo voltear a ambos.

- ¿Papá, a donde van

- No que ya íbamos a comer – reclamo Sakura

- En un momento bajamos – contesto serio Kaede, pero vio que las chiquillas no se movían – Vayan abajo –el tono que uso fue claramente autoritario y le agrego cierta mirada congelante que haría que no hubieran más preguntas ni reclamos. Ambas obedecieron en el acto.

Se giró y entro a la habitación principal junto con una confundida Denisse que hasta el momento no había dicho ni pío por no asustar a sus hijas, era muy infrecuente ver a Kaede molesto, se le veía serio, adormilado más recientemente dando un paseo por la luna, pero ahora se notaba a mil leguas que el hombre estaba que echaba fuego.

Kaede la soltó y cerró la puerta pero nunca dejo de mirarla. Si no hablaba en los próximos 5 segundos le daría una bofetada que le dejaría tatuada la silueta de su mano en su blanca mejillita por darle tan miserable susto. Aunque también podría tener un ataque de pasión y hacerle el amor, si era eso lo perdonaría… "_deja de pensar estupideces Denisse_"

- ¿Me puedes explicar que demonios hacías con Hanamichi en un café? – pregunto Kaede por fin

"_Ahhhh, era eso…"_ y el saber la razón por el enojo del hombre no hizo que su nerviosismo disminuyera, a saber lo que Kaede no estaría imaginando…

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – pregunto lo más calmada que pudo

- No fue eso lo que pregunte – contesto muy molesto.

Por un momento pensó que Hanamichi le habría comentado que se había encontrado y lo que habían platicado, pero inmediatamente desecho la idea, porque de ser así Kaede no estaría furioso.

- Sólo platicamos

- ¡MALDITA SEA DENISSE, NO JUEGUES CONMIGO! – reclamo alzando la voz demasiado, ella estaba segura que las niñas les había oído.

- No juego, es la verdad – endureciendo un poco su tono – ¿que es lo que piensas, que le cite para…

- ¿Tú lo citaste? – preguntó aun más molesto, pero sin levantar ya tanto la voz, también el se había dado cuenta que había perdido los estribos un momento atrás y no estaban solos.

- Si, pero no para lo que estas pensando.

- ¿Entonces para que? – preguntó con una mueca de sarcasmo.

- Definitivamente no fue para reclamarle nada, o que creías, que le llame para insultarlo, para advertirle que se alejara de ti y quien sabe que otras idioteces, ya deberías de conocerme un poco mejor – dijo ella muy molesta mientras que caminaba a la salida de la habitación. Definitivamente no iba a seguir escuchando reclamos estúpidos.

Kaede se quedo callado, ella tenía razón, jamás haría algo así, pero cuando un compañero suyo le comento que su esposa la había visto con un hombre japonés pelirrojo tomando un café toda sus alarmas se dispararon. En ese momento solo podía imaginar a Denisse maldiciendo a su pelirrojo y eso lo hizo enojarse tanto que no pudo, ni quiso detenerse a pensar en la situación.

- ¿Para que te encontraste con él entonces? – preguntó más calmado pero igual de incrédulo; ella ya había abierto la puerta del cuarto – no me dirás que lo hiciste para abogar por mi – dijo de forma irónica

Denisse se giró, ahora ella estaba molesta pero cuando se dio cuenta que el se había calmado la vio relajarse un poco.

- QUE TE IMPORTA.

* * *

La cena transcurría en el más absoluto y pesado silencio, ni Sakura se atrevía a hablar ante la mirada molesta de su madre y ausente de su padre. Supo que las cosas no iban bien desde que su papá llego y actuó de esa manera tan extraña, además no había bajado a comer, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, ellos pocas veces permanecían enojados mucho tiempo. 

- Oigan¿están peleando? – se atrevió a preguntar Shizuko

- ¡NO! – contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

- Voy a salir – Kaede se levanto mientras las niñas notaban que ni siquiera había tocado su cena.

- ¿Podemos ir contigo? – pregunto Sakura

- No – dijo cortante, pero de inmediato se arrepintió – ahora no, mañana las llevo un rato al parque.

De haber puesto atención se habría dado cuenta que sus hijas no replicaron, pero tampoco festejaron la promesa.

Salio lo más rápido que pudo tomo y auto y comenzó a conducir. No iba a ningún lado en particular, solo conducía por la orilla de la playa. Escucho su celular sonar, un mensaje, pero ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, no quería saber de nadie en ese momento.

Lo vio entonces en el mismo lugar como aquella vez, sólo que ahora completamente vestido de blanco. Freno y se orillo, bajo de auto rezando para que no fuera otra persona parecida a la que hubiera confundido. Camino solo unos pasos y lo reconoció perfectamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó aun sin creerse que estuviera hablando con Hanamichi por fin.

- Que rápido eresRukawa – le dijo mientras levantaba el celular.

- ¿Tú mandaste el mensaje? – lo vio asentir.

- ¿Aun quieres que hablemos?

* * *

**Holaaaaa. ¿Cómo están?. **

**Bueno, que más decir, despues de que... 6 meses, regreso con una pequeña actualización. Espero que les guste el capitulo porque si no sinceramente me suicidare porque este capitulo me ha dejado el cerebro completamente seco y de no ser por mi queridisimo Miguel la verdad es que creo que hubieran pasado 6 meses más y yo de plano no hubiera podidio escribir más de dos oraciones juntas, me ayudo un montón a desarrollar el capitulo.Por eso este capitulo va dedicado a Miguelin... Te quiero amigo mio del alma y aunque tenga la mala costumbre de dejarte colgado en el msn (ya sabes, el negocio, los niños, la casa y mi maridito...) me encanta platicar contigo. **

**Siento extraña la actitud de Denisse (y eso que yo la estoy escribiendo...) y aunque el personaje sería así desde el principio, temo que vean su reacción poco creíble, pero para que lo sepan si hay mujeres así, no muchas, pero las hay. **

**Hanamichi y Kaede por fin van a hablar¿de que, pues ya lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo, que espero que este más pronto, o por lo menos que no pasen otros 6 meses, jejeje. **

**Shadir.- **Pues no te equivocaste, metio las narices, bueno yo creo que la cabeza completa, aunque al final sirvio solo para que se peleara con Kaede...

**Paulyta.-** Pues al menos ya estan hablando, que va a pasar, eso lo sabran más adelante, pero las cosas no serán más faciles definitivamente.

**Usagi Akagi.-** Muchas gracias, es bueno saber que se mantiene el suspenso y que no saben que va a pasar, me alegra. Espero que el capitulo te guste mucho.

**Ran-K.- **Pues no actualice tan rápido...(espero que aun sigas leas la historia) y Denisse después de todo si se metio y es obvio para cualquiera que ella quiere averiguar para su propio beneficio, aunque ella parece estar muy definida. Y sip Hana esta muy muy arrepentido...o al menos eso dice...

**Mari.- **Ahora Kaede esta pagando por loque le hizo a Denisse, si al menos se hubiera resignado hacía tres años, peroooo noooo, hombre tenía que ser. todo lo quieren.

**Vanne.- **Todos estan mal... porqueahora hasta mis chiquillas comenzaron a pagar porlas idioteces de sus padres...haber si podemos hacer algo por eso.

**Enide.- **Entonces este capitulo tepareera aun más extraño, pero las cosas son así, Denisse puso su granito de arena, ahora es cosa de aquellos dos.

**Oruha.-** Jeje, sip, lo bueno que no había nada más grande que si no, nos dejan sin uno de los protagonistas, el desahogo le sirvio para aclararse y resignarse definitvamente. Es algo muy recomendado, así que no te limites y explota de vez en cuando.

**Daniela.- **No, Denisse no es de escandalos, aunque si necesitaba desahogarse, nada como la comodidad de su habitación y Kaede como tiro al blanco...

**Luthien.-** Ehhh Gracias¿lo de rara es bueno, no, no, ya de verad, muchas gracias por seguir la historia aunque me tarde años en actualizarla, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Sakare.-** Definitvamente en este Fics sufren todos demasiado, creo que la proxima vez hare un fic un pco más rosa...

**Sakura.-**A pesar del sufrimiento que los tres estan pasando algo bueno tiene que salir de todo, el fic ya no tarda mucho en terminar así que pronto las dudas seran contestadas...

**Plam.-** Gracias por tanto halagos, pongo mucho esfuerzo en esta historia y en cierto modo es por eso que suelo retrasarme en las actualizaciones, porque a veces a pesar de que tengo el tiempo no me siento de animos y no me gusta escribir por escribir. Espero que te siga gustando el Fic y que no olvides dejarme un comentario que siempre son muy bien recibidos.

**Hanako-chan.-** Creo que eso es lo que casi todas quieren, pero desgraciadamente (para mi) eso no es tan sencillo.

**Abuelitnt.-** Ehhh, jejeje, para que veas... Disfruta el capitulo

**Hipolita.- **Si, todos los hombres son unos gusanos malditos que merecen el infierno. Peeeero, al menos están sufriendo... Kaede porque no tiene a Hana, Hana en su propio infierno de culpabilidad, aunque claro, se llevaron de corbata a Denisse y tambien a las niñas... No me paso nada, solo se me seco el cerebro, más trabajo, más problemas familiares con mi gusano particular...

**Nian**.- Gracias, espero que tambien te guste este, y mira que lo he sentido como el capitulo más largo del mundo (como que me tarde 6 meses en escribirlo) y lo del lemón... pues quien sabe, yo tambien escribi uno en el primer fic que hice, pero prefiero no acordarme...

**Tenshi.- **Siempre se te extraña y obvio que aqui hay más de una que le encantaria partirsela a mi pobre Ru si les hubiera hecho algo parecido, ahora las cosas parecen que podría arreglarse y tanto porblema podría valer la pena.

**Sarahi**:- Sorpresa, Sorpresa, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste bastante y que me dejes tus comentarios...

**Lady Karou.-** Gracias por las flores y pronto (ni tanto) llegará el final... aqui esta la actualización.

**Grisina.-**Te comprendo perfectamente, cuando empece a leer fics yo tambien me hice esa firme promesa y de hecho aun lo hago cuando leo de nuevas series, pero desgraciadamente no tengo mucha fuerza de volutad... Me alegra mucho que leas mi historia y agradeceré cada uno de tus comentarios. Aunque para cuando leas este mensajito a lo mejor y ya termine la historia (neee, la verdad es que no lo creo)

**Bueno, hasta aqui llegamos, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio de su serie "Familia"**

**y si ven que me ando tardando nomás localicenme a Miguelin que el me recuerda que hay gente esperando.**

**Besos**

**130306 21:14**


	31. Chapter 31

**

* * *

Capitulo 31: Adiós **

El viaje se hizo en silencio, Kaede parecía ir muy concentrado en conducir y Hanamichi en el camino que se mostraba al lado de su ventana.

Una vez que Kaede había asentido ante la pregunta de su amigo, ambos se giraron rumbo al auto

-¿Ya cenaste? – preguntó de repente el moreno.

-No – contesto Hanamichi sin girar la vista.

La respuesta escueta de Hanamichi hizo pensar a Kaede que talvez no estaba seguro de que el hablar fuera una buena idea, él mismo en ese momento estaba lleno de dudas, y aunque el tiempo en que trato de contactarlo inútilmente pensó varias veces en la propuesta que le haría, justo ahora sentía no podría hablar. Después de mucho pensarlo, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?.

Lo vio tomarse su tiempo, no contesto de inmediato. Después de varios minutos el moreno comenzaba a creer que no lo haría.

-La verdad es que yo… no sé si ella te lo dijo, pero nos encontramos en un café hace una semana – dijo con un inseguro el pelirrojo, no sabía si Denisse le había comentado algo y tampoco quiso referir que ella era la que lo había citado.

-Si, yo estoy al tanto de eso – comento molesto.

-Bueno, nosotros hablamos y ella me dijo… pues, ella me convenció de hablar contigo…

-¡¿Qué?! – Pensó que había escuchado mal. No podía creer que Denisse hubiera hecho semejante locura.

-Pues si, y después de mucho pensarlo, creo que lo mejor es hablar y dejar zanjado este asunto.

Eso a Kaede no le sentó muy bien, el tono de voz utilizado por el hombre a su lado no había mostrado sentimiento alguno, pero las palabras eran dichas con seguridad y convicción, lo que fuera a decirle Hanamichi seguramente sería indiscutiblemente su decisión final.

Llegaron a un modesto restaurante y pidieron la mesa más alejada y escondida. Después de ordenar ambos y esperar que el mesero se fuera se prepararon para hablar. Aunque ninguno de los dos decía palabra.

-¿Y las niñas? – pregunto Sakuragi al fin y después de darse cuenta que tendría que ser él quien iniciará, por que Kaede parecía muy entretenido contemplando su cena.

-Bien. Te extrañan.

"Directo como siempre", pensó Hanamichi.

-Y yo a ellas – dijo el pelirrojo a quien de pronto se le había quitado el hambre.

-Podrías visitarlas – señaló sin modificar la seriedad de su rostro.

-Sabes que no… no puedo.

-Mañana voy a llevarlas al parque de diversiones, podrías ir con nosotros – le ofreció Kaede esperanzado en que aceptara. Pasar más tiempo con él era lo que necesitaba para convencerle de que las niñas aceptarían la situación.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué?, tú también quieres verlas - insistió

-Si pero… - le desconcertaba que mientras le pedía que se reencontrara con las niñas el aun mantenía el rostro sereno, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Ellas van a estar felices de verte, debiste haberlas visto cuando se enteraron de que te habías ido.

-¿Se molestaron conmigo? – preguntó temeroso.

-No. Lloraron hasta dormirse – no lo dijo para hacerlo sentir mal, pero si eso ayudaba a que el pelirrojo aceptará era capaz de usarlo un par de veces más.

-Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que irme, yo no podía quedarme después de…

-Lo sé – dijo comprensivo – pero ellas no tienen la culpa. Te quieren mucho.

-Haber si me siguen queriendo después… - dijo ladeando la cabeza imaginando ya su reacción al enterarse de que su padre se separaría de su madre por su culpa.

Sintió que su mano era atrapada por una calidez ajena a su cuerpo, giró lentamente el rostro y se encontró a la blanca mano de Kaede que la tenia cogida. Quiso retirar el miembro de un jalón, sacarla de ahí, pero no pudo, no se movió, le gustaba demasiado la sensación de calidez que le trasmitía. Cerro los ojos un segundo para guardar ese pequeño instante en sus recuerdos, para no olvidar el efecto que el moreno producía en el con solo un roce de piel.

-Dame una oportunidad Hanamichi – suplico Kaede. Le había tomado la mano temeroso de que este se enojara, pero al no hacerlo y aun más, al ver su reacción tan sumisa decidió hablar para pedirle otra vez que le permitiera ser parte de su vida.

Hanamichi escucho la pregunta, pero no respondió, en su lugar simplemente retiro la mano lentamente.

-No puedo – dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué?, te amo y sé que te gusto, sé que podría funcionar. Déjame conquistarte, déjame intentar que te enamores de mi… - pidió Kaede con el corazón en la mano.

-Eso no es necesario – expresó con tristeza, pero no dejo que Kaede pudiera pensar demasiado en su respuesta -. Si tan solo fuéramos nosotros dos…

Kaede le miró emocionado, "si tan solo fuéramos nosotros dos", eso era, en cierto modo una aceptación de sus sentimientos. Pero no era momento de festejar.

-… Pero no lo somos, hay más gente a nuestro alrededor y todo lo que decidamos afecta a esas personas. Quizá Denisse sea lo suficientemente madura para aceptar esta situación, pero no puedes decir lo mismo de las niñas y yo no quiero hacerlas sufrir. Nunca me perdonaría si eso pasara… Tu no sabes lo que ellas significan para mi; las amo Kaede.

-¿Y crees que yo no? – preguntó ofendido

-Pues entonces piensa en ellas antes que en ti – le recriminó.

-Crees que quedarme con alguien a quien no amo las hará más felices.

-No, claro que no pero… - se dejo caer al respaldo de la silla frustrado – entiende que no quiero ser yo quien acabe con tu familia.

-No estás acabando con nada.

-Pero si no hubiera venido – ya no dijo nada más, ya no quería continuar con esto, se supone que había venido a decirle que esto, lo que fuera que ellos tuvieran, debía de terminar, si el y Denisse decidían separarse, pues allá ellos, pero el no quería estar involucrado en eso, aunque esto fuera imposible.

Kaede no hizo comentario alguno, no habría forma de sacarle de la cabeza a Hanamichi el sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber llegado a cambiarles la vida, porque lo hizo, y la verdad era que Kaede estaba muy agradecido de tener esa oportunidad.

-Dímelo – dijo en un susurró

-¿Qué…?

-Dime que es lo que sientes por mi – dijo ahora un poco más fuerte, su voz de nueva cuenta sonó autoritaria, su rostro había recuperado cierta serenidad, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse calmado.

-No lo sé – respondió al fin. Mentir nunca había sido su fuerte – no sé que es lo que me pasa contigo. Me gustas, y yo… no sé si hay algo más – pero al final de cuentas no lo estaba haciendo solo retorciendo un poco la verdad - y la verdad no estoy ansioso por descubrirlo y en cuanto salga de este país pienso olvidar lo que paso.

Decirle que creía, realmente creía, estar enamorado de él no iba a ayudar en nada a todo este asunto, solo iba a empeorar las cosas, pero tampoco podía mentirle, bueno, si podía, pero no quería, algo dentro de el se lo impedía. Pudo haberle dicho que solo había sido de un día, que había sido curiosidad, cualquier cosa… pero no podía, por estúpido que pareciera sabía que eso lo destrozaría y no podía hacerle eso. Aunque llegó a pensar que era lo mejor. Así que sería lo más sincero que la situación le permitiera

Guardaron silencio ambos. Sakuragi esperaba algún comentario de Kaede, que insistiera, pero este solo se quedo callado.

-Lo que Denisse y tu decidan no es algo que yo quiera saber, si se separan o se dan otra oportunidad es cosa de ustedes.

-Hanamichi…

-Mi avión sale dentro de 3 horas – vio la cara de sorpresa del moreno, la cual pronto se torno en un gesto algo más desesperado, giro el rostro hacía un lado, tomo aire y se dispuso a dejar todo claro - quería dejar claras las cosas antes de irme, porque por encima de todo esto todavía te considero mi amigo, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides, no podría hacerle esto a ellas. Lo siento Kaede

Se le hizo extraño que no hubiera replica por parte del moreno, con algo de temor busco el rostro pálido de su amigo, esperaba encontrar desconcierto, tristeza, quizá hasta enojo o frustración, pero una vez más el rey del hielo lo sorprendió haciendo gala de su apropiado apodo.

-Quieres que te lleve al hotel – pregunto. Su rostro impávido no describía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Kaede no espero respuesta y levanto la mano para llamar la atención del mesero y con un gesto pedirle la cuenta.

Ahora el sorprendido era el pelirrojo, quien veía a Rukawa dar las gracias al mesero al dejar la cuenta en la mesa, sacar la billetera y pagar en efectivo.

-Vamonos - ordeno Rukawa, levantándose en el acto

-No, espera - recuperándose de su estupidización momentánea – no es necesario que me lleves.

-No nos veremos en mucho tiempo – dijo el moreno mientras comenzaba a caminar, siendo seguido por un asombrado pelirrojo – deja al menos que lo haga

-Pero… – iba a reclamar de nueva cuenta Sakuragi

-Dijiste que me considerabas tu amigo aun¿no se así? – no espero a que este contestara nada – pues entonces deja que lleve a mi amigo al aeropuerto.

* * *

Siempre había odiado esa mala manía Kaede, cuando no podía dormir encendía el televisor y cambiaba el canal sin descanso, nunca lo dejaba en un solo lugar. Ahora ella misma hacía lo mismo. 

-250 canales y nada que ver – bufó molesta

Se había acostado hacía ya tres horas, pero por más posiciones que probaba no podía conciliar el sueño, así que opto por encender el televisor y encontrar alguna película con la cual distraerse, pero desgraciadamente no hubo nada de su gusto, así que se dedico a oprimir el botón una y otra vez.

El sonido del auto estacionarse le hizo detenerse, se giró para ver el reloj y con sorpresa notó los enormes números rojos que señalaban las 4:00 de la mañana. Muy tarde para los estándares normales del ojiazul. Pensó en apagar la tele pero desistió, si hacía eso sería como estarse escondiendo de el, y ella no tenía porque esconderse, además todavía seguía muy molesta, haberla creído capaz de semejante estupidez.

Ni siquiera notó que el tiempo había transcurrido perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió los suaves golpes a su puerta. Le hizo pasar y supo de inmediato que no sería una discusión sino una disculpa lo que vendría enseguida. Se pregunto si se habría encontrado por fin con Sakuragi, solo así explicaría que la cara de culpa que traía cargando en ese momento.

-Denisse… lo siento –dijo desviando la mirada.

-Hablaron

-Si – al sentir s tono de voz tranquilo, se atrevió a buscar su mirada – se fue hace una hora.

-¿Se fue?- pregunto extrañada por la tristeza que percibió - ¿A dónde se fue?

-Regreso a Japón

-Y bien – dijo Denisse mirándole algo confusa, no pareciera que le estuviera afectando demasiado - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Es obvio ¿no? –contesto seriamente, se levanto y salio de la habitación.

-Supongo que si – dijo mientras apaga el televisor, talvez ahora si podría conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Trato de dormir en el trayecto a casa, pero no había forma alguna que el sueño, que si sentía, ganara la batalla contra ese terrible malestar que oprimía su pecho, haciéndole pensar en uno que otro instante que el corazón le explotaría. El ya conocido nudo en la garganta fue el primer síntoma, mientras caminaba por la oruga que le internaría al avión esperaba escuchar el grito desesperado de Kaede, a cada paso sentía una enorme necesidad de girar el cuerpo y verlo ahí, luchando contra los guardias para poder pasar, paro rogarle que no se fuera, que se quedara con él. Aun sentado ya en el confortable asiento de la nave se tronaba los dedos atento a cualquier cambio, algo que indicara que había algún problema y que el avión no podía partir, y claro ese problema sería a un loco desquiciado intentando evitar que el avión despegara, aunque eso sonara de lo más estúpido e irreal, lo esperaba; pero el avión despego con toda normalidad y nada paso. 

No aviso a nadie que llegaría, al principio pensó que sería mejor así, quizás porque talvez no volvería esa noche, pero ahora sentía que había sido un enorme error, se sentía solo y muy deprimido, no solo por el hecho de que Kaede no hubiese detenido su partida, sino el que él mismo deseara que eso pasara,. 15 horas en el avión le había servido para reflexionar lo ilógico de su sentimientos, le había hecho entender al moreno que definitivamente una relación entre ellos simplemente era algo impensable, sin embargo ahora se lamentaba que Kaede parecía haber aceptado demasiado fácil su decisión.

Llegó a casa cuando apenas amanecía, dejo las maletas en la estancia y se quedo parado frente a las escaleras que lo conducirían a su habitación, a una ducha caliente y una reparadora siesta, pero sus pies no hacían por avanzar, y una vez más, desoyendo su lógica mental, deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber sido lo suficientemente arrebatado, insensato y egoísta, lo que hubiese sido necesario, para conservar esos ojos azules a su lado.

* * *

**Hola a todas, dudo que recuerden quien soy, pero para las que no lo han olvidado (si queda alguna) aqui le dejo un capitulo muy cortito de Familia. **

**He estado trabajando en él, y tengo ya bastante avanzado, pero desgraciadamente ahora por la escuela casi no tomo la computadora más que para hacer la tarea de la facultad; sinembargo he tenido algo de tiempo libre, y he logrado avanzar con la historia por escrito, ahora solo me falta el tiempo para pasarlo al ordenador. si bien, no seré rapida para actualizar, tratare de ser constante, pues gracias a Dios mi vida a empezado de nuevo a acomodarse y me siento con muchas ganas de escribir y en especial de terminar la historia y no defraudar a nadie de ustedes.**

**Un beso y les agradesco toda su comprensión.**

**Sabrina**


	32. Perdidamente enamorado

**Capitulo 32.- Perdidamente enamorado**

A final de cuentas, el cansancio ganó la batalla entre quedarse inmóvil parado flagelándose una y otra vez por las decisiones tomadas o dejarse rendir por un sueño que ya lo tenía bastante drogado. Se durmió, pero no subió a su recama, más bien camino seis pasos y se dejo caer sobre la primer cosa que encontró, un viejo sillón de pana de dos plazas, no muy cómodo, pero el cansancio y la nostalgia no dejaron fijarse en tal detalle.

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta fueron la causa de su abrupto despertar; y todavía estaba con un pie en el mundo de los sueños cuando al abrir la puerta, la voz de su dulce madre la trajo de regreso de un chingadazo.

- ¡¡¡Hanamichi!!! - de pronto estaba envuelto entre sus débiles brazos, los cuales la aprisionaban cual constrictor amazónica - ¿cuándo llegaste¿Por qué no avisaste que adelantabas tu regreso¿Cómo te viniste desde el aeropuerto¿tuviste algún problema¿Por qué regresaste antes?, no me digas que te despidieron…

Mientras hablaba ya lo había empujado hacía adentro de la casa, y es que la mujer nunca perdía el tiempo. Mientras seguía con la retahíla interminable de preguntas que el pelirrojo no llegaba a contestar, su madre ya estaba en la cocina poniendo agua al fuego para preparar algo de té.

- ¿Cómo supiste que ya estaba aquí? – preguntó aprovechando un pequeño silencio de su madre el cuál seguramente era sólo un descanso para poder tomar algo de aire.

- Vergüenza debería darte hacerme esa pregunta – dijo ella con gesto molesto. – en vez que hubieras sido tú quien llamara para avisar que venías en camino tuve que enterarme por la Señora Kurami que me llamo temprano para decirme que en la noche había llegado a tu casa un taxi del aeropuerto.

- Lo siento mamá – Hanamichi se levanto y camino hacía a ella – pero no pude llamarte.

- Esa es la excusa más estúpida que me has dado – dijo frunciendo el ceño – al menos antes tenías más imaginación para esas cosas.

- Mamá no…

- Déjalo ya, si no me quieres decir por algo será. Lo que me interesa es que estas aquí y estas bien, o al menos eso parece.

- Estoy bien mamá – le dijo mientras le abrazaba – si regrese antes es porque tu hijo es un genio en su trabajo y lo termino antes de tiempo.

La Señora Sakuragi le creyó, porque sabía que era cierto, pero también estaba segura que había algo más, los ojitos tristes de su niño lo gritaban.

- Y mis hermanas – preguntó Hanamichi un rato después de sentarse con su madre a comer un poco de ramen.

- Les deje un recado en la casa, en cuanto regresen de la escuela seguro que las tienes por aquí.

- ¿Y Sayo?

- Ahh, como loca corriendo por todas partes…

La conversación se alargo por mucho tiempo, pero tristemente Hanamichi no escuchaba como su madre criticaba lo costosa que era la vida ahora, no, él estaba sentado frente a ella, tenía sus ojos fijos en el movimiento de sus labios, y movía la cabeza levemente de vez en cuando para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo con ella, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su ser completo recordaba la calidez sentida al tener la mano de Kaede encima de la suya.

* * *

- Esta enamorado. 

- ¡¡¡Queee!!!- fue el grito unísono que se escuchó por la estancia de la casa

- Pero tu estas loca Izumi – Dijo rápidamente Sayo

- Eso es imposible – Hikari había saltado de su asiento al escuchar lo que ella consideraba tremenda barbaridad.

Ayako no tenía ni una hora de haber entrado a casa Sakuragi; se había ofrecido a ayudar en organizar una comida que harían en honor a la novia. No recordaba exactamente como había entrado Hanamichi en la conversación, pero sabía que era ella la que había comentado acerca del extraño comportamiento que había mostrado desde su regreso de América. Él lo negaba y se justificaba echándole la culpa al trabajo, pero ahora una nueva hipótesis había salido a la luz y mientras miraba a las hermanas Sakuragi enzarzadas en la discusión que comenzó apenas hacía unos minutos, se preguntaba que tanto de cierto tendría la versión de Izumi, y lo que más le preocupaba¿tendría algo que ver cierto zorro ojiazul?

- ¿Por qué es tan imposible que Hanamichi se haya enamorado? – preguntó indignada Izumi

- No es que sea imposible – dijo Sayo – pero es muy poco tiempo.

- Además él nos lo hubiera dicho – con voz segura Hikari seguía negando tal posibilidad.

- Talvez – reconoció la morocha – a menos… – agregó con tono suspicaz - que no sea correspondido.

- ¿Qué mujer sería tan estúpida como para no fijarse en Hana?

- ¡¡Hikari!! - regaño Sayo, le molestaba mucho que Hikari usará ese lenguaje tan vulgar, sobre todo frente a ellas.

- Una americana – Izumi torció la boca en mostrando su disgusto. No le gustaría tener una cuñada al otro lado del mundo. Eso solo significaría la posibilidad de no tener cerca de su hermano preferido.

- Bueno, bueno, creó que lo mejor sería preguntarle a Hanamichi, mientras tanto hay que correr con esto o no nos dará el tiempo – regaño Ayako zanjando el tema de momento.

* * *

- Hola Ayako 

Hanamichi apenas regresaba de casa de su madre. El día anterior le había telefoneado para que llegara a comer, pero se había negado pretextando exceso de trabajo. Sin embargo la negativa fue rechazada en redondo esa mañana, cuando su madre volvió a invitarlo para que pasara a comer con ella y sus hermanas.

No le sorprendía en lo mínimo que su ex - entrenadora estuviera sentada esperándole y podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que el tema de su conversación giraría en torno a su estado de animo. Lo sabía porque justamente de eso había versado la conversación mantenida con sus hermanas y madre.

Invito a la chica a pasar y le ofreció algo de tomar, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para responder a la preguntas que seguramente la mujer le haría. Fue a la cocina extrañado de que Ayako aun no hubiera abierto la boca más que para decir "_gracias_" y "_si"_. Se sentó frente a ella después de darle el vaso con agua que le había aceptado y esperar a que comenzará.

Seguramente todas las mujeres alrededor suyo se habían fijado ya en su comportamiento y no habían creído que se debiera a las presiones del trabajo. No dudaba que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para interrogarlo sutilmente.

- Así que Kaede por fin te dijo que esta enamorado de ti.

La voz de Ayako con tal naturalidad que Hanamichi casi escupe el trago de cerveza que en ese momento estaba tomando.

- ¿Cómo sabes… - Hanamichi medio recuperado del atragantamiento levanto la vista esperando observar en sus ojos la misma naturalidad con la que había sido expuesto el comentario anterior que tanto le había alterado, pero no encontró sino un rostro asombrado, tanto o más que él mismo. - … no sé de que estas hablando – trato de componer su error al ver el pasmo del que Ayako era victima.

Ayako oyó su inocente negación y obviamente no la creyó. Ella había hablado con la intención de que el pelirrojo se enfadara por tal tontería y ella reiría y se excusaría diciendo que solo había sido una inocente broma. Un tiro al aire. No esperaba el resultado que había obtenido, bueno tal vez si, sino no lo hubiera hecho, pero sólo había sido una remota y lejana, muy lejana posibilidad.

- ¡Dios! - exclamo saliendo por fin de su mutismo – no creí que hubiera sido capaz.

- Ayako… -

- ¿Y tú que le dijiste? – indagó ella

- Yo no sé de que estas hablando mujer, y deja de andar diciendo esas cosas que cualquiera que te oiga puede creerlas y me meterías en muchos problemas, je je – su risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza no hacían más que reconfirmar a Ayako.

Ella lo miró suspicaz y él supo que de nada serviría que lo negará. Además si no se lo decía a alguien reventaría, y quien mejor que ella.

Su rostro se envolvió en un gesto sombrío, bajo la vista dispuesto a contarlo todo. Pero antes necesitaba preguntarle un detalle del que apenas se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Tú ya lo sabías?

- Si

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Hace bastante.

Pensó en preguntarle porque no le había dicho nada, pero sería estúpido.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Lo que dijiste, me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, me pidió una oportunidad, Me negué por supuesto, pero…

- Pero tú también te enamoraste.

No contesto, no podía admitirlo, pero tampoco negarlo pues sería mentir descaradamente.

- Es un inconciente, mira que querer en dejar a su familia por mi, no piensa en sus hijas, no piensa en el daño que va a hacerles, ellas que culpa tienen – mientras hablaba, no había podido evitar que la voz se le quebrara y sus ojos se cristalizaran -. Ellas que culpa tienen que nosotros…

Ayako le tomo las manos con infinita ternura. Había pensado en decirle que había hecho lo correcto, que era mejor así. Pero no lo hizo. Después de ver el dolor en el rostro de su amigo, su profunda tristeza, no tuvo el valor para decirle nada.

- Yo intentaba convencerme de que las cosas eran mejor así para todos, pero viene Denisse y me sale con que no sólo lo sabe todo, sino que además esta de acuerdo con que nosotros intentáramos algo. Que ellos iban a separarse de todas formas.

- ¿Ella te dijo eso? – preguntó sorprendida. "Pero que mujer más loca", pensó Ayako.

- Si, y eso solo me confundió más.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ayako Miyagi no supo que aconsejarle.

- Sé que hice lo correcto…

Apenas si podía hablar, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, por eso su voz sonó más como un susurro desesperado que hizo que a Ayako se le encogiera el corazón.

- Pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, no hay un día desde que volví que no piense en él, en que talvez si… - calló, no podía, no debía siquiera considerarlo.

- Pues si Denisse lo ha aceptado…

Ayako no se reconoció a si misma hablando. Miro que su amigo había alzado su mirada de nuevo, seguramente para comprobar que su mente no lo había engañado y él no había escuchado mal.

- Bueno, me refiero a que si él y Denisse ya han decidido separarse, las niñas tendrán que aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con eso.

- Pero que dices Ayako – dijo un extrañado Hanamichi.

- Talvez después de eso, tu presencia sea benéfica tanto para Kaede como para las niñas.

- Ayako¿te estas escuchando?

- Claro – contesto. _"no, no estoy escuchándome, porque si lo hiciera, seguramente no estaría diciendo estupideces"_.

- ¿Crees que ellas van a entender algo así? – preguntó molesto

- Es que no vas a llegar y decirles "Hola, soy la nueva pareja de tu papá", verdad – dijo molesta ella también, aunque no estaba segura sin con el hombre que tenía enfrente por no entender su punto, o con ella misma por ir en contra de sus propias convicciones de "primero la familia", de las cuales, había tratado de convencer, años atrás, a Kaede, tratando de evitar que el hombre se la viviera lamentándose por lo que no tenía y comenzará a disfrutar lo que si tenía.

Un recuerdo no muy lejano, de aquellos años atrás, le hizo recordar, porque estaba tratando de ayudar a Rukawa...

-_ Yo… es la madre de mis hijas… la…quiero, de verdad la quiero, pero no como ella quisiera –dijo quedito, volvió a fijarla vista, pero esta vez solo siguiendo al pelirrojo – a veces me pregunto si tuviera la oportunidad de estar con…_

_- Pero no la tienes – corto Ayako – tú sabes que si hubiera la mínima oportunidad yo misma trataría de ayudarte, pero no la hay; además piensa en lo que perderías si eso llegara a suceder... estarías dispuesto a sacrificarlas a ellas – dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana junto a él – Kaede, tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y me duele que sufras así, pero tienes que olvidar._

_- No es tan fácil – objetó._

La voz de Hanamichi la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Que se supone que haría entonces. No quisiera mentirles.

- Y no lo harías. Llegarías como lo que eres, el mejor amigo de su padre.

- ¿Y después?

- Cuando el después llegue algo se les ocurrirá.

- Ellas podrían odiarme cuando sepan quien soy en realidad.

- O podrían no hacerlo. Eso no lo sabes y no lo sabrás si no te arriesgas. Huyendo de esta manera no lograras más que hacerte daño y hacerle daño a los que amas. Además de que vivirás con la duda.

- No lo sé…

- De todas formas si decides que esto es lo que quieres, pueden pasar años sin que los veas, talvez nunca. Pero si te arriesgas, puedes ganar mucho.

- Pero perder mucho también – dijo el pelirrojo pensando en infeliz que sería si las niñas llegaran a despreciarlo.

- No sabía que te daban miedo los riesgos, Hanamichi Sakuragi.

* * *

Tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el volante desesperada. Volvió su vista hacía su muñeca, en donde se encontraba un grueso reloj deportivos. "16:15". 

Era muy tarde, no sabía como, pero el tiempo se le había pasado volando y cuando se había dado cuenta ya eran las cuatro menos cuarto y ni siquiera había llevado el auto. Karen le ofreció el suyo y no quiso rechazarlo, pues no le apetecía tomar un taxi. Se despidió calmadamente de Karen, sabía que en auto, tenía todavía tiempo para llegar. Lo que no esperaba era el accidente que había dejado apenas unos minutos atrás y la había retrasado mucho. Sus hijas estarían desesperadas. Pensó en llevarlas al centro comercial después de la escuela para que tomaran un helado, pero solo se quedo en plan cuando con molestia vio que había olvidado la bolsa en casa de Karen.

Podía pasar por su bolsa e invitar a Karen también. Aunque cambio de idea de inmediato, seguramente a esa hora ya estaría Bryan y no tenía ganas de aguantar sus comentarios sin chiste y tener que fingir que le causaba gracia. Seguía sin entender que era lo que su amiga le había visto.

Para sorpresa de Karen, Denisse no hablo de Kaede y el alto jugador solo apareció en la conversación cuando la misma Karen pregunto como iban las cosas.

"_Igual, Kaede aun no se decide a hablar con ellas"_

Tenía entendido que Kaede estaba arreglando algunas cosas para, en breve, poder viajar a Japón y hablar con Hanamichi, lo único que le faltaba era platicar con las niñas. Pero no lo había hecho aun.

Karen le había dicho que talvez se estaba arrepintiendo y pensando las cosas mejor, Pero ella sabia que no era así. A pesar de todo, estaba segura que Kaede tenía miedo de la reacción de las niñas y tenía toda la razón del mundo. Todavía no sabía como se las iba a arreglar Kaede para que la separación – que era un hecho – no las lastimara demasiado. Deseaba de corazón que fuera feliz y sabía que había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para que esto pasara, pero no podía hacer más.

Volvió a suspirar cuando el disco por fin cambio a verde y deslizo su pie por el acelerador.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el auto que viajaba sobre la avenida y que había tratado de ganarle el paso, la impacto.

* * *

**Bueno, me tarde, pero no tanto como la vez pasada, jejeje.**

**

* * *

**

**Kaede: No, como podria olvidarlo, si el remordimiento de no actualizar nome dejaba en paz. pero ya le sigo y pronto le terminare.**

**Elena. gracias por seguirme y no olvidarme y espero que el capitulo te guste y no dejes de comentarlo.**

**Enide: Haber si te funciono esta vez, aunque no creo porque ni yo misma se cuando voy a tener tiempo de pasar lo escrito al ordenador.**

**Inuyasha: No me ha pasado nada malo, bueno si, pero eso ya paso y me alegra mucho saber que se preocupaban por mi. Ahora estoy aqui y pronto terminare la historia. Besos y gracias.**

**Pame: no lo voy a dejar sin terminar, eso tenlo por seguro, (a menos claro, que me muera), espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Fran: Ehhhh, claro que lo sigo y pronto subire el siguiente.**

**Mykyou. de nada y el gracias es para ustedes por seguir la histria despues de tanto tiempo.**

**Calipso: Me halagas, y gracias por todos los comentarios. Besos.**

**Miguelin: Jejeje, aqui estoy, atareada y todo, pero lo termino porque lo termino. Nos vemos en el msn.**

**Haruko: Ojala te la hayas pasad bien en tus vacaciones, pues ya vez, no pienso dejarlo y menos cuando ya casi lo acabo. Sip, es triste, pero hay que ponerse en el lugar de cada uno y tratar de comprenderlos. Estoy estudiaando Lenguas y Literatura Hispanoamericana y apenas comienzo el primer semestre... pero nunca es tarde. **

**Oruha: tu si que sabes, jejeje, ya vimos un poco de lo que va a pasar, se llevaran una gran sorpresa para la siguiente actualizacion.**

**Usagi: Ok, Ok, aqui hay mas, pero no desesperes, calme, calme...**

**AoshMi: gracias por los cumplidos, y si, pronto acabara y pronto actualizare tambien. Besos.**

**Plam: Gracias, y no la he olvidado, me alegra que te algres y bailes, espero que te guste este capitulo, Nos estamos viendo.**

**Sakare: tambien es corto, pero si no, no actualizo, espero que, auqnue se a cortito te guste el capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

Disculpen las faltas de dedo, pero tengo prisa, ya deberia estar rumbo a la escuela. Nos vemos en la proxima actualización.

19020714:52


	33. Chapter 33

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 33.

- Te traje un café.

- Gracias.

Kaede acepto sin gusto el vaso desechable que Karen había traído de la cafetería, con la seria expresión de siempre y como había hecho en las anteriores ocasiones, puso el vaso en el suelo y continuó quieto en espera de noticias.

Había estado en el hospital 2 días, no había salido de ahí y aunque Karen y un par de compañeros del equipo le pidieron que fuera a casa a darse un baño y dormir un poco, él se negó.

- ¿Crees que de verdad lo siente?

Karen escucho a su esposo hablar tras ella, se giró con una expresión confusa.

- ¿Sentir qué?

- Lo de Denisse.

- ¿Cómo que si lo siente?, ha estado aquí 5 días sin moverse, no ha querido salir del hospital desde que ingresaron a Denisse.

- Pero míralo, yo no veo que sufra – refuto él – además, por lo que me contaste, esto es lo mejor que podría pasarle, ¿no?

- A veces eres tan idiota – murmuró Karen girándose otra vez y consultar su reloj. Casi eran las 4 de la tarde y ella recogería a las niñas para llevarlas a su casa. Kaede no había querido decirles la verdad y solo se refería a la situación con un "Esta un poco enferma, pero pronto se recuperará"

No estaba segura de que eso fuera lo mejor, además cuando él se loS dijo por teléfono ellas se habían mirado de forma extraña. Karen tenía la impresión de que no le habían creído a su padre.

De esto estaba consciente Kaede, pero no había podido decirles otra cosa. Tampoco había pensado mucho antes de hablar con ellas. Desde que se entero del accidente había pensado en muchas cosas, pero en una explicación para las niñas no.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando llamaron de la escuela de Sakura y Shizuko para avisar que no habían ido a recoger a las niñas. Kaede lejos de molestarse, se preocupó, pero intento no pensar en eso hasta después de escuchar lo que Denisse tuviera que decir. La llamo a su celular pero no contesto, intento con Karen y tampoco ella dio señales de vida. No tenía a quien más llamar y no quería inquietarse y pensar mal. Así que antes de nada espero un par de horas más.

A las ocho de la noche ya estaba más que intranquilo, pero antes de llamar a cualquier hospital o policía, decidió intentar con el celular otra vez. Al escuchar que descolgaban le hizo sentir alivio, mismo que un instante después desapareció cuando la voz de Karen, quien era la que había respondido, le comentaba, ahora preocupada también, lo que había pasado.

Encontrarla no fue difícil, Kaede dejo a las niñas con el vecino de a lado, pues Karen lo acompañaría al hospital y él no quería llevarlas hasta no estar seguro del estado de ella. Por teléfono no habían querido decirle nada.

Familiares de Dennisse Richards

Kaede se acerco al doctor y aguantado el aire escucho lo que este tenía que decirle. Karen se acercaba por el pasillo, y trato de adivinar lo que el medico podría estarle diciendo al hombre, pero tras la cara de Kaede nada se mostraba, ya tendría ella que pedir información más detallada después al doctor, pues sabía que el jugador solo le dría lo mínimo e indispensable.

* * *

Ya había despertado aun antes de abrir los ojos. No podía saber cuanto tiempo había estado consiente antes de que los parpados dejaran de pesar tanto y el levantarlos no hubiese significado un esfuerzo demoledor. Se sentía tan cansada y su pecho le dolía al respirar. Trato de hacer memoria, no recordaba mucho del accidente, solo el duro golpe y momentos después, en una semi inconsciencia, el sonido de las ambulancias y la voz de los paramédicos tratando de obtener información. Recordaba las preguntas y recordaba también haber intentado contestarlas, pero no lo logró.

Movió levemente la cabeza hacía un lado, trato de virar los ojos, pero eso le produjo vértigo, así que decidió tomar las cosas con calma. Una vez que el mundo dejo de moverse, se aventuró a un recorrido visual de su habitación de hospital.

Encontró a Kaede dormido a un lado de la cama. Estaba sentado en un sillón y con la cabeza ladeada. Eso la tranquilizo bastante. Mientras viajaba su vista por el lugar, había recordado que no había llegado a recoger a las niñas a la escuela y eso le hizo sentir algo de preocupación, tanto como el sedante, que aun no la dejaba pensar con suficiente claridad, le permitió. Pero encontrar a Kaede ahí significaba que todo estaba bien por el momento, las niñas con Karen, ojala no estuvieran muy preocupadas, y que Karen no les hubiera dado dulces después de cenar.

Con esos pensamientos Denisse regresó a la inconciencia.

* * *

- ¿Vas a decirle?

- Se enterará tarde o temprano.

- No si tú hablas con los médicos, ella acaba de salir de la operación, aún esta delicada, decirle solo va a provocarle dolor…

Karen no pudo seguir con su labor de convenciemiento. Kaede se había alejado de ella y había regresado a la habitación a hacerle compañía a una pelirroja inconsciente. No había podido dejar de pensar en las cosas que el médico le había dicho unas horas después de haber llegado al hospital. "_Ella sufrió heridas en la parte cervical de la columna vertebral, sin que resultara perjudicado el cordón espinal, estamos esperando que su estado sea estable para ingresarla al quirófano_, _confiamos en que la operación será exitosa, con eso y fisioterapia adecuada, estaría caminando en menos de un año_…" . Lo único que quería escuchar era que ella estaría bien. Pero el médico no había terminado y aquella frase lo había sacudido por completo.

"perdió al bebé"

No había podido evitar preguntar, deseo no haber oído bien, pero el hombre frente a él confirmo la noticia. Denisse estaba de 10 semanas de embarazo y a causa del accidente, había perdido a la criatura.

Karen le había rogado que no le dijeran nada, pues estaba segura que Denisse no se sabía en cinta, se lo habría dicho. Le pidió que por lo menos esperara a que ella preguntara, si lo sabia, tendría que hacerlo y de no ser así, que le evitara el dolor de saberlo.

Pero él no sabía si esa era una buena idea, a final de cuentas, supiera o no, esa no era un secreto que pudiera o quisiera ocultarle, aunque tampoco quería hacerla sufrir más.

* * *

- Tienes cara de enfermo Hermano.

- Uhmm

- Ves, ni siquiera me haz puesto atención.

- Claro que si Sayo – sonrió Hanamichi condescendiente – Es solo que estaba pensando en Matsura.

- ¿Estas pensando seriamente en independizarte?

Hanamichi solo alzo los hombros y le dio un sorbo a su vaso de té. Su hermana le había invitado a conocer el departamento que ella y su próximo esposo ocuparían una vez que se mudaran a Tokio.

- ¿No es este lugar demasiado pequeño?

Su hermana se dio cuenta del cambio de tema y decidió que no seguiría por ahí. El comportamiento extraño de Hanamichi no había cambiado, seguía mostrándose distraído y melancólico y a pesar de que siempre contestaba que era algo relacionado con el trabajo, ella estaba segura que no era así. Pero tampoco podía presionarlo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?, es perfecto para nosotros dos – contesto con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y estiraba los brazos como queriendo demostrar su punto.

- Para ustedes dos si, pero no para mis sobrinos – refutó

- Jajaja – una risa ligera floto unos segundos antes de que Sayo contestara – Tonto hermano, no pensamos tener hijos hasta después de unos años. Queremos estabilidad primero, después veremos una casa y… dentro de un dos o tres años quizá sea tiempo.

Hanamichi sonrió, amaba tanto a sus hermanas. Ella se vería hermosa embarazada y sus hijos seguramente serían preciosos. Deseo que alguno se pareciera un poco a él. Con un poco de suerte y en unos años podría tener muchos sobrinos que consentir.

- No puedo creer que en unos días serás una mujer casada.

- Pues te estas tardado, es hora de que te mentalices. – contesto divertida su hermana, Hanamichi a veces solía hablarle como si fuera su padre. – aunque no puedo negar que yo también estoy nerviosa. Espero que todo salga bien.

- ¿Que podría salir mal?

- No lo sé, quizá que mi hermano mayor, no lleve pareja.

- No empieces con eso tu también Sayo.

- Por Dios Hana, ya me dijo Hikari que no invitaste a la señorita Fuji.y

- Y que?, puedo elegir yo mismo con quien ir,

- Claro, el problema es que no lo haces.

- La invitación no decía en ningún lado que era requerimiento obligatorio.

- Hanamichi…

- Nada. No puedes obligarme.

- Ok, lo dejare por la paz, al menos así tendrás el tiempo de ocuparte de las pequeñas Rukawa – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿a que te refieres? - Hanamichi se puso serio, cosa que extraño bastante a la pelinegra.

- Bueno, que posiblemente ellos vengan.

- No lo creo.

- Pues yo si, aunque lo que no entiendo es porque pareciera que no quisieras que eso pasara.

- No seas tonta, a mi me da igual si ese estúpido zorro se aparecer como si no.

- Pensé que ya eran los grandes amigos.

Sayo pensó que había dicho algo fuera de lugar, porque la mirada de Hanamichi se torno tan sombría que un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Casi podía tocar la angustia de su hermano, su dolor. Se asustó. No supo porque pero algo muy dentro de ella temió por él. Se abrazó a su cuerpo y con sus pequeños brazos lo apretó hacía si misma. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Hanamichi, pero no dijo nada y agradeció al cielo que por alguna razón su hermana hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Ellos te confirmaron si vendrían?

No pudo saber cuanto tiempo exactamente habían estado abrazados, y aunque Sayo suponía que hablaban de los Rukawa, decidió confirmar que así era.

- ¿Ellos?

- Rukawa

- Ah, si. Hace una semana me llamo, en realidad fue Youji quien contesto en casa.

- Quizá se equivoco.

- No lo creo.

Hanamichi pregunto si sabía sin vendría solo. Sayo se extraño por la pregunta y busco los ojos de su hermano, pero este le rehuyó la mirada. Otra vez ese sentimiento se apodero de ella, y tuvo, en ese instante la certeza de que cualquiera que fuera el problema que tuviera Hanamichi, tenía que ver con Kaede Rukawa.

* * *

Karen peinaba a Shizuko mientras escuchaba a Sakura quien hablaba con su papá por el teléfono. La oía llorar pidiéndole a su padre que fuera por ellas. Termino de colocarle los ganchitos a Shizuko y esta corrió tras su hermana para arrebatarle el teléfono.

- Shiziko, tú ya llamaste, no le quites el teléfono a tu hermana.

Poco valió la advertencia, porque de inmediato los gritos y jaloneos por el aparato comenzaron, ambas niñas gritaban y trataban de hablar con su padre. Ellas estaban así desde que se las había llevado a su casa. Generalmente era niñas quietas, bueno, Shizuko más que Sakura, pero aun en su rebeldía, la niña era controlable. Pero justo en esos días, ambas niñas peleaban por todo, no querían comer, hacían berrinche por que las mandaban a bañar, y se quejaban todo el tiempo, especialmente de no ver a su madre y que su padre las hubiera abandonado ahí. Karen había tratado de explicarles que él en ese momento no podía cuidarlas y ante la insistencia de las niñas de ir a cuidarlo ellas a él, ella había manifestado que un hospital no era lugar para niños. Cuando por fin Sakura le quito el teléfono a su hermana, su padre ya había colgado. Esto desato un nuevo berrinche por parte de ambas.

Karen escuchó el timbre de su celular. Al reconocer el número de Kaede, dejo a ambas niñas llorando y se encerró en el baño para contestar. Ella le explico la situación, y después de un breve silencio, Kaede le dijo que iría por ellas para llevarlas al hospital. Karen le dijo que no era necesario, que entendía la angustia por la que las niñas pasaban, pero no creía que fuera una buena idea que ellas vieran a su madre en el estado en el que se encontraba. Aun así Kaede no cambio su resolución y Karen le dijo que sería ella quien las llevaría.

30 minutos después, Shizuko y Sakura veían a su padre pálido y ojeroso, su sonrisa les pareció falsa y a pesar de los besos y las palabras de animo después de que las llevaran a ver a una Denisse dormida, ellas, ambas niñas, estaban convencidas que las cosas no estaban bien porque su padre estaba sufriendo. Ellas no entendían mucho, solo sabían que su madre había tenido un accidente y que ahora ella dormía profundamente para recuperar fuerzas, así que a pesar de que ya la querían ver despierta, la explicación acerca de el sueño como tratamiento para el cansancio fue más que convincente. Lo que les preocupaba ahora, era que su padre ya no estuviera triste, además de que parecía aun más enfermo que su propia madre..

- Es hora que vuelvan con la tía Karen – dijo Kaede después de un rato.

- NOOOO – chillaron ambas – queremos quedarnos contigo.

- No es posible, no pueden quedarse aquí en la noche – dijo en tono conciliador.

- Pero no queremos que te quedes solito, papá – dijo Shizuko.

- Esta bien, debo cuidar a mamá.

- ¿Pero quien te cuida a ti? – volvió a decir la mayor de las gemelas.

Antes de que Kaede contestara, Sakura se aventó a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar, Kaede no se conmovió, pues estaba convencido que eso, como el comportamiento que habían mostrado en casa de Karen era un chantaje.

- Sakura, no llores – dijo serio – no se quedaran aquí – su voz firme indicó que no cambiaria de parecer, él sabía que ellas lo conocían y que conocían el tono de voz. No espero que ella siguiera insistiendo.

- Bueno – dijo ella resignada.

- Pero mañana nos dejaras volver? – preguntó Sakura.

- Un rato por la tarde y deben prometerme que ya no se portaran mal con tía Karen.

- Bueno – volvió a decir Sakura mientras se alejaba un par de pasos.

Shizuko la vio extrañada, pero se unió a su gemela, se supone que rogarían quedarse un poco más. Ella también estaba consciente que cuando su padre decía que no en aquel tonito, poco o nada podía hacerse, aun así, el plan era insistir. Su padre necesitaba algo, porque estaba solito y triste, preocupado no, porque ya sabían que su madre solo dormía y despertaría luego. Karen apareció en ese momento y Kaede le pidió que se las llevara ya

Ambos adultos se extrañaron cuando ambas aceptaron dócilmente la decisión. Karen no pudo evitar girarse un par de veces para ver a Kaede, mientras caminaba tras ellas recorriendo el pasillo que las llevaría a la recepción del hospital. La vuelta en el auto fue aun más extraña, las gemelas, sentadas en el asiento trasero, solo se enviaban miradillas que a ella le parecían más que sospechosas. Les pregunto si querían pasar a cenar a algún lado, pero Sakura de inmediato dijo que no. Karen siguió haciéndoles platica, pero ellas continuaban inusualmente calladas. _"¿qué esta pasando aquí!"._

- ¿Seguras que se acostaran ya?

Una vez llegadas a casa, Sakura jaló a su hermana mientras le decía a su tía que se dormirían ya, pues estaban agotadas del viaje. Una excusa tonta, pensó Karen, pues era imposible que ellas se cansarán por algo como ir al hospital un rato, tenían más energías que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido "_como cualquier niño". _Acepto lo dicho de todas formas, también ella necesitaba un descanso, sobretodo después de esos días que ellas les habían hecho pasar. Estarían en su habitación, no creía que pudieran hacer nada.

- Buenas noches tía Karen

- Buenas noches lindas. Se lavan los dientes. – dijo ella sin quitarles la vista de encima, esculcándolas con la mirada. No sabía que buscaba, pero aun así las escaneo desde la punta de los zapatos hasta la punta de sus rojizos cabellos. Las vio girarse para seguir su camino – niñas - Los pasos en las escaleras se detuvieron y ambas volteron con sus caritas expectantes y Karen estaba segura que nerviosas también. – Sueñen con los angelitos.

- Gracias, tú también.

Los pasos fueron aún más rápidos y cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se escucho decidió dejar de pensar en ellas y darse un baño para relajarse.

- Según el plan íbamos a rogarle a papá otro rato – Shizuko se paró frente a su hermana molesta. Antes de salir, había dicho a su hermana pequeña que sería una buena idea insistir con su padre para dejarlas quedar ahí o al menos para que las acompañara a su casa.

- Tu tonto plan no iba a funcionar, cuando papá dice que no así, es no.

- Al menos yo pensé en algo, tú eres tan tonta que no piensas nada.

- "tu eres tan tonta que no piensas nada" – arremedo Sakura a su hermana, causando aun más molestia – Ja, si hice lo que hice fue porque he encontrado la solución ha todos los problemas del mundo – dijo en pose agrandada y sonriendo con autosuficiencia,

Shizuko pensaba que no había nadie más exagerada que su hermana en el mundo. Vio que de su chaqueta sacaba un pequeño aparatito y se lo mostraba, al verlo solo atinó a abrir la boca.

- El celular de papá,

- Así es.

- Y como eso va resolver las cosas – dijo incrédula una vez pasada la sorpresa.

- Ashh, luego dices que la tonta soy yo. Pues es muy fácil – se sentó en la cama y comenzó a maniobrar el aparato, que no era nuevo para ella, seguido lo tomaba "prestado" para usar los juegos. Busco el icono de la libretita – ya que nosotros no podemos quedarnos a cuidar a papá porque somos niñas – la lista de contactos aparecieron en orden alfabetico – y tía Karen no puede, porque tiene que cuidar de nosotras – Mayers, McCain, Philips, Raymond, Salinger… - voy a llamar a la única persona en el mundo que puede cuidarlo tan bien como mamá.

* * *

Cuando la Señora Sakawita entro al despacho de su jefe, no sorprendió en lo más mínimo que este no se hubiera percatado de su presencia, esto en general era así, cuando él tenía un proyecto próximo a entregar. Le pedía que no le pasara llamadas, cerraba su puerta, encendía su aparato de sonido con el mismo disco de música de hacía algo de tiempo, se sentaba frente a su restirador y comenzaba a trazar líneas y cantar como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ella solo había entrado para dejarle las copias de las escrituras de uno de los proyectos que tenía en lista, como tantas veces lo había hecho ya y estaba por salir cuando notó que sobre el escritorio, el celular de su jefe prendía y apagaba sus lucecitas, avisando que alguien intentaba comunicarse con él. Sabía que no tomaría la llamada aunque supiera que su teléfono estaba sonando, pues no lo había notado debido al alto volumen de la música. Siguió su camino, ya devolvería la llamada él, cuando notara la llamada perdida. Al abrir la puerta, su jefe se giró a verla, ella salió y saber porque se giró y a través del cristal de la puerta le hizo la seña de un teléfono y después con el índice señalo su escritorio. Ël la miró entendiendo el mensaje y después giró a ver su escritorio, donde su celular parpadeaba con mucha fuerza. La señora Sakawita no esperaba que el atendiera, así que no sabía que la había impulsado a avisarle de la llamada. Era de ese tipo de cosas, que de haber tenido un segundo para pensarlas, no lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, miró a su jefe de su banco y camino hasta el celular.

Llevaba ya varios años trabajando para ese hombre y le había tomado un inmenso cariño, así que el que el pusiera "esa" cara al leer el nombre de la persona que le llamaba en la pantalla de su celular le preocupó. ¿Quién podría estar llamándolo que le causara esa cara de angustia a su siempre sonriente jefe?. Si bien, desde hacía algún tiempo, ella había notado que él no mostraba la misma felicidad de siempre, pensó que era por la idea que tenía en la cabeza de que, una vez terminado su contrato con la compañía, no iba a renovarlo, sino más bien, independizarse y poner su propia oficina.

Lo vio tomar el mando del estéreo y apagarlo, regresar su vista al celular sin decidirse a contestarlo o no. Al final colgó y dejo el celular sobre el escritorio. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a su restirador para seguir con su trabajo, pero el celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a colgarlo. Estaba por girarse cuando una vez más, el aparato comenzó a brillar. Su jefe tenia un semblante molesto, en la tercera vez que colgó y que de nuevo comenzó a sonar, su expresión fue más bien de extrañeza. Esta vez lo dejo sonar, pero no volvió a su trabajo. Ella de pronto se sintió tonta por estar ahí parada espiando a su jefe y más aún porque de girarse un poco, él sabría que ella seguía ahí. Pero al parecer eso no pasaría, porque éste estaba más ocupado mirando fijamente al celular que percatándose de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Volvió a timbrar entonces y él, completamente rojo de ira lo tomo. La mujer pensó que lo estrellaría contra la pared, por la violencia del acto, pero, para su sorpresa el contesto. No pudo resistir la tentación y al momento de activar la llamada, ella abrió un poco la puerta.

- ¡Pero que demonios te propones Zorro estúpido, mal nacido, hijo de la gran puta, que no te dije que no quería que volvieras a llam…!

Otra sorpresa más. Su jefe se había quedado petrificado por cualquier cosa que estuviera escuchando a otro lado de la línea. Estupefacción que termino cuando dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿Sakura?

**HOLA¡, ME RECUERDA?. QUIZÁ NO, Y NO LAS CULPARIA, ME HE DESENTENDIDO POR COMPLETO DEL FIC Y ESO EN REALIDAD ME DA MUCHA VERGUENZA, PERO TENIA OTRAS COSAS EN LA CABEZA, Y LA VERDAD ES QUE HABÍA PERDIDO POR COMPLETO LA INSPIRACIÓN. POR LO PRONTO HE REGRESADO Y ESPERO QUE YA SEA PARA QUEDARME, AL MENOS HASTA TERMINAR EL FIC. DISCULPEN SI EN LAGUNAS PARTES LA LINEA DEL FIC SE PERDIO O SI HAY ALGUNAS INCONGRUENCIAS, PERO HACE TANTO QUE NO TOCABA LA HISTORIA QUE YA HE PERDIDO EL HILO. **

**DISCULPEN TAMBIEN SI LA CALIDAD DE LA HISTORIA HA DECAIDO, SE DEBE TAMBIEN A LA FALTA DE PRACTICA, ESPERO QUE ESO SE SOLUCIONE ESCRIBIENDO MÁS SEGUIDO. **

**ES MI PORPOSITO RETOMAR LA HISTORIA DE FORMA SERIA Y NO PREOCUPARME TANTO, PUES ESTO A FINAL DE CUENTAS SON HISTORIAS DE AFICIONADOS Y LLEGÓ UN MOMENTO EN QUE ME SENTÍ MUY MAL, PUES CONSIDERE QUE MIS HISTORIAS NO ESTABAN A LA ALTURA DE MUCHOS RELATOS QUE HE LEÍDO.**

**LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS Y TODOS QUE HAYN SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO VERLOS (LEERLOS EN ESTE CASO) EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**BESOS **

**SABRINA**


End file.
